Touch
by GreyCatsidhe
Summary: After the war, Sakura suggests a new therapy to help Sasuke heal and get better sleep. The recovering Uchiha is uncomfortable with the implications of the healing and what the fluttering in his stomach means. Cannonverse, after the war, pre-Gaiden.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"If you don't believe me, I can show you all the research I've been reading," Sakura huffed. She put her weight on one foot, then jutted a hip out to one side, providing just the right surface for an impatient fist to rest as she leaned over. Even after that, she still couldn't see her patient's face through his mess of dark hair. "Are you going to say anything?"

Sasuke sighed and continued to stare into his lap. A hospital blanket draped over his legs. Nurses replaced his linens frequently, but the same sterile white was driving him batty. If he dared look anywhere else, he would lift his gaze, and Sakura would see how uncomfortable her suggestion made him.

"Sasuke?" she persisted, an irritated edge to her voice. Honestly, there were academy brats more cooperative than her recently restored teammate.

He grumbled thoughtfully as a reply.

The humbled Uchiha's healing had progressed nicely under Sakura's tireless care. His injured arm transformed from a bloody mess to a relatively smooth stump. He didn't tell her, but Sasuke was amazed at Sakura's endurance. She somehow saw to her other patients while monitoring his wound for infection, cleaning it, changing his bandages, and checking on his overall comfort each day. And this was after everything she went through during the war. His other injuries were less severe and didn't require so much attention, nor the followup rehabilitation. She and her mentor both spoke to him about a replacement limb, but Sasuke wasn't sure he even wanted, let alone deserved, such a gift.

Currently, however, Sakura was not discussing the possibility of an arm transplant. She was suggesting a therapeutic healing technique, one that made his stomach coil uncertainly, one that sounded very _annoying_. He clenched the exhausting white blanket with his remaining hand.

"Do you want me to tell you about the research?" Sakura asked as she walked towards his bed. She crouched to look at his face, and frowned at the dark circles below his eyes.

It seemed the awkward silence would drag on for hours until he gave her a gravely reply. "Fine," he sighed. He was her captive here, after all. He was beholden to all of Konoha, and yet it irritated him still. Even after he worked with Naruto to undo the terrible dream prison of the Infinite Tsukuyomi… He returned to the village, his old team supporting each other through the gates. Even after all of that, he couldn't help but recall the pain and betrayal he felt there, and all the suffering he had caused his companions. Sasuke was adamant about supporting Naruto and making up for past mistakes, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He'd started to contemplate a journey of redemption, but Sasuke didn't know if his former sensei, the current Hokage, could allow that. Even with the dobe's support… It seemed like a pipe dream. If Sasuke were to ever regain the freedom he needed, and craved, he first needed Sakura's approval.

His curt answer delighted the medical nin. Her eyes lit up, and she started to count on her fingers. Sakura was so distracted by the giddiness of sharing her knowhow and passion, she missed the small, amused quirk of Sasuke's normally thin-lipped expression.

"Well, for starters, it will help with the scarred tissue. I've worked really hard to help your arm heal with minimal scarring already, but this will further benefit you in the long run. I don't believe you're at risk of blood clots. My last scan showed your circulation has improved greatly, and the research says massage will be of greater assistance in that area. Massage will also help with the phantom limb pains you've been experiencing."

There it was. The m word. Sasuke winced. He never, in a thousand years, imagined getting a massage. That she would recommend giving him one made Sasuke question her growth. He would have expected this from her as a genin had she been studying medicine then. The only reason he was even entertaining this conversation was her professionalism. Twelve-year-old Sakura would have blushed from the tips of her toes all the way to her strangely alluring forehead.

He looked at her kneeling by him. She was earnestly studying his face. He turned toward the window. "It's becoming tolerable," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, but massage can help that process along. Your nerve endings require quite a bit more healing," Sakura continued, then lowered her voice to a gentler, vulnerable tone. "There are limits to my healing ninjutsu, you know. Sometimes… sometimes physical touch is needed. I'm not the best, but I did have some training while I studied anatomy."

It was true. He only seemed able to tolerate Sakura changing his bandages. The other doctors and nurses were rough, suggesting that they wanted to restore distance between themselves and the remaining Uchiha. He didn't begrudge them, however. He felt he deserved their contempt. Sakura was gentle, patient, and calming. She sometimes brushed her fingers over his skin when she asked him to move his arm in different positions. She assessed how his muscles moved, and how the skin was healing over the stump. Her touch was always brief and clinical, but it never failed to make Sasuke's heart beat faster. He suddenly thought of her skilled hands tracing down his spine. He shivered, and his jaw and fist clenched tighter. He was glad that their relationship was on the mend, but the fluttering sensations he felt upon her suggestion were something new.

"Also… there's evidence that massage can help people with sleep issues," she continued. Sasuke turned to glare at her. "It's no secret that you're not getting enough. You slept for hours after we first brought you here. You basically collapsed, but even then, you were fitful. You called out in your sleep." She had seen him scream, even cry, but she decided to keep that to herself for now. It had been deeply unsettling. Sakura felt that she had witnessed something forbidden. After those tenuous first few days in the hospital, his condition improved, but his sleep schedule deteriorated. She swallowed, girding herself to continue. "Sleep will improve your healing, and it will help you replenish your chakra."

He growled and once more looked toward the window.

Sakura bit her lip and stood up with a sigh. "Of course, I would never force it on you." She laughed nervously. Even in his condition, she doubted she could force him to do anything. "It was just a suggestion, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just… think about it. If you do want to try it out, I can have a fully licensed massage therapist work with you instead. Normally I would never offer, but I know how you feel about… boundaries."

 _And I want to do everything in my power to help you… I wish I could have done more when we were younger..._

Sasuke continued to stare away from her. After a moment, she quietly turned to leave. She whispered, "I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

The command in his voice seemed to create a forcefield between the young woman and the hallway. She swallowed, both unnerved and tantalized by the power his voice held over her heart. When she finally turned, she saw him watching her with apologetic eyes. It was a new expression, one she'd only seen immediately after finding her boys nearly dead on the battlefield, and again after he woke up in the hospital. They were fleeting moments that filled her heart with delicate hope.

Sasuke's shoulders rose and dropped with his deep, relenting breath. "I'll try it."

Sakura smiled. "O-okay, Sasuke-kun! I can talk to the massage therapist on staff, and I'll make sure she understands that-"

"Sakura." The medic stared at him expectantly. "You."

Blushing, Sakura nodded and looked down at her feet. She once more missed his brief grin. "Okay, then. Tonight. After dinner."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I've had this story floating around my head for some time. I'm working on my own original story, but I needed to take a break from it. I'm glad I finally started this. It was fun, and I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I know I love a good massage. What will Sasuke think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a swirl of anxiety and anticipation. Sasuke spent some of it in his hospital bed, vainly trying to nap. Perhaps then he could suggest that a massage wasn't necessary after all. Just the thought of Sakura's fingers running down his flesh made any chance of sleep scatter with the sunbeams still streaking through the edges of the closed curtain.

A visit from one of his rehabilitators broke the monotony. Shizune was tolerable. Her temper was far milder than Tsunade's, and she didn't threaten him with massage like Sakura. She no longer winced when he shot a glare her way. Normally, he'd tire of Shizune's one-handed drills. As he was still in the hospital, he couldn't delve into what he most itched to try again - shuriken and kunai tosses. They were the first shinobi skills he mastered, and working toward that would surely help dissolve some of his restlessness.

The last Uchiha needed to learn how to care for himself with only one forearm, so Shizune focused on very practical skills. During past visits, she had brought him freshly laundered hospital towels to fold. She produced paper for him to draw on and tear. He quickly learned to use his mouth to hold items for his hand to manipulate. He learned to brush his teeth without assistance. She brought him jars of pickled tomatoes to unscrew, and he learned to use his thighs to hold the jar tightly. The medic introduced him to helpful tools, like spiked cutting boards. Sasuke's job that day was to make himself a salad for lunch. Everything took a little extra time, a little extra patience. Pedestrian as these activities were for an elite shinobi, he realized their importance, so he attacked them with the same persistence he would any jutsu.

Today, Shizune handed him a sponge, towel, and shampoo. Sasuke sighed. He knew this day would come. As much as he hated when a jumpy nurse sponged him off, his arm hadn't been ready for a shower. Now it was mostly healed, and he needed to learn how to bathe himself.

"Sakura told me she's going to give you a massage latter," Shizune said. Her voice was professional, but his sharp eyes didn't miss the way her lips pursed, holding back a grin.

Sasuke bristled. An actual shower would be very welcomed, it was true, but a very guarded, vulnerable part of him sighed with relief. He wanted to be clean for such a … procedure.

As usual, Shizune offered him some tips before leaving him to learn through the struggle. There was a seat in the tub, and she suggested he sit on that when it came time to wash what remained of his left arm. "Use your legs to hold the sponge, and move your upper arm over it. Be gentle. For now, I would only let the water run over the scarred tissue. Pat it - don't rub."

Sasuke hummed a response. He wouldn't ever show anyone how frustrating this was. He had foggy memories of his first few days in the hospital. He mostly slept, but knew someone cleaned him. He suspected it was Tsunade since he could recall flashes of light blond hair, and strong arms manipulating his exhausted, listless body. Had he been more coherent, he would have been furious at the invasiveness of it but, logically, he knew it was important to remove all the blood and dirt from his last confrontation with Naruto. The fight had humbled him, dulled the edge of his anger, and began the process of clearing the dark fog that had clouded his eyes since his clan fell. He maintained some pride, however. Sakura had seen him at his absolute worst, physically and mentally. _Never again._ A shower would be purifying, and he wanted to be as clean as possible when Sakura touched him again. He didn't want to see pitty veiled beneath her physician's gaze. It surprised him, but he realized he wanted to witness even a hint of the unbridled admiration she used to carry for him in her genin years.

 _Even though I don't deserve it…_

Shizune left him. He noticed that she put a "do not disturb" sign on his doorknob as she closed the entrance.

 _Let's get this over with,_ Sasuke sighed.

He easily shrugged off the loose fitting hospital clothing, and picked up the replacements the nurses always stocked in this bedside drawer. He carried them to the bathroom, placed them on the ledge of the sink, then returned to his bed to retrieve the towel, soap, and sponge. He couldn't help but think how that would have only taken one trip before he let his ego and pain stupidly carry him away. Sasuke wondered if he would ever stop comparing the ease of movement from before the injury to his present struggles; he wondered if multiple trips and extra maneuvers would become normal.

Sasuke arranged everything where he wanted it, turned on the shower, and stared at his face in the mirror for a moment. His tired, mismatched eyes were like smudges against his pale skin. He wondered if this massage actually would help him sleep and recover some of his energy.

Once under the spray of warm water, Sasuke bowed his head and allowed himself a brief smile. He wondered when he last took an actual shower? He'd been on the run for so long... He leaned back, letting the water run down his scalp. He rubbed his fingers through his hair, feeling the grime finally dislodge. The dry shampoo the nurses used just wasn't the same...

He was relieved that the body wash had a pump dispenser. Scrubbing most of his skin was easy, though he contorted muscles he'd been forced to neglect since the end of the war. He grunted softly, but was glad to reclaim this task, to move towards independence. Having lived on his own for so long, it was nearly stifling to rely so much on others. When it came time to wash his injured arm, he sat on the plastic bench and placed the sponge between his legs as Shizune had suggested. With a resigned sigh, he squirted some more body wash onto the sponge and rubbed his upper arm against it. He blotted at the stump then held it under the stream to rinse. It stung a bit, but that irritation didn't compare to the pain he had felt only a week ago.

Taking up the shampoo bottle, he realized washing his hair would take some more acrobatics. He pressed the container between his thighs as he popped the the cap open. He suddenly realized he used to squeeze a dollop onto his other hand before transferring it to his head. Grumbling and glad nobody was there to witness his fumbling, he turned the bottle over his hair, and clenched it with frustration.

A glob of minty, blue shampoo oozed over his dark hair, dribbling down his face, and into his eyes. He hissed and swore, clenching his eyelids. Sasuke arched his neck so the shower washed the soap out of the pride of his clan. He felt stupid, like a child blundering through a dark hallway. Tears rolled from his stinging eyes. At first, it was just a biological response to remove the irritant, but Sasuke soon found that he was gasping. His body quaked as he mourned his lost capabilities, his wasted adolescence, and how he had been reduced to a clumsy fool crying in a bathtub.

Sasuke caught his breath and rubbed his eyes. He blinked several times, relieved that the viscous soap was gone. Were he religious, he would have said a prayer of gratitude that he had only lost an arm and not his sense of sight. Inhaling deeply, he turned the water off, and reached for the towel. He patted himself dry, gingerly blotting at his scarred tissue.

"You done, bastard? I've been waiting forever, you know!"

Sasuke cringed at the voice that called from the other side of his bathroom door. He was glad he hadn't verbalized his pain and frustration in the shower. He didn't want to talk about any of it, especially with _him_. He took another deep breath to steady his nerves. "Can't you read, Naruto?"  
"I would have waited in the hall under normal circumstances, but do you know what Sakura just did to me? I hurt everywhere!"

Sasuke wobbled as he stepped into the clean hospital clothes. He made a mental note to do some yoga to reestablish his sense of balance, then opened the door. He was irritated at his unwanted guest, but also intrigued.

"How is that different from what usually happens when you're with her? You always say something offensive and get a well-deserved smack."

"No, this was different! She rubbed and pinched and squeezed me all over! Does this look like a bruise?" He pointed his stump at his remaining forearm.

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up as he glared at Naruto. Had his chakra reserves not been so depleted, he knew blue electricity would threaten to spark in his hand. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but wondered if it had something to do with his old rivalry. Kakashi had actually ordered that the hospital keep the young men on opposite ends of the hallway so that recovery wouldn't become a competition.

"I don't see any bruises," Sasuke grumbled before flopping on his bed and rolling way from the jinchuriki. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Naruto snickered and leaned over Sasuke. "Are you jealous that I got a massage from Sakura first, Sa-su-ke-chan?"

Sasuke's face snapped toward his obnoxious visitor. Naruto's face wrinkled with mischief.

The last Uchiha sighed. "No. Why should I care if she does that to you or not? She's a healer. It's her job."

Naruto snickered. "Sure. I doubt she'll be as tough with you. Though knowing you, maybe you'd like it rough?"

Sasuke chucked an extra hospital pillow at Naruto's head, but the action drained him. He fell back into his mattress with a groan. Turning his head toward his friend, he suddenly noticed that Naruto was wearing his civilian clothes.

"They're letting you leave," Sasuke concluded.

Naruto nodded, his features suddenly serious. "Sakura discharged me. My arm is good, and my chakra levels are stable." He patted his stomach. "Kurama helped."

"What about Shizune's drills?" Sasuke asked, perturbed that he was stuck at the hospital squirting shampoo into his eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and looked anywhere but into Sasuke's laser glare. "Well… Kakashi reminded me of how I tried to master the rasengan. As soon as my chakra restored, I figured out how to do a one-handed seal. I immediately passed out after making that first clone, but I kept at it for a couple days. Sakura was furious, but you know me. Anyway, I've been able to practice twice as much. Hell, even having an extra me to offer a hand is often enough."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That technique again."

"Well if you could get some sleep and restore your chakra, you could try it for yourself!"

"Hence my agreeing to Sakura's … suggestion."

"Well good luck with that, bastard." Naruto rolled his left arm to ease a lingering discomfort. "In my opinion, you'd get more sleep just jerking off like a normal slob." He ducked as Sasuke threw his remaining pillow. "Ha! Better rest up if you want to get the best of me, Sasuke! See ya! I'm going to refuel with some ramen!"

Sasuke growled as Naruto dashed away, leaving his door wide open. He slowly got out of bed and moved toward his pillows. When he looked up, it was into Sakura's wide, green eyes. He stood, awkwardly clutching the two pillows in his one arm.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She glanced at the sign on his doorknob. "Do you want me to come back?"

He shook his head and turned sideways to invite her in. "Naruto just left."

"Oh." She frowned at the pillows, divining the reason he had retrieved them from the floor. "Naruto recovers abnormally fast, you know. Don't be discouraged."

"I'm not," he huffed, flopping back on his bed. He turned his mismatched eyes toward Sakura. She was clutching an amber bottle. "What's that?"

She glanced at him briefly, but her eyes darted elsewhere. "It's a massage oil I made earlier. There's lavender in it. I know you probably wouldn't normally want something floral, but it's very calming. I think it will help."

 _Massage oil._ Sasuke clenched his jaw, fighting his imagination. "It didn't seem to relax Naruto."

"Oh… Well, I didn't use it on him. I probably should have… but I made it for you." She chuckled nervously. "Besides, Naruto kept making the most awful, perverted comments about...well...never mind. I just wanted to practice before working on you since… since I really hope this helps you sleep."

Sasuke hummed his understanding, quietly appreciative of her care.

"So…" She shuffled closer to the bed, setting the bottle of oil on the bedside table. "Are you ready for your massage?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of positive feedback I've received. Thank you to everyone who took time to comment, favorite, follow, and read my story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Sakura closed the door and dimmed the lights. She walked back to Sasuke, lowered the hospital bed, and pushed it away from the wall so that she could slip behind to access both of his shoulders. He tried to rein in his curiosity, so he stared straight ahead as she did this. Thankfully, Sakura was still Sakura. She cheerily explained everything as she moved.

She reached for the amber bottle beside him, but the shuffle of fabric paused. He turned his face a bit, but could only see one of her hands suspended in the air.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little too quickly.

"Oh," Sakura started, but let her thoughts dangle above him for a moment. "It's just… it will be more effective if you remove your shirt. It's fine if you don't want to, though!"

Sasuke sighed. He certainly wasn't embarrassed to be shirtless in front of her, or anyone for that matter. Then again, it had been a long time since he removed his shirt so that someone could soothe him with touch. Memories of his mother gently scrubbing his back in the bathtub resurfaced. She always sang, pausing now and then to answer one of his childish questions. He pushed the memory away. Trying to maintain his regal demeanor, Sasuke yanked the loose top over his head with his good arm.

"You did that very smoothly," Sakura said, a hint of admiration in her voice. "Shizune-san said that you've been persistent in all her assignments. I expect no less from you."

Sasuke hummed to acknowledge her. He could hear the smile in her voice, and it made his heart beat. He forced his lips into a straight line and swallowed. Now that he had lost the taste for vengeance, his mind was traveling down previously ignored avenues.

"Um, Sasuke-kun… I need you to lie down for this."

Stiffly, Sasuke settled back into his pillow. He heard Sakura squeeze some oil onto a palm, then rub her hands together. When she placed her hands on his shoulders, a small shiver scurried up his spine. Sakura exhaled behind him, then softly ran her fingers over his skin. Sasuke sucked in air and clenched his jaw.

Sakura repeated the movement. She giggled but, when she spoke, her voice quivered. "You're very stiff, Sasuke-kun. Am I hurting you? Naruto said I was too rough. I'll admit, I'm out of practice. There usually isn't time for this when out on missions or on the battlefield, huh?"

"I'm fine," he quickly answered, realizing he had been holding his breath. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he felt, but it definitely wasn't pain. He swallowed and wondered if talking to her would ease some of the awkwardness that had moved into the hospital room. "Should I do anything?"

She chuckled again, a light, breathy sound that reminded him of the wind through cherry blossoms in the spring. "Just relax. Breathe." She repeated the same motion, but with greater pressure.

Sasuke exhaled loudly. His voice rattled over his teeth.

 _Shit, this is too good._

His muscles loosened, and his jaw unclenched. Shutting his eyes, he allowed his head to lean back further into the pillow. Suddenly, her fingers were drawing light spirals where his skull and neck met. She pressed, and Sasuke exhaled again.

"I'm going to turn your head a little."

He allowed her, and was rewarded with the most exquisite sensation as she pushed her fingers against his lower scalp. She turned his skull in the opposite direction and repeated the motion. Sasuke found himself marveling over how the same hands that could crush mountains and punch a goddess could also make an icy warrior melt.

A sigh snuck past his lips. Sakura's shy, breathy laughter caused his eyes to snap open. He had lowered his guard - something he hadn't done in years. All at once, he wondered why he had agreed to this. Yes, Sakura convinced him that massage could help his injured arm continue to heal, and it could assist with sleep, which would, in turn, restore his chakra… but now he wasn't sure he could relax enough to enjoy the benefits. Sakura was touching him, sloughing off years of distance and inhibitions. They fell away like obsolete snakeskin. Granted, this massage wasn't particularly intimate. She was very professional about it despite what she probably would have done as a genin. She wore her lab coat, and Sasuke noticed that she kept her eyes closed, seeming to be concentrating on how his muscles felt.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, suddenly meeting his gaze. They were apologetic, guilty for having chuckled.

She spoke as a healer, but there was also the thinly veiled hope and hurt of an old friend. Her green eyes were on the verge of overflowing from a perceived failure, but she defied her emotions, eager to show him how strong she had become. Sasuke realized this wasn't just about him. She had been willing to give this task to another for his benefit, but Sakura also needed to restore the trust they once had. He recalled the times she held him close while he suffered through senbon punctures and a burning curse mark. At the time, all she could do was offer her warmth and support. Now she was more than capable of healing him, and he had survived the war because of her mastery. She wanted to continue helping him, to continue healing every wound, seen and unseen. A shimmering warmth pooled in Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He blinked and looked to the side. He had stared too long as he analyzed the situation. Sasuke licked his lips, searching for the words. "I'm fine, Sakura." He settled back into the pillow and shut his eyes. "This is just… new for me."

"Okay," she whispered before squeezing more oil into her palms. "I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. I'm just not used to hearing you so… relaxed."

Sasuke inhaled deeply now, truly taking in the floral scent of lavender. He never would have selected it, but he had to admit that it was soothing. It reminded him of his mother for some reason. He wondered if she ever used the herb.

The medic moved her hands to his right arm. She kneaded down his shoulder, upper arm, and forearm. When she reached his hand, Sakura paused to press circles into his palm with her thumb. Sasuke opened his eyes to watch her, noting how small her hand looked in his. She continued up each of his digits, and Sasuke was amazed at how much relief he felt in his sole hand. It occurred to him that Sakura's hands often took a beating.

"Do you ever get massages?" Sasuke questioned, a little surprised at himself for asking aloud.

Sakura paused for a moment, perhaps surprised that he had started a conversation, but quickly replied. "It's been awhile. Ino and I used to practice on each other back when we were improving our medical skills." She moved to his left shoulder and applied more oil to her palms. "Now that you mention it, I could really use one… Perhaps, when things calm down in the hospital, I'll go to a pro. I deserve it, shannaro!"

Sasuke couldn't suppress his smirk. "Agreed." He nearly held back, but Naruto must have dislodged something in their fight. The Uchiha remembered when he complimented her abilities in the past. It had meant so much to her, and gave her a needed boost in confidence before the Chuunin exams. "You're one of the hardest working people I know." The words felt a little foreign in his mouth, but they were thoughts he'd often formed.

A delicate blush dusted her cheeks, and he saw Sakura smile softly. The reaction made his heart overflow. After everything, he could still make her do that. _Thank goodness_ , he thought, grateful she could even look at him. How she could feel so much for someone like him confounded Sasuke, and yet it gave him the strength to continue existing, to protect the village his brother loved.

"I don't want to use as much pressure on this arm," Sakura said as she ran her fingers down his shorter limb.

Sasuke nodded and stiffened again, but Sakura was gentle. Perhaps she learned from practicing on his faster healing rival?

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," he said. "It's just weird… I keep waiting for you to move lower, even though there isn't anything there…" His brain flexed absent fingers.

"I can imagine," Sakura replied. She ran a tentative finger over the residual limb. Sasuke flinched. "Pain?"

He shook his head. "Just… sensitive." He sighed and shut his eyes. Now that the wound was mostly healed, he had to accept that the rest of his arm was gone. Sakura once squealed over his form, just like the other girls. Now that the fawning masses avoided him like a plague, the one person who stayed by his side was rewarded with what he felt was an incomplete Uchiha.

One of her fingers curved over the stump. She had rounded his bone and reattached the muscle, now allowing her to cup an area that, before, would not have been so accessible. He felt as exposed as his injury had been when she found him. Sakura sighed. He opened his glossy eyes to see that her own mirrored his emotions. His ghostly left hand stretched out to somehow comfort her, and he had to turn away with shame when he couldn't touch her with it. His remaining hand clenched at his side.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, trailing off uncertainly. She drew velvet circles into his scar, and the sensation of reaching in vain dissolved into her touch. She seemed to understand his emotions. It was both astounding and calming.

The recuperating man sighed and turned back to her, opening his mismatched eyes. Sakura's lips fluttered into a hopeful, sad smile. "Any better?"

"Hn," he hummed in affirmation.

"I know it's still tender, but touching the area is very important for blood circulation, dealing with adherent scarred tissue, and rewiring your nerves. If you get those feelings again, you can rub or gently tap." She demonstrated. "It will also prepare your residual limb for the prostheses… if you choose to accept it."

Sasuke frowned. Life would certainly be easier if his body could accept the lab-grown limb. Still, he knew they were making it from the First Hokage's cells. All he could think of was Madara, Obito, and Danzo. It made his stomach twist.

"I'm not trying to sway you one way or the other," Sakura continued, returning to stroke spirals into the injured arm. "I just want you to make an informed choice. Well, let's end with a back massage. Do you need help turning over?"

"I can manage." Though Sasuke lost an arm, his abdominals were strong enough so that he could easily sit up without extra support. He rolled onto his stomach with practiced ease, and turned his head to face her. "Like this?"

"Yes. I find it's most comfortable to rest my arms under the pillow." Sasuke did that with his right arm. What remained of his left rested against it. "Does that feel okay on your scar?"

"It's fine," he murmured. He felt a mixture of anxiety and relief at knowing this was the final part of his massage. Truthfully, it had exceeded his expectations, but he wasn't sure how much more contact he could take.

Sakura positioned herself at his head and applied more oil to her hands. She rubbed them together, warming them, and placed them on each shoulder blade. Leaning forward, she stroked downward. Sasuke inhaled sharply, but not in pain. He hadn't ever felt such a sensation before. His body cried out in jubilation as she repeated the movement, and a small grunt of pleasure escaped his throat. Sasuke reddened. If Sakura thought anything of it, it was veiled in silence. Down again, and this time Sasuke noticed her scent mixing with the lavender - a sweet, rosey smell from her hair. He imagined himself collapsed in a field of wildflowers.

The healer's adept hands started to move in unexpected ways. It felt as if tiny balls were rolling past either side of his spine. Another grunt, more of a moan, bolted from his mouth before he could stop it. He was convinced that his muscles had been suffocated, and Sakura taught them how to breathe once more.

"You have a lot of knots," Sakura observed. "I'm going to loosen them, but it may be uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, just say so."

Suddenly, she pushed one or two fingers into his shoulder. The digits seemed to drill into him, probing and vibrating with greater force. Sasuke grit his teeth, wishing she'd go back to stroking the length of his back, but when she stopped, it was as if she yanked previously unknown shrapnel from his flesh. His body shuddered at the release. She repeated the maneuver in a few other places. Sasuke became accustomed to the feeling, craving for it in other tight areas. This must have been what agitated Naruto earlier. Perhaps the idiot was right - Sasuke enjoyed the roughness and the relief it promised.

Sakura moved lower and lower, stopping at the blanket that covered his hips. Sasuke hadn't realized how much tension remained in him, but Sakura was lifting years of stress and self-abuse from his back. The deep, focused presses ceased, and Sakura kneaded his skin between her fingers. Sasuke shut his eyes, hiding the fact that they were rolling into the back of his skull from the pleasurable sensations. He couldn't conceal his contented sigh, however. Her touches grew lighter, and his breathing evened out. As he drifted off into the most blissful sleep he'd experienced in years, his last thoughts were how he never wanted her to stop.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for your support! I'm still amazed by how many people have given positive feedback. Thanks to Marquise de Nile for kindly pointing out an error in ch 2. It was a really careless mistake on my part - something I missed even after rereading it several times! So far, everyone has been so supportive, and this has been a positive experience for me. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I know it wasn't particularly sexy, but I don't see things progressing so quickly. Still, Sasuke enjoyed this massage. Perhaps there will be another? )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke, he was still on his stomach. While his arms felt a bit stiff from staying in the same position for so long, his body felt lighter. He blinked away the sand in his infamous eyes and sat up, feeling more energetic than he had in awhile. It was a strange but welcomed sensation. He wondered when he last felt so spry. Stretching out the remains of his left limb, he frowned. The energy he felt instantly transformed into restlessness. He longed to leap out of the window, and race from rooftop to rooftop until he reached a training ground. He had work to do, skills to relearn. It was tempting, but he owed Sakura too much to breach her trust.

With a resigned sigh, he shifted his legs from the bed and hoisted himself out of the mattress' lazy embrace. His mouth felt thick with grime, so he walked slowly to the bathroom. His gait still felt strange. The loss of his left arm altered his center of balance. Fast learner that he was, adjusting to walking had been one of the first things Sasuke worked on. After reversing the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sakura and Kakashi physically supported him and Naruto. The persistent pair of rivals urged themselves back to Konoha, step by agonizing step. Upon reaching the village, Sasuke collapsed. When he woke, he pushed himself. First, he mastered walking to the bathroom. The proud Uchiha refused to accept help relieving himself. It was bad enough that someone had cleaned him following his collapse. Next he practiced ambling up and down the halls, clinging to the support railings. These were the only times he saw Naruto, who also started a similar drill. Sometimes his blond war buddy asked how Sasuke was feeling, or he half-jokingly called him a bastard for destroying his arm. It was always with a smile.

"When we're out of here, let's get some ramen together!" Naruto always said before returning to his room. "It'll be like the old days, ya know?"

Once in the bathroom, Sasuke regarded his face in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were less pronounced this morning. Sasuke gave a short hum of approval. It seemed his trust in Sakura was worthwhile. He brushed his teeth, emptied his bladder, and ran some deodorant under his arms. He returned to the hospital bed feeling a little better about himself.

The sun was shining brightly through the still closed curtains. It reached around the fabric, persistent in its efforts to draw him out of his too-white room. Sasuke looked toward the wall clock, and his mouth nearly fell.

 _Two in the afternoon…_

An image of his father's disapproving frown came to mind.

A series of soft taps drew him from his memories. The door opened a crack. "Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice whispered.

Sasuke felt his pulse increase slightly. "Sakura," he said in greeting.

The rosey kunoichi appeared between the door and its frame. "Good afternoon," she said with a smile.

He nodded, mostly because he didn't know what else to say. He'd slept for eighteen hours! With a start, Sasuke realized he must have fallen asleep as she massaged his back. He swallowed, curious if he had said or done anything undignified as he succumbed to her soft touch.

"It's good to see you up," Sakura continued after a moment of silence. Her cheeks blossomed with pink. She opened the curtain. "I don't think I've seen you sleep so deeply… ever! You must be hungry."

He nodded. On cue, his stomach cried out for food. Sasuke brought his right hand to his abdomen and clutched at the loose hospital shirt. Eyes wide, he stared straight ahead. He couldn't see her reaction, but heard a small exhalation that told him she chuckled. He knew she wasn't laughing at him. Every piece of evidence that he was alive and well in the same room as the young woman made her giddy. Sakura vanished, but returned a few minutes later with a tray. There was a bowl of steamed rice, some grilled fish, savory miso soup, and a cup of green tea. She set everything on a tray table and slid it over the reclining Uchiha.

As Sasuke broke the chopsticks with a hushed, " _Itadakimasu_ ," Sakura sat on the bedside chair. She smiled softly as he ate but did not stare. Instead, she produced an apple, green as her eyes, and began munching its juicy flesh.

Sasuke swallowed some fish before asking, "Is that all you're eating?"

She chuckled. "Oh, I already had breakfast. And lunch. This is just a snack." Sakura looked down at the apple. "I seem to always have apples around when you're in the hospital. Want some?"

He chewed some rice and thought sourly of the time he smacked an offered plate of apple slices away from him. At the time, he was full of rage and jealousy. He hardly registered her hurt expression.

Sasuke lowered his chopsticks. "No. I'm sorry for that time… with the apple…" His voice trailed off pensively, unwilling to recall what followed on the rooftop; how he almost killed her with a chidori meant for Naruto.

Sakura sighed, forcing him to look at her. "You already apologized for everything," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He lowered his head once more. "After everything I've done… I should apologize to you every day."

The sensation of her hand on his right shoulder exploded in his brain. His spine straightened as her fingers curled over his muscles. His fingers fell limp, the chopsticks clattering lightly on the tray. He held his breath, curious at his own reaction and what she would do. She tightened her grip, making him recall the pleasurable kneading from the previous night. The warmth that grew in his heart and belly mirrored the warmth from her palm.

"Sasuke-kun," she started, her voice now firm but affectionate. "You don't need to say anything. Just show me, as you have been, that you have returned to us."

When she removed her hand, he looked at her, meeting her gaze. She flashed him a dazzling smile. Feeling moisture gather in his eyes, he looked back to his food, words once more failing him. He felt gratitude that she understood him. Sakura knew he was more about action than words, but her declaration still seemed selfless on her part. She deserved so much more from him.

He ate his light meal and slid the table away from him, careful not to push it so that it would knock into his visitor. She tossed her apple core into the bin nearby with the accuracy one would expect from an experienced shinobi. He thought about asking what she would do now that she had checked on him, but she beat him to it with a question of her own.

"Did you really sleep well? Did you have any…?"

Sasuke was bored with lounging in bed. He sat up and turned to see her better. She looked nervous but so hopeful. "I slept well," he said, noting the way she perked up. "It seemed your method helped."

"I'm glad," Sakura answered, working to restrain her glee. One of her hands glowed green, and she raised it to him. "May I?"

He nodded. She was his doctor, after all.

Sakura didn't touch him this time. Instead, she waved her fingers just over his body in a few key areas. Her cozy, green chakra rippled over his skin, and Sasuke found that he wanted her to close the distance and simply run her hands over him again. The medic's cheeks once more reddened and she tucked some rosey hair behind an ear. She smiled nervously and observed aloud, "Your heart is racing, Sasuke…"

Embarrassed, he shut his eyes. He took several deep breaths as she monitored him. He pushed away the memory of last night's massage. He pushed away his mounting desires. He pushed away his curiosity. Despite his injuries, this was a skill that needed no honing. He berated himself for not employing it sooner, but these emotions were becoming more persistent and surprising.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He turned to her, once more cool and reserved. "Better?"

Sakura was biting her bottom lip. When he finally spoke to her, she simply raised an eyebrow and nodded before moving to another topic. "Your chakra is back to about fifty percent. Do you feel it?" He hummed so she continued. "What people say is really true; sleep is one of the best medicines."

She grinned again, and her happiness competed with the sunbeams reaching across the tiled floor. Sasuke didn't quite know how to respond to that. Alone with her, without Naruto to fill the silence, he suddenly felt a bit awkward and vulnerable, even after the effort of focusing his breath. The hatred had dissipated, so his only distraction was a simmering anger toward the Elders, which he knew Kakashi and Naruto were working to handle, and his restless guilt. Either put him in a dark mood, and he knew that was a dangerous place for him to be, so he turned toward the window, toward the light that shimmered into his room. He wanted to focus on the light, and hoped she would see that and not find an excuse to leave his side just yet.

"Kaka-sensei and I spoke this morning," Sakura started, seeming to change the subject. Sasuke turned back to her, grateful that she knew how to handle the pauses between them. She lowered her voice. "He said that Tsunade-sama is working with him to replace the current Elders. She can't stand them, and is more than thrilled to handle it before going into official retirement."

A wrinkle briefly flickered across his brow. It unnerved him to know that she somehow sensed the dark paths his mind struggled to avoid. After a moment, he bobbed his head, too worried that any words he could say would sound more threatening than he intended.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "We also spoke about your stay here." Sasuke's eyes once more snapped to hers. She chuckled nervously which made him frown. "I know how eager you are to get out of here. Now that your chakra stores are rising… Well, your conduct here has been excellent. Kakashi is planning to officially pardon you, but he needs time." She smiled apologetically. "Nobody hates red tape more than him, but he's really working his best to be a just Hokage."

"It's fine," Sasuke said with a resigned sigh. He didn't deserve any special treatment, that was for sure.

"Well, Kakashi feels that it would be better to remove you from the hospital and keep you on probation for a bit."

Sasuke's eyes widened again. This hospital had started to feel like a low-security prison. He craved release.

"But," Sakura started, her voice taking on the authoritative tone expected from Tsunade's apprentice, "It's still my decision to discharge you." Here her voice softened. "You've made exceptional progress healing, and your chakra has nearly returned. If you have another good night of sleep tonight, I will discharge you in the morning."

The Uchiha nearly grinned, but worry gurgled up inside his gut. He gripped the sheets at his side. "What if last night was an anomaly?"

Sakura stood. "I don't want to stress you out and trigger any nightmares that way, so all I'll say is that if you recover at least twenty-five percent more chakra by this time tomorrow, I will discharge you. You'll only do that if you take it easy, and I won't clear you to use the training grounds until you're at least back to eighty-five percent. So even after you leave the hospital, I'll need to see you for a checkup. But," her tone grew gentle, "I can tell how much you hate being inside all the time. Let's go for a walk. The hospital is still being reconstructed in parts, but we've built a lovely garden area in the middle. Some of the trees haven't established themselves yet, and the perennials probably won't blossom until next year, but Ino has put in some herbs and annuals. Come with me."

Sasuke found himself walking next to her down the hall. He reached for the railing once, but he made it to the end largely on his own. He felt stronger, ready to try living on his own once more. The thought startled him. He had no apartment to return to. Kakashi had explained to him that it was lost in Pain's attack, though the belongings Sasuke had abandoned survived in storage below the Hokage tower. Sasuke wondered where he would go after the hospital. He couldn't leave the village, so even after he was discharged, what would he do with himself? An uneasy restlessness started to grip at his heart.

"We recently installed an elevator. Would you like to try it?" Sakura asked, once more pulling him from shadowy thoughts.

"No," Sasuke answered. "If I'm to leave the hospital soon, I need to practice using stairs."

"Ah," Sakura chuckled. "You love your training."

"Hm," he replied. "I do." Besides, from what he knew about elevators, he wasn't sure he was ready to be alone with her in a small, confined space.

The stairs weren't as difficult as he imagined, mostly because he could use the railing to steady himself. Sakura wasn't in any rush.

When they reached the bottom, he noticed other patients and staff looking at him with trepidation. He lowered his eyes, inwardly shrinking at what he and his clan had been reduced to.

"If you show me where to go, I promise I won't leave the grounds. I'm sure you have other patients to tend to," Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh, I'm actually off-duty," Sakura explained. "But if you'd rather be alone, I-"

"No, it's fine," he quickly said. Honestly, he was relieved. Being near her was certainly strange after the years of separation. The massage opened tempting mental pathways he started to meander. Despite this uneasiness, he knew he didn't want her to leave yet. Looking at her now, she appeared forlorn. She was used to him leaving her, holding his emotions out of her reach, and snapping at her.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sakura." Her green eyes met his black and lavender. He saw the uncertain waver in her irises, so much like wind over a meadow. "I don't want you to leave." The surprise in her face matched his own internal response. His throat was inexperienced speaking so warmly. He hurriedly added, "Lead the way."

The hospital garden was more beautiful than Sakura could describe. Even in its infancy, it held an aura of renewal and promise. A small orchard of sapling fruit trees offered little shade at the moment, but future generations would enjoy their gifts. Sasuke found himself thinking that his children would get to try their fruit, and the realization of what his mind had conjured made his heartbeat increase once more. He hadn't thought about that possibility in a long, long time. And even when he had, it was an abstract need to restore the honor of his clan. The weight of the wish he had shared with the newly formed Team Seven all those years ago suddenly made his mouth dry. His eyes shifted to Sakura, and he wondered if her wish remained the same.

 _Surely it's different. She's different. She's evolved, matured… Why am I even thinking this? I'm not… I can't..._ He turned away, pretending to study a bed of herbs.

Sakura crouched over the plants and rubbed her hand among the leaves. She stood and extended her fingers to Sasuke's face. "Smell."

As Sasuke leaned his nose toward her hand, he found himself wondering what it would be like to press his lips to the fingers that had offered him such comfort the night before. He was grateful that he was not facing her as he felt the warmth flair across his cheeks.

"Lavender," he said, recognizing the scent. He quickly restored his posture and tried to hide the memories it conjured. He missed having pockets and two hands to hide in them. It used to comfort him in social situations, the way his mother and brother's hands had long ago.

His companion nodded, lowering her limb. "The essential oil I used last night came from this plant. One of Ino's many skills is distilling herbs for me."

Sasuke bobbed his head at the plant next to it. "And what is that herb called?"

His curiosity made Sakura flower with excitement, and she eagerly began to name and explain each of the plants in the garden. The pair meandered around the cloistered sanctuary until the sun painted the sky a sleepy shade of orange. Sasuke thought of Naruto and wondered how he was spending his time out of the hospital.

"Wow!" Sakura cried when she finally looked up from all the greenery around them. "Where has the time gone? Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I guess I get over-excited when it comes to medicinal plants." She laughed nervously and tucked a lock of hair behind an ear again.

Sasuke didn't try to suppress his grin or his beating heart this time. "I had heard from Kabuto that you became a skilled medic under Tsunade. It served you well on the battlefield, and your excitement saved many lives."

Sakura's wide eyes glimmered as he acknowledged her in his own way. Her lips parted but words failed to form. She could only whisper, "Sasuke-kun…"

He wasn't thinking straight. His body moved closer to her. "You became strong." His throat tightened with each compliment. _Where is this coming from?_ He yearned to reach his right hand to touch her fingers, even for a moment, but he only reached up to touch the stump of his left arm. _I'm falling apart._ He looked down, not sure how to continue.

A delicious smell wafted in from the hospital cafeteria. A low gurgle made him raise his eyes to Sakura. It was her turn to clutch at her stomach, face red.

"I haven't actually seen the cafeteria," Sasuke said, stepping back.

"O-oh! Do you want to go there?" Sakura wrapped her arms around her middle.

"We should have dinner together," Sasuke said, a bit unsure at his word choice.

Sakura suppressed whatever excitement she might have felt, and Sasuke was grateful for that. He had no idea what he was doing, but the reality was that he was a patient at her hospital. It was dinner time. They were hungry. They were friends. It was only logical to go together.

Sakura chuckled dryly. "It's ironic. I discharged Naruto yesterday, and the chef decided to make ramen today. Should I invite him to join us?"

"No," Sasuke quickly replied. He wanted to enjoy her company, alone, a little longer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Again, a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, and commenting! I'm continually amazed at the positive response. I had a stressful week at work, and your reviews were truly a ray of sunshine. No massage in this chapter; I know that disappoints some of you. Clearly, it has the gears turning in Sasuke's head, and he is craving another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The hospital's ramen wasn't as good as Ichiraku's. At least, that's what Sakura claimed. It had been so long since Sasuke had tasted any. His meals at Orochimaru's hideouts had been simple but enough to nourish his body. Traveling with Taka was, for the most part, a spartan experience. They stopped at inns and restaurants initially, but once their connection with Akatsuki was known, they ate on the run.

Taste aside, Sasuke found the ramen difficult to eat one handed. Before, he would have held the bowl closer to his mouth. Now he had to lean toward it. It felt undignified. He caught Sakura watching once and he scowled at the look of pity she wore.

She winced and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Would you like me to get you something else? I think they have some maki in the cooler."

Her dinner companion sighed and shook his head. His mother taught him not to waste food. Although it was a challenge to eat, the ramen conjured happier times that he wished he'd been more attuned to. Sasuke found himself somewhat regretful that he hadn't agreed to invite Naruto along. His antics would have distracted Sakura's curius green eyes. To her credit, after he caught her staring once, she kept her eyes on her own food when he slurped. She patiently matched his pace and filled the silences with stories from her day. Although he didn't offer many responses, he enjoyed hearing about her work as a healer. He was impressed with all she had achieved.

She escorted him to his room when they were finished. They walked in silence down pale halls. Sasuke mused that she was the most colorful thing in the entire hospital. He knew she was off duty and could have returned home to rest from a busy day, yet there she was, by his side, offering her light to him. Sasuke wasn't sure what was happening between them, but he held his tongue for fear he'd make her cry if he questioned her. He hated doing that to her. Plus there was a part of him that hoped she'd stroke his shoulders and back once more. It was comforting in more ways than one.

Sakura seemed a bit unsure of herself tonight. Once they reached his room, she leaned against the doorframe, biting her lip. Sasuke sat on his bed and studied her. Their eyes matched briefly. Her green irises quickly darted to the side, and a pretty blush feathered across her features. It made Sasuke's pulse quicken.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep well tonight?" Sakura asked timidly.

Sasuke sighed. He was too proud - far too proud - to ask. "Yes." His mother had always said fresh air made him sleep better as a child. Accompanying Sakura to the hospital gardens was an enjoyable prelude to rest.

She hovered on the threshold, seemingly expecting more from him, but Sasuke didn't know what she sought. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for some sign. Though calm on the outside, his mind was a stormcloud of words that wouldn't form.

After a moment, Sakura exhaled lightly. "Okay, Sasuke. I guess I'll leave you to your rest. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call on the staff. I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Goodnight."

She hurried away before he could put his words in order. Sasuke listened to her footfalls fade before he headed to the bathroom to prepare for rest. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't back to full strength yet. The walk had tired him out. Had there been a need, some pressing threat on the horizon, he could have molded some chakra for training. He could have pushed himself, but he wouldn't betray her again. He decided to take another shower. He wasn't sure if he would leave the next day or not, but he didn't have any plans lined up. He didn't know when he would enjoy another shower.

The hot water rolled down his back. Sasuke found himself imagining Sakura's hands on him, and he contemplated lowering the temperature to drive the thoughts away. In the end, he decided to simply end the shower as soon as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

After hanging his 'do not disturb' sign, shutting his door, and flipping the lights off, Sasuke finally settled back into his bed. His eyes quickly adjusted. He sighed as he glared up at the ceiling. His body sunk into the mattress, but his mind continued to replay the massage or contemplate the many things he could have said to Sakura before she left.

* * *

Someone warm held him close - someone with flower petal hair and eyes as green and deep as the forests around Konoha. To his surprise and delight, the embrace was mutual, and Sasuke discovered that both of his arms were wrapped tightly around her, the right around her waist, and the left - all of his left - snaked up her shoulder blades. His fingers stroked her soft neck, and Sakura smiled up at him. She ran her own fingers through his dark hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Sasuke licked his lips before pressing them against hers. The gentle exploration quickly grew into a hot demand.

The walls between them had crumbled away, and the seemingly insurmountable bridges had been crossed. Whatever words he had stumbled with no longer mattered because they had been said.

Content, Sasuke allowed Sakura to press him into a gingham blanket she spread over the grass. He looked up and realized that they were in a colorful garden. Mature fruit trees glistened in the sun, their gifts ripe for enjoying. The air was filled with the calming perfume of flowering herbs. Sakura straddled his hips, pulling a moan from his throat. She dotted his neck and bare chest with kisses. She kneaded his shoulders and arms with her skillful hands.

Sasuke wanted more.

He sat up slightly and reached his left hand to tug at the fasteners of her qipao, but his limb was no longer whole. Unseen fingers struggled to grasp and remove her dress. Sakura sat up, startled by his bloody stump. Sasuke flung himself backwards in shock.

With a start, he sat up in bed, panting. His residual limb reached forward, and ghost digits continued to clasp fruitlessly at the memory of Sakura. He drew the limb toward his chest, and began to grasp and rub it with his right hand. Sasuke clenched his eyes and worked to steady his breath. After a few minutes, he collapsed back into his pillow. The phantom limb pain dissipated, and he was left to once more glare at the ceiling.

He'd never had a dream quite like that before. Sakura had occasionally made appearances, but it was either as a victim of his brother's mission or his own blade. She sometimes begged for Sasuke to return, and he'd even kissed her once or twice as he told her he was home for good. Those dreams were annoying, but this… there had been so much touching and want. Were it not for the shock of his dream arm vanishing and the pain it brought about, he was sure he would have had to take a cold shower for fear that a nurse would bring him breakfast and discover his arousal.

 _That damn massage..._

A knock at the door made Sasuke grateful for the sudden shift in his fantasy, because Sakura's voice came next. "Sasuke-kun? Are you awake?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and ran his sole hand through his sleep tousled hair. 'Yes. Come in."

Sakura opened the door a bit and poked her head in. "Did I wake you?"

 _Not exactly._ "No. I had… my arm was bothering me."

The medic entered his dark room and shut the door behind her. She raised an eyebrow having caught the hesitation in his voice. "Did you do as I suggested?"

"Yes. It helped."

Sakura nodded, pleased that he had actually taken her advice. "I want to check your chakra levels, but I know you just woke up. Eat some breakfast and I'll be back before lunch. Would you like to join me? No ramen this time."

Sakura was wearing her white lab coat, but Sasuke spied one of her red dresses beneath. He eyed the fasteners before realizing where his stare rested. He quickly looked up to meet her puzzled gaze.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked down at the sheet over him. "Yes. I had an unusual dream."

"Oh?" Sakura sat in the seat by his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He nearly laughed aloud. "No."

"Okay…" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke glanced toward her and noticed that she was back to worrying at her bottom lip. He briefly wondered what she would say if he even hinted at what his mind had conjured. Sakura suddenly stood, and he noticed how forlorn she appeared. He knew she wanted him to let her in, and he knew she deserved it.

He suddenly blurted, "I dreamed we were in the garden. I had both arms, but when I … when I reached toward you, my left vanished. It felt… real." He swallowed, hoping he had kept his cool as he edited the dream for her.

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly, but she recovered a second later. "So you woke up feeling that you could use your hand…"

He nodded and looked down at his stump. Sakura stood and walked to the other side of his bed. She wrapped her own hands around his left biceps.

"May I?" she asked.

He hummed in the affirmative and settled into the pillow, secretly happy that she was touching him again. He shut his eyes and relaxed as she ran her fingers down his skin. A shiver ran down his spine and he inhaled contentedly. She then began to squeeze his muscles between her thumb and other fingers.

"Did you really dream about me?" Sakura asked. Her voice sounded fragile. It seemed as if she was holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered. His chest suddenly felt warm. He wondered how much he should - or could - say about it. To his surprise, Sakura didn't say anything for awhile. Her lips curved upwards, and she appeared more content than she had in awhile. She gently stroked the remains of his left arm, and Sasuke mused that he would purr if he were a nincat.

The tranquil moment could not last. Sakura stopped her movement and rested her palm on his skin. "I have to finish my rounds before a minor surgery," she softly explained. Her tone was heavy with longing to remain.

"I'll be fine," he reassured. "I'll see you at lunch."

A knock at the door made Sakura jump away from him. "Sakura? Are you in there?"

"Y-yes Shizune!" Sakura stood as her mentor entered. The pink haired medic's face was as red as her dress.

Shizune cast a curious look toward the young man in bed. She set Tonton down, and the pig gave him an accusatory oink.

"I was just checking on Sasuke before the rest of my morning work," Sakura continued. "I have to check my next patient now. See you around noon, Sasuke-kun!" She scurried into the hallway.

Shizune studied the Uchiha. "Is something going on between you two?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, briefly, before returning to his usual neutral gaze. "She was checking my arm. I had phantom pains a moment ago."

"Is that so? Sakura said the massage she gave you helped the night before."

"It did. She was… giving my arm another when you knocked."

Shizune opened the curtain. Light flared into the room. The little pig hopped up to the window sill to look at the grounds below. "It's unusual for Sakura not to open curtains for her patients right away," Shizune observed. Sasuke lowered his eyes, realizing how it must have looked for them to be alone together in his dark room behind a closed door. "Uchiha-san, I know you are aware of her feelings toward you. Neither myself, nor Tsunade-sama, care to see her in any more pain because of you."

Tonton scampered back to his bed and oinked angrily at him to emphasize how serious they were.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked, his voice more gruff than he intended.

The dark haired medic lifted the pig to her chest then turned to glare at him. "Whatever you feel for her, be honest. She has waited a long time. She deserves happiness." Tonton oinked in agreement.

Sasuke agreed. Sakura should be loved and held by someone who would be there for her. She deserved a companion who could enjoy and participate in intellectual conversation. She needed someone who could handle her strength and passion, and someone who could support her with just as much intensity. The more time he spent around her, the more Sasuke wanted to be that man, but he worried he couldn't return her feelings. He worried that his hands were too bloodstained.

When he answered, he could only manage a strangled, "I know…"

Shizune studied him for a moment. Her expression softened. With a smirk, she thrust a small stack of origami paper at him. "I heard there is a chance you will be released today. I also know that you will not be allowed to train right away. All the same, I know your type, Uchiha Sasuke. Today, your task is to fold paper shuriken. We currently have twenty-some bored children in pediatrics who would love something different to play with. Make one for yourself while you're at it. I don't care what you do with it as long as you do not damage hospital property." She produced another paper with instructions. "Keep your mind occupied as you figure out how to fold origami with one hand. Remember - it's for the children!"

The woman left with her grunting pig. They seemed pleased with themselves. Sasuke frowned and looked down at the pile in his lap. The first piece of paper was a soft pink. He ran a finger over it reverently.

 _How can I occupy my mind with anything else when she is everywhere?_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Some of you have literally begged for something steamy to happen between Sasuke and Sakura, so I hope the dream will satisfy you for now. I truly appreciate the many likes, follows, and reviews! I received some really positive comments that made my week. Some have been very detailed, and it helps to see such positive reviews of my characterization and pacing. I'm trying to keep this as cannon as possible, and I honestly don't think Sasuke and Sakura became very romantic until after his redemption journey. Don't worry, readers. I have plans. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a challenging few days. My daughter caught a stomach bug, so it was harder to focus on my writing when she was throwing up frequently. Expect a new chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Sasuke had fond memories of folding origami shurikens with his mother. At the time, she felt Sasuke was too young to practice with the metal variety like his older brother. She showed him how to make paper star blades, then how to aim. Normally, throwing in the house was taboo, but she lifted the rule just that one rainy day to improve his spirits while Itachi was away. When his older brother returned home, Sasuke ambushed him with a rainbow of shuriken.

One-handed origami was a definite challenge. After the first hour of struggling to adapt the instructions to his handicap, Sasuke was nearly ready to spit a fireball at the increasingly wrinkled paper. Shizune knew what she was doing, though. Sasuke was a stubborn perfectionist who completed his missions. After another hour, he developed a method, and he soon had a pile of multicolored stars.

When Sakura arrived for lunch, she discovered the shuriken on his bed, but Sasuke wasn't there. He watched as her shoulders tensed. He briefly wondered what it would be like to massage the muscles that sculpted her own body, to relax those tense arms of hers.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you here?" She walked toward the open bathroom door, but halted when something light and pointy struck her back. Sakura squeaked and turned to spy Sasuke leaning out from the wall of privacy curtains gathered by the head of his bed, a smug grin creeping up his face. Her features shifted uneasily between shock, amusement, and confusion. Her shoulders relaxed as she released the fear that had been growing.  
His decision to hide and throw the shuriken at her was spontaneous. He'd heard her approaching steps and leapt deftly behind the curtains. He wondered if he spent too much time struggling with the damn origami. Perhaps it had scrambled his brain. He hoped his haughty expression would conceal how silly he felt about what he'd just done. "You let your guard down."

The medic rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'd expect that sort of behavior from Naruto." She looked down at the origami star on the floor. It was as pink as her hair. She held it up to inspect his work. "Shizune told me about today's challenge. I'm quite impressed with what you did. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Although… it's difficult to imagine you putting up with all this. I thought...I was worried..." Another paper star smacked into her arm. "What the hell, Sasuke?"

He walked over to the window to peer at the sky. "I'm not running away. I've faced worse torture." A paper shuriken thwacked into the back of his head. He turned to glare at her.

"Oh, you can't take your own medicine?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke merely hummed. "Are you going to check my chakra levels? I sense an increase."

She sighed but approached him. Her extended hand glowed with a soft green aura. Sasuke turned his head to watch Sakura as she ran her palm over him, not touching and yet somehow sending a spark of curious yearning right down his spine.

"Your pulse is fast again," she noted softly. He turned his gaze back to the urban view from his window. "That said, your chakra levels _have_ increased."

"So I can leave tonight," he said. Sakura flinched. Sasuke felt her warmth withdraw, and he looked over his shoulder to see her staring at the floor. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side. He exhaled heavily. "I'm not leaving the village. I can't, yet, right?"

Sakura perked up slightly, though it was apparent she could tell he was restless in Konoha. "Right," she answered, her voice trembling slightly. "Um, Kakashi wants to talk to you after lunch, by the way. No matter what my decision, he has the final say."

"Of course."

"So…" she started, looking down to admire the collection of shuriken on the bed. She smiled, and it made Sasuke's breath catch. For the last few years, it seemed that expression would only live on in his memories, though he once pushed them into the darkest recesses of his mind. Until the very end of the war, he only seemed to see her wincing, frowning with displeasure or determination, screaming, or crying. Ghostly fingers at his side reached to touch her rosy lips and trace that smile so that he could always remember it. Those soft curves on her face, for him, because of him… because of something he had done for someone else. Not even for her! Her eyes slid back to him, catching how his eyes were trained on her. Her lids rose and lowered briefly. She looked to the side and slid some errant hair away from her face. "Sasuke, do you want to come with me and deliver them?"

Had his muscles taken such a pounding that he had grown soft? After years of marinating in darkness, Naruto wrung his soul free of disdainful pride. Now Sakura was here to dry him in her sunlight, and mend him with her skillful hands. Before, Sasuke would have declined. He would have thought too much about it. He would have imagined the awkwardness of talking to children and the memories their existence would have dredged up. Now, without hesitation, he nodded. Suddenly they were walking down the hallway again, side by side, two silent friends. _Are we friends?_ Sasuke wondered. It seemed that way. Yet his unseen fingers were once more reaching to her own, hoping to collide with her flesh, to clutch, and claim. He swallowed and distracted himself by studying the murals as they approached the pediatric hallway.

Leaves danced along the walls, and flowers sprouted from the carpet. The images made Sasuke recall his vivid dream. He clenched his teeth, fighting off a sudden urge to run back to his room. The lone Uchiha was used to bottling intense emotions, but he now knew that doing so contributed to his violent outburst toward the five Kage and Naruto. However, that had been the result of anger, hurt, fear, and hatred. These new emotions were quite different. He wasn't stupid. He had an inkling what they were, but he had just returned. He had so much to reevaluate, so much to atone for. He looked at the basket of paper shuriken slung over one of Sakura's arms.

The distant chatter of children grew louder. Sasuke was reminded of the academy, as he sat stoically amidst a maelstrom of carefree loudmouths. Sakura halted to open a door. Sasuke clenched his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled, imagining the darkness scattering to the wind.

The volume increased as the door opened. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her hand on him. She must have thought it annoyed him, because she jerked it away uncertainly. Sasuke watched as her hand folded itself in her other. The door closed with a quiet thud unnoticed by the children. He frowned.

She cocked her head. "Sasuke-kun?"

He shut his eyes once more and swallowed. "Sakura." He paused, opened his eyes, and looked down either side of the hallway. They were alone. He regarded her once more. Depending on her answer, her verdant irises would sparkle or shatter like delicate stained glass. His throat suddenly felt full of sand. _What am I doing?_ "Don't."

She tensed. "O-okay, Sasuke. I can bring these in lat-"

"Don't fear me." He couldn't look at her as he spoke, but he couldn't take her nervousness anymore. The other night, she stroked his arms, neck, and back confidently. Why was she flinching around him today? No, he knew why. He recalled a kunai to his back, his hand around her throat… _I hate myself._

His gaze on the floor, he noticed her feet. She wore her heeled black nin boots. Life for a medical ninja was busy after the war; dusty remnants of the battle sheltered below her toenails. Sasuke wondered if she ever stopped to take care of herself. She stepped toward him, causing his eyes to click back to hers. Rather than tears, he saw resolve.

"I'm not afraid of you." She met him, stare for stare. She had escaped one of his worst genjutsu; her unwavering gaze was a proud display of courage and knowhow. Something electric rippled between them, causing the skin of the back of Sasuke's neck to prickle, and Sakura to turn her face. She swallowed now, and whispered, "I'm just afraid of driving you away."

Sasuke sighed. "I know," he murmured.

The moment may have blossomed into something more, but a pudgy face squished against the glass. A smothered squeal announced the arrival of Sakura.

The medic smiled with embarrassment. "I guess I'm quite popular down here." She opened the door and pressed into a swarm of children. They wrapped their arms around her legs and waist, shrieking with delight at her appearance.

"Haruno-san!" a brunette girl cried. "We missed you!"

"Why haven't you visited us more?" a dark-haired boy asked.

Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry, everyone! I've been very busy helping to heal grownups like my friend here." Sakura took Sasuke's only hand and tugged him in. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He made these paper shuriken for everyone to play with."

The little ones squealed and danced with joy at the promise of a new toy, but the older children eyed him curiously.

"Uchiha? I thought they were all bad?" another boy asked boldly.

" _The_ Uchiha Sasuke?" another gasped. "My father warned me about him."

Sasuke worked to steady his breathing. If the children reacted this way, the adults would say far worse about him once he was out of the hospital. He worked to stone his expression.

"Actually," Sakura started, her tone bright, "He helped save everyone in the war. You are alive thanks to his teamwork with Naruto. You should all be very grateful to him."

The older children looked at each other, but then quickly bowed to Sasuke. "I'm sorry," one said. "Thank you for saving us."

"Say, Haruno-san," a girl started shly, "Is Uchiha-san your boyfriend?" She pointed at their still joined hands.

Sakura stiffened and released his arm. Sasuke once more wished he had a pocket to hide it in. Instead, it drooped at his side.

"O-oh, no! We're just friends, right, Sasuke-kun?"

He hummed and nodded. It was a typical positive response from Sasuke, but Sakura had no idea just how happy it made him to hear her refer to him as a friend.

One of the older girls smirked. "I think she's lying. Look at them both blush!"

"I'm not - what?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

He just rolled his eyes at the bothersome children, but he felt a warmth creep up his neck. "Tch. Annoying."

The kids laughed but quickly moved on to the shuriken. Sakura handed them out, trying to give the kids their favorite colors. If there were disagreements, she skillfully facilitated a compromise. She showed some of the children how to hold the practice weapons. Soon, everyone was lined up, taking aim at the painted birds, butterflies, and frogs on the far wall.

Sakura stepped back as the older children took over in keeping things organized. "They're such good kids."

Sasuke nodded. "They clearly admire you."

She blushed but smiled proudly. "I'm very fond of them."

"How come there are so many here? They don't seem ill."

Sakura frowned. "These children aren't. Well… not physically. Their parents were killed during Pain's assault."

"Oh." Sasuke frowned. "But… why are they here?"

"It was the safest place to keep them during the war, especially since reconstruction was interrupted." Her face darkened. "I'm not comfortable sending them out on their own yet. They may not seem upset at the moment, but many of them saw their parents die… or other awful things. I'm not sure what to do, yet… but…" She paused and looked worriedly at Sasuke and continued softly. "I saw what those experiences did to you and Naruto. I've been reading about trauma, and…" She swallowed and looked down. "I wish I could have helped you more when we were younger."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _This girl…_ "Sakura…" A little girl ran up to him and wrapped herself around one of his legs. "Hey!"

"Thank you, Uchiha-san!" she cried. "This is the best day ever!"

His heart leapt into his throat. He wrapped his right arm around himself, clasping at his stump uncomfortably. The child looked up at him with shining eyes. His own softened, and he wondered how he would have behaved if his younger self had a nurturing figure around to heal his spirit. He gave the girl a small smile and nodded.

She detached herself, but continued to look up. "You have a pretty eye," she said, obviously bewitched by the swirling rinnegan.

"Thank you," he answered softly. Most people feared it, so he didn't know how to react in this situation. He looked away from the child's admiring face.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Sakura asked, gently nudging the girl back to her playmates. He looked to the medic and noticed a mistiness in her eyes. Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "I'm okay, Sasuke. That was just… really sweet to see." She grinned at him.

He turned toward the door, trying to calm the thumping of his heart. "I'm ready."

"Okay, everyone," Sakura called. "Sasuke-kun and I are going to the cafeteria for lunch. We will visit again sometime soon!"

The older kids howled. "You're going on a date!" a boy shouted. "We knew it!"

Sakura waved her hands in front of her chest. "No, no!"

"You're wrong," Sasuke said, fixing a penetrating gaze on the pre-teen. In his peripheral vision, he saw Sakura's posture deflate. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I wouldn't bring Sakura to the hospital cafeteria for something like that. What kind of man do you take me for?"

The boy bowed repeatedly as he chanted his apology. Some of the girls clutched their hands over their chests and swooned, and the other older boys whispered to each other.

Sasuke turned and walked past a stunned Sakura. She chirped a hasty goodbye at the children and dashed after him. They walked quietly toward the cafeteria. Hardly anyone was there when they arrived. A lone nurse sat in a corner with a bowl of soup and a novel. Sasuke was relieved. Time with the children had drained him. Sakura offered to bring him a tray of fresh _maki_. He nodded and selected a table in an isolated corner. A screen of potted plants offered privacy. He slumped into the chair and leaned into his lone hand.

 _What am I doing?_ Sasuke wondered to himself once more. What he had said to the children would have made a much younger Sakura squeal with optimism, but she was strangely reticent. More shocking was how he hoped it would illicit _something_. Instead he'd been rewarded with an awkward, tense walk to lunch.

"Here you are," Sakura sang as she appeared from behind the plants. "And here you are," she said as she slid the tray of rolled rice, fish, and vegetables toward him. "I know it's just a hospital cafeteria, but they actually do a good job on these..."

Sasuke hummed his gratitude. He brought the package of chopsticks to his mouth, bit down on the wooden utensils, and pulled them from their paper sheath. He was grateful the hospital did not supply the type that required snapping in two. He wasn't sure how he would handle that yet. He was just thinking about always packing his own pair to reuse when Sakura broke the ice.

"About what the children were saying…" Sasuke tried to focus on pouring some soy sauce into a tray. "Um… I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"It didn't," he said quickly.

"But… but you said it annoyed you."

 _Damnit._

He slowly moved a piece of _maki_ from the tray to the soy sauce. He brought it to his mouth and chewed with a practiced calm as his mind furiously considered his words. After swallowing, he focused on Sakura. She had hardly touched her meal. She poked nervously at the rolls.

"Sakura," he began. She looked at him, and he could tell she was holding her breath. "You're annoying." Her eyes widened then fell.

How could he tell her why the children had annoyed him, why _she_ annoyed him? How could he tell her how she made his heart beat at an unusual rhythm? How she made him second guess leaving Konoha all those years ago? How she made him falter in his unwavering plans? How she made his body rebel against his self control? How he could hardly focus on anything without his mind wandering to her pale hands on his skin? Without thinking it through, he nudged her shin with his foot.

Her gaze snapped back to him. Instead of the sadness he expected to see, he was met with wild green irritation. "Why are you always saying such mean things to me? And you kick me to add insult to injury?"

He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm not … I'm not good at these things."

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke wanted to groan aloud, but he held it in. He didn't want her to think he was irritated with _her_. He leaned forward again and rested his face in his hand, hoping that it would hide his discomfort.

"Yo!" A silver-haired man leaned from behind the plants. "Two of my favorite students." He helped himself to a seat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sakura gave her teacher a half smile, but the blush on her cheeks was apparent. "Hi, Kaka-sensei. Um… I didn't expect you so soon." Sasuke noticed a look of disappointment on her features. He decided it was probably for the best that their conversation was now on hold.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Sakura. Sasuke. Tsunade-sama has some work for me to do as we prepare for the transition of power. She doesn't tolerate tardiness very well, so I decided to move our meeting up."

"Understood," Sasuke said. He was eager to get this over with and, hopefully, make his own transition out of the hospital. "Let's begin."

"Right," Kakashi began, his features growing serious. "Sakura, tell me about Sasuke's progress."

She nodded and sat up. "Sasuke-kun has made a remarkable recovery. His residual limb has healed well. Circulation appears normal, and I do not detect any blood clots. His nerves will continue to heal. Sasuke has been experiencing phantom limb pain, but message appears to assist."

"Massage, hm?" Kakashi said, his eyes wrinkling with amusement.

Sasuke and Sakura both frowned at him. The latter smacked her hand on the table, and a small crack appeared on the surface. "Sensei! Do not make this any more awkward!"

Across the room, the nurse flinched and glanced around nervously.

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi drawled, his eyes shifting to Sasuke curiously, then back to Sakura. "I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic. I was happy to hear that Sasuke was open to it. It shows trust and a willingness to restore bonds."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Anyway. Sasuke seems to have received enough rest. His chakra levels have nearly restored. I don't recommend training right away, but I feel he is fit to leave the hospital."

"I agree," Kakashi said then turned to the dark haired young man. "However, I'm afraid I can't let you return to normal life in Konoha just yet."

Sasuke suspected there would be more to it than a slap on the wrist and a pat on the back. Sakura, however, gaped at their sensei.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura, I don't need to remind you how Sasuke defected from Konoha, allied himself with the Akatsuki, assaulted Killer Bee, attacked a kage summit, nearly killed you-"

"In all fairness, I tried to kill him first," Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. He hated that memory.

"Regardless of how reckless that was, Sakura, he was a wanted nin, and you were acting in the interest of the Leaf after his attack," Kakashi continued. "Despite the role he played in saving humanity during the last war, only a select few know what he did. There is naturally quite a bit of distrust." The Copy Ninja lowered his head. "Sasuke… there is to be a trial." Sakura gasped. "I'm not worried about the outcome in the least. Between myself, Naruto, and Sakura, you have three trusted friends and witnesses. Your other former classmates, and several other Jōnin, are ready to defend you."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. I'll leave it to you, then."

"There's more, isn't there?" Sakura asked, studying her sensei carefully.

"There is. Sasuke, your trial will be in a month. It brings me no joy to inform you that, until then, you are sentenced to stay in a prison cell under constant supervision. You are to submit to oracular chakra suppression. And… to appease certain factions, your walk to the prison is to be public."

"Kakashi! That's barbaric!" Sakura cried. "It's demeaning enough you had Anbu at the hospital 24/7…"

The man lowered his head. "It's out of my hands, Sakura. I'm not the official hokage. The elders maintain their position, and the clan heads are uneasy about his eyes. The Raikage is still livid about Killer Bee."

"Then why go through all the effort of healing him?" Sakura cried.

The nurse across the cafeteria quickly returned her bowl and scurried away.

"Calm down, Sakura," Sasuke snapped. "It's more meaningful for me to submit to this than for Konoha to imprison me when I was at my weakest. Everyone, from the highest ranking shinobi to the youngest civilian, needs to see that I'm willing to take responsibility for my actions. Kakashi. I will do whatever it takes to restore my clan's honor."

Kakashi bowed gratefully. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. Sakura," Kakashi said, turning to her and standing. "I'm sorry to upset you. I will come for Sasuke after dinner. Tsunade is giving you the rest of the day and tomorrow off, however she wants you to report to the prison each week to check the chakra suppression and monitor his health."

He left them with a poof of smoke. The pair sat quietly digesting everything Kakashi had said. Sakura stared sullenly at her remaining _maki_. Sasuke frowned at how displeased she looked. He wondered what else she had expected.

This time, his flesh and blood fingers moved toward her, grasping one of her trembling hands. Sakura gasped and looked up at him with teary eyes as his hand squeezed her own.

"It will be fine," he assured. "Besides… I need this." A lump formed in his throat. "I'm not ready… for…"

Sakura turned her hand beneath his so that she could wrap her fingers over his tenderly. She conveyed so much with that firm but gentle touch.

"Sakura," he ventured, his voice soft. "Let's go to the garden."

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for your patience, and thank you for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The cell might have been as bright and sunny as that hospital garden, but it wouldn't have made a difference for Sasuke. He couldn't even see the darkness behind his eyelids. Tsunade and Sakura had sealed away his sight.

Sasuke's other senses filled in the blanks. His confines were cold. His body, twisted into a straight jacket, slumped and shivered against a stony wall. He'd been placed on a hard bench - his bed for the next few weeks. The cell was dry, at least. His nin shoes had been removed, so he could feel the stone floor against his feet. There was an irritating buzz a few feet away, probably past the metal bars he heard slide shut after he was delivered to his temporary home. He remembered the shuffle of feet as the guards walked away. The buzz came from that direction. It had an electric quality to it, so Sasuke assumed there was a source of light.

It was most comfortable to lean against the wall. He held his body in such a way that he could roll and put pressure on his left arm. Since they put the straight jacket on, the more animalistic side of him raged within, urging him to slice out of the fabric with a _chidori_. Even had he not been in control of his emotions, he wouldn't have been able to form his signature move. Tsunade saw to it that all of his chakra was sealed.

He recalled that afternoon.

* * *

Following Kakashi's news, Sasuke and Sakura retreated to the hospital garden. His pink-haired companion brought along the leftover _maki_ for them to munch on, but their appetites had vanished. The pair were quiet, save for an occasional sigh from Sakura. Sasuke recalled a feeling of contentment despite everything. He definitely hadn't been in the mood for talking, and he was pleased that Sakura understood and respected that. He was quietly comforted by her presence. Following the war, he had started to doubt that her so-called love for him still existed. She healed him but kept a certain distance. He couldn't blame her. The massage restored some of the intimacy they used to have as genin, when she would hold and comfort him. He had wondered if it was real, if she was simply doing her job, if they were truly even friends. Yet she had confirmed that, yes, they were. Her hushed presence with him now had him once more wondering about her love.

They sat on a bench. After a couple hours, Sakura softly excused herself, but promised to return. She was emphatic about that, and her watery eyes pleaded with him to stay. She was gone for a long time. When Sakura finally returned, she sat closer to him, their arms nearly touching. Sasuke noticed her chest rising and falling quickly. Her hands were clenched in her lap. He looked up at her face and saw the telltale signs of weeping.

Sasuke wasn't sure what made him react (perhaps his impending isolation), but her puffy, red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks made his chest constrict. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close. He had done something similar before, during the war. She had nearly exhausted her chakra supplies hunting for him in different dimensions. Sasuke made it out just before she collapsed. He had enough time to swap places with her vest, to support her exhausted body, and catch her glittering eye. That moment had made his heart swell with admiration and gratitude for her, but he quickly buried those emotions to persevere against Kaguya and save the world - no matter the cost.

This time, instead of collapsing, Sakura squeaked and fell against his chest. Sasuke felt her stiffen in surprise, but she quickly relaxed when he squeezed her arm to comfort her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmured shakily. "It's not fair…"

He sighed, more out of relief than irritation. "You heard Kakashi. You know this is necessary."

"That's not what I meant…" she whispered. He felt her smaller hand wrap around his own. Her thumb stroked across his calloused knuckles. She buried her face in his chest to hide the tears that once more flowed. He felt moisture gather in the thin hospital shirt.

A sense of panic came over Sasuke as he realized what he'd done by showing her affection. She felt too hot against him, but he wouldn't - couldn't - push her away. He glanced down to see the glittering silhouette of a tear before it arched over the slope of her cheek. Guilt and shame gripped him. He leaned into her warmth.

They stayed that way long enough for peace to envelop them once more. Sasuke's heart calmed, allowing him to enjoy this moment. Kakashi's earlier announcement faded into the background. Sasuke indulged in a brief fantasy - that he was dating Sakura, and this was how they usually spent their late afternoons. A memory of his mother holding him flickered faintly in the background.

 _That's right… This is what it's like…_

But it was too good to be true. He'd treated Sakura poorly, even when he thought he was doing the right thing; even when he thought he was protecting her, he had not considered her feelings. He had been a criminal, a traitor who, at one point, plotted the destruction of Konoha.

The illusion had already dissolved when Kakashi and Tsunade arrived. They heard the Fifth Hokage's high-heeled footsteps long before she appeared before them on the garden path. Sasuke recalled her wide-eyed expression as she took in the scene of her pupil cuddling against him. Kakashi trudged up beside her. His shoulders slouched lower than usual, but the sight before him made his one visible eye crinkle with joyful hope. Sasuke quickly looked down and removed his arm from Sakura. She adjusted her hair and stood straight, without the slightest bit of shame. Sasuke glanced at her and noted the defiant glare directed at her teachers.

"Before you say anything," Tsunade said, matching her frown for frown, "this brings me no joy. I trust what was reported at the end of the war. I don't like punishing saviors. At the same time, I cannot dismiss the very real offense felt by several parties. This is the most favorable, must humane solution for all involved." She shifted her gaze to Sasuke. "Kakashi informs me that you consent to this."

Sasuke stood and nodded.

"Very well," Tsunade said, once more turning to her apprentice. "Sakura, I want you to assist with the chakra suppression. It is a forbidden medical jutsu that I should teach you. If something happen to me, or if Sasuke's abilities are needed in an emergency, you should know how to restore his sight. In addition, you will check his status in the morning, and once each week. No more, no less."

The last Uchiha studied his companion. Her jaw and fists relaxed. She lowered her chin. Sasuke exhaled, glad that Tsunade had given her an important role to play.

"What did Naruto say about all this?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other guiltily. The silver-haired man answered, "We all know how he would react. We sent him away to train with Iruka sensei to relearn some foundational skills without the use of his clones. I felt it was best not to undermine Sasuke's decision to go along with this."

Sasuke considered thanking Kakashi, but he was interrupted by the appearance of several Anbu members. A man in a bird mask handed Kakashi a white straight jacket before stepping back.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What is that for?"

"It's all for show," Tsunade replied gently. "Our residents and guests need to see that he is restrained."

"Barbaric," Sakura growled.

"I'm not proud of it myself," Tsunade admitted. "But you know how powerful Uchiha Sasuke is. The fact that you don't fear him now is simply because you are one of the new _Sannin_."

"It's fine," Sasuke asserted, stepping toward the restraint. "Let's get this over with."

Kakashi nodded. "Tsunade-sama, I'll leave the rest to you. I have a speech to give." He sighed. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this hokage business…" With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke took a deep breath to compose himself as he submitted to the Anbu. They slipped the straight jacket over his outstretched arm a little too roughly for Sakura's approval. She snapped at them, so they stepped away, allowing her to gingerly place the left sleeve over his residual limb.

"This is awful," she whispered from behind him.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, his lips upturned only enough for her to recognize the beginnings of a reassuring smile. "We've both been through worse."

Sakura nodded and stepped back so one of the Anbu could finish strapping him in. This man was careful not to pull his arms back too roughly with Sakura scrutinizing him a foot away.

Tsunade called the pink-haired woman to her side to explain the jutsu that would seal his chakra, including his visual powers. It was truly a technique only the most competent of medical ninjas could accomplish as it involved disrupting the flow of chakra at certain key points in the body. Sasuke tried to focus on their discussion, but it was a challenge not the spend every last moment he had drinking in the color and light all around him. It had been years since he last admired light shimmering through tree branches, or flowers swaying and bobbing in the breeze. He couldn't remember the last time he studied Sakura's light, rosey locks. When threatened with blindness before, Sasuke was enraged that it would disrupt his vengeance. He hadn't paused to consider everything else he nearly lost. Sasuke looked up into the sky. Dark blue, orange, and pink swirled together, blending in places like a pastel painting. He quietly thanked his brother for the second chance to see - a chance he doubted he would take for granted again once Tsunade restored his vision a month later.

The Fifth Hokage stood before Sasuke. "Are you ready, Uchiha?"

He silently nodded and stared ahead resolutely. The blond _Sannin_ wove some signs andplaced a thumb on his left temple - the side of his face housing the _rinnegan_. She intoned a command, and he felt a pulse in his skull, behind his eye. Suddenly, his vision shifted then faded on that side.

"I don't know if the _rinnegan_ will return once we reverse the jutsu," Tsunade admitted. "But I will do my best."

Sasuke frowned slightly but decided there was nothing to be done about it. It had served its purpose as far as he was concerned. If the ancient sage wanted him to keep it, it would return.

"Go ahead, Sakura. Just as I showed you."

Sakura stepped toward him, worrying at her bottom lip. He studied it for a moment. Her teeth pinched at the flesh, squeezing the vessels inside, making them a bright cherry color. A part of him wanted to lean forward to brush his own lips against hers, just for a moment, but she deserved better than that. He lifted his dark eye to meet her glassy, emerald gaze. He was grateful that she would be the last person he would see for awhile. He felt his heartbeat increase for a moment as he realized with an ache what he meant to her, and the anguish this was causing her. Despite his stony exterior, a panicked herd of emotions thundered through his chest. He wanted to commit that compassionate, loving gaze to memory. Without realizing it, his sharingan activated briefly, causing Sakura to jerk backwards uncertainly.

He blinked, and his frown deepened with embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered.

Tsunade chuckled. Sakura's eyelashes fluttered nervously. Sasuke realized that, despite her medical knowhow and intellect, she didn't understand the complexities of his _kekkei genkai_.

" _Shishou_ ," Sakura said softly, "Will his sharingan come back?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied confidently. "This _jutsu_ was created to handle wayward members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans."

"Okay, then." Sakura stepped closer, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. She wove the signs, raised a shaking hand to his right side, and gently placed her thumb to his temple. He watched her swallow, and he knew this was hurting her. Sasuke leaned into her hand, an almost imperceptible nuzzle that made her freeze. Tears trickled from her eyes but she did not waver from her responsibility. She whispered the words to activate the _jutsu_ , and her soft pink lips were the last thing he saw.

Sasuke remembered how he stayed leaning into her hand, how she cupped his face after blocking his sight, and then how she steadied him against her body as Tsunade halted the rest of his chakra. As a final precaution, she placed a rough canvas band over his eyes, no doubt covered in sigils to further impede his sight. Again, it was all for show.

Sakura stayed with him inside the hospital until Kakashi finished his speech to the crowd who had gathered to watch the last Uchiha's procession. The soon-to-be Sixth Hokage emphasized Sasuke's regret and submission to the Leaf. There was talk of restoring honor to his clan, reflection, and redemption.

"I have no doubt that the Interrogation Force will find the proof it needs to back up what Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and I have ourselves witnessed. Sasuke Uchiha played an integral part in saving everyone's lives. I hope the entire village will come to believe as I do: that Konoha's last Uchiha is here to protect Konoha. I know many of you will remain doubtful until after his trial. Please trust in my integrity when I ask you to respect him as a war hero as we move him to the prison."

What followed was a confusing, exhausting walk to the cells. Even cut off from his chakra, Sasuke could sense the multitude who had gathered to witness his shame. He could hear them murmuring, and could even imaging the hateful sneers. Amazingly, not a single person directly hurled physical or verbal insults. Anbu shielded him, jerking him when they needed to turn a corner. Upon arrival, Kakashi thumped him on the back affectionately before heading off to another obligation. He promised to check on his beloved student soon.

Hours passed in the cold cell. Sasuke replayed the events again and again. He kept returning to his memory of Sakura just before she blocked his visual powers. Her sad eyes, her quivering lips, her warm hand touching his face. She was his light.

* * *

"I can't believe nobody told me!"

Sasuke jerked awake as a familiar voice reverberated down the hallway and into his cell. His body felt stiff, and his limbs, still stretched backwards in the straight jacket, burned.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Naruto shouted into the bars.

"Idiot, can't you tell? He's sitting up," Sakura snarled at their blond teammate.

Sasuke grumbled drowsily. He lowered his neck to wipe his mouth against his shoulder, as he was certain he had drooled while asleep. His mouth tasted awful, his stomach raged at its emptiness, his bladder felt full, and he was not in the mood for visitors.

"Open the door," Sakura commanded someone with them. "I'm under orders from Tsunade to check on his health. Honestly! I can't believe that he's restrained. That's completely unnecessary, damnit! This is _not_ how Konoha treats its war heros."

Sasuke frowned as he thought of his brother. _You have no idea…_

Metal jangled, clanked, and slid across stone. Two sets of footsteps approached and the door closed.

"I have my orders as well, Haruno-san. I am to lock you in with him and watch whatever transpires here."

She sighed irately. "Understood."

"If he tries anything, I can handle it, you know!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke had become painfully acquainted with his hard bench of a bed. He turned his body to face his visitors. Although he couldn't see them, he knew they wanted to look at his face. He twitched his legs with annoyance, desperate to relieve himself, but too proud to ask with Sakura there.

She was a medic, after all. She must have noticed an empty bucket nearby. He felt her hands on him, encouraging him to turn his body, then the tugging of straps. To his relief, his arms loosened and fell to his side. He exhaled heavily. His right arm immediately shot to his left stump, rubbing and squeezing to alleviate the pain he'd endured all night.

"Wait until I report this to Lady Fifth!" Sakura fumed.

"Yeah!" Naruto joined in. "She'll have her foot so far up your ass, you'll regret taking this post!"

"If he was to be unbound, the Anbu should have done that," the man muttered. "I wasn't even here yesterday!"

Sasuke felt himself pulled up by Sakura's strong arms. He wavered a bit, but he was grateful to her for removing that blasted restraint. She took his right arm and held it out to the bars. She made him trace the boundaries of his small cell. Sakura ran his fingers over his bed, then the wall, then lowered his hand to the bucket with him. He sneered and jerked his hand back.

"Sasuke, you need to know where everything is. You've been here for hours. You have to take care of yourself." The grief and uncertainty had been replaced by her determined resolve to care for him. He heard her stand before she spoke to the guard, but he knew it was meant for him too. "We'll be back in half an hour. You do your job, damnit! Make sure he has something nutritious to eat, and see to it that his cell is cleaned before I get back, or I _will_ add more to my already negative report.

"Why do I have to go, Sakura-chan? He can piss in front of me."

Sasuke grimaced, but he could tell from the dull thuds and cries that Sakura had ensured him some privacy. When the three pairs of feet walked away, he made himself more comfortable before leaning back against the wall.

The jingle of keys announced that the guard had returned. "Breakfast," he barked. A tray clattered on the floor. Sasuke sighed, realizing just how much fun he would have in prison. The bucket shifted and the guard left, returning a moment later to replace it. Sasuke sighed again, glad he couldn't see everything.

When Sakura and Naruto returned, they found him finishing some toast. The door opened, and someone pushed the bucket below the bench.

"I'm just gonna nudge that under there," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke winced and leaned his head back against the cold wall. He thought of something mean to say to make the situation more bearable, but he thought better of it. The whole purpose of him staying here was to begin the process of redemption. Naruto was only trying to help, even if humiliated him.

"I'm glad you're eating something, Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured. "You can remove the band from your eyes, you know."

He nodded and felt around the tray. There wasn't a drink, but someone had placed some orange slices there. He sucked on one as his guests watched him silently. After a moment, he tossed his tray on the floor and growled, "Why are you both here? Are you just going to gawk at me?"

"We were letting you finish," Sakura said patiently.

"Just you wait, Sasuke! Old Lady Hokage is sure everything will work out!" Naruto paused, no doubt taking the guard into consideration. "She and Kakashi are working to fix all the problems in Konoha. It will be okay!"

There was a rustle of fabric. His friend grunted, and he heard Sakura muttering something under her breath. They had to be careful. Who knew how many pawns the Elders had lurking around? No doubt, they had someone watching him.

"Anyway," Sakura started, "I'm going to be in checking on you each week. I have many responsibilities at the hospital, so it will depend on my availability… I can't easily schedule it, but I promise I will be here as regularly as I can." There was movement, and he felt warmth as she sat down next to him. "Please trust in all of us."

He turned toward her, imagining her determined green eyes. He hummed his appreciation.

"I'll visit too, you know! Someone has to keep you in shape and entertain you. I guess I Spy is out," Naruto chuckled. "Maybe we can find some way to train together in here?"

"There will be plenty of time for training once he's free," Sakura chided. "Though I guess he'll need something to occupy his mind… Maybe I could bring a book and read a little to you each week," she offered.

"I can bring you some things too," Naruto promised. "Um… what do you need? A pillow… Oh! Toilet paper, for sure!"

Sasuke knew where he was from the direction of his obnoxious voice. He landed a well-aimed kick in the shin. Naruto shouted obscenities, and the jangle of keys announced the guard's concern.

"Don't worry about that," Sakura shouted through the bars. "I would have done the same." She raised a hand to his residual limb. "Are you in pain right now?"

"Just stiff now."

Her hand stroked down. She repeated the motion a few times, then rubbed some soothing spirals into the end of his stump. Her digits trailed up to his shoulder. "Turn your back to me," she gently ordered. He did as she said and was rewarded by some delightful squeezing on both shoulders. He slouched forward a little, relaxing under her healing touch. Her hands moved back to his neck, and she pinched and kneaded up into his scalp. He sighed and arched backwards slightly, enjoying life again for the moment.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh, I guess I'll leave you to it, Sakura."

"Okay, Naruto," she answered softly. Her warm breath washed against Sasuke's neck. She moved her hands down either side of his spine. "I'll see you later."

The guard opened and closed the door. Sasuke barely registered his friend's lonesome footsteps moving away. Right now, Sakura's touch was his whole world. He allowed this one indulgence, knowing he would have to savor it for a week.

"Sakura," he said before she left. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Writing this chapter was emotionally draining. Just when things seemed like they were progressing, Sasuke has to go to prison and await his trial. Still, they are warming up to showing affection!

I feel bad for Naruto. I definitely want to include some brotherly bonding between the two in a future chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was a bit sad, too. Hey – at least he got another massage!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Sasuke measured time in meals. Bland rice porridge marked mornings. A bowl of rice with some vegetables and, perhaps, a hint of meat announced the arrival of noon. Dinners were similar, but often included more meat and a small bowl of miso soup. Sasuke drank it, savoring the warmth. He clutched the bowl to his chest between tastes.

The morning guards were Sasuke's favorites. They kept to themselves and the mugs of coffee they carried with them in the early hours.

The afternoon guards were the worst. One was friendly enough, but he tried to strike up unwanted conversations with Sasuke. The man asked about Orochimaru, Itachi, and all manner of shadowy figures. Sasuke clenched his teeth and fist, fighting back the urge to throw his bucket at the man. For the sake of Team Seven, he decided it was better to be evasive until the guard lost interest.

"I don't know," he'd say, or, "I wasn't around for that."

It was difficult to tame the disdain that threatened to flood his voice.

The other afternoon guard took delight in taunting Sasuke. "Ah, the infamous prince of the Uchiha clan is now a filthy cripple in jail!" Sasuke heard him spit, then felt the glob running down his neck.

Sasuke growled and rolled his shoulder to wipe it away as best as he could.

On another day, the guard shrieked, "Peeew! You used to walk around like your shit don't stink, but I guess we all know the truth now."

Sasuke grit his teeth as he tried to ignore him. If the bars dissolved and his chakra returned… what could he do to that man? He'd start to imagine, then shiver at the dark fire that threatened to reignite in his heart . Each new taunt was a challenge, an opportunity to train his patience.

 _The man is a fly,_ Sasuke reminded himself. It became his mantra.

Since his team's last visit, Sasuke's life in this limbo improved slightly. Naruto and Sakura must have talked to the transitioning Hokages. Kakashi appeared one day after lunch. He didn't speak much, and Sasuke appreciated that kindness. He offered hushed encouragement and veiled optimism in regards to the situation with the Elders. He also gave Sasuke a blanket and pillow. Sasuke gripped the warm fabric and clenched his teeth. He thought of how to express his gratitude, but Kakashi bid him a relaxed farewell before padding down the stone hallway.

"Lord Sixth is very kind, isn't he?" the nosey guard asked. "Say, you were his student, weren't you? What's he hiding under that mask?"

Sasuke clutched the blanket and pillow to his chest and grinned as he thought of happier times. "I don't know."

* * *

She came at the worst time. The cruel afternoon guard had just arrived. He was standing before Sasuke's cell, snarling at the talkative guard.

"I don't care if you brought him lunch. I am _not_ getting that bucket! Why don't _you_ ever do that?"

"Because the boss has _me_ deliver lunches."

"Well maybe I should start doing that so you can clean up after him for a change!"

The other guard scoffed. "No can do. The boss doesn't want you handling food anymore since he found you spitting in it."

Sasuke felt his stomach turn.

"Who cares? They're all scum!" the man shrieked. "All the other prisoners clean their own cells. Just because he's a freaking Uchiha, he's got special privileges."

"Because he's been blinded, dumbass."

"Because he's a fucking Uchiha!"

Two pairs of footsteps reverberated down the hallway.

"Silence!" a familiar, deep voice barked out. "You are supposed to be professionals. Do I need to reconsider your assignments?"

"Ibiki-san!" the kinder guard squeaked. Sasuke heard the men shuffle as the footsteps approached.

The head of interrogation halted before Sasuke's bars. "Ichirou, report upstairs. There are more meals to deliver. Sho!" Ibiki roared the second man's name, leading Sasuke to believe that the guard was on thin ice. "You have a duty to fulfill! There are only a couple weeks left. If you cannot handle this, I will re-assign you to a post outside the village!"

There was a shifting of cloth. Perhaps the guard, Sho, was bowing. "Very well, Ibiki-san." Keys jingled, then the door slid open. Sho chuckled wickedly. "At least Haruno-san can see how very disgusting the Uchiha really is."

Beneath the canvas, Sasuke's eyes went wide. He lowered his head, glad he couldn't see her. She always saw him at his worst.

"You are the disgusting one, Sho," Sakura hissed. "Even prisoners have rights! When has he last bathed?"

Ibiki hummed. "In all honesty, I have not looked over Sasuke's schedule. Typically, prisoners are walked to the shower, but the guards have been a bit… reluctant to assist him with his particular obstacles, as you can see. Sho!" the man barked. "Answer Haruno-san!"

The guard sniffed. "Can't you smell? He's not bathed once since arriving." The bucket slid out from under the bench. Sasuke lowered his head until his forehead nearly touched his knees.

"That is an outrage! The Hokage and Hatake Kakashi will hear about this!" she vowed.

"Ridiculous!" Sho shrieked. "I'm not his only guard, you know. Fine, I'll clean up his filth, but I am _not_ washing him like some… some nursemaid! The spoilt Uchiha brat, always so adored by you and the others… You love him so much, you do it!" The man trudged away.

There was a pregnant pause.

"My apologies, Haruno-san," Ibiki replied. "My subordinates are usually more professional. Having such a high-profile missing nin here sometimes brings out their worst. I'll be sure to keep tabs on this. I will need to lock the door, but one of them will return soon. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do downstairs. I will speak with you in a few days, Sasuke."

More scrapping metal and keys. His footsteps receded.

Eventually, Sakura sat next to Sasuke on his bench. She reached out and just brushed his shoulder with her fingers, but he flinched away.

"Don't," he grunted.

"Sasuke," she said gently. "You don't need to be ashamed around me. I'm a medic, after all. Not much bothers me anymore!" She gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"I don't care. Just go."

Sakura sighed. "It's not like I saw anything…"

"I don't care!" he repeated more forcefully. "Just go!"

"I'm not," she said firmly. "I am your medic, and I'm assigned to visit you once a week!"

Sasuke grumbled and turned his body so his back was to her. "I don't need anything. Just leave me alone."

"I'm glad Kakashi brought you some bedding," she continued, ignoring his request. "Honestly, the guards here… I'm definitely going to have that Sho written up! Do you remember him from our academy days? Barely, I'm sure. He was always jealous of you. Heh. I think most boys were…"

Sasuke tried to remember, but he could only recall Naruto screaming and waving his fists. He could remember Shikamaru, too, but only because he was a smart boy, and Sasuke quietly respected him. Most of the others were all hot air as far as Sasuke was concerned. The girls, too. They just squealed like too-loud mosquitos in his ears. Only Naruto understood how deeply his heart hurt, but they had been too immature to overlook their differences and support each other at the time.

"I don't remember," Sasuke admitted.

They were quiet for a bit, then Sakura had to make matters more awkward.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, how about I help you clean up."

"No! Just go away!" he snapped.

Sakura had the gall to chuckle at him. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm not new to cleaning people. Nothing I haven't seen before…"

He rolled his eyes under the canvas. "That's not the point."

"You know…" Her voice, barely above a whisper, hesitated. "I helped Tsunade bathe you after we brought you back."

All the blood in his body gathered in his face and neck. It was one thing for the old Hokage to see his body, caked in dirt, blood, sweat, tears, and who knows what else, but for the woman who adored him to constantly see him at his lowest, mentally, spiritually, and physically… it was too much for him. He grit his teeth and snarled, "I wish you hadn't."

She sighed. He could imagine her shoulders slouch. "Tsunade handled most of it. You were slipping in and out of consciousness. She had me hold you down in case you woke up and… responded angrily." Sasuke didn't speak so she continued. "I kept healing your arm throughout. It opened up a few times. I was so focused on that wound, and Tsunade kept a towel on your waist. Honestly, I didn't see much."

"Much," he scoffed.

A breathy laugh puffed past her lips. "Nothing you have to be embarrassed about, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't have time to unravel her meaning. Sho returned, opened the door, and tossed the bucket on the floor with a loud clatter that made Sasuke flinch.

Sakura's weight launched off the bench. "That was uncalled for!" She righted the bucket and slid it to its space.

The guard ignored her concerns. "Are you done, Haruno-san?" he sneered.

"No," she snapped back. "I'm taking Sasuke to the showers. Point me in the right direction."

"I'm not going!" Sasuke snarled.

She sighed again. It reminded Sasuke of his mother when he displeased her. "You are," she insisted. "You are the Uchiha heir, no matter where you are. You should take any opportunity to maintain some dignity."

Her words cut. He was glad he couldn't see himself or her initial reactions to his appearance, but her appeal told him everything he needed to know about his sorry state. He thought of his brother. Even as he veered toward death, Itachi held himself with such grace. Everything from his tightly controlled facial expressions, tread, and hand movements were regal. Sasuke decided the cell was doing its job all too well in beating humility into him.

"Why bother?" Sho grumbled. "He's a murderous traiter."

"He saved everyone in the end, even your sorry ass!" Sakura snapped back. A loud crack announced that she had probably aimed her knuckles at the wall. "You will not judge him during his upcoming trial. Keep your opinions to yourself and do your job! I will _personally_ see to it that you are transferred."

The surly guard grumbled, but the door opened. Sasuke turned toward the sound.

"Fine. My apologies, Haruno-san. The shower is down the hall to the right. There is a shelf of towels and soap by the entrance," Sho said quietly, cowed by Sakura's temper, conviction, and position within the village.

Suddenly, one of her hands wrapped around Sasuke's wrist and pulled with chakra-controlled strength. He was forced to his feet as she dragged him out the door. They walked for awhile, her heels clicking purposefully against the stone floor. Sakura kept her iron grip on him when she paused for supplies.

"Put this under your arm," she said, nudging his stump with a roll of fabric he soon recognized to be a towel. "They have some spare prison uniforms here. I think these will fit you… And some soap...and shampoo. Even mouthwash! Good." She released his arm to open the door to the showers. "Nobody else in here at the moment. Just the way you like it, I'm sure!"

He grumbled. Holding the door open with her body, she pulled him through. The stone floor gave way to smooth tiles.

"It's clean seeming," Sakura observed with satisfaction. "And now you will be, too!"

Sasuke kept his head bowed as she lead him forward. He once more thought of his mother. This time, he recalled her helping him into the bath when he was much younger. He remembered her pouring water over his head, then scrubbing his back while she sang.

"Hmm. There isn't anywhere for you to sit, but there are shelves for your things."

"They aren't my things," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean," she returned, her voice void of the usual calm. "Come here."

Sakura took the towel from under his arm, and he could hear her arranging the items nearby. She pulled him forward again and placed his hand against the tiled wall. "Over here is the knob. You turn it to the right for warmer water. Move your hand up a bit to find the mouthwash, soap and shampoo, right here. The showerhead is above you. Turn a little. Okay, here is your towel. It's hanging from a hook. Now reach over here… There are the fresh clothes on the shelf." She released him and stepped back.

He frowned as her warmth left his arm. Sasuke felt for the shampoo and examined the cap with his fingers to make sure it was open and ready for him. "Where are you going to be?"

"Well," she said, an embarrassed quiver appearing in her voice, "I'm going to stand just outside. I'll leave the door opened a bit in case you need me. I just opened the mouthwash for you, too. The lid is loose."

Satisfied, Sasuke nodded. Sakura click-clacked away. The door opened, and she called in to confirm his privacy. He started the shower. As it warmed, he removed the hospital clothes and dropped them on the floor. He reached for the small bottle of mouthwash, drank, gurgled, and spit into the stream. That was an immediate improvement.

For awhile, he just let the warm water run down his body. Sighing, he realized he was glad Sakura pulled him in here. He couldn't help but wonder if she was peeking. His face warmed up, and he felt his lower body respond. This increased the temperature of his face, and he did his best to keep his back to the door until he calmed himself. He thought about her words earlier, how he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. She did her best to reassure him, and yet he wondered how much she had seen as he scrubbed his body with the tea tree infused soap.

The foamy rectangle slipped out of his hand and landed nearby with a dull splash. "Damnit," Sasuke grumbled as he bent down to feel for it.

"Are you okay?" Sakura called in.

"Yes! Go away!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You don't have to be so grumpy when I'm only trying to help, you big jerk!" she shouted. "I'm not peeking at you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about it," he lied.

"Then why not I come right in and help you?" she challenged.

"Fine!" he snapped back before he realized what he'd done.

"Well… fine!" The door banged against the wall, announcing that, despite the embarrassment in her voice, she was not going to let him push her away.

"W-wait!" He shouted, lurching from the stream of water to grab the towel and hold it in front of his groin. "Damnit, Sakura!" He had moved to wrap it about his waist until he realized he couldn't with one hand.

He heard her tentatively approach. She walked to the other side of the shower. Her footsteps stopped. Sasuke turned his body so he faced her, feeling ridiculous as he hugged the towel to his stomach. Rivulets of water coursed down his shoulders and chest as he waited for her to do something, say something, anything!

There was a small thud, then the water sputtered off. "I put the soap back, Sasuke-kun. Do you… do you want me to wash your hair while I'm in here?"

He didn't want her to see him blush, but he felt his cheeks flare up like one of his clan's famous fireballs. He imagined her face was just as red. He turned away, as if that would make any difference, and exhaled loudly. She did have a point; it would be simpler for her to do it. "Fine."

"Let me help you with the towel," she said softly as she approached him.

He felt the bottom half of the towel rise and turn. At the same time, he felt her fingers curve around the fabric against his stomach. Her skin brushed against his abdomen, and a shiver went through him.

Sakura's warm body drew close to his own as she gently tugged the towel from his grip. "I'm looking up, Sasuke. Please trust me." He realized she was whispering. He swallowed from her proximity and the vulnerability in her voice. "I won't betray your trust, I promise. See?" she whispered into his ear. "I can't look down when my face is right here."

He'd never heard her voice this way before. Her husky tone made Sasuke's heart pound. She pulled the towel behind him. He could just feel the brush of her clothing against his naked skin. Her breath cascaded down his neck and shoulder. He clenched his sole fist. Sakura pulled both ends of the towel together and tucked a corner in to secure it all. Her fingertips once more brushed his stomach, and he felt goosebumps shimmer to life across his flesh.

"There," she whispered. "Hold that, just in case. You smell nice, by the way."

He gripped at the towel as if his life depended on it. He tried to step back but found himself against the steamy tile wall. Sakura's warmth withdrew as she moved away.

"I wish there were somewhere for you to sit," Sakura mused as she clicked back toward him. He heard her squirt shampoo into one of her hands. The air suddenly smelled minty.

Sasuke bowed toward her. Droplets trickled from his wet bangs. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I think. Okay, I'm going to shampoo your hair."  
Her hands were on him again, running through his raven hair, across his scalp. Sasuke hummed happily before he could help himself, then swallowed. This was truly one of the oddest situations he'd ever found himself in. He could feel himself grow aroused. He tried to adjust the towel to hide it until Sakura asked him to turn.

"Could you lean back a bit?" she asked shyly. He acquiesced as best as he could, wondering just when he had grown taller than her.

"If you want, I could have Naruto help you with this next week," she chuckled. "He could summon a clone or two… it would be very efficient."

"Absolutely not," he quickly answered. He'd been in bath houses with the blond, and he was an unbearable loud-mouth with a crude sense of humor.

Sakura chuckled. "I don't blame you, although he has matured quite a bit. I'm done, Sasuke-kun! You can rinse off. I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

He made an affirmative noise and she scurried away. Once she called from the other side of the door, he hung the towel, and quickly washed the soap from his hair. Toweling off was easy enough, but dressing proved a slight challenge. The new attire was of a different design than the hospital's. One-armed, blind, and without familiarity, Sasuke grew frustrated. A loud growl caught Sakura's attention. She approached him with a gentle warning, and he held the towel in place once more.

The once proud Uchiha lowered his head, silently pleading, apologetic, and shameful all at once. Sakura murmured gentle assurances that everything was okay, that she didn't mind, that he needn't worry. Sasuke felt pathetic standing there in a prison shower, his sole arm shielding his crotch with a thin, wet towel. Tears threatened to fall from his clenched eyes. He inhaled sharply, willing them to recede. If she noticed, Sakura didn't bring attention to it.

"So, there's a pair of boxers," Sakura explained with practiced professionalism. "I'm going to hold them out for you to step in, so keep the towel up. Okay, this foot first," she said, tapping his right leg. He lifted it and she slipped the garment on and up a bit. "Next," she sang, tapping his left foot.

He sighed with annoyance at the situation. "When I agreed to this, I didn't think about how this would work," he sighed. "I feel like a child."

"It's temporary," she assured, then giggled. "You certainly don't look like a child."

"What?" he rasped, clutching the towel to his hips, the color once more rising to his cheeks.

"Relax," she chuckled nervously. "I'm talking about your face. I've never seen you with facial hair."

"Oh… I've barely noticed," Sasuke said, feeling uncharacteristically stupid.

"Hold the towel out a bit for me, okay? Like this, so I have space. I'm going to pull these up."

He did as she said, and her fingers brushed his legs and hips as she brought his boxers up to rest below his navel.

Sakura took the towel from him before getting the rest of the outfit. He briefly turned to adjust the boxers, hoping she wasn't looking too closely. She next assisted him with a pair of baggy, soft sweatpants, then an equally loose shirt. Sasuke decided that these would be easy enough to handle once he could sit in his cell. Sakura showed him where each hem was, pointing out the distinguishing features for him to seek on his own.

He felt her touching the empty sleeve at his left. "Do you want me to tie or pin this? I bet they'd let me-"

"No," he interrupted. "Leave it."

"Okay…" She dropped the sleeve. He could imagine her biting her bottom lip, unsure what to say next.

"Uh, is your arm feeling okay?"

"It's fine. Sometimes it aches at night, but I do as you suggested."

"Good," she answered. "And your dreams?

He frowned slightly. "Nothing unusual," he insisted. They had returned, and often integrated his phantom pains, but his answer was honest.

"Okay…" she said, her voice uncertain and suddenly shy.

"Sakura," he drawled. It seemed to snap her out of a dream. "The eye covers."

They were hardly necessary. He had no plans to escape, and no real inkling how to undo the intricate medical jutsu Sakura and her teacher had performed on him. The canvas bind, and his submission to it, was symbolic. He felt her move behind him, then the rough fabric against his eyelids.

"Too tight?" she asked after giving it a tug.

He shook his head. She click-clacked to stand in front of him and examine her work. Suddenly, one of her fingers lightly traced his jawline. Sasuke's unseeing eyes widened a fraction at the gentle sensation.

"It's so strange to see you with the start of a beard… And you're so tall now…" She inhaled sharply and stepped away from him. "I should return you to your cell…"

He hummed in agreement.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist again and pulled him in the right direction. He followed, his feet softly padding behind her noisy gait.

The friendlier, all-too-talkative guard, Ichirou, was in the hallway when they returned.

"Ah, Haruno-san! Uchiha-san is lucky to have a woman like you in his life."

"Would you please open the door?" she asked, choosing to ignore his comment, even though Sasuke knew it was true.

When he was safely in his confines, Sakura murmured a shy farewell before thanking the guard. She promised to return next week before his trial, then walked away. As much as he hadn't wanted her around initially, a part of him yearned to follow her out of his cold, hard cage. He desired her fingers around his wrist once more, then he would move so that his palm touched hers, their fingers sliding against one another. He wanted her curious touch back on rough jawline, wanted it to trace down to his lips so that he could pressed grateful kisses to her healing, nurturing touch.

 _No_ , he chided himself.

"I didn't realize you had a girlfriend," Ichirou mused dreamily once she had truly excited.

Sasuke jerked upright on his bench. "I don't," he insisted.

The guard whistled with disbelief. "I don't know what you call that kind of relationship, then."

The last Uchiha didn't either. He frowned, appalled at what he was surely doing to Sakura. She'd left so quickly. The last time he tried to aggressively push her away for her own good, he'd put her under the most heartbreaking genjutsu. He vowed never to hurt her again, but she was so stubborn otherwise. Now she had been in the shower with him, nearly pressed against his naked body. Sasuke leaned his head back against the rock wall and exhaled.

The nosy guard lingered outside his bars, clearly bored with work. "If you get out of here, she deserves some special treatment, you know what I mean?"

Sasuke sneered at the man while also struggling to push graphic images out of his mind. "She deserves far more than I can ever give her. Go away."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry that this chapter took some time. Last weekend was busy and exhausting, and this past week was similar. We're getting an ice storm today, so that gave me a great excuse to stay home and finish this latest installment. With Naruto still healing and going through his own rehabilitation, and Kakashi busy with new responsibilities, I can't see anyone besides Sakura taking the time to care for Sasuke. Most people don't trust him. The care and necessary intimacy it brings is breaking down the walls between them. The shower scene was both steamy but also a bit heartbreaking for me. It was, perhaps, a bit OOC for Sasuke, but I truly imagine that he started to soften after his fight with Naruto. Being in this vulnerable, unflattering position, and having Sakura care for him, is humbling and embarrassing.

I've already started the next chapter. I'm not sure when it will be done, but I'm hoping to post something next weekend, once more. I don't think there will be any intimate scenes as it will mostly detail the trial. It's necessary to get through that, though.

Don't worry. Sasuke will likely be very stiff from all his time in that cell. I'm sure he'll get a massage in the near future. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Ibiki lead Sasuke down a flight of stairs and into another room. The young Uchiha nearly stumbled crossing the threshold. Although the atmosphere felt colder than his cell, when the grizzled jonin sat him in a metal chair, he was hit by intense heat from above. _A lamp_ , Sasuke realized. Ibiki strapped him to the chair. The man's hands were powerful and calloused, but he wasn't necessarily rough with Sasuke. Ibiki moved with unyielding confidence. Sasuke's sword had been confiscated, he'd been blinded, and he was still learning how to move through life with one arm. The worst the Uchiha could do is throw a temper tantrum.

Someone else waited in the room. His chakra suppressed, Sasuke could only wait until the individual made herself known. Light footsteps approached him. He heard a shaky, feminine exhalation.

"Yamanaka Ino is here. You were classmates, correct?" the head of Interrogation asked. Sasuke hummed in confirmation. "You should be familiar with her family's prized jutsu, then." Ibiki dragged a wooden chair close to Sasuke. "Now, you have a choice. You can open your mind to her and show us everything we want to know, or I get out some of my toys."

Sasuke had endured much over the years. Orochimaru subjected him to sensations and poisons that left his guts writhing and his limbs shaking. The Uchiha didn't fear Ibiki's methods, but they would be harder to deal with in his weakened state. All the same, Sasuke had no intention of withholding anything. He owed it to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He owed it to his late family.

"Do what you need," Sasuke answered, easing back into the chair.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino started, laboring to control the quiver in her voice. "I need to ask you before I proceed: do you give me permission to do this?" He realized she was probably new to probing minds. This might even be the first time she's had to do it to someone familiar.

He nodded. "I have nothing to hide, now."

"Okay, then." Ino placed her hands on each of his temples. Her fingers were softer than Sakura's, perhaps longer, but not as warm. He could tell she was nervous about what was to happen. Sasuke swallowed, suddenly aware that she would see things he hadn't even confided in Naruto or Sakura. He worried what that would mean, but resigned himself to necessity. They would learn sooner or later.

* * *

Sakura returned the day before Sasuke's trial. She came in the evening as he was eating his dinner of rice, vegetables, and egg. Thankfully, his cell had been cleaned before his meal arrived. One of the guards, a firm but aloof man, opened and shut the door, then walked away to let them speak. The night shift didn't sympathize with him, and certainly didn't go out of their way to be kind, but they respected their prisoner's privacy.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted after the guard's footsteps vanished down the corridor. Sasuke nodded and he set the bowl on his lap. "You don't need to stop eating on my account. I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier today. I hope the afternoon guards are treating you better. I did talk to Tsunade-sama about Sho and-"

"He's gone," Sasuke confirmed before she finished. He picked up his chopsticks and started to slowly stab into his bowl until he found a clump of food.

"O-oh! Well, good." An awkward moment passed, then, "You look healthier this time. You've showered again, haven't you?"

He hummed an affirmation as he chewed. "I can take care of myself once I know where everything is," he explained after swallowing. He didn't tell her how he hit his head on the toiletry shelf his first time visiting the showers alone.

"I'm glad," she said softly. After a pause, Sakura nearly croaked, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable during my last visit."

Her proximity, her touch, her voice - it had all made him uncomfortable, and yet warm and cared for at the same time. He didn't know how to articulate that without sounding uncouth, so he simply shook his head. "We've both been through worse."

After a short, breathy laugh, Sakura agreed. "I'm not used to you having a sense of humor. And I'm still not used to that beard… My goodness…"

Her shoes clicked as she stepped forward, and Sasuke looked up, expecting to feel a soft hand run through the short, coarse hair on his chin. The touch never came; she must have withdrawn her hand. He frowned and lowered his face to eat more of his dinner.

"You can sit down," he reminded her.

"If that's okay with you…"

Sakura sat next to him. He realized, then, that his bedding was rolled up to his right, and he was sitting in the middle of the bench, leaving her a tight space. Her thigh brushed against his. He felt her muscles tense, and Sasuke wondered if she was squeezing her legs as close together as possible so as to not encroach on his area. In the past, he would have appreciated that awareness, but at the moment…

Swallowing his food, he slid over a couple inches, pressing himself against his bedding. He was starting to realize how much her comfort meant to him. Sakura had occupied his thoughts most of the week - the way her hands felt moving through his scalp, the tantalizing brush of her fingers against his bare abdomen, and her warm breath tickling his ear. He had tried to imagine how she must have looked in those instances. He tried to imagine her now as she allowed her legs to relax. She was probably tucking some hair behind an ear or biting her bottom lip. Maybe she was looking at him with concern. Perhaps a soft blush dusted her pretty face. He sighed wistfully.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "How is your arm?"

Then her hand was on his residual limb. It was just a light touch, almost hesitant.

"The same as last week," Sasuke replied. He turned his face toward her, wishing he could see her features. He clenched his teeth, a question struggling to free itself from his reticence. Her hand left him, and he opened the gate for his inner concerns.

"Are _you_ okay?" The question sounded foreign from his tongue.

Sakura squeaked in surprise. "Eh? Oh, I'm fine… just… tired."

Sasuke hummed. "You worked tonight." He could smell the antiseptic on her skin.

"I did," she said. A dainty yawn reached Sasuke's ears. His lips quirked upward a bit as he imagined her expression. "I'm sorry," she murmured, misunderstanding his reaction. "It was a long week, and I've hardly slept."

"Why?"

She was silent for awhile. Sasuke's phantom limb reached for her hand to stroke comforting circles into her skin. His stump spasmed slightly, so his right arm shot out to grip it.

Sakura's hands were on him instantly, their familiar green chakra sinking into his muscles to calm the nerves. She gently kneaded .

Sasuke exhaled. "It's better."

Her touch quickly vanished. The sensation of it lingered on his arm through the shirt's fabric. He thirsted for more, but he refused to ask for it. Sakura was already uncharacteristically distant acting despite her quick response to his discomfort.

"You were saying?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke turned as if he were going to study her. He'd likely see tired eyes overlooking dark circles. He wondered if her hair was up or down. She usually wore it in a ponytail when she worked. "You said you haven't been sleeping well. Why?"

"Oh…" She was hesitating, but he could tell it was his fault. His existence was painful to her. A part of him wanted her to forget his worthless ass and move on to someone more admirable. "I was worried about what happened last time… That you would be upset with me…"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"I see that now… I'm also worried about tomorrow. When I'm not working, it's nearly all I think about. I hardly have anyone to talk to, though, so I bottle it in and don't sleep well."

"Where is Naruto?" he asked, annoyed with his friend for not supporting her.

Sakura giggled suddenly. "Oh, Naruto apologizes for not visiting this week. Tsunade-shishou is keeping him busy with minor missions to rehabilitate him. You should hear him complain!" Humor returned to her voice, and Sasuke found himself smiling in spite of his concerns for her well-being. "It's like he's a genin again! But today, he got to leave the village. He's actually part of a team to rendezvous with Gaara." Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Most of the Kage are attending your trial through long-distance communication. Gaara wanted to personally attend, however. He's very fond and supportive of Naruto, after all."

Sasuke wondered what that would mean for his fate. He could still recall the redhead's disapproving gaze at the Kage summit. "Who else will be there?"

"Not very many. Some higher ranked jonin, family heads, the Elders… Kaka-sensei, of course. By the way, he's coming first thing tomorrow to help you prepare. Naruto will be there, too. At the trial, I mean. And I'll be there."

Sasuke bowed his head. He wanted to apologize, but what good would it do? In attendance or not, she would be in agony for him.

"I guess Ino will be there. I haven't talked much to her… I feel like she's been avoiding me lately." Her voice quivered as she trailed off.

Sasuke sighed. Again, her unhappiness was connected to him. He wondered if he should tell her, but before he could mentally put the words in order, Sakura yawned, louder this time.

"I'm sorry… I guess I should go so I'm ready for tomorrow. Do you need anything before I leave?"

He shook his head. She stood and moved to the bars to signal for a guard. Sasuke put his bowl down and rose from the bench. They were silent for awhile as she surely studied his still form, and he struggled to say _something_ to bridge the gap between them.

The guard arrived and unlocked the door.

"Goodnight," Sasuke said at last.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she replied. Unsaid affection hung in the air for a moment. "Good luck tomorrow." Confidence returned to her voice. "We'll make sure everything turns out well, cha!"

Her shoes hurriedly click-clacked out of his cell, and he could tell she was running out of the prison, running to fresh air, running to cry herself to sleep. He slumped back onto his bench.

* * *

Petals drifted through the air. They collected around his body, around her body. They fluttered and fell against the gingham blanket below them. A bowl of fresh fruit sat nearby, forgotten. Sakura held Sasuke close. He stared into her dazzling eyes, reveling in the electricity forming between them as their hips pressing together. Pulling her close to kiss, he stroked some pink hair out of her face. Just before their lips touched, her face contorted in pain. She fell backwards, revealing a wide, bloody hole in her chest.

"Sakura, it's not real. It's just a genjutsu!" He reached to show her the reality of it, but she screamed at his touch. He jerked his hand back and gaped at the blood all over his fingers.

He cried her name, bellowed for a medic, then whispered his apologies to the Sakura-infused breeze.

A hand gripped his shoulder, and Sasuke bolted upright. He looked around, seeing nothing in every direction.

"Sasuke," said a familiar, paternal voice.

"Where is she?" Sasuke gasped. "Is she safe?" He reached, trying to find Sakura, the blanket, the tree. When his fingers met the cold, stone wall, he realized where he was. The voice belonged to Kakashi. Sakura mentioned he would be there in the morning. Sasuke groaned, and his lone hand reached up to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"If you're talking about Sakura," the older man said gently, "She's safe at home. She'll be at your trial in a few hours."

Sasuke leaned into his knees and squeezed at his residual limb. It throbbed, still reaching for Sakura's wounded body. _She's safe, she's safe, she's safe_ , he repeated like a mantra.

"I used to have awful nightmares," Kakashi confided from nearby. "I don't experience them as often these days. My obnoxious but lovable students helped me heal. I know you're not a fan of sentimentality, but it is those very bonds that are motivating me to get through this trial. I'm confident we can work something out."

Sasuke exhaled, releasing the lingering tension. He sat up and thought about his sensei's words, wondering what he deserved. How could others so easily judge his fate when he wasn't sure what he wanted? He thought of the former afternoon guard, Sho.

"I'm a hated criminal. I don't expect much," he muttered. "You can't change people's' minds."

"Ah, but you're a beloved student, teammate, and friend," Kakashi reminded him. "You should already know the lengths we'll go to save you." His voice, sometimes so lazy, other times ruthless, was velvety warm. It was a tone Kakashi often saved for Sakura. "You're right that your supporters can't change other people's' minds. We'll plant the seed, but the rest of the work will fall to you. No, despite what others think, the Hokage does not wield a magic wand of any sort."

"Are you just here to give me a pep talk?" Sasuke grumbled.

Something snapped, and Sasuke wondered if Kakashi had been reading from one of his books that whole time. "No, I'm here to make sure you are somewhat presentable. Sakura mentioned your beard." His voice rumbled with mirth. "It kind of suits you, but Sakura knows best. I have a razor if you'll allow me to set up a temporary barber shop in your cell."

Sasuke felt his scruffy face. He thought of Sakura's reluctance to touch him yesterday. "Fine."

Kakashi shuffled around. Something unfurled. He spoke a summoning jutsu and, with a pop, various instruments appeared. Sasuke heard the sound of pouring water, then a brush quickly circling in a bowl of soap. Kakashi draped a towel over Sasuke's lap and dragged a wooden chair before him.

"You really did pack a whole barber shop," Sasuke deadpanned.

Kakashi chuckled. "We can't have Uchiha Sasuke appear covered in razor burn on his big day!"

* * *

A breeze never felt so good. Sasuke sucked in the fresh air and reveled in the sensation as it flowed through his hair and against his freshly-shaved face. Flanked by Anbu, Kakashi lead him past murmuring crowds. As he rejoiced in the breeze and sunny warmth, Sasuke counted each step he took. Kakashi occasionally narrated to give him a sense of direction. They entered the Hokage tower, passed through several doors, and into a room humming with discussion. Sasuke was surprised when he wasn't strapped into his chair, though he supposed the building was heavily monitored. A chair next to him slid out, and he knew Kakashi took the place beside him.

Before the silence could grow back to a busy murmur, Shizune shouted, "Everyone stand for Hokage-sama!" A footfall similar but more authoritative than Sakura's announced Tsunade's arrival.

Chairs clattered, and everyone stood.

"Please be seated. As you all know, we are here to determine the fate of Uchiha Sasuke. He stands accused of desertion, treason, breaking and entering, attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, and murder. At the same time, he played a pivotal role in aiding the Allied Forces during the war. We have several key witnesses who claim he rescued us from the Infinite _Tsukuyomi_. As we begin, you should know that we will be discussing matters of state. Much of what we discuss will be deemed classified.

"As this unique case involves our allies, we have invited the other Kage to join us. Konoha welcomes your perspectives and insight."

Kakashi cleared his throat and stood. "Hokage-sama, if I may… Sasuke voluntarily submitted to chakra suppression, including the unique chakra centers in his eyes. As this trial will determine the rest of his life, I feel it's only decent to introduce those in attendance to give him a sense of his surroundings."

After a thoughtful pause, Tsunade exhaled. "Very well. In deference to my successor, I ask that each of you briefly state your name and role in this trial. We will start at this end and move clockwise."

Sasuke hadn't considered the merit to Kakashi's suggestion, but it was reassuring to hear some familiar voices.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Sasuke's best friend and teammate, you know! It took many years, but I finally knocked some-"

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted above him. "Briefly! You are a witness. That is all. Continue!"

"Haruno Sakura," the young woman said, her voice wavering between emotions. "Witness."

"Yamanaka Ino. Interrogator."

Sasuke swallowed. More people introduced themselves. Sai was there to round out Team Seven. Shikamaru was present as a witness and representative of the Nara clan. More jonin named themselves as clan heads. One of the Fire Lord's advisors was in attendance. Sasuke barely registered the names.

He kept his face turned in the direction that Sakura's voice had come from. Ino was next to her, and he wondered if they spoke at all before he arrived. The blond had seen things connected to his case that were unimportant to the proceedings, yet they were personal details about his relationship with Sakura. Ino mostly stuck to a predictable set of questions about his time away, interactions with Obito, the battle with Kaguya, and how he lost his arm. She asked for insight into his past, so Sasuke showed her how he found his family, and what his brother had done to him. He showed Itachi lovingly poking him in the head time and time again. Ino's voice had cracked with tears at the images. Ibiki growled for her to remain firm, or else Sasuke could potentially overpower her. At the end, however, she cleared her throat, built up her resolve, and asked about his feelings for Sakura.

"You treated her like dirt," Ino snarled when he sat silent too long for her liking. Sasuke had been aware of Ibiki's attempts to calm Ino, to remind her not to make it personal. "I don't care!" the blond screamed over her shoulder. "I need to know. Why did you do all those awful things to her? Why shouldn't I punch you in the face right now?"

And so he had shown her. There were pleasant memories of Team Seven. There were moments when Sakura held him, and he showed flashes of his mother doing the same. He showed his jealousy when he couldn't save her from Gaara. He showed his fear when Sakura ran to interrupt his duel with Naruto atop the hospital as genin. He showed himself cradling her in his arms, setting her on a stone bench by the gate, and gently stroking pink hair out of her eyes. He showed his memory of Sakura at Orochimaru's hideout, how his eyes studied her figure, and how the sun shimmered on her pink hair that day. He showed how proud he was of her on the battlefield, and the moment he saved her from the desert dimension, how he clutched her to him, lost in her adoring eyes. He shared his relief and shame upon seeing her in the Valley of the End. Finally, he let Ino see some of the tender moments the pair had shared in the hospital. Flashes of dreams started to percolate into the memories he revealed, and he quickly moved to suppress them, but he was sure Ino had seen bits of fantasized kissing, and how he imagined Sakura naked.

Reliving so many horrible moments in his life, and seeing the many terrible things he'd done to Sakura, Ino's jutsu left him slouched in the chair. He couldn't remember if she said anything to him before Ibiki hauled him away.

Sasuke's attention snapped back to the present when the Elders named themselves. His body tensed. Kakashi quietly cleared his throat, a signal for Sasuke to calm down. The young man took a deep breath.

"With the exception of the Anbu and some of Gaara-sama's personal guard, that is everyone," Tsunade continued. "With respect to the Kage, I would like to hear from each of you first. Tsuchikage, please."

The famous fence-sitter grumbled about being volunteered to begin. His voice echoed from a screen. "I was at the Kage summit, of course. I witnessed Uchiha Sasuke's ruthlessness. He is a dangerous man. However, in consideration of Naruto's insistence that the Uchiha saved the world, I will withhold further judgement until the end."

The Mizukage had a similar opinion. "It is remarkable that the man sitting before us is the same person," she cooed curiously. "Much of the anger is gone."

The Raikage slammed his remaining hand on a table from his office where he was broadcasting. "Uchiha Sasuke has been a stone in my shoe since the day I heard of him. He attacked and attempted to kidnap Killer Bee, Kumogakure's jinchūriki! While doing that, he wore the mantle of the Akatsuki! He attacked the Kage summit, injured or killed several samurai, and, as you know full well, assassinated your temporary Hokage."

"Be cool, A. Nobody liked that Danzo anyway," Killer Bee offered from across the distance..

Naruto snickered nearby.

"Anything else, Raikage?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"Just that I find it deliciously ironic that he lost an arm after what he did to me. I don't think a trial is needed to verify his many crimes. I have heard, and now see, that the Uchiha has submitted to you. Does he deny the accusations?"

"Uchiha, answer the Raikage," Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke frowned. "I do not."

The leader of Lightening grunted with approval. "We should spend the remainder of this meeting focused on the consequences."

A chair scraped against the floor, then a voice as warm as desert sand spoke. "Hokage, I will take this opportunity to speak."

"Very well, Gaara-sama."

"I was also at the Kage summit during Sasuke's attack. The person I saw reminded me of my former self. As many of you are aware, I was Suna's jinchūriki. Unfortunately, I opened up to the hate the maligned creature offered me. I could barely see through the haze. It was like a neverending sandstorm on a cloudy night. I only knew pain, and I wanted everyone to understand it through experience. I killed for Suna when ordered, but I also did it for sport. I am not proud of the person I used to be. Uzumaki Naruto helped me see the error of my ways. Soon, I labored to cultivate the light and friendship he showed me. Bonds were my salvation. I have worked to redeem myself. It is a never ending process, and yet my people named me Kazekage. I believe in the power of redemption because I live it. I believe that Sasuke deserves that chance given what he has done for the world."

Naruto clattered to his feet to give a teary-eyed cheer. Sakura could be heard urging Naruto to sit down. The gathering was murmuring again, surely moved by Gaara's words.

"Order!" Tsunade shouted above the rumbling. "I would like to hear from some of our other witnesses. I agree with the Raikage that Sasuke's crimes are well-known. Our focus will be on the consequences. We shall determine if he deserves redemption, as Gaara has suggested. The gathered witnesses will focus on Sasuke's actions during and after the war."

Kakashi spoke first. Since he wasn't able to fight as much during the battle with Kaguya,

he had many insights. The man spoke with the brevity of someone who had put great thought into this moment. Each word was carefully selected to show how his disappointment was trumped by sympathy. He had seen how hatred had clouded Sasuke's judgement, and vaguely explained Obito and Madara's manipulation.

"I believe that the Uchiha curse was real," Kakashi concluded, "but I also believe that Naruto guided Sasuke to see the light. It's up to us, his seniors, to continue that rehabilitation and take responsibility for the mistakes of the past."

Sasuke bowed his head in gratitude to his sensei. The man had witnessed some of his greatest cruelty, much of it directed at Team Seven, yet he was able to forgive him, just as Naruto and Sakura. In some ways, the man understood Sasuke better than his peers because he had needed to overcome his own dark past.

Several clan heads and Kage asked Kakashi questions about Kaguya. There were moments of sublime silence and dread as the gravity of what had truly occured settled.

Naruto spoke next. While he was not as eloquent as Gaara, nor as restrained as Kakashi, he made up for it with heart. He spoke of Sasuke's positive qualities, how he had moved to protect Sakura and Kakashi during the war, although he had initially denied doing it on purpose. He described the way Sasuke tirelessly fought against Kaguya to save humanity. Tsunade wanted to know how they both lost their arms. Naruto hesitated, and the Hokage reminded him that the interrogation team already knew the answer, but the room wanted the Savior's side of things, and so the story continued in gritty detail. Naruto described Sasuke's desire for revolution, to become a figure like his brother who worked from the shadows, providing the people with a shared enemy to continually unite them.

"To do that, he felt he first needed to sever his bond with me, you know…" Naruto's voice grew gravely and serious. Sasuke cringed at his prior logic. "We fought until we couldn't fight anymore… We used the last of our chakra to attack. My rasengan versus his chidori… Well, you can see how that ended up. Before we ran to the Valley of the End to fight, Sasuke… Sasuke cast a genjutsu over Sakura-chan. She tried to convince him to stop… We knew she'd get in the way. She'd done it before - tried to stop us. Kakashi was wounded. So even though Sasuke was being a complete dick, he meant well, you know! What happened to our arms would have happened to Sakura…"

Sasuke, head still bowed, released a shuddering sigh as he recalled that vile moment. Sakura pleading for him, promising him love… How he had wanted that, and yet…

"Naruto," Tsunade said softly. "I already know the answer, but for everyone gathered… What do you think should become of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Flesh pounded against flesh as Naruto punched his own fist for emphasis. "Let him out of prison! He's one of the world's strongest fighters, you know! We knocked a goddess back to her dimension together. We shared a lot when we fought together… Heh. I've never heard the bastard talk so much. He only wants to protect the village, now. I give you my word, and you know I never go back on that!"

"Very well. You may sit," Tsunade directed. "Sakura, I want to hear from you. We've heard quite a bit about the battle with Kaguya. Naruto and Kakashi both spoke of a time when you were separated. What happened?"

Sakura shuffled nervously for a moment, trying to recall. "It's a bit of a blur… Kaguya sent some of us in different dimensions." The medic went on to describe how she and Obito, then an ally, worked to locate Sasuke using her stores of chakra and his ocular ability. "We found Sasuke in a sandy, desert-like dimension. I called to him, but my chakra reserves were depleting quickly… I collapsed and the portal closed… but Sasuke was suddenly behind me… He caught and supported me…" She fumbled to recall more. "I think it was a power from his new eye."

"So you are also to thank for saving the world," Tsunade concluded proudly. "As you tended to his injuries, did you examine the Rinnegan?"

"Not really, shishou. I was focused on his arm and chakra levels."

"How did you feel, after Kaguya was defeated, when Sasuke cast you under a genjutsu?"

Sasuke turned toward the direction of Sakura's voice. He could hear her labored breathing as she fought back tears. He swallowed back his regret.

"I felt betrayed," she whispered, then sniffed. "Again." Silence then. "But I know, as Naruto explained, that he was trying to protect me. I know his judgement was still clouded, and he was in so much emotional pain. Our brains don't function their best under emotional stress. He was a jerk, but… he knows that, now. He apologized to me. I believe he genuinely meant it…"

 _I do mean it,_ Sasuke thought. He wanted to go to her and wrap his arm around her. Just the thought made his left arm twitch, and pain started writhing in his muscles. The straightjacket prevented him from gripping the trembling flesh. He grunted and leaned into the arm of the chair.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. Suddenly she was next to him, rubbing his arm. "Tsunade-sama, may I untie his arms? His chakra is repressed - the jacket is just a cruel show! His injured arm is prone to phantom pains, and the restraints are making it worse."

"Permission granted."

Sweet relief ran down his muscles as she released the knots. Her hands squeezed at his residual limb while she murmured comforting words.

"I _am_ sorry, Sakura," he whispered to her, head bowed.

"I know," she answered. "I know…"

The room silently watched this exchange. Sakura soon withdrew her shaky touch to return to her seat.

"Haruno-san, I have heard that you are his primary physician," the Mizukage said through her screen. "Has Uchiha Sasuke been cooperative in the hospital?"

"Oh, yes! A bit surly at first," she admitted with a chuckle that made him glower in her direction. "But overall, he's been a model patient. Shizune has worked with him on some rehabilitation, and I'm sure she would back me up on that. One of her last assignments involved making paper shuriken for the orphans we've been housing in the hospital since Pain's attack. He helped me deliver them to the children. They were delighted! I think it was good for him, and helping others could be part of his redemption."

"You mentioned his rinnegan," the Tsuchikage started. "Between that and the sharingan, how do I know he hasn't put you under another genjutsu to speak highly on his behalf?"

Sakura chuckled dryly. "Sasuke himself once praised my ability to detect and dispel genjutsu. His chakra levels have been too low to cast and maintain such deception. Tsunade and I personally saw to it that his chakra is suppressed. I assure you, I'm under no genjutsu. If I were, I wouldn't remain in one for long."

"Thank you, Sakura," Tsunade said proudly. "Yamanaka Ino, you worked with Ibiki-san to interrogate the Uchiha. Tell us about the experience and what you learned."

"Yes, ma'am." She stood and took a deep breath. "He cooperated completely. He answered all of my questions and showed me many memories associated with his tragic past. Sasuke was actually against killing anyone while working under Orochimaru. When fighting, he preferred knocking people unconscious. His intent to kill was entirely directed toward his older brother. Upon forming a team to track Itachi's wearabouts, he ordered his subordinates to follow the same guidelines. At the time, he was only wanted for desertion and petty crimes. His behavior changed drastically after his fight with Itachi. As Kakashi-sensei and Naruto explained, Obito, then masquerading as Madara, took advantage of Sasuke's emotional state. He told him… something about the Leaf ordering Itachi to kill his own clan."

"Yes, that." Tsunade cleared her throat. "What we are about to discuss has been known to only a select few. It is extremely sensitive information, but I feel it is pertinent to Sasuke's case."

Suddenly, the conversation took a dizzying turn. While the other Kage respectfully listened, the clan leaders asked question after question related to the Uchiha massacre. It started with Kakashi and Naruto addressing questions specific to Obito and Madara's manipulation. Naruto shared his unexpected meeting with a resurrected Itachi, and how he confirmed the conspiracy. The young sage explained he would only reveal such sensitive information to save Sasuke, but wanted to respect Itachi's wishes on not tarnishing his clan's name. Ino relayed Sasuke's last memory of his brother, once more verifying Konoha's dark secret. The room vibrated with uncomfortable murmuring.

"We did what we felt was best for the village at the time," came the voice of village elder, Koharu Utatane. "Lord Third did not agree with it. Danzo acted quickly - too quickly."

"You approved the slaughter of children!" It was Sakura who shouted. "They were part of the village!"

Sasuke winced. Ino hadn't told her the truth about the massacre after all.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. "Sit down. Although I agree with my pupil. I fail to see the wisdom in your past actions. I move that we have a separate hearing to decide your consequences."

"Seconded," Hiashi Hyūga called out. "I also move that we elect new councilmembers at the future meeting."

"Agreed," came the deep voice of Chōza Akimichi.

"We submit to the will of our Hokage and noble clan leaders," Koharu Utatane spoke again. Sasuke noted how tired she sounded. "We have had to live with our decisions and regrets."

After a pregnant pause, the remaining elder, Homura Mitokado stated, "We knew this day would come eventually."

Sasuke's heart and head pounded. There were so many things he wanted to scream at the elders, but the words failed to form. His own memories and regrets exhausted him. He bowed his head and clenched his shaking fist.

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Almost over," Kakashi quietly promised.

Only it would never really end in Sasuke's mind. It would be the same for the elders. The young man raised his face to glare in their directions.

 _So we have something in common after all,_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

The Kage had been talking. The jonin joined in. Shikamaru said something about how having Sasuke's rare abilities on their side would be strategically advantageous. Sai argued that Sasuke deserved the same rehabilitation as former Root members who had also done unspeakable things. The last Uchiha barely registered their words. He wanted to curl up on his cold prison bench.

Kakashi shook him. "Sasuke, listen."

He raised his head. Tsunade was speaking. "...made unfortunate choices, however, as we have concluded, he was a victim of manipulation and severe emotional trauma. Uchiha Sasuke has demonstrated a willingness to cooperate with the village and protect it from here on out. After listening to eyewitness accounts, reviewing interrogation findings, and your perspectives, I have concluded that Uchiha Sasuke deserves continued rehabilitation and redemption."

Sasuke sucked in a surprised breath. His heartbeat increased, and he gripped at the chair's arm. Kakashi thumped him happily on the back, and he heard Naruto give a celebratory cheer.

"Silence!" the Hokage shouted above the din. "I'm not finished! I will not reinstate his rank immediately. I will put together a team to assist me in observing him. He is free to move within the village of Konoha, but he may not leave until after a review. The date of this review is to be determined after I form the team and conduct our first meeting. The team will decide on emotional and behavioral goals. One such goal must focus on community service. Uchiha Sasuke, you are officially pardoned in gratitude for the vital role you played during the war. However, we must act with caution given your history, or you may find yourself back in that cell, or worse. Do you understand?"

Sasuke felt numb. Kakashi nudged him. "Yes," he whispered.

"Very well," Tsunade continued. "Fellow Kage, I hope this is acceptable to you. We can discuss sending him to each of the hidden villages to provide service after I deem him physically and mentally able."

Sand, Stone, and Mist were agreeable. The raging voice of the Raikage snarled that he would remain skeptical, but would follow his peers in the matter. There was a click, and Sasuke surmised the Raikage disconnected.

"Sakura," Tsunade called over the excited buzz, "you may restore his chakra. Naruto, Sai - go with them. You know the room. Kakashi and I have a public announcement to make."

A familiar touch, calloused from pummeling boulders to dust, yet warm, wrapped around his wrist. "Come with me, Sasuke-kun," his pink-haired teammate said. Her voice tinkled with joy.

He found himself surrounded by the excited chatter of Team Seven as they guided him down a hall. It was mostly comprised of Naruto declaring that he knew it would all work out, and Sakura chattering with abandon. Sai congratulated Sasuke, but referred to him as "Traitor-kun." There was a thump followed by a cheery threat from Sakura.

They lead him into a new, quiet room. Sakura pulled his arm down so that he could feel a couch, and she encouraged him to sit.

"Tsunade told me that you may have a headache after this," Sakura explained as she sat beside him. He felt her turn her body toward his own. He tried to mirror her actions as best as he could without seeing her.

Sasuke's head was already throbbing from not eating enough, the stress of reliving his worst moments, and the emotions coursing through him. He nodded and gave an understanding hum. She touched his temples with two fingers on each side. He found himself leaning into her touch. Sakura hissed with surprise. Sasuke felt her warm breath and smelled the floral scent of her shampoo.

Naruto snickered nearby, and Sakura grumbled at their friend from barely an inch away. Sasuke pulled back, frowning in Naruto's direction.

"I fail to see the humor in two people who care about each other nearly kissing," Sai observed.

The blond guffawed loudly. Sasuke turned his head, jerking out of Sakura's fingers.

"Will you two behave?!" the medic snarled. Her hands gently turned Sasuke's face toward her again, and she returned her fingers to his temples. "Honestly… I can't go anywhere with you boys. Okay, Sasuke. This may feel strange."

Her rejuvenating chakra trickled into his head, and he felt it flowing around his eyes, then spiraling down to his various chakra points. Electricity sparked inside him, and he knew his own chakra was restored. It flashed out playfully at Sakura's green energy, rejoicing at the release, making her jump in surprise. Sakura slipped her fingers under the canvas binding obscuring his eyes and tugged it away. Sasuke blinked as the room came into focus. It was dim, something he was grateful for as the pounding in his head increased. Sakura sat in front of him, leaning forward as she observed. Dark eyes met shimmering green. She was crying once more, but her lips curved into a euphoric smile. Sasuke blinked. His heart thumped in his chest at the joy his pardon brought her. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, laughter fluttering from her mouth like butterflies emerging from a long sleep. Naruto joined the group hug, laughing and crying simultaneously. The blond and pinkette reached out to pull Sai into the embrace, reminding both him and Sasuke that he was also part of Team Seven. The pale young man made some banal comment about supporting friends, and Naruto snorted. Sasuke felt Sakura's grasp around him tighten. He heart lightened at the uninhibited display of joy and relief in his teammates' voices and faces. He had worked so hard to sever these bonds and ignore their many efforts at saving him. Surrounded by his surrogate family, Sasuke made a soft, grateful hum.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter felt really tedious to write. I went back so many times to tweak it, especially the trial. It started to feel too long, so much of the dialog became summarized. In many ways, I think this was my weakest chapter because of the trial aspect. I'm not used to writing about such matters, and it's really very intricate... I started to feel overwhelmed with the immensity of the situation! However, I don't think Konoha would have the same judiciary process that we do in America, so I hope readers can forgive me for how simple it felt. It was fun to bring in some of the other characters, however short their part was. I always enjoy Sai, personally. I see Sasuke being very shocked by the conclusion for the trial yet touched by his teammate's relief and joy. I hope you enjoyed the tiny amount of Sasusaku fluff I included. I know many of my readers are very eager for more of that! Once more, I must remind you that this is a slow burn because I'm following the actual manga's plot and outcomes. I really don't see them seriously entering a relationship until he returns from his redemption journey. I have plans to continue this story up to and perhaps beyond that point, however.

So, Sasuke is finally out of his cell. His body aches from that bench and cold wall. I promise a massage in the next chapter. ;) Thank you so much for your continued support! The many positive, encouraging comments make me tear up with emotion!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The joyous embrace ended when Sakura asked Sasuke how he felt, and he admitted to having a headache. It hung behind his newly restored eyes, daring him to try anything rash. A part of him wondered if Tsunade developed the method to purposefully delay a return to full strength so he could be observed. No matter. He would show them all he was trying to head down a new path. Sakura nodded to Sai who opened a large balcony window. Sasuke averted his eyes from the piercing sunrays.

Naruto started mumbling something about wanting to get ramen with the group.

"Now's not a good time," Sakura gently chided. "Tsunade-shishou and Kaka-sensei are making the announcement, but not everyone knows Sasuke's been pardoned yet. Besides, he's clearly not feeling well after everything. There will be time for that another day."

"I know that!" Naruto grumbled. "I just _wish_ we could. Even if Sasuke was feeling up to it, I have to accompany Gaara for the rest of the day. Not that I mind! I just...it's been awhile since Team Seven's been together."

Sasuke squinted toward his friends, observing them as they chatted. Sakura smiled warmly at the blond. "I know," she sympathized, "but there will be plenty of time for that later. You enjoy your time with Gaara. Visits with him are rare. Sai and I will bring Sasuke to his apartment, but that's it. I promise you won't miss anything."

Naruto flashed one of his toothy grins at Sakura. "Okay, guys. I'll see you later! Let's plan to meet at Ichiraku soon!" With that, he dashed out the door.

Sakura chuckled. "I'm glad Kakashi had the foresight to suggest Naruto accompany Gaara following the trial. Otherwise, you wouldn't have any rest!" She smiled at Sasuke. The young man hummed and grimaced. He was ready for the talking to cease, but he could tell the worst was to come as he eyed Sai painting.

Following a command, an inky bird came to life and spread its wings to accommodate three passengers. Sasuke grumbled and considered asking Sakura to blind his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but this will be the easiest, fastest way to get you to your apartment without causing a commotion," Sakura explained.

He nodded, stood, and took a wobbly step toward Sai's bird. "What apartment?"

"Kaka-sensei thought of everything. He and Tsunade hoped that the outcome of the trial would be favorable, so they prepared by setting aside a small apartment for you. As much as it pained Naruto and I, they couldn't reserve your old place after you left. They put most of your belongings in a box and kept that under the Hokage tower. Thankfully, your possessions survived Pain's attack. Your old building is gone."

"That was optimistic of them," Sasuke muttered.

He settled on the bird, gripping at its feathers and clenching his eyes shut against the sun. Sakura sat behind him and placed a steadying hand on his left shoulder. Sai maneuvered the bird from the balcony and lead them to the roof of an apartment building a few blocks away. Sasuke sighed with relief that they hadn't needed to journey far. He was ready to lock himself in a dark room for the rest of the week. His companions helped him down from the bird before it flew back into its scroll. Sasuke dimly recalled ink mice crawling around Orochimaru's hideout before he first encountered his replacement on Team Seven. It was an intriguing _jutsu_.

Allowing Sakura to support most of his weight as they walked down some metal stairs, Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia. She had done this before, back when he was less appreciative. He leaned into her warmth, shutting his eyes against the pounding that worsened with each minute he spent in the late afternoon light.

They halted in front of a door. Sakura pulled some keys out of a hip pouch and tossed them to Sai who unlocked the new dwelling. The other young man fiddled with a dial on the wall, turning on the lights just enough so they could make their way around inside without exacerbating Sasuke's condition.

The apartment was small and sparsely furnished. They entered a combination kitchen and living room. There was a gray couch, an empty bookshelf, the usual appliances, and an apartment-sized table with two chairs.

"There's a bathroom and bedroom down that short hallway," Sakura explained. "Downstairs, there's a communal laundry room."

Sasuke blinked, barely registering anything. "Okay," he muttered to acknowledge that she said something.

"Sakura, why don't you take him to his bedroom? We can get some takeout for when he wakes," Sai offered.

The young woman agreed. "I'll be back in a moment. Come on, Sasuke-kun. The bed is all ready for you. Take a nap, and then you can have something to eat."

He nodded and allowed her to help him to his new room. Thankful that the curtains were drawn, he flopped gracelessly into bed. Sakura chuckled a bit, but he found he didn't care at the moment. He buried his face in the soft, clean pillow. He felt Sakura drape a warm blanket over him. He was drifting out of consciousness, but he was dimly aware of her hands on his head, then her comforting chakra gently caressing his scalp.

* * *

Pleasant smells coaxed Sasuke out of a blessedly dreamless sleep. He blinked several times, letting his eyes adjust to his new bedroom. Although dim, he could make out a closet. He turned and eyed the bedstand, staring until he realized it was an original piece that followed him from the Uchiha compound. Sitting up, he touched the finished wood reverently. He had abandoned everything when he left Konoha, including family heirlooms. At the time, his anger blinded him to the connections they offered him. There were memories and emotions infused in the wood. He almost thought he could feel his mother's soft hands as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface. Once more, he felt sick over his old priorities, but grateful that his friends and teacher saved what they could. His lips quirked upward, but he frowned as he recalled Kakashi's earlier words. Now the work would begin.

Sasuke trudged from his room to the bathroom across the hall. Traveling as he had with Taka, he thought he was beyond caring about modern conveniences like toilets. Staying in the hospital, even though he struggled with his lone arm, he rediscovered the joys of indoor plumbing. Losing that while in prison renewed his appreciation. He hoped he never had to use a bucket again. He'd take trees and catholes to that method any day.

Stepping toward his sink, Sasuke looked at himself for the first time in a month. He wryly wished he had a chance to see himself with a beard. Uchiha men typically stayed clean shaven, so it would have been intriguing. His hair was much longer and hung haphazardly. Kakashi had helped him comb it in front of his rinnegan, just the way he liked it. Sasuke finished washing his hands and made some minor adjustments to his hair before leaving.

Sakura greeted him at the end of the short hallway. She handed him a glass of water. He drank greedily while Sakura explained that she and their other teammate picked up a light dinner of _onigiri_ , _yakitori_ , and salad.

"How is your head?" she asked at last.

"Better," Sasuke replied softly. He looked around his apartment. They had increased the light in the room as he napped. He could now see that the walls were a light blue highlighted with white molding. The kitchen cupboards and counter spaces were also white. Everything looked so clean and wholesome.

"Do you have any discomfort, or is it gone?"

"Gone," he clarified, then approached the kitchen counter to observe the food. His mouth watered.

Sai took some plates from a cupboard. "Are you hungry, traitor-kun?"

Sakura stepped on his foot so that he hissed in pain. "Stop calling him that, okay?" Sai quickly apologized and made an excuse about something he read in a book. Sakura shook her head at Sasuke. "I promise, Sai means well. You'll learn to love him like Naruto and I!"

Sasuke regarded the other man dubiously. When they met before, he hadn't cared for Sai. He could see a certain resemblance that was frankly disturbing. Something about his fake smile and bared navel unsettled Sasuke. He'd encountered the artist some during the war, then again at the hospital. Sai was fond of checking up on Naruto and Sakura. He kept his distance from Sasuke unless Sakura was in his room. Sasuke had since seen Sai's sincerity when it came to their other teammates. The fact that he was still here helping Sakura in the kitchen spoke volumes about their relationship.

Wordlessly taking a plate, Sasuke helped himself to someof the meal. He leaned against the counter and set it down. Nodding to the table and chairs, he said, "Take a seat."

Sai and Sakura glanced at each other but decided to comply. They ate quietly for a few minutes. Sasuke closed his eyes as he relished the savory _yakitori_. He thought of himself as a man with simple tastes who didn't require much flavor. Konoha's prison food proved such a low, that common street food tasted ambrosial to him.

The former Root member broke the silence. "I will paint you a picture to decorate your new apartment." Sasuke stared emotionlessly at him while they chewed. Sai continued, "It is custom to give a housewarming gift to friends, correct?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura, confused with the other man's gestures and questions. The pink haired woman chuckled nervously. "Oh, that's very kind of you, Sai! Maybe let Sasuke think about what he'd like on his walls for a few days, okay?"

Sai nodded and continued to eat, thinking to himself. "That is a good idea, Sakura-chan. I don't really know what Uchiha-san is interested in." He turned to Sasuke. "What are your hobbies?"

Wincing, Sasuke once more glanced at Sakura who only offered him an amused grin. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. For all her compassion, she certainly wasn't getting him out of this awkward conversation.

"I don't know," he answered and looked down at his food. It was the most honest response. When he was younger, he probably would have said something about shuriken, but these days? _What are my goals?_ Sasuke wondered.

"Being a badass shinobi is his hobby, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura giggled playfully.

Sai sat up straighter. "Oh. I didn't realize hobbies and jobs could be the same." He stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I suppose you're right, Sakura-chan. After all, I've turned my hobby into a _jutsu_. My job brings me joy because it is my art."

The Uchiha watched his teammates talk. To an outsider, it almost seemed as if Sai were a little slow, but Sasuke was perceptive enough to realize that his social awkwardness must have had something to do with Danzo. The young man was learning how to exist in a world that permitted emotion and friendship.

Sasuke finished his salad and said, "Paint me a _uchiwa_ ," referring to his clan's symbol.

Sai cocked his head as he visualized the image. Sakura sat rigid, and Sasuke noticed how thin her lips became. Her green eyes looked downward fretfully as she no doubt sought the right words. The truth surrounding his family's massacre was fresh to her. Sasuke found himself wanting to poke her in the diamond seal the way Itachi used to do to him. He recalled his brother's last words and he shivered.

 _I will love you always._

The reaction was obvious, because Sakura's gaze snapped back to him. "Are you alright?" Sasuke exhaled and hummed. When he said no more, Sakura started to ask a question but grew flustered. Her eyes bobbed between his empty plate and his eyes.

"Sakura," he encouraged.

"Oh… er, you must be really sore after being in that cell for a month. Do you want… do you want a massage? I mean, they do help you sleep better, right?"

The stoic Uchiha attempted to hide his flustered reaction. His heart thumped and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He had to look down.

Sai stood, picked up his plate, and pushed in his chair. He collected Sakura's empty plate as well, and brought them to the sink before collecting his shoes by the door.

Sakura jumped up when she realized he was leaving. "Sai! Where are you going?" Sasuke stood straighter, feeling a bit on edge at the prospect of being alone with Sakura in his new apartment. A hospital room was one thing...

The pale young man turned and gave them a practiced, pleasant smile. "I've read that couples need time alone, especially after they've been apart for awhile. Have a good evening! I will work on that _uchiwa_ painting tomorrow." He closed the door quietly, leaving the pair in thick stillness.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura, trying to maintain his cool. He clenched his jaw and waited for her to look at him. It took her a moment to compose herself. He saw her shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she laughed shakily. "I didn't mean to make things weird… I asked purely from a healer's perspective. It's been such a draining day... Don't mind Sai! He doesn't understand... I'm not trying to be pushy or any-"

"Yes," Sasuke interjected.

Now she looked up, a shocked expression widening her features. "You… want one?"

His expression softened as his eyes flicked from her face to the floor. "Yeah. I am sore."

A tiny smile blossomed on her face. She pushed in her chair, but kept her hands on its back, gripping it for support and courage. "Okay… where do you want to do it? I mean… where do you want to have the massage?"

Her uncomfortable laughter made him swallow. Sasuke's mind went into overdrive at the thought of mentioning his bedroom. The more enjoyable parts of some recent dreams replayed in his mind, and he shut his eyes to hide the mixture of eagerness and embarrassment he felt. He hoped he appeared calm and thoughtful to her. "The couch."

He pushed off the counter and sauntered over to the named furniture. It was comfortable but also firm. Whoever picked it out was to be commended. "Who do I owe for the apartment?" he wondered aloud.

Sakura joined him on the couch, but left space between them. "Oh, we all pitched in. No big deal. Consider it a welcome home gift. Kakashi said he'll bring you info about the rent when he has a moment, but I think it's paid in advance for the next month or so."

Sasuke sighed, feeling undeserving of such kindness. He clenched his fist and silently vowed to spend the rest of his life paying his precious people back for everything they put up with and did to aid him.

His guest cocked her head. "Does it bother you that we did this?"

He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "No. I just… don't feel worthy of it."

Sakura scooted a little closer to him, and he felt a flicker of electricity. Sasuke opened his eyes lazily as he watched her reach out toward his left shoulder. Her fingers tentatively brushed the fabric of his shirt.

"It's the prison uniform," she realized sadly. "We did put some clothing in your room… we had to guess at your size, but I hope it's okay for the time being. I can help you shop when you're feeling up to it."

Sasuke shifted in the couch, reaching for the hem of his shirt, and pulling it over his head in a practiced, fluid motion. "If I weren't inside, I'd set it on fire."

The young woman next to him chuckled. "I don't blame you."

He turned in time to see her ogling his bare chest. Her eyes flickered away, but a rosy blush revealed her thoughts. He hummed with amusement.

Her face snapped back to him. "What?"

He grinned at the slight flair of her temper. Her eyes widened and grew cross with embarrassment. "Sorry! Ugh. I should just go." She stood.

"The massage," he reminded her, gently gripping her hand. Swallowing, he realized he hadn't bothered to hide his earnest desire.

The medic looked down at their loosely knotted fingers. Sasuke followed her gaze, marveling at how right it felt, but quickly released her.

"I'm going to change into those clothes you mentioned."

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and he certainly didn't want to rush into… whatever was happening between them. His pulse raced and he took a deep breath before opening his closet. The clothing within was simple and dark. Relieved not to find any offensive shades of orange, he selected a navy blue t shirt and black pants. They were loose and easy to slip into, especially now that he could see again.

As he dressed, he noticed the large, cardboard box on the closet floor. Someone had scribbled, "Uchiha" on it with a red crayon. He shut the closet. There would be time for that later.

When he returned to the kitchen-living room, he found Sakura scrubbing dishes at the sink. He leaned against the counter, watching her work.

"I'm kind of jealous," she said softly. "Of your apartment, I mean. I really enjoyed helping put it in order. I still live with my parents. My room feels too small for me these days. I keep looking at your bare walls and thinking about the shelves of books I could put up… I hope you don't mind the paint I picked out."

He hummed placidly, enjoying how at home she looked, and watched as she picked up another dirty dish to clean. "You didn't need to do the dishes," he said guiltily.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. You've had quite a day, after all! Look, I'm already done!" She shook her hands over the sink then dried them properly with a nearby towel. "So… You're really asking for a massage?" He shifted his eyes back to hers, and he noticed a mischievous grin on her face. "Remember how adamantly you resisted when I first suggested the treatment?"

He harrumphed. "I'll admit it; you were right."

Her smirk grew to a childlike grin, and her eyes sparkled triumphantly. Sasuke couldn't help how his eyelids crinkled with amusement. He was pondering if he should compliment her more often for those lovely reactions, but her hand on his wrist pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well, come on, then," she said, pulling him to the couch.

He settled in, then Sakura was kneeling on the cushion next to him, gently stroking his residual limb. Sasuke shut his eyes, enjoying the comfort she freely gave. Her earlier uncertainty had dissolved into a confidence he admired. She smoothed some of her verdant chakra into the remains of his arm. The last time he felt so relaxed, so at peace with the world, was with her at the hospital.

"Your chakra levels appear to be restoring at a healthy pace," she observed. "I think you'll be ready to start training in a few days."

"Hm. I should probably wait until after that first meeting Tsunade spoke about," he drawled.

"That would be prudent," Sakura answered, sweeping her hands up the curve of his shoulder. "I don't have any massage oil with me," she murmured regretfully. "I'm afraid this won't be as soothing as your last."

"It's fine," he assured her without moving.

Keeping her warm hand on his left shoulder, she deftly slipped behind the couch. Once there, her other hand reached for the opposite shoulder. She squeezed gently, and Sasuke exhaled with contentment. She continued to cup and knead this area for several minutes, while her thumbs pressed deliciously into his shoulder blades. She continued to dot his upper back with blissful pressure, releasing weeks of tension and discomfort. Her hands moved back to his shoulders, then slid to his neck. She pressed into the tight flesh, and he rolled his head backwards, a pleased groan tearing from his throat.

Shocked by his own reaction, his eyes flew open to meet Sakura's wide stare as she leaned over him. Her hair nearly brushed his face, and her lips hung open in surprise. Sasuke's eyes flickered to them, plump and pink. He felt his pulse quicken, and he found himself licking his own mouth. His pupils jumped back to her own, but soon found she was studying his tongue's slow motion. His irises suddenly spiraled into hungry red _sharingan_. Sakura sucked in her breath, but didn't look away. One of her hands swept to the front of his neck, and he felt daring fingers trace over his Adam's apple.

 _Thump thump thump!_

Sakura jumped backwards. Sasuke launched off the couch, his chest pounding. He stalked to the door but kept his crimson eyes on her as she pressed her hands just below her neck. No doubt about it - her heart was hammering just as heavily as his own. He wasn't sure if he was angry at the interruption, or grateful as he had no idea what he was doing.

Tearing the door open, Sasuke decided he was angry.

"Hey, Sasuke," his whiskered teammate greeted. "How do you like your new place?" Naruto shoved past his friend before Sasuke could slam his good hand into the doorframe to prevent his entrance. "Oh, hey Sakura. Sakura!?" The blond's blue eyes darted back and forth between his red-eyed host and the blushing woman trying to hide behind the couch. Naruto's eyes narrowed devilishly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at once.

"No," Sakura repeated with forced calm. "I was just giving him a massage."

"In his own private apartment? Alone?" The _jinchūriki_ raised his eyebrows.

"So what, _dobe_?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto squinted at him. "Why are you using your _sharingan_?"

"My - what?" Sasuke paused and recognized the sensation. He blinked, calming himself, willing the red away."

"Naruto-kun," Sakura chuckled nervously, "He was stuck in that awful cell for weeks, so he needed some treatment. That's all. His eyes may have activated because his chakra is restoring, and perhaps there was a reaction…"

The blond smirked. "An emotional reaction from a sexy massage!"

"I thought you were with Gaara," Sakura said in a strained voice.

"It's evening," Naruto replied in an obvious manner as he flopped down on Sasuke's couch. "He and his siblings are turning in for the night. Though, between us, I think Gaara took pity on Temari. I bet he gave her some free time to spend with Shikamaru. So, anyway, I thought I'd check on Sasuke. I figured he'd be resting."

Sasuke sneered, "Then why did you knock so loud?"

The _kunoichi_ scurried to the still open door. "I lost track of time. Honestly, I should go. My parents thought I'd be home awhile ago, and I don't want them to worry." She glanced worriedly at her host. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Goodnight." She pulled the door shut behind her.

Sasuke exhaled, trudged to his couch, and sat next to his friend. He took a few breaths to calm his nerves. Naruto seemed to sense his inner turmoil and patiently stared at the ceiling. Sasuke decided he was glad Naruto showed up.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he confessed aloud, surprising both of them.

Naruto blinked and raised his eyebrows. "You mean with Sakura-chan?" Sasuke hummed his agreement, so the blond continued in a more serious tone. "I was surprised to walk into that…"

Sasuke leaned forward, cupping his face in his hand. "That can't happen again."

His friend squinted at him. "Sakura-chan still loves you. If you feel something for her, then that's-"

"No," Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto frowned. "Then what were you-"

Sasuke shook his head. "I mean nothing can happen. I don't deserve her. End of story."

The blonde pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, you did just get back. And you did just get pardoned. You don't need to rush anything."

"Nothing can happen," the last Uchiha repeated before standing and once more opening the door to his new apartment. "Goodnight, Naruto." His heart felt tight and strangely worried. "Make sure Sakura gets home safe."

As he closed the door, he briefly saw Naruto smirk over his shoulder. Alone once more, Sasuke groaned midst the silence. He had work to begin and needed to focus. He hoped Sakura really did believe that his sharingan activated because of the chakra restoration, but he doubted it. He knew she was an intelligent _kunoichi_.

 _I just hope she's smart enough to forget about me..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it, especially that couch massage scene. I really appreciated your feedback on the trial chapter. I guess I can be my own worst critic! Isn't that usually the case? Things are going to be a bit strained between Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter, as I'm sure you can imagine. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The sun glistened brightly over Konoha. Colorful buildings reached toward the sun like buds emerging from a rocky garden. The hidden village had come a long way since reconstruction began following Pain's attack. Many new buildings dotted the landscape thanks to Captain Yamato's efforts. Looking forward to more peaceful days, several villagers had taken to painting their new homes and business in even brighter hues.

Sasuke quietly marveled at the blend of nostalgia and novelty. He walked through the village for the first time since he was pardoned. He had cloistered himself away in his new apartment for three days to rest and meditate. He lived off a bag of rice one of his teammates helpfully left in his cupboards for the first two days. The thought of interacting with villagers made his stomach clench. On the third day, Kakashi knocked on his door with a bag of fresh fruits and vegetables from the market, and a scroll summoning him to the first meeting in a series of meetings that would determine the rest of his life.

While he'd rather stay in his dark hideaway and sulk for a few days more, he was now walking next to Naruto. Rather, Naruto was escorting him to the meeting. When the blond showed up at his place in the morning, he announced his role. Sasuke scowled at the thought of someone supervising his march back to the Hokage tower, but he wasn't surprised.

"You'll see how it is, Sasuke," Naruto promised. "They'll have you doing all the awful D rank missions you hated as a genin. Wait! You're still a genin like me, right? Well, you know what I mean…"

Sasuke shrugged. As far as he was concerned, escort missions and park cleanups were superior to prison time. His friends had been hopeful, but Sasuke was shocked with the outcome of the trial. He knew, whatever happened next, he would be under intense scrutiny. "It's temporary." _As long as I stay focused and don't lose my temper._

"I know," Naruto continued, unable to tame the wine in his voice, "but come on. Last week, they had me chaperone academy students to some river in the woods so they could practice standing on water. It was boring, and the girls were strange acting."

The Uchiha hummed with amusement as they continued their trek to the Hokage tower. He could just imagine his high-strung friend watching a bunch of kids training as he himself struggled to utilize any jutsu due to his current handicap. "It's probably more than they'll allow me to do for awhile."

Some children ran in front of them, scurrying into a newly reopened sweet store. The smell of delicacies drifted out to the heros.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I wonder if Sakura knows this shop is back. You remember she has a sweet tooth, right?"

Sasuke bristled at the mention of their pink-haired teammate. "I remember," he said crossly. "Why does that matter?"

"No reason," his companion replied mischievously.

"Naruto." Sasuke struggled to maintain his temper. On his first day out in the village, heading to an important meeting to begin the work of his redemption, he did not need Naruto's antics to distract him from his priorities.

The _jinchūriki_ smiled innocently. "I was just thinking it would be a great place for someone to take Sakura on a date."

Sasuke frowned. _This again._

Inhaling and exhaling to calm his pulse, Sasuke did his best to put an end to the conversation for good. "I told you. Sakura deserves someone better."

Naruto had the audacity to roll his eyes at him. "If she cared about that, she would have lost interest in you a long time ago. Trust me. I tried."

As they walked, Sasuke noted how the villagers kept their distance. Most avoided eye contact, but a few openly gawked in amazement. Whispers trailed the pair down every side street. Sasuke glanced at his friend. The Hokage certainly selected a wise escort. As much as most people distrusted the last Uchiha, they adored their orange-clad savior.

The meeting took place in a small conference room in the Hokage tower. Everyone was already waiting for them to arrive. Sasuke detected pink to his right, so he kept his eyes trained on the Hokage.

Tsunade gave them an irritated glare. "Naruto! You're fifteen minutes late! I was about to send Anbu to collect Sasuke."

"Now, now, Hokage-sama," Kakashi soothed. "Sometimes there are twists and turns on the road to life. Sit down, guys."

"Yes, do," Tsunade grouched. "I'm overscheduled as it is!"

Naruto took his place, leaving the only empty chair between him and the woman Sasuke dreaded to see. His body tensed as he met Sakura's nervous gaze. Memories of those same eyes floating above him, her lips inviting him closer. He said her name in greeting. It came out monotone sounding as he clenched his jaw.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she said softly. He detected a note of regret in her voice.

The Hokage interjected. "Yes, yes, good morning everyone. Sasuke, as you can see, the members of Team Seven are on the committee tasked with assisting you in your rehabilitation and the beginning of your redemption. I will not attend all meetings. I have too many responsibilities as it is, too many other loose ends to tie up before I retire, so I've put your former teacher in charge. Uchiha Sasuke, your redemption will take months - probably years. Kakashi will soon become Lord Sixth, and the majority of your work will continue into his tenure, so it seems logical for him to head this project. Kakashi, the rest of the meeting is yours to conduct. I expect a progress report each month. Good luck!" With that, the busy woman click-clacked away.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, well… Sasuke, before we get into goals and everyone's roles, here."

He slid a scroll toward the young man. Sasuke unrolled it by gently biting into the heavy vellum and pulling at the rest with his right hand. Beholding the numbers within, he felt as if the floor dropped away. "This is…"

The gray-haired man nodded. "Your inheritance. It's everything the Uchiha clan left. Now that you're of age, and pardoned, Konoha is restoring your rights to it. It sat in trust for a long time, amazingly gathering interest despite your … growing pains."

Sasuke tensed and labored to pacify his nerves with a deep breath. "Then I can repay my debts for the apartment and food."

"That's not necessary," Kakashi continued. "Besides, until you meet certain conditions in reestablishing trust, you're only getting a small allowance each week towards future rent and food."

Feeling both somber and guilty once more, he nudged the scroll across the table to close it. Sasuke grunted, relenting to Team Seven's generosity. He would have to pay them back in other ways.

"Now, onto the task at hand," Kakashi continued. "I wanted Team Seven to be part of your redemption as much as possible. I am also growing busier each day as Tsunade unloads responsibilities on me, so I can't keep an eye on you as much as I would like. Since you and Naruto are in similar physical conditions, it makes sense that you will do some work and training together. However, you are not to spar until further notice." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi cocked his head toward the man next to him. "Sai is in a unique position that will prove critical. He is a member of Team Seven and, having formed bonds with Naruto and Sakura, he cares deeply for their happiness. That said, he also cares for their wellbeing. Since he's a recent addition, Sai doesn't have any attachments to you, and so he can view your progress more pragmatically."

"I'm here to monitor your health," Sakura said from beside him. When she spoke as a medic, some confidence returned to her voice. Sasuke couldn't help but shift his eyes toward her. "I will determine when you're ready to start sparring with fellow shinobi to increase your training. I will also help determine when you're able to leave the village gates and properly care for yourself. For the next month, you will report to me each week. Following that, as long as you are well, I'll reduce that to a monthly checkup."

"Where?" Sasuke asked warily.

Sakura blinked at him. "At the hospital, of course…"

He nodded with relief. She was his teammate, friend, and undeniably precious to him, however he was determined to leave it at that. Since she left his apartment, Sasuke decided that he shouldn't be alone with her except in a professional setting, or in public. He worried his body would betray his discipline now that he no longer had an objective. He mentally reminded himself of this one resolve whenever her adoring face trespassed on his meditations.

His eyes shifted to another woman sitting across from him. There was something familiar about her dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail.

"Mitarashi Anko," she introduced herself in a no-nonsense voice. "Kakashi asked me to be part of this team because we have something in common: we were both students of Orochimaru."

Sasuke raised his chin as recognition dawned on him. He had encountered her during the _Chūnin_ exam, then again in Kabuto's hiding place. Having decided that he had use of the old snake _sannin_ , Sasuke used Anko's cursed seal to revive Orochimaru.

"I have an idea of what you went through with him, and I know what it takes to turn your back on his power. I also know what it's like to live with regret. Failing to stop Orochimaru from harming the village and you during the _Chūnin_ exam is something I will never forgive myself for. At the very least, helping you to find your footing will give me some redemption."

As she spoke, her eyes burned with conviction. Sasuke nodded with gratitude toward the woman. Although he didn't look forward to swapping Orochimaru stories with her, perhaps she could interpret some of Sasuke's behavior for his comrades.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair with a sigh. "Speaking of regrets, I'm here to make up for one of my biggest failures as a team leader - your recovery." Sasuke frowned. "Before you complain, I know it's a drag, but Tsunade wants me to aide Kakashi. She's grooming us both for our promotions."

"I wasn't going to complain," Sasuke said, intending to explain, but he didn't know how to properly convey his culpability outside of a displeased expression. Looking down at his hand resting on the table, he said the only thing he could. "I don't know you well… Even back then, we weren't friends. However… I apologize for causing you trouble."

Despite his lowered gaze, Sasuke was aware of how that affected the room. Sakura turned to study him. He could vaguely make out Shikamaru sitting forward.

Naruto grunted with approval. "What did I tell you all? Sasuke is turning over a new leaf, you know!"

Sasuke's eyes flicked up to Kakashi. A smile made his mask crease as much as the corners of his eyes. "Well, that brings us to our goals."

The team members spent some time sharing their vision for Sasuke. They wanted his input, but the former avenger merely agreed with everything as if it were a sentence. He narrowed his eyes, feeling they were too kind. He used to consider that a weakness, yet here he was... Eventually, they settled on three objectives to determine whether or not he could eventually reclaim his rank as a Konoha _shinobi_ and leave the village on missions once more. Foremost was the successful completion of community service to make up for wrongdoings. These would increase in difficulty as he learned to work with one arm and continue to regain trust. The second goal was that he would maintain healthy habits - physically and mentally. Sakura was adamant about those checkups, emphasizing that they would put leadership at ease with his presence. In addition to eating and sleeping well, she stressed that he not push himself to the point of injury or exhaustion. Finally, the team agreed that Sasuke needed to improve his communication skills. This would help him integrate back into society, but it would be critical when his community service extended beyond Konoha's borders. Kakashi noted that their subject was already making improvements. As evidence thus far, their sensei explained how Sasuke opened up to Naruto during their last brawl, and Sakura demurely shared that he had even talked more to her. Sasuke exerted extra measures to maintain a stony face as she spoke.

"Excellent," Kakashi concluded. "So, Sasuke, what do you think of our goals? Community service, healthy habits, and efforts to improve communication - do you think you can handle those?"

Sasuke bowed slightly.

The masked man seemed to smirk. "Part of improving your communication skills is telling us what you think, but in a calm and courteous manner."

The last Uchiha exhaled as he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "I think I can handle them."

Anko giggled drly. "After all he's been through, communication will improve with time and patience on our part. Sasuke, your friends are on this team to help you succeed. Don't feel that you have to take on a job by yourself. Trust me. I know that isolation well. More often than not, it didn't end well for me. Let the group know when you need us as you focus on your new purpose - redeeming yourself."

Kakashi nodded. "Remember the teamwork you showed as you fought Kaguya." He paused to produce another scroll which he passed to Sasuke. "Now, I'm sure everyone is hungry. Sasuke, have some lunch with your friends, then report to the location written on that scroll and follow the directions. Naruto, too. Everything you need will be there."

* * *

Following the meeting, Sasuke found himself at Ichiraku for an overdue team lunch of ramen. Kakashi had to excuse himself due to mounting duties at the Hokage tower, but his eyes had shown just how joyous he was when Naruto announced their destination.

The blond spoke animatedly all the way, and continued after ordering. He sat at Sasuke's right. Somehow, the only woman on their team was on his left. Sakura regularly interjected her own happy commentary. Although things were strained between her and Sasuke, her eyes glistened, and there was a perpetual smile on her face all the way from the meeting.

"This brings back old times," Naruto grinned.

Sai was sitting on Naruto's right. He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. He observed the rest of his team, a slight smile tugging the sides of his lips. "It is good to see everyone together again the way you wanted."

While such a statement made the others nod in agreement, Sasuke only felt guilt. It was comforting to get lunch with his teammates, but comment's like Sai's only served to remind him of how he left and resisted coming home to this, how he had denied them this. Not only that, but he briefly plotted to destroy everything around them. The other three continued to chat about the reconstruction, Ichiraku's lunch special, and the weather. Sasuke opened his mission scroll to review his task for the rest of the week: help an elderly couple paint their new home. With Naruto. Sasuke rolled his mismatched eyes.

 _This is going to be a pain._

Teuchi presented each of them with their order. Sasuke admired his bowl of steaming, amber broth. Vegetables, egg, and pork belly nested in the golden noodles. He felt his mouth water. The fresh fruit and vegetables from Kakashi had paired well with his rice, but it had been awhile since he'd eaten anything so savory. He recalled how awkward he felt eating ramen at the hospital, and he frowned. Ichiraku ramen came in larger bowls, too. He turned to find Naruto nearly finished with his first bowl. The seemingly endless pit slouched over his meal, expertly, if sloppily, slurping noodles into his gullet. The display made Sasuke sneer.

Very carefully, he leaned over his bowl, but huffed with frustration when his hair nearly fell into his lunch.

 _It really has grown longer…_

Adjusting his distance, he readied his chopsticks in his right hand, but Naruto accidentally jostled him with his left. Sakura, always sensitive to Sasuke's proximity, had been watching and noticed the dilemma.

"Would you like to switch places with me? I think you'd be more comfortable."

He regarded her silently for a moment, weighing his options. Moving would isolate him from the other team members, thus increasing the likelihood that he would have an awkward conversation with Sakura. However, remaining where he sat would make eating difficult. Naruto and Sai were both quietly slurping their food, anyway. Once the former started gabbing again, moving would put some distance between his mouth and Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke bobbed his head with approval. Sakura smiled, pleased that he accepted her help. She rose and moved behind him to make room. As she did, one of her hands accidentally brushed against his right arm. She jerked away and apologized quickly as he stood. He looked down at her, curious at the way she pulled the limb tight to her chest as if she burned herself on him. He saw the uncertainty in her green eyes. He frowned but didn't say anything, prioritizing moving out of her way instead. He soon realized that he couldn't easily shift their bowls with one hand, so he waited for Sakura to retrieve hers before he slid his across the counter. Unable to properly stabilize it, some of the broth dribbled across the surface.

"Tch," he huffed.

"Oh, it's okay," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. "I've got some napkins right here."

Misunderstanding her, he reached out to take some and handle the mess he made on his own, but he found that he pressed his right hand on top of her left. Rather than jerking away this time, Sakura froze, staring at his larger hand draped over her fingers. Sasuke, too, halted his movements. Blinking, he realized that he was touching her for a change. His fingers felt Sakura's warmth. He felt her hardened knuckles and how they contrasted with the soft skin on the back of her hand. It mesmerized him. He'd so often extended his hand to hurt, but here he was inadvertently showing affection.

In his haze, Sasuke hadn't noticed that Sai and Naruto had stopped eating. Their midriff baring companion leaned past Naruto. "Do you want to be alone again?"

Sasuke swiftly removed his hand, and Sakura began scrubbing furiously at the miso still on the counter. Her face was nearly as red as her dress. The Uchiha turned to glare at Sai, but the other man took it the wrong way entirely.

"Teuchi, I'm ready to pay! I don't want to intrude on this date."

Meanwhile, Naruto's facial expression shifted from bug-eyed to amused. Sasuke scowled at him, but before he could say anything, Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, clapped her hands together with delight. The woman came over to refill the napkin holder in front of Sasuke, happily staring all the while.

"Aw, Haruno-san! I'm delighted for you! I know you have been hoping for this day. My, now that you're side by side, you really are an adorable couple!"

Sasuke sucked in his breath and turned to look at Sakura. A curtain of pink hair shielded her face from him, but he could see how the skin on her neck burned. Suddenly, he felt angry - not at Sakura, nor even Sai and Ayame's presumption. No, he felt angry with himself for putting one of his precious people through so much pain and uncertainty. Recalling how close they had become towards the end of his hospital stay, how the walls between them started to crumble, he realized how selfish he was being. He thought of Naruto's words earlier. Sasuke kept acting out of what he felt were Sakura's best interests. He was used to the glares, the distrusting eyes, the whispers behind his back. He didn't want to curse Sakura in that way. She was sunshine on a field in spring, a light breeze through cherry blossom petals… Sasuke worried his darkness would taint her, yet Sakura didn't care about any of that. The more distance he put between them, the more she wilted like a flower denied water.

The Uchiha considered whether he should simply ignore Ayame's comment and proceed as if he hadn't heard, or simply thank her for the compliment and avoid embarrassing the well-meaning woman. Maybe, just maybe, it would be the start to something new with Sakura, like a key to a door he'd been unable, unwilling, to open previously. He realized the path his thoughts were taking, and his pulse quickened.

Before he could settle on his response, Sakura answered, "You're mistaken. We are just friends, right Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was that same, practiced calm she used with patients. She turned to him and gave him a stiff smile.

Ayame apologized, clearly mortified at how deathly silent her customers had grown. She excused herself, claiming that she needed to chop some vegetables in the back.

Sakura quietly finished her ramen beside him. Sasuke hadn't said anything for several minutes, and yet he couldn't shake the guilt clutching at his insides. He stared into his bowl of unfinished ramen. Naruto turned to look at him, and Sasuke noted something like sympathetic encouragement in his blue eyes. Beneath the counter, the blond nudged Sasuke's knee with his leg. Sasuke stared back into his broth, trying to divine his next actions. He knew he needed to say _something_ , but words were his weakness. On the battlefield, he reacted confidently; it was kill or be killed. Relationships, friendly or otherwise, were more complicated. His brotherhood with Naruto was unique in that they could understand each other with their fists. He'd never done that with Sakura. He wondered if he should suggest it once she gave him the okay to spar again.

He still hadn't settled on what to say to her when Sakura stood and slid some money across the counter toward the owner. "Sorry," she said to her team. "I just remembered that I offered to help my parents with something today." Her voice was strained and tired.

Naruto nudged his knee again, harder. "Aw, I'm sure they'll wait a little bit, Sakura-chan!" he moaned. "We have so much catching up to do, right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned to look at her, his mind still settling on the best course of action.

"It's fine!" Sakura insisted, meeting his mismatched eyes with her sad green gaze. "You have your first mission after lunch, right? I don't want to distract you from that. Not that I… I mean, I don't want to make you late. I'll see you at your check up later in the week. Bye, everyone!" She dashed through the shop's _noren_ , her footsteps getting lost in the afternoon lunch crowd.

It was as if all the warmth fled the ramen stand. The young men finished their meals. Normally chatty, Naruto seemed in deep thought. As they left Ichiraku,Teuchi apologized to Sasuke on behalf of his daughter.

"It's fine," Sasuke said softly, hurrying to catch up with Naruto and Sai.  
His remaining teammates regarded him cooly. Sai crossed his arms, and Sasuke was reminded of his frequently disappointed father.

"Say it," Sasuke huffed, already suspecting the topic.

"Sasuke, you are already aware of Sakura's feelings. I apologize for my earlier statements. I realize I was wrong. I am not trying to force you into a relationship, but you must be aware of your actions and how they appear. One of our goals is that your communication improves. Let Sakura know of your intentions, whatever they are."

"And don't be a dick about it," Naruto added. "You've put her through enough, you know."

"I do know!" Sasuke snapped. "That's why I've been trying to keep some distance! I've hurt her again, and again, and again!" His volume rose to a threatening volume, causing Naruto and Sai's eyes to widen. Neither had seen him so angry in awhile. Sasuke clenched his teeth and inhaled through his nose. "Come on, Naruto. We have a job to do."

"Think about what I said, Sasuke," Sai insisted before jumping to the rooftops.

* * *

Naruto remained silent as they worked unless it was related to their assignment. Sasuke found himself actually missing his idle chatter. He poured more paint in his pan and ran the roller through the liquid before returning to the wall. Their assignment was to help paint an elderly couple's new home over the week. The old man and woman were grateful for the assistance, and didn't treat Sasuke any different from Naruto. The last Uchiha actually found their company refreshing. Occasionally, the owners came out to check on their progress. The woman brought them lemonade and made smalltalk.

When she went inside again, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You're oddly quiet," he muttered as he rolled some more green paint on the couple's' home. It spattered slightly on the old shirt he was wearing, and a dozen tiny green eyes glared at him. He frowned.

The blond lowered his brush. "I was a fool, as usual.  
Sasuke stopped what he was doing. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto's blue eyes appeared dulled. "I hoped everything would go back to normal once we brought you back. But look at us? Struggling to paint a wall…"

Sasuke exhaled. He sat on the grass and stuck his brush into the paint so he could run his lone hand through his sweaty hair. "I know. I fucked everything up."

"It's not even all about our arms! I'd had given both to bring you back!" Naruto growled, plopping his brush in the tray of paint before drooping onto the lawn. "I whine, but the easy missions don't bother me that much. I know I'm not ready for anything else, yet…"

"Then why are you griping now?" Sasuke asked.

"Things are weird between you and Sakura," Naruto said softly. "Hanging out together just isn't the same."

Frown growing, Sasuke replied, "I don't know what to do about that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's the whole problem! Before you left, everyone knew Sakura liked you. But after… that's when I started to realize she didn't simply have a crush on you. She loves you, Sasuke. You realize that now, don't you?"

The black-haired man scoffed. "So everyone says."

The _jinchūriki_ snarled. "Bastard! Don't keep trying to downplay it, you know!"

"Calm down," Sasuke snapped back, glancing worriedly at the home they were working on. He took a deep breath. "Look, it's obvious she cares about me. I'm… I'm grateful for that. I wouldn't be alive without her, right? But… Naruto, I'm not the same. My family is gone. My revenge plan is gone. My reputation is ruined. I don't know who I am anymore, so how can she love someone like me? I certainly don't care about myself…"

His one arm reached for his left, clutching to the remnants of a charred dream. His black and purple eyes bored into the ground, unable to look at Naruto. When his eyes did flick upward, he was surprised to see the whiskered oaf grinning.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"You care about her." He gave his friend a lopsided grin.

Burying his face in the crook of his already achy right arm, Sasuke groaned. "Fine, yes! Of course I do! But… it's different than before." He couldn't believe the words he was uttering. He let his heated face sink into his knees to hide. "No matter what I do, I'll hurt her…"

Naruto pat his shoulder. "Sasuke, I get it. You're still healing. We're all growing up and changing, but you have to find a new starting point, a new ninja way, a new dream. Sakura understands that. No matter what, she just wants you to be happy, you know! She's strong, don't forget that." He bent down to retrieve his brush. "Do what Sai says and talk to her. I know you can do it!"

Sasuke sighed. He straightened up and resumed painting the section they were working on. "Let's finish this wall and call it a day. I'd like to train with shuriken before it gets too dark."

Naruto raised his brush triumphantly, little blobs of green rolling down his arm. "Right!"

He knew what Sasuke said was code for, "I need to think."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry this took so long to finish and get up! I've been working on it whenever I had a spare moment. I hope the meeting answered one reader's question about Sasuke's money situation. And as you can see, Tsunade is moving out of the Hokage position.  
As always, thank you for the comments, questions, favorites, and follows! It gives me joy to know that others enjoy my writing and excitedly wait for the next installment. Look for ch 12 next week! Happy early Mother's Day to my fellow mamas! 3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Each afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto labored away at the elderly couple's home. They wrapped around it twice to provide a second coat of a green that reminded the young men of Konoha's surrounding forests and their female teammate's radiant irises.

Sasuke sometimes caught himself thinking about her as he stared into the paint, inspecting it for imperfections. He maintained distance the rest of the week. Their last moment together had been too awkward for either of them to handle. The dark-haired man ruminated on what he would say to her at his checkup later in the week. He had come to agree with Naruto and Sai; he should talk to Sakura. The end goal, while nebulous, was to restore their friendship, at least. As always, the storm of words in Sasuke's heart and mind were too powerful to sort through. He labored quietly on the painting, his lone arm aching with the repetitive motion.

When quitting time came, the woman of the house emerged and handed Naruto and Sasuke a box tied up in colorful fabric. Each day, they would return the cloth, but the woman always wrapped more bento for them. Sasuke stared down at his groggily, for she always wrapped his bento in white with pink flowers. Between the green paint and pink petals, Sasuke wondered if the gods were taunting him.

On the final day, he thanked the couple. They truly had been kind to the last Uchiha. It turned out that they had known Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, from when they managed a fruit stand in the shopping district. The wife described the Uchiha matron's beauty and kindness. Once, it would have sent Sasuke into a depressive episode. Now it warmed his heart, although the sadness would always remain, settled at the core of his body like weight. The woman's husband patted Sasuke on the back and declared that his parents would be proud of him for helping to rebuild the village.

"Don't let the whispers get you down," he said. "Let your actions speak for themselves."

As they walked away, Naruto waved and promised to return his dinner wrap soon. The boisterous blond turned back to Sasuke and grinned. "On your way to Sakura-chan's for your checkup, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Right."

"You're going to talk to her, right?"

"Obviously," the Uchiha said with irritation.

"No," Naruto persisted, "I mean… about you and her…" Naruto hesitated. Romantic relationships were still mysterious to him.

Sasuke harrumphed at his friend and turned toward the hospital, leaving Naruto to stare at his back with narrowed eyes.

He still had some time, so Sasuke found an out of the way bench to sit on where he could eat in silence. He thought about the generous couple and their idle chatter as he ate the rice and vegetable onigiri. Once, he would have ignored most of their conversation, but he found stories about their own children -now adults - to be very comforting. The old man, while modest, showed subtle signs of affection toward his wife, and she clearly doted on him. When Sasuke finished his meal, he folded the floral fabric into a square. He ran his thumb over a pink petal, wondering if he deserved to grow old with a companion like that. Sighing, he tucked it and the bento basket into a side pouch to return later.

The hospital waiting room wasn't very busy, and yet Sasuke found himself sitting there for quite some time until a nurse called him to an examination room.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked, perhaps a little more gruffly than intended.

The nurse blinked, startled by his blunt question. "Oh, uh, Haruno-san is with another patient right now. It's customary for a nurse to check you in. I'm going to get your blood pressure first."

So Sasuke waited longer, speaking only to answer the nurse's expected questions. When Sakura finally arrived, Sasuke sat up straighter on the examination table. He met her stare for stare. Her eyelids drooped. Pieces of hair stuck out haphazardly from her ponytail. She was clearly clenching her jaw as she beheld him. Sasuke was, perhaps, one of her last patients - someone she was nervous the encounter at the end of a busy day.

"Sakura." He spoke first, both in greeting and as his way of nudging her into speech.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, finally shutting the door. They were alone, and she struggled to meet his gaze. "How are you feeling?"

In that moment, Sasuke paused to truly consider her question. He shut his eyes, taking stock of his body. His shoulder blades ached, especially his right. The same arm was stiff and content to remain slack at his side. His legs were sore from the up and down movement of painting the home. He felt like a poor excuse for a shinobi in that moment.

 _Weak_ , he mentally scowled.

"Fine," he lied, opening his eyes once more. The temptation to accept her soothing touch was too great, and she would selflessly offer it should he be honest.

Sakura's lips pursed. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she sat in the examiner's chair and opened his folder to jot down some notes. "I understand you've been painting with Naruto. How has that gone?"

"Well," he answered. "We finished our first earlier."

She nodded. "That's good. How is your arm?" She reached out to probe his muscles with her chakra, green like the warm home he had helped to complete. "Take it easy for a few days. Your arm seems stressed. You shouldn't overdo it right away. Have you been training?"

"Yes. Some nights."

They spoke of little else. She scanned the remains of his left limb with her chakra as well, wrote more in his file, and bid him a good evening before he could say much else. He left frustrated.

The next week progressed much as the last. There was a new home, but this belonged to a younger couple. The wife had just given birth to a little girl, and the husband needed to work transporting desperately needed goods from farms surrounding the village. Neither had time to paint their bare wooden home.

Naruto enjoyed making faces at the infant when the mother brought her out for fresh air.

"She can barely see you, _dobe_ ," Sasuke grumbled.

"I don't care! I think she likes me." He puffed his cheeks and puckered his lips like a koi. The newborn cooed happily. Naruto laughed and turned just in time to catch Sasuke looking on wistfully. "Say, have you thought about rebuilding your clan?"

Sasuke stiffened. He had talked about it as a child, before he was fully aware of the intricacies involved. Sure, he had known he'd need a woman… but everything else had been fuzzy. Now he was older, and he'd heard enough crass talk in the Snake's den to understand. He had put the notion behind him until he began to quietly accept Sakura's feelings and his comrades' insistence that he talk to her. He felt his face warm, images of acts necessary to rebuild his clan playing in his mind. He turned away from the blond.

"Yes," he said gruffly.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, did you talk to her?"

The mother quietly excused herself and carried the baby indoors.

Biting his lower lip in frustration, Sasuke stepped away from the wall and dropped the brush into its pan. He went to sit under a tree for some shade, mopping an arm over his brow as he did. "No," he replied.

"Why not?" Naruto joined him beneath the branches.

Sasuke shrugged. "It wasn't a good time. She seemed tired."

The situation repeated itself with his next checkup, then his third. Sakura appeared now and then between hospital appointments. She visited once while he and Naruto were painting another home. She brought them some watermelon slices. The three sat beneath a tree, content to slurp up the refreshing juice. Naruto seemed unsure how to behave as he sat between the two, but he did his best to keep conversation going. He nudged Sasuke, but the dark haired man felt it was neither the time nor place. He was content to hear her happily describe her day.

Sasuke trained each evening. His one arm grew stronger, and his reflexes improved. He primarily stuck with _shuriken_ , but started to bring his sword along more often. He found a new center of balance as he shifted through drills. He turned his wrist while he wove his arm left and right, all the while striking targets with the edge of his blade.

Anko dropped in during one of his trainings - literally, as she had been sitting on a thick tree limb. She watched with quiet approval. When he could no longer stand her staring at him, he stopped his swordplay to stare at her, the question for her purpose on the hoods of his eyes.

"I see you're progressing well," she observed. "You survived Orochimaru's curse mark, so I already knew you were adaptable."

He grunted dismissively. "It has nothing to do with him. I survived the destruction of my clan. I had no choice but to adapt."

She nodded but kept her thoughts to herself.

He glared at the ground then back at her. "Is there more?"

She smirked. "You're a loner, and I respect that. But you seem… bothered by something. I've spied on you training quite a bit, actually. At first, it seemed you were frustrated by your missing limb, but once you rediscovered your flow, your practice lost finesse. You were taking your anger out on the trees."

He glowered at the perceptive woman. "What of it?"

Anko shrugged. She turned to look off into the wooded portions of the training area. "Nothing. Just an observation. You seem… like a caged animal." His eyes narrowed. "That wasn't meant to be offensive. I understand entirely. People with our background, our training, our skill set… we can track the darkest figures in the shadows."

Sasuke stabbed the earth with his sword. "You're suggesting I leave?"

"I'm suggesting you have a greater purpose." She glanced back at him. "And with those handy eyes of yours… you can do things I could only dream of doing. Keep up the good work, kid." With that, she flash stepped away.

* * *

A chorus of chisels, hammers, and stone filled the streets of Konoha. Hour by hour, a spiky-haired, masked outline grew more apparent on the great rock wall of Hokages.

When Sasuke visited the carving's subject, the man sighed gloomily in his office chair. "I never imagined my face would be up there," he muttered before launching into a summary of the previous weeks' reports on the last Uchiha's progress.  
Shikamaru handed him another paper. The yet-to-be-inaugurated Hokage scanned the document before looking to Sasuke again. "Sakura finds you in good health, but she worries that you are pushing yourself. I find that amusing since that's all she does to herself." Sasuke's eyes flicked up to meet his sensei's just in time for him to catch the man's crow's feet appear. "You've noticed that too, I take it?"

Sasuke turned his eyes to the floor but he hummed in the affirmative.

The older man scribbled something on a sheet of paper, folded it, and stamped it with a seal. He slid it across the table for Sasuke to take.

"What is this?" the Uchiha asked.

"That is my official recommendation that you begin sparring again. Anko, Shikamaru, and myself have watched you train and work to restore the village. We feel you're ready. We need you in fighting condition once again. There are rumors of bandits on the roads between the hidden villages. Clearing them out could be part of your redemption and open doors to other villages to complete your work."

Sasuke felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. He clenched his lone fist to contain the urge to jump out of the building and take care of the bandits immediately.

Kakashi gave him what could only be interpreted as a sly grin beneath his mask. "However, I need your medic's permission to begin the necessary preparation."

Of course it was too good to be true. He knew he hadn't fought in over three months. Sasuke was out of practice, and somewhat out of shape. He pocketed Kakashi's note and wondered what Sakura would say about the matter. Permission to take care of bandits would take him out of the village. Eventually, those missions would allow him to pass Fire Country's borders. As he left the almost-Hokage's office, Sasuke felt a sense of certainty. While he needed to somehow reassure Sakura, he knew he had to leave Konoha for some time. His body and mind craved to get away from the prying, accusing eyes and whispers. But there was more - something currently ineffable - about his burning need to once more walk through the village gates.

 _How do I tell Sakura about that while also letting her know my feelings?_

He puzzled over this as he walked to the hospital and waited for the nurse to call him. He continued to think it over in the examination room until, suddenly, there she was. Her pink hair was once more pulled back, but she appeared more rested today. She gave him a shy smile and quickly averted her green eyes as if his would swallow her whole.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sakura." He nodded and produced the note from Kakashi.

"What's this?" She opened it, and he watched her green eyes scan their teacher's lazy handwriting. "I see…" Sakura added it to a folder. She turned to him, a proud but worried smile curving over her chin. "You're making remarkable progress. Let me check your chakra network."

Sasuke braced himself for her touch, professional though it would be. He was already shirtless after the nurse checked his blood pressure and heartbeat. He noticed Sakura kept her green eyes firmly on the floor. She reached out to scan his arms with her chakra. There was nothing terribly unusual about the process. He'd experienced it several times. He enjoyed the warm buzz of her energy flickering across his body. He swallowed, once more wondering how to melt the thick ice that had formed between them.

She then made a rare request - one she had not made since Sasuke returned, broken, to Konoha. "May I examine your eyes? If you are to start fighting… I just want to make sure they are in working order."

Sasuke nodded. Despite his help tracking Kaguya through her dimensions, Obito still manipulated Sasuke. While it helped him in the long run, the memory of the jaded, masked man performing crude eye surgery on him made Sasuke reluctant to trust anyone with his brother's precious heirloom.

Sakura was the exception.

Swallowing, Sasuke looked into the woman's eyes. She appeared to be peering through him in an attempt to distance herself from the intimacy. The medic directed him to follow a flashlight beam using his normal vision, then she asked him to do the same with his sharingan. Gingerly, Sakura stroked the long bangs away from his rinnegan to observe the tomoe punctuating the spiraling violet. Warmth pooled into his head where she touched him, and he felt his whole body relax. She explored his ocular nerves with her chakra.

Her eyes readjusted, suddenly focusing on _him_. Her pupils shifted from one eye to the other. "They really are exquisite," she whispered. She blushed at the words she allowed past her lips, and she removed her hand. A dark curtain fell before the rinnegan.

"Most call them cursed," he muttered, still staring intently at her.

Sakura chuckled dryly and looked down at her clipboard. "Few get close enough to really admire them and survive."

"Sakura."

She glanced up, raising a curious eyebrow. His sharingan still stared back.

"You're the only one I allow to admire them."

She gasped, and they sat staring at each other in silence. His heart drummed against his ribs. There were so many emotions deep in the ocean of his soul. They struggled against the current of pain and doubt, striving toward the light, toward land, to grow legs that would carry them into something concrete that Sakura could hold with her when he inevitably left her side again. His spectral left arm reached toward her. He winced and grabbed at his stump with a barely audible hiss. The sharingan flickered out like a flame.

Warm arms wrapped around him, and he realized he had started to fall off the examination table. Sakura helped him to sit, and even took a place next to him on the padded surface. Sasuke grimaced and gripped the twitching flesh. The woman by his side calmly ran one of her hands over the residual limb. Her fingers slid down his bare skin, soft and slow. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke felt his body return to a state of calm.

Sakura looked at him with concern. "Does this happen often?"

"Not usually," he replied. _When was the last time? The trial?_ "Sleep has been better."

Her features relaxed. "Well that's good." She moved her hand to the end of his left arm and pressed soothing circles into his flesh. Her eyes flicked back to his and she paused. "Is this okay, Sasuke-kun? I'll stop if you want…"

It was more than okay. The velvet friction from her hand sent jolts of electricity through his left arm. Unlike the chidori that used to current through his chakra channels, the buzz Sakura generated sent waves of happiness up and down his spine. He shook his head, knowing he was breaking the rules he'd put in place against just this. Sasuke turned his head to the side to avoid the soft curves of her face. He thought of Sai and Naruto's reminders, and stole a look at the selfless love so evident in her expression.

"Tch."

Upon hearing his annoyance, Sakura jerked her hands away. "I'm sorry."

"Sakura, approve the next phase of my training."

Sighing, she stood and jotted something in his file. "Granted. I'll send this over to the Hokage office first thing in the morning. You may resume sparring, but I highly recommend that you do not ask Na-"

"Spar with me," Sasuke interjected. He'd never made such a request of her before, and he struggled to maintain his calm facade. This meant more to him than he had initially realized.

The pink haired _kunoichi_ blinked and raised her eyebrows. "M-me?"

Sasuke slid from the examination table to stand. He looked down at her, waiting, pulse throbbing. "Hm. It makes sense. You know my condition best, you can quickly heal me, and you are a _taijutsu_ specialist. I need to train my body before I strive to work with my other skills."

The woman blushed. Eyes wide, she whispered, "Sasuke-kun…"

He hoped that he could somehow reach her and come to an understanding the way he and Naruto could with their fists. He turned toward the door. "When are you done at the hospital?"

"In an hour… But I haven't had dinner."

He pivoted to see her nervous stance, and quickly reverted back, unable to suppress the smile creeping across his face. "I'll treat. Meet me on the bridge."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the beams sticking up through the earth at their old training grounds. Years ago, he and Sakura shared their lunch with a restrained Naruto, thus passing Kakashi's infamous bell test. Now he was leading her back, clenching a bag of takeout yakitori and rice in his lone hand. They had met and exchanged shy greetings before proceeding to the third training ground. The shinobis sat against the beams and ate in companionable, if tense, silence. The only noises were the crickets, tree frogs, and ghostly memories all too loud in their minds.

It was tempting to consider them as innocent genin in those days, and indeed, they hadn't experienced the rigors of battle that would test and mold them as they grew. However, Sasuke had seen his parents' lifeless bodies leaking blood onto their tatami mats. His brother had showed him how he did it, over and over and over again. Most of Sasuke's innocence had long been taken from him, and when they were genin, he was poised the throw the rest of it away for power. When they passed the bell test, Sakura raised her fist in triumph while Naruto begged someone to release him from his restraint so he could join the celebration. Sasuke had smirked, holding back on a display of pride, but in that moment, something started - something that would always nag him when he was away, steeping in darkness.

They became his precious people, his new family. She became the most important girl in his mind and heart, as much as he always sought to bury those emotions.

Sakura lowered the empty bamboo skewer having finished first. She gave him a nervous smile and laughed, begging he excuse her ravenous appetite.

He shook his head. "I don't care."

The woman lowered her head so that her pink hair touched her knees. The first thought he registered was that her hair had grown since the war. Then, as if the ghost of his mother smacked him from behind, he widened his eyes. _She's hurt_ , he realized.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "It doesn't bother me," he clarified. And it didn't. She was constantly on her feet serving the ill and injured of Konoha. Even when she slept, she labored to maintain precise chakra control. It was a feat that earned her the Strength of a Hundred seal on her forehead, a rare mark. As a shinobi, Sasuke understood the importance of eating well, and often, to aid in strength and endurance.

"O-oh!" Sakura squeaked with embarrassment. She sat up, but her chin pointed toward her chest. Her cheeks blossomed, and she gripped at her dress the way she used to as a genin, making his memories come into sharp focus. "Thank you for dinner, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded, feeling his own face heat up. He'd never gone on a date before, and he wondered if this counted even though he didn't refer to it as such. He recalled his words to the children at her clinic.

 _I wouldn't bring Sakura to the hospital cafeteria for something like that. What kind of man do you take me for?_

This was certainly more his style, but did it please her? What did she think of this?  
They wordlessly cleaned up their garbage and tossed it in the bin near the entrance. The pair shuffled back to the beams. It had been ages since Sasuke willingly sought out a sparring partner. Orochimaru had ordered him and others to fight. Otherwise, his bouts were real duels or skirmishes. His last fight with Naruto … Sasuke never wanted it to happen again, not like that. After the destruction they caused, they would struggle to spar, probably for years. Rushing into it would probably further damage his reputation.

Sakura watched him warily, waiting. "Right," she said at last. "So, you want to focus on _taijutsu_ , correct? Have you practiced any of your other techniques?"

"I've only activated my _sharingan_ while training. I can't… I'm not sure if I can use other ninjutsu anymore."

Sakura pursed her lips thoughtfully to the side. "Remember when we escorted the bridge builder? Remember Haku?"

He raised his eyebrows as he grasped her meaning. "He used one hand to create seals."

"Right! I bet you could do the same, eventually." Her confidence faltered momentarily, and her eyes once more bounced between the ground and Sasuke's penetrating stare. "You're one of the most talented shinobi in the world… I know you can do it."

"Hm," was all he said. He was used to people praising his physical appearance. He was even used to hearing her loving words. To hear her complement his skills felt as if she'd wrapped her calming arms around his heart, especially after all the awful things he'd done to her with his talent. "I won't use my _dōjutsu_. Not this time," he promised.

His partner assumed a fighting stance. "Okay, just _taijutsu_ for now."

Sasuke nodded and turned his body so that his one arm could be both offensive and defensive. "Don't hold back."

Any insecurities they may have felt melted away as they fell into the familiar activity. While Sasuke had to re-learn old forms, he had been fighting since the academy. His mind was sharp, and he found ways to make up for the loss of his left forearm.

Sakura was a formidable opponent. Light on her toes yet strong enough to crush a mountain, she offered Sasuke the challenge he'd been thirsting for. He struggled to hold back his sharingan. She was fast, and there were a few times when her fist or heel slammed into the earth, scattering soil and rocks, just missing the Uchiha as he barely dodged. Out of practice that he was, Sasuke couldn't land any hits, yet he was not going to simply let Sakura catch him. The spent two hours chasing and evading one another.

Eventually, they both stopped, hunched over, sweat pouring down their faces and sides. They glared at each other, strained yet poised to react should the other choose to push beyond the fatigue. After a long day of work, chakra already depleted, Sakura's breath was haggard. Sasuke's chest heaved. His body ached in a way that painting and other odd jobs could never achieve. He felt alive, revived, as if he'd been sleeping the whole time since Naruto defeated him. Sakura was talented. Pride, the sort he felt upon seeing her in action during the war, bubbled into a pleased smirk.

"Do you want to stop?" Sakura gasped. "Is your arm okay?"

His smirk spread into a full smile, and Sakura straightened, eyes wide at the rare sight.

"Don't underestimate me, Sakura!" His face resumed its usual serious mask, and he flash stepped in front of her, right leg rising to meet her with a roundhouse kick.

In the last moment, Sakura blocked his shin with a chakra-infused elbow. Sasuke stumbled sideways, and before he could recover, her fist thumped into his stomach. Flying backwards, lungs reaching desperately for air, Sasuke felt a taste of her restrained power. As he hit the ground, he inhaled deeply, and he realized he had felt some of her frustration, too.

The young woman was by his side in an instant. She knelt and ran her green chakra over his body, quickly healing the damage she had done.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You told me not to hold back…I did, I had to, but I... I probably shouldn't have done that, but…"

Sasuke couldn't help but snort at her babbling. "I'm fine, Sakura."  
She shook her head. "I doubt I could do that against your _sharingan_ , though."

"Maybe. We'll have to try it sometime."

She blinked at him. "Really? You want to do this again?" A hopeful smile tugged at her lips, and her green eyes glittered. Covered in dust and sweat, she never looked more beautiful to him. His throat felt tight.

He nodded and hummed in approval. It was all he could do in that moment. She extended a gloved hand and helped him up. In the past, he would have swatted her away, but he wrapped his fingers around hers. He found his eyes locked with hers, and he recalled that time in the war. She had screamed to him as the portal closed, seeming to imprison him in a sandy hell. She fell, landing against his chest, falling into all the warmth and relief he had to offer at that time. He caught her, wrapped his hand around her injured arm, pulled her against him, and momentarily let his soul fall into her tired, adoring gaze. He did the same this time, only now it was him stumbling into her welcoming embrace.

He walked her back to her parents' home. He knew they were peeking through their front window as he wished her a pleasant evening. He caught the way her eyes briefly dropped to his lips. His body tensed. He felt his blood pump, felt his Adam's apple slide up and down… He lowered his gaze, worried and uncertain.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly without a hint of sadness. "Thank you for tonight. I look forward to next time."

He looked up, relieved at her happy glow.

 _Yes_ , he admitted to himself again. _She is so precious to me._

He raised his right arm and extended his index and middle finger. Sakura held her breath as she watched his digits loom nearer. They stopped on her seal, and he felt her smooth skin below his fingertips. He lingered there for a moment, pouring all of his emotions into his touch.

"Until next time," he said.

They were the only words he could summon. It was enough for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially since Sasuke realizes that he cannot ignore his feelings for her, nor hers for him. As you can see, he's not ready to do much about them at the moment, but I just had to show him poking her forehead. Don't worry. This won't diminish the importance of his gesture before he leaves Konoha for awhile. Sakura doesn't really know what it means at the moment. This chapter shows time speeding up, and the next will do that more before a bit of a time skip. I don't intend to dwell much on what we know happened in "The Last" and the novels, but I will reference them. My focus is on how Sasuke and Sakura heal each other, and their relationship, with the power of touch.

Thanks again for all of your comments, likes, and follows! Writing this for you brings me a lot of joy. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Kakashi's stony eyes stared at Sasuke through scaffolds wherever he went in the village. The soon-to-be Hokage's visage grew more detailed each day. It was surreal. Sasuke decided that was the best word to describe his feelings about his sensei becoming leader of the village. Kakashi certainly deserved it after all the skills he'd amassed, and all the selfless sacrifices he'd made for the benefit of Konoha. At the same time, Sasuke couldn't fully tame his pride. The Uchiha knew that he and Naruto eclipsed Kakashi during that final fight with Kaguya. The former copycat ninja knew it, too, and the man was dragging his feet committing to an inauguration date. The gray haired man often muttered to his former genin that he was merely going to hold the title until Naruto matured and completed his training.

Sasuke thought of the paperwork piled up on Kakashi's desk. Sighing, the young man felt a wave of gratitude that Naruto beat the desire to be hokage from him. Sasuke wasn't suited to such a job. His mind wandered to what Anko has hinted at that night he was training. The open road sang its enticing melody again, and Sasuke barely thought of anything else on his way to Ichiraku's ramen stand, single hand burrowing into his pants pocket.

Team Seven was there, minus Kakashi. Naruto and Sai were going away on a mission with Ino and Hinata the next day. The artist shinobi would act as team captain as they sought out and dealt with a group of bandits plaguing the road between Konoha and Suna. Naruto had suggested they try a team dinner again before leaving the next day.

The blond was ecstatic to get out of the village and have what he called an "actual" mission. They were becoming less plentiful. Kakashi felt Naruto needed to focus on his studies at home, and rarely put him in the field. Naruto pumped his one hand in the air and promised to pay for the first round of ramen.

Sakura could barely suppress her uncomfortable laugh. "I doubt I could eat more than one bowl… But thanks!" Sasuke took a seat beside her and could just hear her mutter, "I won't turn down your offer considering how many times I paid for your ramen in the past…"

Sasuke hummed with amusement, but a moment later, the depth of Sakura's comment made him frown. Sakura had been left alone to support their blond teammate. Once more, he found himself regretting his absence.

Small talk flowed as they ate their meal. The four seemed more at ease this time. The owner and his daughter didn't comment on the previous _faux pas_ , but Sasuke was sure they didn't miss how he once more sat next to Sakura. He also bet they noticed the friendly looks passing between them every so often. Since he was seated on the end, Sakura turned to him to make sure he was okay. He assumed she worried he felt left out of conversation as she leaned past Naruto to say something to Sai. Sometimes she would ask Sasuke questions to pull him into the conversation. He appreciated the gesture, but he usually didn't have anything to add. Sasuke found he merely enjoyed letting their contented chatter warm him like a comforting blanket. Even Sai was growing on him. The care he showed for Sakura and Naruto was genuine. As the artist discussed what he could of his upcoming mission with Naruto, Sai revealed himself to be a capable leader and detail-oriented strategist - qualities Sasuke admired.

Naruto slurped noodles from his fourth bowl before cheering, "This is going to be great! I wish you were going, Sakura. How come Kakashi is sending Ino instead?"

Sasuke took more interest in the conversation now. He hadn't given it any thought before. He was on probation, after all, but Sakura was part of Team Seven, and two of her teammates were already assigned this mission.

The pink haired woman fidgeted with her chopsticks. "Oh… You know, Tsunade likes having me at the hospital…"

"Wrong!" There was a flash of platinum blond, and Ino was suddenly leaning between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ino Pig! What are you doing here?" Sakura shrieked, then brought her voice down to a menacing growl. "You wouldn't."

"I don't have to!" Ino sniffed, removing her arm from the table and standing to her full height. "But I can't make any promises about this guy."

The _noren_ shifted, and Shikamaru entered Ichiraku. Choji leaned in behind him.

Naruto stopped eating to greet the newcomers. "Hey, guys! Are you staying? Old man Teuchi really needs to make this place bigger, you know?"

Sai stood up and gestured to his seat. "I am finished. Beautiful, you may take my place."

The platinum ninja blushed at Sai's nickname, but shook her head. "That's kind of you, Sai. Thank you, but we are heading to our favorite BBQ restaurant. Team Ten won't be together for awhile after tonight."

Choji nodded gloomily. Sasuke thought his classmate had grown into an imposing figure, as expected of the Akimichi clan, but he noted the emotion in the big man's eyes. "Ino is going with Sai and Naruto, and I'm heading to Kumogakure on a diplomatic mission. I won't be back for awhile, it seems…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find lots to keep you busy, Choji!" Sakura beamed. "And we made so many friends from Kumo. You won't lack for company!"

"Meanwhile, I'll be here, locked away in the Hokage tower until further notice," Shikamaru drolled.

Sasuke wondered if he was really bothered by it or not. The pony-tailed man grumbled, but he was well-suited to standing by the Hokage's side. Sasuke's eyes slide from Shikamaru to Naruto. His blond friend would be well-supported in the coming years. Sasuke wondered what his own role would - or could - possibly be. His mind once more went to Anko's suggestion that dark night weeks ago.

"Speaking of missions," Shikamaru continued, and he handed a scroll to Sasuke. "Hokage's orders."

"Hey, can you actually say 'Hokage's orders' when he hasn't gone through the ceremony?" Naruto asked. "I don't know why he's being so slow about it. I'd want to wear the hat and robe right away, you know!"

"We all know," Sakura sighed. "But he is acting as Hokage now, official or not. Tsunade is more than ready to retire, but she's helping Kakasensei transition. She's also aiding the newly appointed elders." She gave Naruto and Sasuke a mysterious grin. "She's also working on a top secret project that only Shizune and I know about."

"Stop teasing me about that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. He didn't moan for long as his attention turned to Sasuke and his unopened scroll. "Hey, what's in store for you this week, Sasuke? More painting? Landscaping?"

Sasuke hadn't bothered opening the order. He figured it would be something useful but unexciting, and he didn't really want to think about it while his friend was preparing to leave the village and do something more adventurous. He gingerly pulled the vellum with his teeth and laid the scroll in front of him to read.

"I'm to help Sakura move?" he said slowly.

The woman beside him flinched, and she lowered her face into her hands to hide her emotions. "Oh my gosh, Kakashi! I told him not to make a big deal of it!"

"You're moving?" Naruto shouted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She did," Ino chuckled. "To me and Kakashi. And, well, Shikamaru was there, too. Sakura didn't want to bother anyone else. She thinks she can do everything on her own, crazy person that she is."

"But Sakura-chan! I can help, too!" Naruto insisted.

Sai shook his head and gently reminded him, "No, you can't. We have a mission." He turned his dark eyes to Sakura. "But I'm surprised at you, Sakura-chan. We all agreed that Traitor-kun should rely more on others, and yet you are just as guilty as him of driving yourself to exhaustion in isolation."

"Exactly!" Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said just as much to Lord Sixth, and he agreed with my idea!"

"Ino!" Sakura shrieked, glaring at her friend.

The other woman stuck her tongue out and laughed. "I'm under oaths of friendship and profession not to share certain things I've learned from each of you, but that can't stop me from trying to help in my own way."

Sasuke turned to add his own glare. Ino's blue eyes shifted from her best friend to her former crush, and she had the gall to giggle at him. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but this is good for both of you!"

Ino's current targets turned their angry stares to the floor, and their irritation melted into embarrassed uncertainty. Sasuke hated people meddling in his life, especially someone he didn't consider part of his team, part of his makeshift family. However, he couldn't forget how her voice, so often flirtatious, had raged at him in the interrogation room. Ino cared for Sakura like a sister, and Sasuke could understand that concern. He knew he owed Sakura so much for her worry and care over the years. He sighed, letting his annoyance dissipate, for he decided it was admirable that Ino's efforts had gone from pulling him from Sakura to gently pushing him toward her.

"I don't mind," Sasuke declared cooly.

It was as if a bubble of tension popped. The two teams, as well as Teuchi and Ayame, relaxed and smiled at each other.

"R-really?" Sakura asked, the shock evident. She waved her hands in front of her. "It's such a lame mission, Sasuke-kun. I can handle it if you'd rather train!"

It was a strange decision for him to make, but he decided to tease her. "I said I'll do it, but you'll have to feed me."

He was aware of everyone else gaping at him, but it was Sakura's surprised expression that captivated him, even eliciting a small smirk. This made her eyes widen more than he thought possible, but she rewarded him with a grateful smile.

"I suppose I'll have to, huh?" she replied.

"You're so lucky, Sasuke," Choji groaned. "I'd love a girl who's happy to feed me!"

Ino giggled happily, and threw an arm around her teammate. "Maybe you'll meet someone in Kumo!" She started to walk away with him, Shikamaru following behind at a lackadaisical speed. She looked over her shoulder, her ponytail whipping, and cried, "You're welcome, Forehead!" Her mischievous grin moved from Sakura to Sasuke, and he knew he was included in that sentiment.

Sakura was back to burying her face in her arms on the counter.

Naruto patted her back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Sasuke already knows you love him as much as I love ramen!"

Sakura grumbled louder and wrapped her arms over her head.

Sai grinned creepily, but Sasuke has since accepted that as his normal, happy appearance. He couldn't help but wonder if he looked as strange as Sai when he gave a rare smile. Wondering that, he looked down at the heap of embarrassment that was Sakura. She shifted so she could look up at him and determine her next course of action, but wasn't prepared to see Sasuke staring back at her. He couldn't help it. The smile he gave her came without bidding. It was a flash, probably too quick for the other guys to see, but that's how he preferred it.

Perhaps his smiles could look unnatural to everyone else, but that must not have been the case with Sakura. She sat up, not taking her eyes from him, and shared in the quiet happiness growing between them.

It was a fleeting bliss felt in bursts. Walking to his apartment earned him dubious stares. When he brought his Kusanagi out in the evening to train, he hid it below a hot cloak. The stares turned to glares no matter what. They hated him for carrying a sheathed weapon, and they hated him for appearing so mysterious in a dark mantle. When his mind found a moment of peace in which to fantasize about a life with Sakura, narrowed eyes and whispers clouded her smile, transforming it into perpetual sorrow. Worse yet, when he imagined them having a child, he could only see looks of ridicule and pity on her and their Uchiha heir. He worried that hatred would once more take root.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke joined Sakura at the gate to wish their comrades safe travels. Kakashi wished them safety. Shikamaru nodded at his two teammates. Choji was packed and ready to depart before taking a different road toward Kumo. Ino teased him for already breaking into his snacks. Shino and Kiba came to wish Hinata good luck. Sasuke noted how the pale-eyed girl looked longingly at Naruto, clearly glad for some time on the road with him. The blond knucklehead was too eager to be on his way after having spent several weeks performing manual labor with Sasuke. Ino winked at them and demanded a girls' night upon her return. Hinata nodded in agreement, obviously hopeful to have some romantic stories to swap. Sasuke gave Sakura a sidelong look, curious what she ever said about him with her friends.

"Naruto, make sure you eat healthy when you're away. You too, Sai. Both of you, make sure you're considerate of Ino and Hinata!" Sakura wagged a motherly finger at her two teammates, then hugged everyone before they headed down the road. Sasuke pretended not to hear the good fortune Ino and Hinata whispered to Sakura. The pink haired _kunoichi_ watched until they vanished. Sasuke noted how she seemed to hug herself as they drew further and further away.

Kakashi retreated a bit with Sasuke, giving her a moment to stare down the path in contemplation. "You know, this is the first time she's had to watch beloved teammates walk away while having you around to keep her company."

Sasuke hummed in understanding, but didn't turn to look at his old mentor. He kept his eyes on Sakura and was rewarded by the sight of her head turned slightly, a delighted smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed. "She's never looked so content saying goodbye. Well, enjoy your mission. I doubt she'll notice I didn't stick around." With that, the unofficial Hokage poofed away.

Sakura waved at Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba as they went their separate ways. She looked to the dark-haired man before her. Her eyes shimmered with the joy and potential of fresh spring leaves.

"So, have you thought about what you'd like me to make you for dinner tonight?" she asked.

He nodded once. "Curry." His mother often made it, and he hoped Sakura would accept his suggestion.

Sakura looked upward and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm. That's fine. I'll need to buy some ingredients. Why don't we pick those up and deliver them to my new place? Then we can pick up the cart I'm borrowing."

An hour later, they had filled Sakura's new refrigerator with various vegetables and beef, and were pulling a wooden cart to her parents' home. Conversation was easy at the market as it revolved around their meal and navigating the various shops. They soon settled into a calm mood that was becoming normal for the pair. Usually, Sakura did most of the talking, but Sasuke found himself responding more.

When they entered the Haruno residence, Sakura's mother greeted her daughter. She ran suspicious, greens eye up and down Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" The young man nodded, so Mebuki continued, "Sakura, you're not moving in with him, are you?"

Sasuke felt his throat go dry, and he worked to steady his pulse as a red-faced Sakura manically waved her arms and put her mother's worries to rest. Hearing the commotion, Sakura's father joined them in the entrance.

"Mebuki, my dear, the young man is merely here to assist her! Let's be happy he's helping her move boxes rather than moving her to tears, right?"

Sakura and her mother both glared at the older man's awful play of words. Sasuke stiffened, noting that her father wanted him to know they were aware of the heartache he'd caused their daughter.

Swallowing, Sasuke decided the grace of his Uchiha upbringing would assuage the tension. Bowing deeply, Sasuke addressed her parents. "Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki, I am deeply sorry for the way I treated your daughter. Please allow me to make amends." He remained in that position as the Haruno clan stared in stunned silence.

Kizashi broke the tension. "Stand up, young man. We accept your apology and your help." Sasuke rose in time to see her father incline his own head. "Please take care of our daughter."

" _Otousan…_ " Came Sakura's quavering voice.

Sasuke's mismatched eyes widened a fraction at how welcoming Sakura's parents were. His assumption had been that he and Sakura would be alone and dive right into the task at hand. He hadn't anticipated her parents inviting them into the living room for a light lunch. Sakura sat stiffly beside him, but her posture relaxed as time progressed. Her mother and father asked a few questions about Sasuke's recent work, and it seemed they had heard about his good efforts.

After lunch, Mebuki assisted the pair in carrying Sakura's boxes down to the cart. Following the war, Kizashi's knees could no longer handle the stress of extra weight up and down the stairs, so Mebuki suggested he guard the cart, a task he accepted with comic seriousness. Sakura shook her head at him marching to and fro.

"I sometimes wonder if he's related to Guy Sensei," Sakura grumbled to Sasuke.

While her mother took a break to prepare a refreshing drink, Sakura decided to lift three boxes instead of her usual two.

"Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"Oh, come on! You know I can handle this-"

While Sasuke would never deny her strength, he knew she was growing tired and bored with the monotonous up and down movement. And while she could certainly withstand the weight of the boxes in her arms, she couldn't quite manage to balance the third box well. The items shifted, and she teetered dangerously over the edge of the stairwell.

Sasuke's reflexes reacted, and he felt his _mangekyō sharingan_ swirl over his eyes. Pain shot through the remains of his left limb as a ghostly, purple arm rapidly grew from him, reaching out toward Sakura. An extra large hand caught her back before she stumbled down. Long, purple fingers curled around her gently, pulling her toward him. Sasuke hadn't felt his _susanoo_ in months. The feeling of chakra pulsing through him, though searing, was exhilarating. When he felt Sakura was safe, he opened the spectral hand, savoring the fact that he could actually feel her toned back slide down the chakra palm until her feet hit the floor. His _sharingan_ dissolved into a dark pool, and the _susanoo_ limb retreated into his body. He blinked his tired eyes and felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

Sakura gaped at him for a moment before whispering, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I - I think I would have been okay, but… wow." She looked at his residual limb, then at his expression. She could read him too well. She saw the subtle signs of wincing when others would see a stony expression. "You're in pain."

"I'm out of practice," he snapped. "You shouldn't push yourself like that."

Sakura huffed with irritation. "You're one to talk!"

"Is everyone okay?" Mebuki called up the stairs. "I heard a thump. Did you fall, Sakura?"

She sighed. "No, mom. I just dropped a couple boxes down the stairs. Just books, nothing breakable."

"Well, why don't you take a break? I made some lemonade. Come help yourself when I bring a glass to your father."

Sakura offered her teammate a forgiving smile. "Maybe we should stop for a bit. There's not much left. I'm just … impatient to get into my own place."

They reclined on a couch while sipping their lemonade. Sasuke thought it was much too sweet, but he appreciated the cooling effect of the beverage. Her parents lingered around the cart, giving them privacy. Sakura eventually broke the silence.

"Have you been practicing with your _sharingan_ again?"

"I haven't used that technique since the war," he answered.

They sat quietly for moment after that. Sasuke remembered shielding his team just before the Infinite _Tsukuyomi_ activated. Naruto's words about Sasuke's reactions to protect those precious to him echoed in his mind.

 _But in times like this… my body just moves on its own…  
_ It was ridiculous, really. They weren't in a battle, and Sakura was skilled enough that she would have quickly straightened herself. Had she actually sprained an ankle or arm, she was the most qualified to heal it. And yet… Sasuke moved to prevent the slightest injury to her.

Sakura turned and smiled brightly at him. "That was kind of you, Sasuke-kun. Is your arm okay?" She touched his left shoulder, and he could feel her soothing chakra penetrating his cells, repairing the lingering pain from his _susanoo._

He sighed and hummed in gratitude. Closing his eyes, he allowed her to continue even after the pain dissipated.

The sound of a man clearing his throat made Sakura swiftly jerk her hands away. Sasuke's eyes snapped open to Kizashi staring at them with mock irritation.

"While your mother and I slave away outside, you two are in here canoodling!"

Sakura jumped to her feet and snarled, "We were not _canoodling_! Who uses that word, anyway?" She thumped back up the stairs. "Come on, Sasuke! There are only a few more things left."

* * *

Sakura had insisted her mother stay home and rest, so it seemed as if the second half of her move would take longer. Sasuke decided to use the opportunity to train with his _susanoo,_ however. Initially, Sakura urged him to show restraint, but she relented when he explained that it didn't hurt as much as he got used to it, and he needed to practice. Sasuke was now able to carry bigger boxes, sometimes two at once.

The sun was setting by the time Sakura and Sasuke finished unloading the cart, reminding Sasuke of the fireballs he used to practice creating over the pond in the Uchiha compound.

Sakura stretched her limbs and back muscles. "I guess I'll start the curry now."

Sasuke frowned. "Tomorrow. You should rest tonight. Let's return the cart and get some takeout."

"Well… fine. But it's my treat!" Sakura insisted, obviously relieved to get out of cooking tonight.

Her companion gave her a smug look. "Well, of course. We agreed you'd feed me."

Sakura elbowed him lightly, earning a playful nudge in return.

When they returned with their packaged food, they sat in exhausted silence, eating greasy noodles and meat as if it were the most delicious meal in the world.

"Even though it was a mission, thanks for your help," Sakura said sheepishly as Sasuke helped her move some boxes to their assigned rooms.

"I would have done it even without Kakashi's orders," he replied, shrugging.

Sakura offered him a smile. "You know, you're a lot nicer than you used to be." Sasuke stopped and stared at her, unsure how to respond. She chuckled nervously. "Relax, it was a compliment. Hey, help me carry those into my bedroom, then that will be it."

He produced his _susanoo_ one last time for the day, and followed her down the short hallway. He was surprised to see some furniture already in place.

Sakura put some boxes on top of a large dresser. "I bought these and had them delivered yesterday. Nice, right?"

Sasuke found himself staring at the queen sized bed, his throat growing dry for the second time that day. "It's big."

The woman blinked at him, then blushed. "Oh, ah… yeah. I figured I have the room, I might as well get a more grown up bed…" She looked away momentarily, but her confidence returned. "Try it out! It's way better than my old bed!" She flopped onto the bare mattress, grinning. "I swear, it's the most comfortable mattress I've ever felt."

The Uchiha wavered by the bed, recalling the time she massaged him as he sat on his couch. He felt his heart beat in his chest. "Sakura," he murmured uncertainly.

"I'm just proud of the bed. It's the most luxurious thing I've spent my money on… ever. You can trust me," she said with a hint of irritation. "Relax for a moment."

"Ah," Sasuke said apologetically, and slid onto the mattress. He felt the comfortable firmness, the soft give. He hummed appreciatively. It was a good purchase; much better than anything he'd ever owned. She certainly deserved a snug place to sleep after all the energy she exerted at the hospital.

Sasuke opened his eyes, mulling over her last words as he stared at her white ceiling. She clearly trusted him, letting him into her bed like that. He turned slightly to observe her. Sakura's chest rose and fell rhythmically, and her face was serene with sleep. He studied the gentle curves of her cheeks and lips.

 _I need to get up_ , he told himself, but his body suddenly felt heavy. Using _susanoo_ so much had depleted his chakra and energy. Sakura's new mattress was the real temptress in the room. Sasuke decided to rest for a little bit. He seldom slept more than a few hours, so he decided he could leave a note and slip out. He'd find her a blanket, too.

 _In a little bit_ , he reasoned as he gave into his body's thirst for slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I apologize that this update took longer than usual! We had a busy Memorial weekend. I spent a lot of free time working on my garden and cleaning up my yard. I also felt a bit under the weather, but I'm much better now!

I hope you enjoyed part 13. Sakura and Sasuke are growing closer. I really like the idea of Sai and Naruto leaving them alone for a bit to bond. And I just love Ino's well-intentioned teasing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Cold air enveloped Sasuke. He fell to his knees and sank into a dune of snow. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he stared ahead into the white wasteland. His eyes swirled into action as he surveyed the surrounding landscape. Craggy mountains pierced the horizon, and a sharp wind cut over rolling hills of snow below gray clouds.

Sasuke reached for Kusanagi with his left hand. Confirming his sword's presence, he exhaled a wary cloud. The blade gave him some comfort, but his body remained tense. This was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's world.

Despite his best attempt at maintaining his composure, Sasuke shivered from the temperature. Under normal circumstances, he would sit and think, but the snow was already seeping into his inadequate _shinobi_ shoes. He recalled what he learned about snowy region survival in the academy.

 _I won't last long._

Something thumped against his back. Startled, he turned around, but an arm was already reaching out, grabbing his chest.

Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes.

His left hand was gone. The tundra was gone. In its place was an equally white and barren wall.

 _A dream_ , Sasuke noted, then stiffened as he realized the sensation of cold and the arm grasping at him had been very real. He and Sakura had fallen asleep next to each other on her bare mattress. At some point during the move, Sakura must have opened a window in her new apartment. It had been a hot day, after all, but temperatures dropped overnight, and her blankets were still in boxes. Craving warmth, his companion had pressed against his back. One of her deceptively slender arms draped over his chest.

Sasuke gingerly rolled onto his back and looked at the woman beside him. They slept nearby as genin, of course, but never at such close proximity. He admitted to himself that the warmth of her body was welcomed. The realization that her chest was pressed against him made his groin stir. He swallowed and tried to stay perfectly still, hardly breathing, until his arousal lessened. Sasuke didn't know what he would say or do if Sakura woke to find herself next to him like _that_. Still, he couldn't help some curiosity, and he wondered if she would struggle to ignore it with her practiced bedside manner, punch him as she would any other man, or perhaps...

 _No._ Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. _This is too much…_

Calling on his practiced stealth, the brooding man slid from her bed. He paused and watched her brows crease. She whimpered at the loss of his warmth. Sasuke padded slowly to the living room, passing by the many boxes they'd piled there. He activated his _sharingan_ and quickly scanned the room to locate the correctly labeled containers. Pressing his stub against the box to keep it still, Sasuke tore through the packing tape and liberated a quilt. Struggling to ignore his desire to slip back into bed with her, he spread the blanket over Sakura's curled form. The woman nuzzled into the fabric, and her breathing deepened. Satisfied with his deed, Sasuke quietly slipped through the window, shutting it behind him.

Konoha was still yet calm. The sounds of night drifted from the surrounding forest, but the residential streets were largely quiet. Sasuke was struck with a juxtaposition of descriptors for the many people slumbering around him - ignorant yet innocent. He leapt from Sakura's apartment building with a somber dread plummeting down his heart like an anchor to darkness.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. When an Uchiha couldn't sleep, they tended to train, so that's exactly what Sasuke did for the remainder of the night. He didn't stop until the sun was arching above the Hokage monument. It was then that he paused and realized he was both exhausted and hungry. It promised to be hotter than yesterday, so he decided to end his training for now.

After trudging home, fatigue overcame his appetite. The intent to sit for a moment on his couch turned into several hours of dreamless sleep. It was a rare event for Sasuke, and it might have continued on into the evening had it not been for a light tapping on his door.

Eyelids fluttering, Sasuke listened for the irritating noise that had pulled him from his blissful void. The rapping repeated, more insistent this time. Dragging limbs from cushions warm with his body heat, Sasuke rose and shuffled to the door. He opened it and hummed with irritation.

"Yo," his old teacher drawled. "My, my, you look groggy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I was up late."

Kakashi raised a single eyebrow. "I heard. The _anbu_ assigned to watch you reported that you left Sakura's residence very early this morning."

The last Uchiha knew Konoha kept eyes on him since he was still on probation, but he hadn't considered that while leaving Sakura's apartment. He felt his face heat up at the implications. "We fell asleep after the move."

Kakashi shrugged. "It's your business, Sasuke. You're both adults, after all."

Sasuke worried his neck and ears glowed as red as the flames he could produce. He growled at the man before him. "It wasn't like that," he stated firmly.

"It's none of my business either way," Kakashi said.

"Then why are you here?"

The soon-to-hokage's shoulders rose and fell swiftly. "I stopped by Sakura's to check on her progress. I figured you should know she's making dinner for you."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then he lowered his head, recalling her promise. "Ah," was all he could say. Warmth erupted in his chest, the kind he hadn't felt in years. Someone was waiting for him and making him a meal.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Well then, I have a meeting to attend. Apparently Sai sent a letter about their progress. They're hoping for backup soon, and I have a certain someone in mind. Enjoy your evening with Sakura."

The man winked and vanished with a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke with questions and anticipation. Kakashi hadn't made the letter sound urgent, so the Uchiha decided not to worry for his friends. Instead, he took it as a promise that he would have some time in the surrounding forest soon.

* * *

The curry smelled and looked delicious. It made Sasuke's mouth water, but it also caused his throat to tighten with emotion. Sakura hummed as she ladled tender meat and vegetables into her guest's bowl. Seated at her small table, he admired her apron-clad figure. The scent of the meal and sight of the apron transported Sasuke to his happier boyhood days.

"You arrived at the perfect time!" Sakura cheered. "I was originally going to bring some to your apartment, but when Kakashi offered to send you here… I hope you don't mind. I think it's best fresh, don't you?"

Sasuke grunted in the affirmative before accepting the dish from Sakura.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Sakura sang before digging in.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," Sasuke echoed quietly.

He leaned forward as he carefully meanouvered his chopsticks from the meal to his mouth. The minor adjustments he had to make in order to comfortably eat caused him embarrassment elsewhere, but he felt at ease under Sakura's roof. The moment the savory sauce met his tongue, Sasuke hummed happily before he could stop himself. His eyes snapped up to meet Sakura's pleased gaze. Nothing more was said, but he knew she understood his appreciation.

They shared comfortable silence as they ate. Sasuke was fully awake now, but he hadn't eaten since the night before. His stomach took over, and the normally reticent young man turned further inward. He savored every bite, and it seemed that Sakura's healing abilities found a new outlet as her cooking brought him a different comfort. He recalled times when Sakura had tried to cook for her _genin_ team. The results often left much to desire. Sasuke could remember forcing burnt or bland attempts down his throat while Naruto gagged dramatically, and Sakura hung her head with shame. Now she had reason to raise her chin. She'd flourished in so many areas. For a moment, Sasuke wondered if his powerful eyes unlocked the ability to see into the future, for he beheld his perfect partner. In that moment, it was no longer a question. He wanted her. It didn't matter if they were shielded behind walls or out in a crowd - she stood with confidence beside him now.

It was when he allowed his mind to pursue his vision that his brow furrowed. Once more, he saw a child. For the time, it was a genderless, featureless bundle swaddled in Sakura's strong arms. Someone had lovingly stitched a fan symbol onto the blanket. Its mother would be more than capable, but the baby… He could feel the familiar glares now directed at the young Uchiha. Some eyes simmered with anger bordering on hatred, yet a few held jealousy or greed. Sasuke looked down and clenched his lashes together, chasing away the domestic bliss.

 _These eyes_ , he grumbled mentally. _They are truly cursed…_

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke raised his eyes. "Yes. I was… thinking."

The pink haired woman cocked her head. She hesitated a moment, but decided to pry. "What's on your mind?"

A few months ago, while he was restrained to the hospital, she asked few questions beyond what her job required. At the time, he appreciated the walls between them. A few thin layers remained, but Sakura was bolder about punching little holes into them with her hardy fists and persistent bond. He looked down at his plate. It was empty save for a few smears of delicious sauce that had defied his chipsticks. He wasn't sure where to begin. Ino's angry features briefly flashed in his mind. The blond had seen more than he ever intended, yet she had the sense to let him take his time with Sakura. He wondered, once again, how he could possibly convey everything he felt to the woman before him.

"I think Kakashi intends to send me on a mission outside of the village," Sasuke said at last.

Sakura leaned back into her seat. Sasuke realized then how tense she had been. She'd been waiting for him to say something of more substance, something about her - about _them_. Sasuke was used to hating himself, but it was usually for his actions. It was strange for him to detest his inaction. The gods had given him talent in many areas, but communication was not on that list. He slouched in his own seat, and twisted his mouth at the awkwardness that had settled in the room.

"He mentioned that," Sakura said softly. After a long pause, she continued. "He's once more left the final decision up to me. I hate being in this position."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

She blinked at him, surprised he didn't understand. "I have to sign off on it, declaring that you are physically and mentally sound to leave the village and work for Konoha."

The Uchiha felt his jaw tighten. "Mentally sound, huh…"

Sakura sat up and waved her hands in front of her. "That's not what I'm fretting over! No, I think you're fine! I mean…" She averted her gaze. "I can tell you're still… dealing with everything that happened… but…" Her green irises rose to meet his dark stare. Joy mingled with fear and sadness. "I know you're back with us. I don't think you'd ever do anything to hurt us again."

Sasuke felt his chest constrict at her words. He held his breath.

"But I worry," she continued, "I constantly worry that you will leave us. Not that you will _turn_ on us, but that you'll physically _leave_ and never return because… because of some self-punishment." Her voice quivered, and tears began to trace the gentle curves of her cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened. His jaw slackened. "Sasuke-kun, I worry... that you'll run away from … from a chance at happiness! From a chance at a new beginning! _Shannaro_!" She slammed her fist on the table with one hand, and shielded her face in the crook of her other arm. Her body quaked with each sob.

Swallowing at the unfamiliarity of what he was about to do, Sasuke stood and walked to the woman's side. She gasped when he pulled her from her seat and pressed her against his chest. He wrapped his one arm around her and rested his chin on her soft hair. Letting her release the emotions she'd been keeping bottled up for his sake, Sasuke felt his mouth droop at her insight. A part of him did want to get away and deny himself the joy he surely did not deserve.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered after a moment.

"Hm?" Sasuke leaned back so he could look at her with confusion. He'd caused her so much pain, and yet she was apologizing to him? _Annoying._

She smiled nervously. "I'm always crying around you! It makes me hate myself."

Dark eyes softening, Sasuke found himself wiping tears from her face with his calloused thumb. He let his digit linger below one of her glimmering eyes. They captivated him with all their deep emotion.

"I'm always making you cry, and that makes me hate myself," he admitted.

It must have been the wrong thing to say because the corners of Sakura's mouth stretched downward, and tears once more dribbled from her eyes. Some gathered on Sasuke's hand, and she tried to turn away and hide her anguish.

"Sakura," he said loudly. She halted her movement and opened her glossy eyes. Although it pained him to say it, Sasuke managed to growl, "You don't deserve to be with someone who always makes you cry. You deserve happiness. Someone more like Naruto."

Sakura blinked at everything Sasuke was revealing to her. She wiped her eyes and laughed. Sasuke jerked his head back with surprise.

"Dummy!" she chuckled, swatting away his arm. "Naruto is like my brother. Besides, he's for someone else. He just hasn't realized it yet because he's thick. _Shannaro!_ His sage mode can't even help him!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She really wasn't making this any easier. "Sakura." It was his way of returning her to the matter at hand.

She bit her lip sheepishly. Stepping back, she looked at the floor and the space between them. "Sasuke-kun…"

He wasn't sure what he expected. Perhaps she'd look up at him with the adoration he was used to and beg for him to take back what he'd said. Perhaps she'd say something as sweet as the dango she loved to move him into admitting more than he was prepared. Maybe she'd say nothing at all and throw herself back against his chest, pressing her warmth against him, making it all better.

Instead, she glared at him dangerously. "You don't get to tell me what I do and don't deserve!"

Sasuke couldn't help himself. A real smile blossomed on his pale face, and he watched as the fire in Sakura's green eyes shifted from confusion to irritation.

"What's so funny?" she muttered, clenching her fists.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just …" He halted himself before the word annoying slipped from his lips. That seemed to upset Sakura. He reached inward toward a seldom used adjective he'd been avoiding this entire time. "You're amazing." Before she could burst into tears for a different reason, he quickly added, "Come to the training ground with me."

Sakura chuckled with confusion. She looked around at the remaining boxes to unpack. "Well, I guess I'll finish this later."

Sasuke frowned at his selfishness. "Sorry," he muttered. "Some other time, then…"

"No!" Sakura interjected, still giggling. "I'd love to go anywhere with you."

Sasuke's chest warmed, pleased that she really did want to spend time with him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, but he remained a bit hesitant to share his cursed name with her.

"Besides," she continued, "It will give me the opportunity to check on your eyes. Kakashi specifically asked me to make sure that your _sharingan_ and _rinnegan_ are ready for battle."

* * *

It had taken some persuasion, but Sakura urged Sasuke to demonstrate his ocular power as they sparred that sultry evening. Sasuke knew she was a strong woman, but he had worried about hurting her further.

"Try me," Sakura taunted and punched the ground.

The rippling of earth would have buried a normal person, but Sasuke didn't fit that description in the slightest. Using his _rinnegan_ , he swapped spaces with the boulder behind Sakura. He aimed a _kunai_ at her back, startling them both with unwanted memories. They quickly jumped away from each other.

Sasuke landed on a branch in a tall tree. _Sharingan_ activated, he searched for his companion. Once, her pink hair or nervous movements would have instantly betrayed her. Today, she shocked him by snapping the tree in two with a powerful roundhouse kick from behind. He detected her at the last second, barely dodging her stony shin.

They landed a few feet apart, sweat already glistening on their brows. The sun was setting, but humidity clung to the land. Sasuke readjusted his stance before speeding toward her with his _chokutō._ Sakura deftly leapt over him, spinning in midair to once more aim a kick at him. Her shoe grazed the ends of his fluttering hair as he sped away. Again, they landed, closer this time, squaring off.

Sakura had insisted, so he took advantage of her frustrated glare. Her eyes widened as the world turned red and black. Sasuke seeped into her mind with his dark _jutsu_ , and he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he did. Yet it was on their minds, and they might as well confront the elephant on the training ground, especially after their conversation in her kitchen earlier. Once more, they were at the stony bridge where Sakura had attempted to take him down; where he had nearly killed her. Fully restored in this _genjutsu_ , he raised his left arm. It flashed with electricity, and the song of a thousand birds filled their ears. So immersed in her mind, he saw and felt her stiffen, felt her mouth go dry, felt her eyes grow in terror.

In the physical realm, he slowly approached her. Her body was rigid, her face contorted with the trauma she was reliving. Sasuke's mouth moved into a thin, rigid line. Briefly, he recalled his father's perpetually grim expression, and he wondered what awful things Fugaku Uchiha had said and done in the past that had caused him to look so agitated. The answers were forever beyond Sasuke's knowing.

Within the _genjutsu_ , Sasuke held the _chidori_ centimeters from Sakura's back. His throat was dry, and he hated himself more than ever, but she had insisted he show her his dreaded techniques. Besides, he needed to know if she could truly stomach him after everything.

Letting the electricity sink back into his illusionary hand, he pressed his fingers into Sakura's back. She gasped at his sudden touch, not quite registering the absence of their _sensei's_ technique. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Leaning so that his lips were against her earlobe, he whispered, "Why don't you hate me?"

Sakura trembled. Sasuke used his left fingers to draw circles into her back the way she had done during her massages. He swallowed, then ran his fingers up her spine. He gently pinched at the back of her neck, attempting to mimic her technique. Sakura leaned into his comforting touch, and a pleasured swoon echoed around them on the stone bridge.

"Why don't you hate me?" Sasuke repeated, louder this time, practically growling into her hair as his left hand snaked over her shoulder. He squeezed pleasantly at her toned forearm.

The woman sighed and leaned into him. In his tightly controlled _genjutsu,_ Sasuke could maintain his composure, but his physical body started to betray him. He prowled near her still form. His heart rate had increased, as had hers. He could see her breath speeding up as her breasts rose and fell, and he knew his own was following along. Mentally, he felt her warm body tight against his own, and his groin responded in a way that made him yearn to let the vision collapse so that he could take her in the training ground. He could easily locate the watching _Anbu_. They were not close enough to tell what was happening, but Sasuke decided to wrap his cloak about him to conceal his erection. He did this fluidly, never once removing his eyes from Sakura's.

In the _genjutsu_ , Sakura squirmed against him, fanning the heat in his heart and abdomen.

"Sakura," he begged, hissing into her earlobe. "Answer me!"

She turned then, and their faces were nearly touching. "I don't hate you because I knew you before everything. I saw you as a happy, smiling boy, and I've forever wanted to see that side of you again. I saw when you pushed yourself to defend your friends. I knew that person never went away. It took me a few years to understand that you were wounded. You needed help…" She gestured at their imagined setting. "At this time, just as you were blinded by darkness, I was blinded by desperation. I went about the situation wrong. We both did, and I think we know that now. We've learned from it, right?"

He gave the smallest of nods and was rewarded by a gentle smile.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry about that day."

The space between his eyebrows wrinkled. "That is what I should say." Physically, he had stalked up to her increasingly relaxed body. He was just about to release the _genjutsu_ when her hand shot out, grabbing the collar of his cloak, and pulled him forward.

" _Shannaro_! I hate that _jutsu_!"

Sasuke flinched, preparing himself for the repercussions. Between transporting himself with his rinnegan and throwing her into the _genjutsu_ , his out-of-practice ocular chakra network was exhausted. There were other courses of action he could take with an enemy, but nothing he wanted to put her through. The fist he feared never came. Instead, he felt her hands on his temples, then her warm, green chakra pooling around his eyes. He sighed and shut his lids as she worked, even as the sweat dripped from her brow.

"You didn't have to do that to me just to ask me questions and… and give me a massage," she murmured shakily. Sakura wiped away some of the perspiration.

His cheeks colored, and a pout sprouted on his lips. "Whatever." Although embarrassed by his actions in the _genjutsu,_ he was relieved, yet surprised, that she hadn't thrown up. Then again, she _had_ clawed her way out of a doozy of an illusion when he fought Naruto.

She chuckled. "I broke out of your _genjutsu_ again _,_ " she taunted.

He narrowed his eyes, curious about her uncanny ability to read his mind at times. "So? _Amaterasu_!"

A ring of black fire surrounded the pair. It rose higher than Sakura could leap. The circle slowly inched toward them at Sasuke's bidding.

"I'll just activate my own seal and walk right through it!" Sakura grumbled. "I can heal myself, remember."

"It won't put the flame out," Sasuke explained. "Your seal has limits."

It was Sakura's turn to pout. "Fine." She looked at him warily and crossed her arms. "You're not wrong."

The black heat vanished. "Tell me."

She appeared annoyed and guarded. "Why?"

Sasuke stepped closer to her. "It shortens your lifespan, doesn't it? Orochimaru mentioned that Tsunade could perform a forbidden _jutsu_ like that."

Sakura huffed. "And? Are you the only one who gets to self-sacrifice himself to save loved ones?"

The last Uchiha fixed her with a serious expression. "Just make sure that loved one is worth it, okay?"

"Sasuke-kun…" She closed the small space between them, wrapping him in her arms, pulling him to her. "You are always worth it."

"Not always," he insisted. "If it were between me and yourself, you can do far more good as a healer." She started to protest but he continued. "If it were between me or Naruto, always save Naruto. His life is worth more than my own. He represents more to the village." Again, she protested, arguing against his hypothetical scenarios, but he persisted, the vision he'd seen earlier alive in his senses. "If it were ever a choice between me and…and a child…"

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so focused on-"

He lowered his eyes, avoiding her probing gaze. "My goals are unfulfilled, Sakura. But if they were…" Suddenly, his sharingan activated once more, he captured her again. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of her trust that way, and his self-hatred increased, but he couldn't form the words. He was always a visual person.

Physically, she stiffened. He held her against him, stroking her pink hair. She would probably hate him for doing this to her again.

Within his _genjutsu_ , the black and red transformed into green and pink. Sakura found herself standing in a field of flowers with Sasuke. He didn't speak, but memories fluttered around her like butterflies. There were visions of his mother, clad in an apron, cooking curry as she hummed. His brother, Itachi, poked Sasuke in the forehead, promising to play later. She even caught glimpses of him watching her curiously as a child. He showed her when he stood in front of her to protect her as a _genin_ , and how her embrace had calmed his rage. More images approached, but her eyes slipped from them to see Sasuke standing just beyond the kaleidoscope, a small, shy smile on his face.

His attempt did indeed draw her ire, however.

"Kai!" she shouted, her tired yet strong will fighting against his own.

The vision dissipated, leaving Sasuke exhausted and deflated. He lowered his eyes, ashamed and defeated.

Sakura, equally fatigued, stumbled and spit away the bile that had risen in her throat. "Stop doing that!" she shouted before glaring at her sparring partner. "Why can't you just _talk_ to me?"

Sasuke flinched. "That was my intent."

Without warning, she was in front of him, snatching at his cloak. She jerked him to the right before throwing him to the ground. The Uchiha coughed and groaned. Sakura appeared above him, straddling his limp form.

" _Shannaro_! You are so frustrating!" she screamed.

Despite his best efforts, Sasuke smirked. She really was something else.

"Why are you smiling?!" she shrieked.

Sasuke chuckled but it turned into a cough. The iron taste in his mouth announced the appearance of blood. Sakura gasped, and she pressed her glowing hands over his ribs.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… You're just so frustrating! You say and do the most confusing things!"

When he was fully healed, she offered a hand to him. He accepted, admiring her strength as he lurched forward. Standing upright, he pulled her into his embrace. The cloak blanketed the pair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Sakura asked, perplexed at everything that had happened this evening. "Healing you after giving you a well-deserved smackdown?"

He found himself grinning again. "For everything." He released her and stepped back. "Let me walk you home."

"O-okay," Sakura answered in a daze.

It didn't take long for them to reach her apartment. Sakura opened her door but lingered nervously at the threshold. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she murmured at last.

Sasuke shook his head. "I had it coming."

The medic looked down guiltily. "I suppose… but I think both of us should work on using our words, huh?"

Sasuke frowned but nodded briefly. "Sakura."

She looked up. After tonight, she had no idea what to expect.

The dark haired man stepped toward her and leaned forward. Sakura's eyes glimmering hopefully, but they darted madly, looking at anything but his sight.

Sasuke felt his heart throttling in his chest. He sighed, paused, and rested his forehead against hers. He shut his eyes, unwilling to see her disappointment, but they shot open with surprise when he felt her arms wrap around him tenderly.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she assured. "I'm not really mad at you. I just wish you could talk to me about what's on your mind. But I don't want to push you into anything you're uncomfortable with."

He hummed with gratitude. "Sakura. Look at me. I promise you I will never again put you under a _genjutsu_ without your express permission." When her eyes met his black and purple, his heart swelled at the trust he saw in the emerald pools. His tongue loosened slightly. "There are many things I want to tell you. There are many things I want to … do... with you." He paused, enjoying this proximity and faith. He enveloped her with his one arm, pulling her hips to his. He licked his lips, thinking about leaning in just a bit more, but halted. He felt one of her hands stroking his back. The other massaged where his scalp and neck met, coaxing more from him. He swallowed, forcing himself to remember the hatred others would direct toward her and their children. "But… I'm not ready. Yet."

Sakura's fingers folded into her palms, and her green eyes glistened with impatient tears threatening to break through her failing defenses. "It's okay," she whispered at last. "This is enough for now. Sasuke-kun… this is more than I ever hoped for! I'll wait for you!"

He heaved a raspy sigh and buried his face against her neck. His lips brushed against her flesh, and he felt the electricity forming between them. As if to make up for his hesitancy to press his lips to hers, he allowed himself to kiss her there. Her soft skin, salty from the humidity, burned his lips. Sakura gasped and clung to him, resting her head atop his. She stroked his hair and ran another hand down his arched spine. They clung to each other like this for several minutes in the dark.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"Sakura…" he hissed back, pulling her hips even closer. She must have felt his arousal, for she thrust against him pleasurably. Sasuke's brain imploded. Words formed before disintegrating on his tongue. Instead, he nuzzled against her a moment more, then stepped back. He hoped night's shadows hid the heat on his face. He was all too aware of the _Anbu_ watching. Not that it mattered. Kakashi already seemed convinced that they were lovers.

 _And why not?_ his rational half begged.

Sighing, Sasuke muttered, "I should go."

Sakura, wide-eyed and winded, nodded mutely.

She didn't close the door, and Sasuke dallied longer. Their eyes darted back and forth, uncertain where to linger, fearful of where a longing gaze would bring them on this hot, humid night.

"I - I'll sign the paperwork tomorrow," Sakura promised. "So… so you can leave the village. I know you want that." She stared off into the surrounding trees, already longing for him to return to her.

He clenched his jaw, unable to articulate nor come to terms with what he really wanted. He nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Sakura." He straightened and cleared his throat. Grinning playfully once more, he added, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Whaaa! So much time has passed since my last update! I apologize for the long wait, and I thank you for your patience. I said this to some others and posted this on my tumblr, but June has been hectic. I'm a teacher, and despite the fact that classes were ending, it's one of the busiest and most exhausting times! I also had many family things going on.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was worth the wait. Not the sex scenes I know some of you were hoping for, but again – I don't think anything intense happened between them until after Sasuke returns from his redemption journey. That time is quickly approaching. He will get a taste of long-desired freedom next chapter, and that will lead him to his decision. The events in this chapter serve to solidify Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, giving more context to that forehead poke and her willingness to wait for him.

Some of you have been asking if I will include the period of time when they travel together. Honestly, I'm not sure. I have an idea where this is going, and it does not continue on into that arc. I may write a sequel to this that explores their relationship at that time.

As always, I'm so grateful for all of your feedback! The reviews and encouragement have been wonderful. They are precious to me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The humidity broke in the early morning. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning shattered the predawn sky. Most people sighed with relief and rolled over in their beds, hopeful for a lazy day in, serenaded by rain's percussive music. The song grew into a series of crescendos as the light rain became a summer storm.

A hardened ninja under orders from the Hokage couldn't spare a moment to hesitate heading out into the weather, especially a shinobi who had been practically pacing along the edges of Konoha like a caged animal. Sasuke headed to the gates with his hood up. He had already talked to Kakashi after his summons an hour ago. The gray-haired man once more insinuated progress between the last Uchiha and Sakura. Sasuke merely glared in response.

 _Dealing with Tsunade would have been preferable after all._

Sakura must have been sleeping when he passed over the threshold. It felt strange that she wasn't there. Sakura seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his comings and goings. Perhaps it was something deeper that kept her away. What happened last night had been unexpected and unusual for Sasuke. While debris continued to clog the gutters of his emotions, he was able to express some of what he felt.

Her words repeated like a mantra. _This is enough for now. Sasuke-kun… this is more than I ever hoped for! I'll wait for you!_

Rain whipped his face and soaked his clothes. Droplets ran down his cheeks mingling with moisture he would deny under normal circumstances. Having passed into a new level of probation, Kakashi called the Anbu from Sasuke's shadows. Alone, truly alone, for the first time in months, the dark haired man mourned for the idiotic dreams he entertained during moments his younger self would have considered times of weakness. Sasuke tried to imagine what they would have said and done had Sakura met him at the gates, but in the end, that didn't matter. She was intelligent and empathetic in a way that Sasuke could only admire from afar. She was the most excellent medic and knew what he needed, even if it pained her.

The last time he raced through the forests surrounding Konoha, Sasuke had been headed to the battleground. All he had known was that he wanted to fight to protect the village as his brother had. So many things had remained in shadows of uncertainty. He recalled noting some changes, differences that became too obvious to pass by once he reached the village proper. Now, while he was leaping from tree to tree toward his rendezvous point, Sasuke couldn't help but notice familiar landmarks. Some were now overgrown, others larger or damaged. A handful of cottages had sprouted up by fields bursting with crops.

The storm calmed to a gentle pitter patter, eventually giving way to mist that would evaporate away with the dawn. Sasuke paused a moment to drink from his canteen and admire the way the sun glistened on the dew-covered leaves. The pressure that so often clenched at his heart dissipated, but he couldn't linger for long. The sun continued its climb. Sasuke knew he would reach Naruto and the others before lunchtime.

* * *

"Sasuke!" The _jinchūriki_ jumped from the ground the moment he saw the brooding man approach. Naruto waved his arm and a half, running toward him for a hug that Sasuke deftly avoided. "Jerk! I'm just excited Kakasensei sent _you_!"

The Uchiha shrugged out of his drenched cloak. "He said I was suited for the job." Apparently Anko had shared her thoughts with the Hokage-to-be.

Sasuke scanned the area. A rocky overhang must have been their shelter through the storm. A dwindling stack of dry wood sat in the furthest recess next to their sleeping gear. Despite that, clothing was strung up to dry in the sunlight. The shinobi were sitting around a low flame grilling fish. Sasuke wondered if the _dobe_ was still capable of catching them as he had as a genin. Sasuke smirked beneath his hair at the memory as he hung his cloak from a nearby branch and sat beside Sai.

"I thought it would be you," the other dark-haired man said. "I trust Lord Sixth explained the situation. Between Naruto, Hinata, and my mice, we've been able to determine the location of the bandits' leader.

Naruto settled down next to his friend. "Kakashi isn't the Hokage yet, Sai! Quit acting like Tsunade isn't making the big decisions, you know!" he chided. Hokage business was always serious in his mind. The Uzumaki looked at Sasuke. "There's a cave nearby, and most of the bandits are there. I've sensed the biggest chakra signature in an abandoned shrine north of the cave."

Sai continued, "Based on their movements, the two locations are definitely connected. The main camp is in and around the cave, but there is a shift change at dusk."

Sasuke glanced at Ino, the only person not mentioned before. She regarded Sasuke with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. "What is your part in this mission?"

Ino smirked. "My signature move, really. You see, it's not just about defeating the big boss with minimal mess, we need a combination." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi had explained that Sasuke would assist in locating and capturing the bandits' ringleader, but he had not mentioned anything about a safe.

"It's a last minute development," Sai interjected. "We knew they were moving items to the black market. We encountered victim during our patrol last night. Beautiful healed him, and he is recovering at a nearby inn. This man informed us the bandits stole some artifacts he was transporting to Sand. He saw a tall, skinny man put them into a safe in the cave."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "Apparently Gaara agreed to the construction of a museum."

"Tch." Sasuke wondered what purpose a shinobi village had for museums.

Hinata finally spoke. Her voice trembled slightly, but Sasuke noted that she had grown in confidence. "Gaara-sama wants to provide more opportunities for his people, especially the civilians. With our alliance, there is less demand for shinobi work. The Kazekage anticipates an increase in civilian numbers."

"And tourism!" Ino squealed.

Sasuke felt a mixture of confusion and anxiety. The world he thought he understood was changing at a brisk pace. "Whatever. A mission is a mission."

"Right!" Naruto agreed, pumping his fist in the air. "It feels good to flex your limbs, doesn't it, Sasuke?"

He rolled his eyes. "What's left of them, sure."

Naruto's jaw fell. "Was that… did you just try making a joke? What did Sakura-chan do to you while I was away?"

Sasuke found himself missing Sakura's company. In most situations, she could take the edge off of Naruto's more abrasive side. Often, perhaps unfortunately, it usually ended with Sakura slugging their other teammate, but there were times when her reassuring smile was enough to calm his nerves.

"So we will move at dusk," Sasuke deduced aloud, completely ignoring Naruto's question.

Sai bobbed his head affirmatively. "You and Ino will head to the shrine. You will take out the men who leave the cave to relieve their comrades. I trust you to do it quietly and efficiently. Once at the shrine, you will determine the source of the large chakra signature and subdue that individual. Ino will back you up. No doubt you will need to take out other goons. I know you are capable of extracting the information with your _genjutsu_ , but I would prefer for Ino to use her method in case we need the leader to provide other information after the fact. I've communicated with Kazekage-sama, and Gaara wishes to learn who intends to buy the artifacts, and if there will be further trouble."

"I have a gentler touch, wouldn't you agree, Sasuke-kun?" Ino teased.

Sasuke grumbled and asked what everyone else's role would be.

"Naruto will monitor the cave with Hinata and myself," Sai continued. "Most of the bandits are gathered there. Those at the shrine will likely release a distress signal once you make your move. Naruto is best suited to deal with the numbers that will head your way. Hinata will provide backup from below. I will monitor the situation from above and pursue anyone who slips through his shadow clones. Hinata and Ino will also provide healing as needed.

"We have a few hours before we act. My mice are currently surrounding the area gathering intel and keeping watch. Sasuke… I assume you would like to rest after your journey here."

Naruto talked almost constantly much to Sasuke's disappointment. He wanted to know about Sakura's move. Sasuke wasn't one for extraneous details, so when Naruto wasn't satisfied with his answers, his friend started to ask increasingly probing questions.

Ino, Hinata, and even Sai listened to the conversation with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. They ate their fish and leaned forward to hear Sasuke's answers.

"Who did all the heavy lifting?" Naruto demanded.

"Mostly Sakura," he admitted after some hesitation.

The _jinchūriki_ snickered. "I bet! Our Sakura's a beast, you know! Did her parents help?"

"Some."

"Hey, were they nice to you? Were they angry Sai and I weren't there to help her? Was she mad at me for not helping?"

"They were kind. Nobody was angry with you."

"Hey, what's her new place like?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Like any apartment in Konoha."

"Sakura-chan made you dinner, right?"

This time, Sasuke hummed in response.

"Well, how was it?" Naruto demanded. "Not like her food pills, I hope."

Sasuke closed his eyes, recalling the delicious meal he'd had the night before. Though less than twenty-four hours ago, that domestic simplicity felt like a dream. His neck warmed. He snatched another skewered fish from the flames, hoping movement would distract from his embarrassment. "Good," he murmured before biting into the meat.

Ino giggled. "So Sakura has improved some it seems."

"Sakura-chan is a hard worker," Hinata added. "She is always striving to get better at what she does to help those she cares about." The Hyuga girl blushed and looked to Naruto as he munched on his fish. "H-how is your lunch, Naruto-kun? I rubbed the fish with r-ramen seasoning."

"That's why they taste amazing!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Great thinking, Hinata-chan!"

Ino covered her mouth, barely hiding her smirk at how thick Naruto could be. Even Sasuke snorted at his friend.

After finishing his lunch, Naruto asked, "Hey, Sasuke, was Sakura okay this morning? She must have been sad to see you go."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There was irritation at Naruto for attempting to invade his privacy, but there was guilt, too. "I don't know. She wasn't there."

"Why not send a note so she knows you met up with us safely?" Ino suggested.

Sasuke stared into the fire and pressed his lips together. Such a gesture wouldn't take much time or effort. Or would it? His expression darkening, Sasuke realized he hadn't used his summoning jutsu at all since The Valley of the End. Ultimately, it was easiest for him to use that as an excuse. After all, what could he possibly say to Sakura after last night's partial confession?

* * *

The mission was straightforward enough, though Sasuke's nerves were on edge. This would be his first time facing enemies since recovering from his life-changing injury.

Having never worked closely with Ino before, he found that she had a knack for moving stealthily and communicating with minimal discussion. It came as a surprise given her normal social behavior. He was grateful as he wasn't in the mood for conversation.

The duo followed behind three rogue ninjas traveling from the cave to the abandoned shrine up the road. With a nod from Ino, the pair slipped from the trees. Ino knocked one out with an elbow strike. Sasuke smacked the butt of his sword against a second man's head. The third man turned to see why his colleagues fell over, only to receive a brutal uppercut. He groaned and grasped at his jaw.

"Tch," Sasuke quietly griped. He was out of practice, but a glance with his _sharingan_ eased the suffering man to a quiet sleep.

"Great work, Sasuke-kun. But you already knew that, huh?" Ino grinned.

Sasuke hummed a noise somewhere between gratitude and a shrug. His mind was still buzzing with the adrenaline of what he could have done with his other arm when a flair went up and a fourth rogue ninja, much larger than the other three, hurtled down from a tree. Ino rolled to the side, but not before throwing a _kunai_ at the big man. He swat it out of the air with a hefty _kanabo_.

"What are you runts trying to pull?" the man demanded. He didn't wait long for an answer and launched himself toward Sasuke.

Though not as tall and muscular as his opponent, Sasuke made up for it with practiced agility and speed. The rogue aimed his _kanabo_ and smashed into the Uchiha. Ino screamed as his body crumpled beneath the heavy club. She lobbed more _kunai_ at the big man who was now sniggering at their perceived weakness. He lifted the _kanabo_ once more, but lost his target after Ino threw a smoke bomb. When his vision cleared, the real Sasuke appeared, but it was too late for the bandit. Sasuke had been practicing with his _chokutō_. Turning his blade at the last moment, Sasuke struck his foe with the dull edge. It would leave a painful, bloody dent in the man's forehead. The wound promised to turn into a dreadful scar, but it wouldn't kill him. He passed out, bleeding profusely on the ground.

Sasuke wiped his blade and glared at the pile of a man before him. Sheathing Kusanagi, he turned to check on Ino. His teammate was already restraining the other unconscious rogues. She looked at him and huffed out a relieved breath.

"You scared me half to death with that substitution _jutsu_!" She looked down at the knot she was tying and tugged it harder than necessary. "I didn't think someone of your caliber would pull a move like that!"

It was a simple _jutsu_ , and he had figured out how to perform the seal with one hand. Sasuke knelt to secure the man he'd just incapacitated. Try as he might, he failed to form a knot. He growled, but Ino gently took over. Sasuke was once more frustrated at what he could no longer do during and after confrontations. He barely held back a snarled excused that he was about to use his _susanoo_. Instead, he turned his back to the blond and took a drink from his canteen, working to calm his nerves.

"I wouldn't have been able to face Sakura ever again if that really had been you…" Ino murmured. She stood, leaving the man bound below her.

The Uchiha hummed regretfully. "She's strong. She'd survive. Probably even be better for it."

Ino stalked toward him, her eyes wide with wrath. "Don't talk that way! After all that Sakura has done for you!"

He turned an irate eye toward Ino. "I don't need a lecture. I'm well aware."

"It would be one thing if you honestly didn't return her feelings… but you do! You don't get to choose who she loves."

"I know!" he growled. "She told me as much last night."

Ino's anger faded. She looked like one of Sai's unfinished sketches, her emotions undecided. "You talked to her."

Sasuke was a private person. Uchiha business stayed in the family. Perhaps carrying on that reclusive tradition was a fault of Sasuke's, but he disliked asking for outside perspective. He had been able to open up to his closest friends - his precious people - but barely. Ino was important to Sakura and a member of the village he swore to protect, but she did not deserve any more than he was willing to explain.

"Somewhat. Let's go," he barked, heading toward the shrine.

Four more bandits waited for them outside - two facing the forest behind the building, and two near the doorway. Sasuke and Ino viewed them from the shadows. They were surly looking. One kept eyeing the main path and tapping his foot. They must have heard or seen the flair.

Elevating himself slightly, Sasuke made eye contact with one. The man jerked in surprised, but then his mouth twisted in fear as he fell over.

"Take care of him," Sasuke ordered before flash stepping behind another guard.

This one was preoccupied, starring after his comrade as he toppled forward.

"Shoji," he snarled. "What are you-?" The question ended prematurely as Sasuke thumped him on the back of the head.

Once Sasuke dragged the second man toward her, Ino whispered, "Sakura said you seemed more yourself." Sasuke hummed curiously as she tied the two unconscious guards together. The woman continued, "I mean… she said you always tried to incapacitate rather than kill. For awhile there…it really seemed like the old you was gone forever. It was really upsetting…"

Sasuke turned from her to survey the area. He could sense the other guards nearby. "We should keep moving."

Ino nodded, dropping the subject. "They're on the other side of the shrine. Based on their chakra flow, they are on edge but appear unaware of us and their comrades. One moment, please."

The woman closed her eyes and formed a seal. Her voice sounded in Sasuke's head.

"Everyone, Sasuke-kun and I are carefully moving toward the entrance of the shrine. Two targets remain in addition to the presence inside. How are things on your end?"

Sai's voice came next. "Naruto and Hinata have taken out our targets. A few nearly made it to the shrine, but I took care of them."

"The safe had a chakra booby trap. I was able to dismantle it, but something seems amiss..." Hinata calmly explained.

"Yeah!" Naruto added. Even telepathically, his voice was loud. "I almost touched it, but Hinata could see something wrong with her _byakugan_! She won't let me get close, even just to look..."

"I was able to deactivate the trap that could harm us. There is a deeper, secondary precaution, however. It appears as a layer of chakra inside. I don't know why that would be, but I suspect there is more to it," the Hyūga explained.

Sasuke frowned. "Orochimaru had some chests like that. Sai, surely you have seen the type before."

The other man's voice answered, "Yes. In my previous position, I often needed to steal sensitive information. Such traps were… undesirable. If you can obtain the combination, it would be preferable."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, annoyed that he was out of the loop.

"If the safe is jostled more than normal, as if you were attempting to move it, or if the locking mechanism is tampered with, the chakra will release," Sai continued patiently. "What happens next is determined by the will of whoever set the trap in the first place. Often, their chakra nature destroys the contents."

"Right," Ino confirmed. "So we need to proceed with caution to make sure we get the combination in order to complete our mission."

"Good luck," Hinata said.

"Be safe," Sai added.

The telepathic link was terminated. While he was glad to be out of the village, finally utilizing his talents to serve the way his brother always wanted, Sasuke found this mission to be a bit disappointing. It wasn't simply that the caliber of his opponents was underwhelming, it was the level of self-restraint necessary for the task. Like Naruto, Sasuke could easily make bean paste of the bandits. The challenge came in holding back so that they could get the information in a timely fashion with minimal property damage. In addition to the artifacts in the safe, the shrine itself was sacred. Despite its dilapidated appearance, Sai had explained that locals regularly visited before the rogues moved in. Sasuke clenched his teeth, hoping he could end things as smoothly as everyone hoped. The destruction of the Valley of the End was both an impressive act and a blotch on his resume.

The pair stealthily moved around the perimeter of the building. Neither had sensed any fluctuations, but just to be sure, Ino sat against a wall and transferred her mind into a songbird. Flitting to some trees near the entrance, she could see a tall man and a burly woman leaning against the structure but focused on their job. There was no door, but a cloth curtain had been attached to provide some privacy to the larger chakra within. Ino released the link and opened her eyes. Telepathically, she relayed what she saw to Sasuke.

Nodding, Sasuke prepared. Sai had described the building using information gathered by his mice. There was one entrance and no windows. There was, however, a hole in the slanted roof. Taking out the guards would produce some sounds, so their use of stealth was coming to an end. Sasuke planned to once more make use of his sharingan to freeze the man long enough for Ino to break into his mind.

The start of their attack went as smoothly as expected. Ino gracefully leapt to the roof and monitored the dark room below. Meanwhile, Sasuke, boldly stepped out of the shadows before the guards. The moment they beheld him, he had them under his spell. The woman gasped and the man made a confused noise a millisecond before Sasuke's eyes finished their swirling enchantment. They fell into the grass, finally getting the rest they so desired.

Sasuke stepped over their bodies and opened the curtain. Narrowing his eyes, _sharingan_ ready, Sasuke peered within. His _kekkei genkai_ sliced through the inky blackness, revealing a slender man sitting by a bowl of fruit on a low table. He wore a brown utility vest over his black _shinobi_ shirt, and black pants over the style of shoes every ninja wore. No doubt his attire was a relic from the war.

"Took you a little longer than I thought," the man taunted, eyes closed lazily.

Sasuke focused on the man's face, his _Mangekyō sharingan_ already swirling, waiting for the man to open his lids. If the bandit hesitated any longer, Sasuke would act. He curled his fingers around his _Kusanagi_.

"To think, an Uchiha would come to this shrine," the man observed.

"Tch." Sasuke wasn't certain, but he guessed the man's eyes, so used to the dark, had quickly caught the red glow upon entering. " _The_ Uchiha," Sasuke corrected smugly, flashing forward, blunt end of his blade aimed at the man's head.

Sensing the oncoming attack, the man opened his eyes. Blinding light shot out from his sclera and pupils. Sasuke's eyes instinctively clenched shut the instant such a bright irritant appeared. A stinging sensation provoked tears, as if he stared at the sun too long.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried, jumping through the skylight. She had seen the thin, goggled man in the instant he opened his eyes. She shielded her face behind her forearm, looking anywhere but his features.

"So what is it you want?" the bandit asked. "Are those carvings really that important to you? Or you want the other things?"

Frustrated, Sasuke squinted at the floor, trying to find the man's face. The rogue shot forward, aiming a kick at Sasuke's head. Ino, having only just jumped into the shrine, threw a _kunai_ where the man would run. He dodged, but it gave Sasuke time to to leap to an exposed post.

The rogue shut his eyes. The room plummeted into darkness. Ino gasped, but Sasuke was ready. He could see the man slowly sidestepping. Sasuke jumped from the beam to slash at him with his _chokutō_ , but the rogue opened his eyes once more. His gaze seared into Sasuke's vision. He slashed blindly, but the other man stepped away.

The last Uchiha briefly thought of his brother and how he had continued on for years despite failing eyesight. Sasuke frowned and worked to formulate a strategy to trap this man long enough for Ino to snatch the combination from his mind. Sasuke growled and rubbed at his eyes, his temper growing. He looked at the man's feet, recalling the textbook tactic others used when battling his clan. He slashed, hoping to get his legs and force him to be still.

All of a sudden, the rogue made his move. Announcing an earth style technique, he spit a viscous material, trapping Sasuke's only arm. Ino ran forward to kick at their opponent, who seemed intently focused on Sasuke, but the man turned his piercing eyes on her. With a cry, she staggered away, instinctively shielding herself from the piercing light.

Sasuke grunted as he tugged at his trapped limb. The other man stared at his work, his hot eyes hardening the earthy mixture. Panic started to flood Sasuke's senses. What if he pulled too hard, injuring his only arm? He wasn't sure what would happen to him if he attempted to use his _rinnegan_ in this situation. _I should have trained more!_ He'd underestimated his opponent, and he now felt woefully underprepared for battle. The bandit blinked, darkness fluttering in and out like a breath of desperately needed oxygen. Ino raised her hands to form a seal and started to announce her _jutsu_ , but the man jumped toward Sasuke, calling forth another trick. The light in his eyes grew more concentrated. He turned toward Sasuke's face. The Uchiha clenched his eyelids shut, but the gaze burned his skin, and Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "Snap out of it! This isn't the Sasuke who ended the war!"

The laser beam halted. "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… I've heard your name before," the man snarled. "To think, this is all you amount to. Pitiful."

"Mind probe!" Ino screamed, aiming her gestured fingers toward the back of his head.

The man jerked briefly. Sweat beaded down Ino's forehead. The rogue groaned and slowly turned to face her. With a yell, he regained control and aimed a bright glare directly at Ino's face. The _kunoichi_ cursed angrily and fell, pressing her palms against her eyelids.

"Bitch!" the bandit boss hollered. "You want the combination, don't you? You will fail! And you know why? Motivation." He turned his furius features back toward Sasuke who yanked at his limb, kicking against the floor. "This isn't like the war. You're not fighting for your lives, for your loved ones. You have a mission to complete for someone else; a stranger. In contrast, my men and I have families to feed. We're a ragtag bunch of former _shinobi_ , mercenaries, cutthroats... Whatever the case, we've been underemployed since the war." His eyes bounced between the Leaf ninja, the heat of his eyes making them scream and writhe.

With the rogue's attention turned on Ino, Sasuke once more fought to remove his arm from the cement trapping him. His residual limb reached and thumped fruitlessly. What Ino had said to him a moment ago only added to his rage. She was right. He was a husk of his former self. What kind of future did he have serving his village after losing his arm?

 _All I'm good for is painting houses and moving boxes._

The memory of Sakura nearly falling down her parents' stairs as she attempted to lift too much replayed in his mind. _Move…_ He had been resigned to lifting smaller boxes, one at a time, until that moment. _Move!_ He had acted without thinking, catching her in the ghostly left limb of his _susanoo_.

" _Susanoo_!" he shouted, forming the beginnings of his armor around him.

The bright-eyed man turned toward Sasuke, ready to inflict more heat, only to find that the light no longer affected his foe.

Shielded behind the nebulous, purple form, Sasuke felt his breathing slow down. He blinked his eyes with relief and grinned. He wasn't the only one who had underestimated his opponent. Loosening the hold on the handle of his blade, he imagined it was a pair of upraised fingers, and adjusted the position of his right fingers carefully, experimentally. "You spoke of the war, and yet you are very ignorant of me. There's more to me than a simple _sharingan_ and swordarm. _Chidori_!" He had done it before, back when he was whole and overflowing with dread. The sound brought back dark memories, but it shattered the cement holding him back.

The bandit gaped in blazing wonder as his rays deflected on the ghostly, purple form around his opponent. Sasuke stood, the cement clattering around him. He rolled his achy shoulder, causing a halo of dust to rise, and fixed the other man with a rocky stare. That was it. The light faded and the man fell to his knees with a whimper. Sasuke approached him.

"I've got him," he said to Ino. "Are you okay?"

She stood up, blinking several times. "I think so. Mind probe!"

It took a few moments. The man's will was strong, but Sasuke distracted him with his _sharingan_ as Ino delved into his memories the way her father once could do. After she recovered and confirmed that she had the correct combination, she telepathically relayed it to their other comrades.

The man slouched before Sasuke. Mentally, the _sharingan_ user said, "I understand your desire, your need, to protect your family. I may only be on a mission, but serving my village is part of how I honor my family. I now protect the innocents who go about their lives, honestly earning wages. I can sympathize with your struggle, but you still injured and stole from a civilian with his own family."

"You're an Uchiha," the man retorted bitterly. "As if you'd understand. You come from wealth. You are set for life even when you, of all people, don't deserve it."

Sasuke curled his lip. "You're wrong. Money cannot buy me what I need." And with that, he intensified his _genjutsu_ , causing the bandit to pass out.

"Sasuke!" Ino chided. "We were supposed to leave him conscious for further questioning."

"Were the others able to open the safe?' Sasuke asked between deep breaths.

Ino huffed, perturbed that he ignored her concern. "Yes, but he's supposed to be cross-ex-"

"We need to transport him to a facility without incident. You saw how troublesome his jutsu is. Do you know the method Sakura used to suppress my _sharingan_?"

He had a similar discussion with Sai and the others once they regrouped.

"According to his goons, this man's name is Hikari," the pale man explained.

"I can't believe he gave you such a run for your money!" Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's expense. "Suna will be annoyed, but Gaara will understand! How long until Sakura gets here?"

Sasuke had sent a hawk to Kakashi alerting him of the circumstances, asking for someone who could perform the chakra suppression technique. When he wrote 'someone,' Sasuke meant Sakura, but there was always a chance Tsunade herself would appear along with the Anbu who would take the rest of the rogues away.

"I'm not sure she'll come," Sasuke said, taking a seat by the fire. A part of him was nervous to see her again, which was a baffling feeling.

* * *

Sakura arrived early the next morning. Even though he had seen her only a couple days ago, he felt his heartbeat increase slightly. Ino, Hinata, and Naruto still slept in their sacks. The latter snored loudly. Sai was keeping watch. He jumped from his perch briefly to greet his pink haired comrade.

She collapsed against the stony wall below the overhang. "Thanks, Sai. I just need a moment to catch my breath." She gulped water from her canteen.

Sai nodded before shifting his gaze to Sasuke. "I'll leave you alone for now. However, the criminal is dangerous. Sasuke is confident his _genjutsu_ will hold, but we don't want to take chances."

The man jumped back into the trees. Sakura looked to the Uchiha. He was reclining against a log, idly watching her catch her breath. His arm ached from his fight yesterday. Ino had healed the burns on his face, but she wasn't Sakura. His eyes slid to the genuine smile blossoming across her face as she took in his features.

"You look in your element," she observed.

He hummed in agreement, then said, "Tsunade let you out of the hospital."

"She didn't have much choice since she didn't want to go!" Sakura giggled like a naughty child, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her.

She placed an apologetic hand over her mouth before whispering, "How come you're not sleeping?"

Sasuke shrugged, wincing slightly from the shoulder movement. "I don't sleep well."

"Still?" Sakura asked gloomily. She narrowed her eyes, already analyzing. "Is it your arm or-?"

"Too much on my mind," he said quietly, looking down at the embers.

She nodded sympathetically, but changed the subject. "Looks like it's going to be another hot day. I really enjoyed the relief from the rain, but back to normal, huh?"

Sasuke hummed and thought of what else he could say. They were alone, yet not. Sai lingered above, albeit several feet away. Their other friends slumbered around them, and even though their chakras vibrated at a low frequency, neither Sasuke nor Sakura seemed willing to even hint at their recent conversation. This made their quiet camaraderie all the more unsettling.

Mission-centered conversation seemed easiest, so Sakura made the first move.

"The Anbu will be by in a few hours," she said. Sasuke noted how she clasped and unclasped her hands. "Heh. I guess it's easier for one person to pack and leave, right?"

Sasuke made an agreeable noise. He knew she had been excited to see him. He knew he should say more, perhaps share how he thought about her during combat, how helping her move prepared him for that moment. His lizard brain kept returning to how she made him feel pressed against him on her doorstep, but his logical side kept returning to his tarnished name.

"So," she continued, squeezing her hands together, "Kakasensei informed me that you needed me - er, my abilities."

The words she stumbled through would keep Sasuke awake at night, but for now, he pushed them to the back of his mind. Sakura worked to stay professional, and Sasuke was grateful for that.

"Yes," he answered and stood, signaling that she should follow him.

He lead her to a bony bundle nearby. The bound, unconscious man lay very still. One would assume him asleep, but Sakura sensed his disturbed chakra immediately as she scanned him.

"Kakashi told me you weren't supposed to knock him out so severely," Sakura murmured. "What happened?"

Sasuke exhaled, irritated that he had to admit yet another mistake, another weakness. "Kakashi told you we need his oracular abilities suppressed, correct? This man, Hikari, can produce a blinding light with his eyes in addition to using earth-based techniques. He nearly… overpowered me. I should not have underestimated him."

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together. "You underestimated yourself, didn't you?"

He turned his back to her. "You heard Sai. His abilities are extremely dangerous. It will be safer for us, and Anbu, when his chakra is suppressed."

Sakura submitted, yet her tone made it clear that the conversation was not over. She placed her fingers on Hikari's temples. Sasuke glanced back to study her technique with his _sharingan_. Sure enough, Sakura utilized her legendary chakra control, placing minute blocks in his energy network. When she was done with that, she performed a few additional procedures before standing up.

"Done," she announced. "Now, how about I check on you?"

Sasuke went rigid. "I'm fine."

"Based on what you said, you nearly weren't. Just let me do a quick scan…" She reached out, her delicate, impossibly strong fingers already glowing the same shade as her eyes. "I don't need to touch you," she whispered, averting her gaze.

"Hm. My arm." He raised his right hand to her.

"Your shoulder and biceps took a beating. Actually, you strained them. There's a tear along here. Why is that? No, take off your shirt so I can properly heal you, and tell me as I work."

Sasuke sighed but did as she ordered, even lying down. He explained the events carefully, albeit with some embarrassment. Still, he had made far bigger blunders. Recalling the fight meant he prolonged another awkward silence in which they were both tempted to cross the imaginary line they'd built between them.

When he was done, Sakura shook her head. "So in the end, it was good they sent you. Your _Susanoo_ acted like a giant pair of sunglasses!" She giggled softly. After a moment of silence, she bit her lip and looked down at him hesitantly. "Your _Susanoo_ is impressive, Sasuke-kun. Your family would be proud."

Her green eyes glowed with sincerity. Sasuke allowed himself to feel a different kind of pride in his abilities. Once it was all self-serving; a fuel to feed his engin of vengeance. Sakura's praise now made him feel secure and loved. He felt that she truly understood the depth and price of his powers, and that she could calm and nourish the blood that birthed such skill. Her gentle fingers carefully traced the scars on his face. He felt the warmth of a spring afternoon as she expertly healed him, leaving flexible, supple skin where rigid scabs had settled. Now that she was touching him, Sasuke couldn't help himself. He turned his face into those wonderful fingers, silently asking for more.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sai's wry voice sang, pulling them back to reality.

Sakura sprang away from Sasuke's side. "N-no, it's fine!" Sakura assured, waving her hands in front of her face. "I was just finishing up! How does that arm feel, Sasuke-kun?"

Her dramatic display both irritated and relieved Sasuke. It distracted Sai from the Uchiha's wide eyes and blush, but it worried Sasuke how guilty she appeared. Slipping into his shirt and cool facade once more, Sasuke wondered if he was putting too much pressure on her.

 _No matter what I do, I'm an awful person._

"I have my mice and snakes watching the prisoners. Sasuke's genjutsu is lasting. We need to wake the others and prepare ourselves for Anbu's arrival. Sakura, I would like Ino to take you to an inn. The man who had been transporting the artifacts is recuperating there."

"Sure! What were they?"

After his fight with Hikari, Sasuke had been too exhausted and in pain to care about a bunch of recovered knicknacks. He watched with mild curiosity as Sai unrolled a sealing scroll. Several small objects poofed into existence. Sasuke and Sakura both narrowed their eyes as they peered at the collection of stones, beads, and glass vials.

"Those don't look like artifacts," Sakura said, pointing to the vessels. "May I?" Sai nodded, so she carefully picked up a slender tube and held it up to the light. "This looks like some tissue suspended in a liquid. Weird. What will become of this?"

"Without any idea who they belonged to before, those are going to Konoha. Actually, you and Sasuke could bring them yourselves. I am sure Tsunade would leave them in your care. Sasuke is not allowed out of the Land of Fire at this time, so he will return with you. The vials were not on the list of artifacts. These," Sai said, gesturing to the beads and stone figures, "will go to Suna with the civilian as soon as he feels recovered. Ino, and myself will escort him before returning to Konoha. Naruto and Hinata will assist Anbu before following you home."

Sakura replaced the vile and leaned down to get a better view of the stone carvings. Sasuke found himself mirroring her movements, realizing he was also curious. They were as big as _shogi_ pieces, mostly sandstone. One appeared to be Shukaku, the one-tailed beast. Sasuke could now understand Gaara's interest. One piece, however, gave him pause. Sakura seemed to overlook it, her interest once more returning to the vials. Without bothering to ask, Sasuke carefully plucked an alabaster piece from among its darker companions. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke studied the figure - a slender, anthropomorphic rabbit woman.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks again for reading, favoriting, and commenting! My goodness, some of the reviews have made me feel like I'm floating on a cloud! They give me confidence to continue working on my original novel.

I hope you enjoyed seeing Sasuke learning to operate on real missions once more. His fighting was probably OOC... He is still adapting to missions and adjusting his techniques. Sometimes his mind is his own worst enemy. We're getting closer to him leaving the village for his redemption journey. Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It was as frustrating as it was nostalgic. Leaping through the trees, Sasuke felt his patience waning as Naruto shouted obscenities at him. The heat was too much, and it may have played a part in Sasuke throwing some choice words back at his idiot friend.

"You know I can handle it, bastard! Stop acting like you're in charge, you know!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Sai is in command, and he suggested the change of plan."

"Honestly," Sakura moaned, "You're both driving me insane. Just. Stop. Sai's not here. Anbu aside, I outrank the rest of you. I order you to stop bickering!"

The young men both harrumphed. Hinata giggled quietly from in front of them.

Sakura continued, her voice stern, "Naruto, Sai was right to change plans and send Sasuke with you. He put the prisoners into his _genjutsu_. If any of them snap out of it, especially that Hikari, Sasuke is the best equipped to restrain him."

Sasuke chanced a look at his best friend only to catch him glaring in his direction.

"Tch." The proud Uchiha snapped his face to the front.

"And Sasuke," Sakura continued, her tone just as serious, "Stop acting like you're better than Naruto. You each have strengths and weaknesses!"

"Yeah, jerk!"

"Deadlast."

"That's another thing!" Sakura practically shrieked. "Stop antagonizing each other! You're worse than most of the children at the hospital…"

While Sakura muttered curses under her breath at her boys, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a fraternal look full of apology and amusement at her expense. Naruto's expression was bright - a wide grin and crinkled eyes. Sasuke wore a more subtle smirk. For a moment, leaping through the forest felt serene. They were together again, working for their village, working to help innocent people.

"Okay, okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said soothingly. "We'll behave. We only do it because Sasuke likes you feisty, right bastard?"

The Uchiha's pleased expression evaporated into utter contempt, and he struggled to keep his composure. Sakura halted, eyes wide with irritation, and would have launched a fist at her blond pest had the leader of their accompanying Anbu squad not halted everyone from the back of his large, summoned ox below.

"Enough up there. I don't know how Lord Sixth has put up with you for so long."

"Future Lord Sixth, you know," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"We're almost there," the man continued. He wore a red and white mask painted like a monkey's grinning face. He gestured to the wagon his animal summon pulled. "Perfect timing. Some of the prisoners are starting to stir."

Sasuke's eyes flicked downward to examine. "Petty thieves who won't dare attempt to escape. Hikari will not wake for at least a week." He was wrapped in several layers of hellish _genjutsu._

Another Anbu, a woman in a mouse mask, eyed Sasuke warily. "I'm glad you're on our side once more."

The closer they drew to the western detention center, the more Sasuke thought on how he could have ended up there or in a similar facility. He would have resigned himself to rot away as punishment, but the prisons had a reputation for being hellish. Orochimaru had taken some subjects from their walls. Sasuke heard of the horrid conditions- painful chakra restraints, medical neglect, the filth… Descriptions that made his brief stay in Konoha's smaller prison seem like rustic camping. Death, and the silence of his mind, would have been preferable. As the forest opened to a large, weedy clearing, Sasuke willed the negativity away. He'd be lying if he denied glancing at Sakura and Naruto to assist in chasing off the shadows.

 _They saved me..._

A mountain of a man bearing the Akimichi crest emerged from a gatehouse. "Good afternoon gentlemen. Ladies." He bowed. "I've been expecting some new residents." He thumped toward the ox and his cargo. The creature was at least six times larger than him, and the otherworldly cart was as big as a small home. "My, my. What's that, twenty people?"

"Eighteen," the lead Anbu corrected. He pointed at Hikari. "Don't underestimate the thin one there. Lady Sakura disabled his chakra network, but he has an eye ability that can nearly blind a person."

"What are his weaknesses?" the prison warden asked.

The monkey-faced Anbu turned toward Sasuke, inviting him to respond.

"Are you familiar with the Uchiha technique, _Susanoo_?" The Akimichi nodded. "It seems chakra force fields create a shield similar to..."

"Sunglasses," Sakura supplied with amusement.

"Hm. Yes. It was only by using that technique that I was able to meet his gaze with my _sharingan_. Without his eyes, his skills are limited."

"I blocked his chakra network, and I put extra seals around his eyes, just in case he has any other tricks up his sleeve," Sakura added. "They should hold, but I would be happy to follow up as needed."

The warden bowed. "Thank you, Lady Sakura. Well, we'll take it from here until Ibiki arrives!" He shouted toward the gatehouse. "Come on, guys! We have a load to haul in!"

Several other men exited the gatehouse. A few smaller Akimichi members were able to throw two bandits over their shoulders. Average sized officers helped each other to lift and transport other rogues.

One of the guards emerged and immediately fixed Sasuke with an icy glare somewhere between outrage and fear. There was something familiar about his cropped brown hair and green eyes. Where Sakura's were the color of a meadow, his were the color of poison ivy.

"Sho," Sakura hissed under her breath.

Sasuke hadn't seen the man since their academy days. He had only heard his grating voice while in Konoha's prison. The man had tormented him with insults and degrading treatment. It was as if the gods sent him to test Sasuke's vow to abandon revenge. The Uchiha could only stare and clench his jaw.

"Well, isn't this a twist of fate? The murderer turncoat with friends in high places is here to deliver pickpockets to prison." Sho shook his head and moved to pull one of the few female bandits from the cart. "Hopefully none of these shits smell as bad."

Sasuke sneered and turned away, glaring a hole into the earth.

Ever loyal Naruto stepped toward the man. "Hey, you don't know Sasuke the way we do. You don't know what he went through. You're alive because of him!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sho said dismissively. "I've heard it all before. Bet a lot of slobs here wish they were friends with the Hero of Konoha and the Fifth Hokage's apprentice…" He sauntered away, the unconscious bandit's limbs swaying as he carried her past the iron gate.

* * *

They would have made it back to Konoha before nightfall, but Naruto insisted on stopping to eat. He claimed that he needed energy to make it and properly enjoy his celebratory ramen upon return. The Anbu were on a tighter schedule, so they continued on their way.

"It's for the best," Sakura relented. "I do get a bit grouchy if I go too long. I brought some rations with me since I figured you might be tired of game, and I knew I wouldn't be traveling far. I can forage for some other food and throw together a soup."

"Great thinking, Sakura-chan!" Hinata cheered softly. "Let me help you prepare the meal."

Sakura thanked her comrade as she unrolled a scroll and summed a large cooking pot from storage.

"That will do until I get back to Ichiraku!" Naruto smiled longingly. "I can almost taste the savory broth…" His face suddenly became conflicted. "Although… it was exciting to be out. Kakasensei said I need to study more, so I don't know when he'll send me out again… Maybe we can put off our return for one more day, right Sakura-chan?"

"No!" she snapped. "Tsunade-sama wants us home as soon as possible. She has something to show you and Sasuke."

"Ooooh, you're such a tease, Sakura! Why can't you just tell me what it is?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can't you figure it out, _dobe_?"

Naruto looked upward thoughtfully. Sakura giggled at how clueless he was. Hinata hid her adoring grin with her hand.

"Think about it, _future hokage_ ," Sasuke teased. "Sakura said Tsunade, a top tier medic, means to show _both_ of us. What do we have in common?"

"Uh… we're… shinobi? We're… men? We're on Team 7?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and smirked. Sasuke elevated his stump, and Naruto's eyebrows shot up with understanding. He turned to Sakura, practically bouncing.

"Arms!? Sakura-chan, did Old Lady Tsunade make us arms?!"

The medic briefly pursed her lips at Sasuke, miffed that he guessed so easily. Her mischievous grin returned when she looked back at Naruto. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

"Sakura-chan!" he whined. "What kind of arms? Creepy dead arms like Kakuzu?" He shuddered at the memory.

It was a happy, late lunch. Naruto's ongoing theories about the prosthetic arms were so outlandish that Sasuke couldn't spare a moment to worry over whether or not he actually wanted one. He would confront that later. For now, he enjoyed the playful banter, using his family's famous _jutsu_ to start the campfire like the old days, and eating Sakura's earthy dinner. She had brought some dehydrated meat and bouillon in her travel bag. She supplemented it with greens, tubers, and edible mushrooms. Sometime while he was away, Sakura learned which plants were safe to eat. It was knowledge that came hand-in-hand with learning to forage for medicinal botanicals.

 _She really is talented_ , Sasuke thought to himself as he contentedly slurped the broth from his travel cup. Sakura realized he had been watching her. Her green eyes widened for a second before joining the rest of her features in a blissful smile. Even though they weren't alone, even though they weren't sharing intimacy, they were together. Sakura was always pleased to take care of him, and Sasuke was finally accepting that.

The Uchiha leaned against a tree trunk and shut his eyes. His companions' voices flowed over him. At one point, they must have noticed him because the volume decreased to a whisper. Sasuke was not asleep, but the gesture touched him, especially considering that Naruto was among them. He delighted in the quiet orchestra of crickets and tree frogs around them. It reminded him of boyhood walks with his mother as he played catch and release with fireflies. It reminded him of hours spent on a dock jutting into the family pond as he toasted his lips learning fiery jutsus, his father watching from nearby. It reminded him of lazy evenings seated outside, waiting for Itachi to return and give him that promised 'next time.' Sasuke's breath evened out, and thoughts of his family floated from him like water down a river. All that remained were the crackling fire, dusk's music, and the warm proximity of his precious people.

That pleasant rest around a fire would remain a treasured memory for Sasuke. During that moment, he didn't realize it would be his last mission with Naruto and Sakura for some time.

* * *

"So they're...from the dead First Hokage?" Naruto muttered, his lips and eyebrows contorting in disgust as he stared at the growing lumps of flesh. They hung from wires and tubes in vats of mysterious liquids.

The four shinobi returned safely the previous evening. Naruto had asked the others to join him for ramen, but everyone, including Hinata, was too tired. Now it was a new day, and the original Team Seven stood in a dark research facility below the hospital. Sasuke began to experience flashbacks of Orochimaru's experiments. His stomach turned.

Tsunade put a hand on her hip. "They are made with cells cultivated from my grandfather, yes. Have some respect, Naruto! I would not put so much work in for just anybody." Her eyes shifted to Sasuke and narrowed. "Keep that in mind. I am only doing this because I trust in Naruto and my beloved student."

"Ah." Sasuke studied the prosthetic limb. It looked like white clay, slimy and pale. He thought of Danzo and the eyes he had taken from the Uchiha clan. He thought of Obito and how twisted he had become. Madara was the most frightening yet. Merging with Hashirama's cells had given him the _rinnegan,_ and prolonged his life, allowing anger and hatred to take root for years. Without thinking, Sasuke's remaining hand grasped at his residual limb.

A gentler hand touched his shoulder. He looked at Sakura. She appeared concerned and yet he could tell, from her slight frown, she understood what was going through his mind. She had been there, after all. She fought Madara, surviving only because of her astounding chakra control and the abilities that unlocked. She had encountered Obito, battled him, even fought alongside him. She, more than most, was aware of how unstable an Uchiha could become. He swallowed his panic and pressed his lips into a stern line.

The Fifth Hokage gestured toward the growing appendages. "This is extremely experimental, but a certain mutual friend of mine and Sasuke's sent some helpful lab notes, putting us years ahead of where we might have been. However, I realize this presents us with a moral gray area given the experimentation that went into his research." Tsunade frowned at the test tube limbs.

Nobody spoke for awhile as each was lost in thought. Eventually, predictably, it was Naruto who spoke.

"It may hurt and feel uncomfortable at first, but I will use my new arm to protect the village! Captain Yamato was a result of those experiments, and he is amazing, even though he is kind of spooky at times. I made a lot of promises that I would do everything to protect Konoha. No, to protect the world. I won't forget the many who sacrificed themselves when I wear that arm. I'll make sure they did not die in vain, and that nobody else has to suffer the way they did!" He thrust his left knuckles toward the growing prosthetic as if he were giving the First Hokage a fist bump.

Tsunade's pink lips curved with satisfaction. "My grandfather would no doubt approve of your perspective. He was always the optimistic type. Now, I wanted to see you as soon as possible because I need to examine where the arms will connect to your bodies so I can complete the nerve endings."

"I'm going," Sasuke suddenly announced.

Naruto didn't waste an opportunity. "W-wait! What about your-"

"No," Sasuke said, cutting him off. "I'm going to train."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura ventured. He halted but did not turn toward her. "Do you have any questions about-?"

"No," he said again, gentler this time, but still decisive as a blade. "I need to be alone."

He was dimly aware of Tsunade grumbling under her breath while his teammates made excuses for his behavior.

"Tch." Sasuke exited the room and hurried out the building, his traveling cloak billowing behind him.

The arm was vile; that was part of it. The pale flesh reminded him of the snake and some of his misguided ancestors. Yet Sasuke had fumbled during his mission without his left arm. His instincts had instructed him to reach, to weave signs, to flex with electricity, and he could not. Not the way he used to. The novelty of battling an actual foe with one arm blindsided him to his many other abilities - skills he was only just beginning to understand. Ultimately, Sasuke was intelligent and adaptable, thus his victory, but it was a close call against an otherwise underwhelming villain. For the first time since he struggled with everyday acts of self-care in the hospital, he truly felt handicapped. Deep down, Sasuke thirsted for the opportunity Tsunade presented, but it was exactly that craving, and the uncertainty that came with mixing Senju cells with his own blighted Uchiha DNA, that had his conscience screaming to keep it away.

 _Bet a lot of slobs here wish they were friends with the Hero of Konoha and the Fifth Hokage's apprentice…_

Sho's words hissed in the dark corners of Sasuke's mind. The former rogue landed in an empty training ground. He leaned his back against the trunk of a pine tree, and slid down to its roots. He looked up through the spire of branches. Early afternoon sunlight sequined down.

 _There are others who need it more_ , Sasuke thought to himself.

His remaining hand slipped a _shuriken_ from a hip pouch. _I only need to train._

The wind blew. Sasuke continued to stare up through the trees as his hair swished against his face. The scent of evergreen oils entered his nose. Sasuke inhaled deeply. His pulse slowed, and it was as if everything he had been worrying over scattered with that wind. He recalled pausing on his way to rendezvous with the others on his last mission. The play of light and raindrops had temporarily mesmerized him.

 _I never stopped to admire things like that before… Did you, Itachi?_

Sasuke stood, exhaled, and gracefully sent a _shuriken_ spinning through the air to hit a nearby target. Sasuke smirked with satisfaction.

* * *

A week passed. Sasuke kept his distance from everyone. The thought of joining his companions for lunch at Ichiraku only summoned Sho's taunt. Sasuke didn't want to visit a restaurant, let alone buy groceries, during the day and feel so many sour stares. Each rubbernecker, each sneer, seemed directed not only at him, but at Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Did his critics resent his precious people for helping him win his freedom?

"But you ended the war," Naruto tried to explain again when he found and confronted Sasuke on his regressive behavior before the Fifth Hokage. It was evening, and Sasuke was practicing swordsmanship in a field.

"According to you. Everyone trusts you, not me. It was a nebulous experience for all except you, me, Kakashi, and Sakura. An Uchiha trapped them, and I freed them with the same cursed eyes. You can't expect complete satisfaction with the story," Sasuke shot back.

Naruto frowned at him. It was an empathetic expression, one only a fellow scapegoat could understand.

"So you're not going to take it, huh?" he finally asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't deserve it."

Naruto gave an exasperated laugh. "You always say that."

"It's true." He once more sat down below a pine tree. He stared at the ground between his feet. "That last fight we had…It marked a transition. The loss of my arm was the price."

"That's bullshit," Naruto grumbled, taking a seat beside his friend.

Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes, but his mouth turned upward ever slightly. "I'm alive when I shouldn't be. I'm not rotting in prison despite my crimes. I have… family… even though I lost my clan." He looked down at his residual limb. "When I was younger… I wanted one thing. That turned into another and another. I can't get everything I want. Itachi once told me that one can fully move forward once one accepts their fate."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't fully get it, but okay. Old Lady Hokage said she'd keep it for you if you ever change your mind. Kind of creepy, but nice, I guess…"

Sasuke hummed in agreement.

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto started, but trailed off uncertainly. "You said you can't get everything you want. Is that… is that part of why you are so strange about Sakura-chan?"

The Uchiha shot him a warning look. Naruto could just make out his friend's grim expression as dusk settled over the training grounds.

Naruto held his hands up defensively. "I'm not trying to pick a fight! Just… After she found us in the Valley of the End… After you apologized… You're different around her from before. And Sakura-chan, she's… You're really important to her, and I think she's important to you…"

"Naruto."

"And you're both really important to me!" his friend finished.

Sasuke stood up. He frowned and thought of flash stepping away. Instead, he extended his hand to help Naruto up, a gesture that made his friend gape in wonder.

Sasuke turned from the other ninja, staring out into the hidden recesses of the forest surrounding the training grounds. "My clan name is tarnished. There is work I need to do. I don't have time for anything I may want right now."

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice vibrated with astonishment at what Sasuke was admitting to him.

"Painting houses in Konoha won't cleanse my reputation. I cannot… I will not tie anyone to me, to my clan, when our very symbol is a target on my back." He looked back at Naruto, his expression determined. "I need to leave the village for awhile."

He didn't need to activate his sharingan to see Naruto's shoulders droop in the growing darkness. He could hear the sad acceptance as Naruto replied, "I understand. You need to tell Sakura-chan this time."

* * *

An opportunity to talk about his plans with his pink-haired teammate didn't occur for awhile. Having successfully returned from his first official mission, Sasuke was now on the roster and in high demand. Sending him to meet his peers to assist was a way to break the ice and restore his confidence, but Anko envisioned more for him. Kakashi and Shikamaru agreed that Sasuke had a certain skill set that qualified him for sneak attacks. When _shinobi_ took out one gang of bandits, more sprang up like weeds. With them came leads into a growing black market. Once in awhile, rumors of missing ninja reached Konoha. It was still rare, and possibly of no concern, but the Fifth and Sixth Hokage continued to send him out to gather information with his powerful eyes and, occasionally, to take down evasive rogues.

Sasuke enjoyed his missions. Each task gave him an opportunity to apply his new skills. He was growing in confidence weaving signs one-handed. The enemies weren't particularly strong, but many were experienced criminals who knew how to slip in and out of a tight space. Sasuke was one of the few shinobi who understood that mentality.

The outings kept him busy. He occasionally paused to eat or drink and take in his surroundings. He was not yet allowed to leave the country's borders, and so it was generally the same pastoral or forested views. They were enjoyable, but when he tried to pause and compare them to other lands he'd visited, his memories were clouded. Sasuke realized he'd spent so much time glaring at the road ahead of him, he seldom turned to admire the land. Eventually, his metaphorical blindness became reality, and by the time he could see again, he was so confused and angry. Then, to be thrust into a war, then other dimensions… No wonder he felt so lost in that hospital bed.

During a few missions, he found himself on the border of the Land of Fire. He peered out, past that imaginary line, and wondered if the light shimmered differently in the mountainous Land of Lightning or the sandy Land of Wind.

Thinking of Suna made him recall the odd, anthropomorphic rabbit statue that was, by now, preparing to debut in their new museum.

 _Perhaps it was nothing more than a character_ , he mused. _Some figurine made to entertain children._

* * *

Sasuke was out of the village for two to three days at a time. He'd return for two days of rest and training, then go out again. This was his life for the next three weeks.

His old teammates were just as busy. Naruto spent hours in the Hokage tower studying scrolls and getting quizzed by Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Kakashi. When the friends passed each other in the streets, they bumped fists, then went on their way to work or sleep. They were on very different schedules. Kakashi kept Naruto busy during the day, whereas Sasuke left and returned to the village in the evenings - just the way he preferred.

Sakura was often occupied in the hospital. She toiled long hours, and with the uptick in banditry and gangs, more of her shinobi colleagues were returning in need of treatment. And now that the dust of the Fourth Shinobi War was settled, eager genin were training for upcoming _Chūnin_ exams. With that came heaps of broken bones, sprained ankles, cracked ribs, and even the odd eye abrasion.

"Seriously, some kids are so reckless with _senbon_!" Sakura complained to Sasuke. The reclusive man was out getting groceries that evening, and Sakura happened to spot him on her way home from work. They had seen each other in passing these last few busy weeks, but they hardly had any time to talk aside from general pleasantries, and Sasuke was not very good at those. Still, he was glad she stopped to see him.

Sasuke was testing the ripeness of tomatoes. He noticed Sakura hesitating, waiting for him to say something. "Do you … have plans tonight?" he asked awkwardly.

She brightened slightly. "No, not really. Just relaxing. But… I did want to talk to you about something."

He needed to talk to her as well, after all. "Walk with me." Softly, he added, "That is… if you-"

"Yeah, of course!"

They strolled past stalls of food, baskets, and clothing. Vendors called out, hoping to make one more sale before closing shop. Streetlights added a honey-colored glow to the marketplace. People were out, but it was not as busy as the afternoons. During the daylight, Sasuke pretended not to see the concerned stares from nervous parents and the elderly. At night, most people were too busy laughing their way to a bar, or staggering home, to notice the lone Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, curious if she had any hope of pulling him into such an establishment. He knew from Orochimaru that Tsunade had a fondness for _sake_. He then realized that Sakura's hair had grown as long as it had been when they entered the _Chūnin_ exam. It was surely a mark of peacetimes and her transition to working mostly in the hospital.

Sakura made a surprised sound when she realized he'd been watching her. "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah," he replied. "Do you… want to go anywhere?" He wondered if he should treat her to something before breaking the sad news.

She pressed an index finger to her lower lip thoughtfully. "Oh, uh… Well, there's a tea shop over there that sells the most delicious _mitarashi dango_!" She bit her lip and averted her gaze. "But, I know you don't like sweets, so-"

"Let's go."

He decided he liked watching her eat her _dango_. Her cheeks puffed out adorably as she stuffed her face and munched on the chewy balls. He would never admit it, but seeing her lick the sweet syrup from them made his spine tingle. As they walked toward his apartment, his eyes kept sliding sideways to catch glimpses of her pink tongue at work.

"Well, thank you for the treat," Sakura said once they reached his apartment. "It was a pleasant surprise!"

"Hm. I thought you wanted to talk to me about something."

She blinked with embarrassment. "Oh, right! I guess I got a little distracted, huh? May I come in?"

 _Yes_ , he thought eagerly. The feeling of her pressed against him as they embraced a few weeks ago was still fresh in his mind.

"No," he replied. Sakura winced. He frowned, hating his lack of finesse. "What I meant to say was, would you like to walk more with me?"

"O-oh! Yeah! I'll go anywhere with you, Sasuke-kun." She bowed her head meekly. "You know that."

His heart thumped. "I'll put my groceries away and be out in a moment. I'll throw those out, too," he said, nodding to the empty bamboo skewers.

As they walked, they updated each other on work. Sakura was very interested in his progress adapting to one-armed combat. After much probing, he assured her that he was not taking unnecessary risks. Talk on responsibilities faded. He knew he needed to transition into his redemption plan, but worried he would ruin their time together. She already had a pensive look to her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something," he reminded her.

She pursed her lips reluctantly. "Yeah. That. It's probably nothing, and I don't want to worry you… but do you remember the weird vials you found after defeating Hikari?" He nodded. "I couldn't get a good read on most of them. Many of the tissue samples were contaminated. So, here's the strange thing. One vial matched your DNA."

Sasuke squinted. "My-?"

"Yeah. Of all the things for a gang of bandits to have, right?" She chuckled nervously and stopped walking. Her body grew tense in anticipation of his next actions.

Sasuke slouched his shoulders and stared off into the trees, thinking. His voice was repenant as he answered, for he did not like speaking of this part of his life. "It may be from one of Orochimaru's lairs. After killing him the first time, there was some chaos as prisoners escaped. There were ample opportunities for people to take lab equipment to sell and make a new life."

Sakura sighed with relief. "That does make sense." Her face grew morose. "I suppose there's no helping it. There could be other samples out there..."

"I'm not that concerned," Sasuke said, starting to walk once more. "Orochimaru himself struggled making clones, and he was - is - a genius. I can't think of many others in the underground who could make use of them."

Her smile returned. "Well, if you say so, Sasuke-kun. I will sleep better now! So… what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked quietly.

He had hoped the conversation would go this way, but now it felt as if a snake was constricting his throat and chest. Despite her promise to wait, and her insistence that knowing he cared was enough, Sasuke knew this would be a pin in her tender heart.

He realized they were near the gate - near a bench that had become a symbol to them.

"Sakura."

She turned to look at him earnestly, her eyes already brimming with tears. "You're leaving the village?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Sasuke shut himself from seeing the way her lips quivered. "Yes."

"For ...a long time?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I'm not sure. I need to discuss this with Kakashi. But… I wanted to tell you."

Sakura was quiet for a few minutes as she fought for composure. "I knew it was coming… I remember the have to help the other villages rebuild, right?"

"Yes. I also need to rebuild my reputation. My clan's reputation… It's stained."

She hid behind a mask of fingers. She walked to the bench and sat. "For how long?"

He frowned and sat beside her. His heart had hurt for years, but this was a new kind of pain. He tried to push it down, to remain rational. "I don't know, Sakura. I have to atone for many sins."

"I know," Sakura assured, a little louder than necessary. She took a deep breath. "I know. It's just… It's hard to see you go. You finally...finally returned... We just started to repair our bond!" He watched as she swallowed her tears back. " _Shannaro_!" she shouted, thumping her chakra-infused fists onto the bench. Sasuke's body shuddered as the ground quaked below him, and a small crack zigzagged across the surface of their seat. " _Shannaro..."_ she whimpered.

He reached out from the folds of his cloak and touched her trembling shoulder. Sakura stiffened, holding herself tighter. Sasuke slid closer and tentatively rubbed her shoulder. He wasn't a healer, but he tried to return the same comfort her touch always gave him. Even when her body relaxed, and her whimpers subsided, Sasuke continued stroking her arm. Her breath leveled out, and Sasuke worried she fell asleep.

"Sakura," he murmured.

Sighing, she answered, "I'm okay. Thank you for telling me this time."

She leaned against him. Her hair draped over his left shoulder. Without thinking, he stroked her pretty, pink strands. She turned her face up toward him, and her eyes shimmered alluringly. He pulled his hand back as if he were a child caught sneaking sweets from a jar. Sasuke bowed his head and shut his eyes.

 _What am I doing? Only making everything harder for her… For both of us…_

"I should walk you home," he suddenly announced.

Sakura jerked away from him. "Already? But you're leaving soon… Can't we just have a little longer together?"

"Tch." He turned, angry at himself for handling this so poorly.

A small squeak exited Sakura's mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be annoying… You must have a lot to prepare."

He hummed and stood. Sasuke offered her his hand to help her rise. "Come with me."

Sasuke wondered if he were spiraling into a new kind of insanity. Fear, insecurity, and duty called him away, and yet his body gravitated toward her solace and affection. He walked at a slow pace. Sakura fell into stride beside him, her hand fitting so naturally in his own. His eyes slid sideways to see her worrying at her lower lip. His heart squeezed, and he turned down another path, away from her apartment. Sakura paused, unsure if she should continue on her own or follow.

He halted his movement and turned toward her, squeezing her hand. "Let's take the long way."

It was as if someone lit a candle in Sakura. The glow returned to her face. She sprinted toward him, stopping only when she was by his side. Her arms went behind her back, and for a moment, Sasuke could gaze into the past at a hopeful _genin_. A small smile of his own appeared for a split second. Sakura happened to see it, and the expression calmed her nerves.

They avoided the busy downtown area of Konoha, moving upward toward the Hokage monument. Upon reaching the top, they looked out at their village over a handrail.

Sasuke sighed. "Before finding you and Naruto on the battlefield, I returned to Konoha and looked out over the city, but facing this monument from that direction." He pointed toward a distant watertower, just visible in the street lights. "Everything looked so different to me."

Sakura was silent at first, then said, "I never asked… how did you come to Konoha after the… after the bridge?"

He frowned. It was rare for a day to pass without him regretting a past decision. He tried not to dwell too much what-if scenarios because there was no point. He had walked his dark path, and no amount of dwelling would erase that. He had to accept, learn, and move forward. His right arm reached for his left stump. "Kabuto brought my brother back from the dead, but Itachi wasn't easy to control. We worked together to defeat Kabuto and end the _Edo Tensei_. Then, Itachi turned me in the right direction." He touched his forehead reverently, recalling his brother's final words.

Sakura looked from his fingers to his morose eyes, connecting dots in her sharp mind. "This journey of yours… You're going to help so many people. Your brother would be very proud of you." Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded in gratitude. Sakura added, "I will be proud of you, too."

He turned his head to look down on her fondly. "Good."

Sakura grinned at him, then looked up at the scaffolding behind them. "Konoha sure has changed since you left years ago, huh?"

He hummed in the affirmative. "It keeps changing."

"So, between traveling to each of the five nations and stopping to help people on the way, let's say you're gone for a… a year?"

"Maybe two," he muttered.

"Maybe two…" she echoed sadly. "So… what changes can you imagine here when you return?"

"Sakura," he grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to play.  
"You are leaving me for _two_ years!" she pouted. "Just indulge me in this, okay? When you come back, let's return here and compare your guesses to reality."

He frowned at her, but she raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Okay," he sighed. "The _dobe_ will not be Hokage. Yet. Kakashi might not be as strong as Naruto, but he's got a lot of strength, and Naruto has too much studying to complete."

"I agree!" Sakura giggled. "We'll keep that prediction between the two of us."

He hummed thoughtfully, then gestured at the scaffolding. "I think… most of these buildings will be complete. Konoha will be busier, noisier, and less agreeable to me."

Sakura scowled at him. "You're so pessimistic. Just think, you'll blend in better."

Sasuke chuckled. "Right. Nobody will recognize the one-armed man with the _rinnegan_."

"Well, by then you will have two arms!" she pointed out.

"Hmmm. I wonder." He decided to shift the focus back to her game. "I think… I think you'll be busy with the hospital."

"That's not a change."

" _Busier_. Tsunade will retire and leave more responsibilities in your capable hands."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly, a blush blossoming on her face from such a simple compliment. "What about… relationships? Do you think any of our friends will be married? Or have children?"

He raised his eyebrows. "In two years? I don't know…" He turned back toward the rest of the village - the older section. "I know better than most that a lot can change in two years. I'll leave the fantasizing to you."

"Do you want to know what I think?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I think I'm going to hear it whether I want to or not."

She giggled. "I bet, by the time you're back, Shikamaru and Temari will be engaged if not married."

Sasuke squinted at her. "Temari?"

She gaped at him. "Really? Gaara's sister? Blond girl? Shikamaru and her spend a lot of time together as village representatives. Sometimes I think they use business as an excuse to date, even though they both deny it."

He grunted softly in represed mirth, relieved he wasn't the only _shinobi_ struggling with the ins and outs of dating. "I don't remember her. I guess it doesn't matter if I miss their wedding."

"You can be so harsh, Sasuke-kun," she chided and slouched over the railing.

He lowered his melancholy head, unsure how to respond to that. He settled on, "I am harsh. It's why I need to leave for some time."

Sakura exhaled loudly and remained slumped over for a few more minutes before confidently turning to him. "You aren't completely harsh. The fact that you are leaving to make amends is proof of that," she said with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes.

He shook his head with amazement. Having Sakura around kept him from sinking into despair. Leaving her, even temporarily, seemed antithetical to his needs, but he knew it would serve against hers. Her future, for now, was here, serving Konoha in the light while he handled matters in the shadows. Under a velvety, purple sky, Sasuke silently vowed to return to her as a better man.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'll gladly skip Nara's hypothetical wedding," Sasuke added with humorous finality.

* * *

The day of departure arrived later that week. Having discussed his readiness with the Fifth and Sixth Hokages, Sasuke received permission to leave the Land of Fire. Tsunade verified his health for herself, taking the final measurements needed for his arm should he change his mind.

Kakashi made arrangements with Sunagakure, then sent for Sasuke to join him at the Hokage Tower and review the loose itinerary the morning before his journey. Sasuke would first travel to assist Gaara's village. The former avenger found this an agreeable beginning. Sand was a longtime ally with Konoha. Secondly, Gaara was sympathetic of Sasuke's desire for redemption. Finally, the war hero was curious to see the rabbit woman figure in Suna's new museum.

"There's no real timeline," Kakashi admitted with a slightly troubled tone. "Tsunade was not pleased with that decision, but she relented when I explained that you would be stopping to help people along the way as needed. My only request is that you send me periodic communication on future travel plans and any new information you encounter."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Gaara has several ideas for you," the Sixth continued. "When you're ready to move on, you may choose your next destination, but the Kage will want fair warning to expect you. I suggest Kirigakure. The Mizukage of the former Blood Mist Village also understands the value in new beginnings."

Sasuke grunted his understanding.

"Alright, then," Kakashi drawled, "We should head to the gates. Someone will be meeting us soon." His old sensei winked.

She was waiting when they arrived. Kakashi was describing some of Gaara's project ideas, but Sakura's somber face drew Sasuke's attention. She gave him a half-hearted smile in greeting as she waited for the Hokage to finish. He had since moved on to reminding Sasuke how his freedom was possible, and that he should keep himself under control.

After a moment of trepidation, Sakura said, "You're leaving already? Tsunade-sama's just about to complete your prosthetic hand from Hashirama's cells…" She tried to calm her trembling before his arrival, but there was no hiding it from him.

Sasuke paused to put his words in order. He didn't want to talk about the disgusting hand Tsunade was making. It only served as a reminder of his tarnished blood and the veil of hatred he'd been wearing for so long. "...Right now, I need to see this world for myself. ...I must know what kind of state the world is in." He thought of the light shimmering in her pink hair, and how soft it felt between his fingers. He recalled dawn-kissed dew, the wind against his skin as he flew through the trees, and the gentle song of crickets. "I feel like I'm finally able to see all the things that I've overlooked and missed up until now. And if I don't seize this opportunity…I might miss my chance to see with this kind of clarity again." He thought of the leporine statue. "On top of that… there are a few things that have been on my mind."

Sakura's gaze wavered. Her face glowed with the intensity of reawakened dreams. "Well, what if… I asked you to take me with you?"

She kept her eyes firmly on the ground. Sasuke's eyebrows rose for an instant. She had implied quite a bit in her request. He flashbacked to that fateful night years ago, when Sakura begged to go if he couldn't stay. She had promised him happiness and love. Here she was, offering it again. This time, he wanted it desperately, yet he knew it would be a disservice to her and the village. Rebuilding his clan's reputation would be arduous and possibly messy. Sho's antagonistic observation replayed mentally. Away from the protective shield of his precious people, the sneers and glares Sasuke was used to receiving on the streets of Konoha could translate to humiliation and violence elsewhere. Sasuke had feared her request. He wasn't able to handle it well in the past. Suddenly, he understood Itachi's desire to keep him at a distance for his own safety.

 _Is this what it felt like, big brother?_

Finally, Sakura glanced up at him nervously. Sasuke closed his eyes with regret. "This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you."

He looked up in time to see Sakura slouch under the weight of a perceived rejection. She shook with sorrow. Kakashi looked on worriedly.

"Nothing to do… with me…?"

Sasuke closed the distance between them. Sakura looked up with surprise as he tapped his index and middle finger on her forehead, touching the purple diamond that crowned her as the strongest _kunoichi_ of her generation. Her green eyes widened, and he stared deeply into them. The last time he had done this, it was in front of her parents' apartment. He had contemplated kissing her then, but ultimately crumbled under the intensity of such a moment. He felt even more guarded with Kakashi standing there, but he wanted to convey so much to her.

 _Do you understand me, Sakura? You are precious to me._

Had he been paying better attention to Kakashi, he would have seen the way his old sensei's features wrinkled with subdued joy at Sasuke's gesture. The last Uchiha's eyes, once so aflame with rage, softened at the woman before him, quietly reassuring her that his gesture was one of newly realized love.

Sakura's promise to wait for him repeated in his heart like a mantra. "I'll see you when I'm back." Her blush deepened at his own promise. He lowered his hand, wishing for more privacy, wishing for the courage to run his fingers down her cheek, to cup her chin, and to give her comfort with his touch the way she had done to him.

To himself, he promised, _Next time._

Then one last message for her: "And thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thanks for your patience as I worked on chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if you follow my blog or not, but I briefly posted a few days ago about how I didn't like the ending and ended up rewriting it. I'm much happier with the character interactions this time. Chapter 17 will move us forward a couple years. I'm already working on it!

Thanks again for all your support! I got a lot of messages and reviews while I was traveling in Boston. It was fun to see reactions, love, and questions. I know some of you were curious if Sho would return. There were some questions about the original piece I'm working on, too. I'm not ready to discuss that, yet, but it's of the "realistic fantasy" genre, with romance and environmental overtones. I hope to share that with you someday. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

In Suna, the sunset made the dunes and rocks glow fire orange, then silhouetted them in ash black before dipping below the horizon. Kiri's sunsets dazzled as sunrays rippled across the waves. Sasuke wasn't ready to travel to Kumo and confront the Raikage yet, and so he journeyed from island to island, crossed back through the edge of Fire Country, and worked his way up to rocky Iwa, where the sun painted the sky in warm hues to contrast the cool shade of the mountains. The traveler found himself admiring the diverse landscapes and the way the sun accented their features. They were pleasantly different, each one a new poem made reality, and yet they were all written in the same breathtaking language that Sasuke's anger and confusion once drowned out.

On good days, the scenery made him feel truly alive and optimistic. It refilled his resolve and nourished his still healing soul. He never felt fully absolved of his sins, but he could see the progress.

Good days occurred whenever he helped a struggling person. It buoyed him up. A truly good day came when those he assisted showed no signs of fear or distrust in his presence. Sasuke didn't help others for their gratitude, but he realized it felt pleasant. He never accepted money, even when he offered manual labor. Civilians flocked to the shinobi villages that were quickly becoming centers of learning, wealth, and the latest in technological advances. Rural people, clinging to pastoral traditions, were short on hands to harvest crops or plow. Often, they were too elderly, caught up in caring for their children, or too inexperienced to fight off the bandits who were keen to take advantage of increasingly isolated people. Each time Sasuke helped the innocent civilians, they would offer him some of their meager wealth, attempting to reward him with what the bandits had sought. Sasuke always declined, instead requesting a more pragmatic exchange of shelter and a meal. He took what he could - the couch, a rocking chair on the porch, or a pile of straw in a barn. Occasionally, he'd get really lucky; the individual or family would have a spare room, or have some connection to the local inn if he happened to be around a village.

Most times, Sasuke was simply happy to accept a bit of food, then move on to rest beneath a tree, memories of gratitude and, sometimes, forgiveness fresh in his mind.

"You don't seem like a villain," they said.

"I heard you helped save the world," others said. "I didn't believe them after all the other stories, but I guess they were true, huh?"

On really good days, his improved reputation would precede him, and children would greet him in villages with wide eyes and eager hero worship. It would have irritated Sasuke when he was younger. He didn't encourage such behavior. In fact, he tried to escape the attention as quickly as possible, but he would always stop and answer their questions in his quiet way. He didn't let it distract him from his purpose, and if he ever needed a reminder, he would touch his stump.

Really good days often slid into really good nights. Sasuke would find himself warm and comfortable. He'd shut his eyes and think that his journey of redemption was working. He was learning so much about the world, he was helping people, gaining perspective and gratitude for his second chance. His family name was improving as a result. The cleaner his crest, the more he wanted to share it. Sasuke felt that he was earning his place back among the other _shinobi_ of Konoha. His mind would then wander to one _kunoichi_ in particular.

He could imagine her embrace upon his return. He could imagine it because he remembered, vividly, how her body felt against his that night so long ago. He remembered the warmth, texture, and scent of her skin as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck, brushing his lips against her there because he felt he didn't then deserve an actual kiss.

 _Maybe I deserve them now_ , he would think, and this would lead to other possibilities.

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep on a good night, he indulged in what-if scenarios. He imagined what could have happened had he kissed her as she leaned over him on his new couch. What if he had invited her in the night he revealed his intent to leave once more? Lately, Sasuke strove not to dwell on the past as much as he used to. More often, he thought about what could occur upon his return.

It was easy to keep moving forward and stay away from Konoha when he occupied his body and mind with work. Sasuke focused on a job until it was complete. He was used to pushing his body, sometimes to its detriment, to avoid thinking about his regrets and pain. This was still true, but he found he needed to also keep a new feeling in check.

On those really good nights, he could remember the way her hands felt caressing his arms and back, and how pleasurable it was to have her fingers knead and stroke. When he was stretched out in that hospital bed, dreading the moment her fingertips would make contact with his bare skin, he never imagined he'd be longing for another massage. This was especially true on good nights, but doubly so on really good nights because a selfish part of him that would never fully go away felt he deserved a reward like that. It was therapeutic, he reasoned with himself. Thinking about her hands on him in that way often grew into a more intimate fantasy.

Sasuke wanted Sakura to touch him again. There were parts she had neglected, like his legs, that he mentally argued required extra healing from all the walking he'd been doing. He wondered what it would feel like for her hands to slide up his inner thighs. He wasn't under the illusion that she did that for other patients, nor that other reputable healers would provide such a service. He knew his fantasies had her moving from the realm of professional, healing massages into something more intimate - something he only wanted with her.

Furthermore, he found himself wanting to touch Sakura in return. That night they sat on the bench, after he revealed his intention to leave, Sakura had cried. Sasuke tried to comfort her with his own touch. He thought of that moment frequently with a twinge of regret. He worried that he should have done more to reassure her. Sakura was strong, but she carried a lot of weight on her slender-looking arms. When in the larger villages, especially _shinobi_ villages, word of Sakura's work reached him. She'd set up a mental health facility for children impacted by the war. He knew who inspired this, and he was grateful those orphans he met in the hospital had a safe, pacifying place, but he wondered if anyone was comforting her.

So, on very good nights, warm and sheltered, Sasuke gave in to his mind's chatter. His hand would slip into his pants, and he'd stroke the length of his erection until the sweet release that would send him into a pleasant slumber at last. Years ago, he would have felt guilt and revulsion about this act. He'd been so fixated on his goals that anything remotely pleasurable was actively ignored or repressed. But now, on a good night, he decided that he was mentally preparing himself for his return, when he would act on these growing feelings for Sakura.

His ability to visualize what would happen increased significantly on one such good night. His host had a spare room filled with books. Alone and high on success, Sasuke at first gave into a sense of nostalgia as he reached for a familiar orange spine. Kakashi was always carrying the book around. Sasuke reclined on the futon and opened it to scan and see what his old sensei was so obsessed with. Sasuke had ideas based on the title, goofy movie billboard, and Kakashi's salacious giggling. The inane, flirtatious dialog quickly spiraled into a descriptive make out session, then a detailed sex scene. Sasuke's pulse increased, and he couldn't help but picture himself as the protagonist, and Sakura on the bed, her legs open, his tongue and fingers licking and stroking as the author described.

Sasuke had always been so single-minded that he never paid much attention to sex. He was aware of it, and had even walked in on some impromptu coupling in Orochimaru's hideout, but it had been a blur. The pairs looked no different than dogs mating in the street at night. The acts described in the book were more complex and wet. They would fuel his imagination on good, but lonely, evenings.

Such intense longing wasn't enough to make Sasuke return home, though. For every good night, there were dozens of mediocre or bad nights. They followed days of frustration, even failure, and anger. His poor choices continued to haunt him. Superstitious country folk cowered before his bicolored eyes. Those who recognized the _rinnegan_ made protective gestures with their hands as they turned him away. Other _shinobi_ who happened to catch a glimpse of his _sharingan_ sometimes spat in the dirt before backing away or narrowing eyes with suspicion.

It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to take shelter in an abandoned building. He sometimes slept in remote shrines. When the weather was agreeable, he slept beneath the sky, his mind working to comprehend his brother's life, his friends' devotion, or what his parents would have thought of him. He wondered what they would have said to him had they been revived by Kabuto's wretched _jutsu_. Even more worrying to contemplate, what would he have said to them? The answers were as distant as the stars.

On those bad nights, he felt such a dreadful cocktail of guilt, self-loathing, and loneliness. Sometimes it was numbing. He'd stare ahead at decaying wood, bare rock, or dark clouds until his mind allowed him to slip into a few hours worth of sleep.

Bad nights were often followed by Sasuke slipping further into the wilderness. He sought the company of solitude, though the occasional cat found him. His wandering took him to several dilapidated shrines or other seemingly holy places. He didn't understand them all, but he enjoyed their peaceful stillness. Without anyone around to tell the tale, Sasuke did his best to restore what he could. He righted stones, dusted with branches, and removed any rubbish. Sometimes he found abandoned brooms, and he swept dry leaves and and other debris from the floors.

On one such occasion, he removed some vines from a statue. A somber woman revealed herself from beneath the verdant veil. Later that night, Sasuke's hand itched terribly. He couldn't sleep nor maintain any sense of comfort for a couple days. He was tempted to send a hawk to Sakura, but, in the end, he didn't want to bother her with his own stupidity. He washed his hand, hoping to remove any remaining irritant.

 _Besides_ … He thought about his decision not to reach out a few days later. His face warmed, remembering the fantasies from a few nights before - on a good night. _I'm not ready._

Bad days preceded intense focus on his side mission - the continual investigation of the Ōtsutsuki clan. Thus far, he'd not found any leads. While in Suna, he scrutinized the stone rabbit woman. She glared at him with her tiny, inscrutable features.

"It was originally found in a cave within our country," Gaara had explained. "A wealthy woman acquired it some time ago. Her granddaughter was willing to return it to our country. Apparently it made her uneasy."

Wearing a glove the museum staff insisted upon, Sasuke held the figure again, this time examining it with his _sharingan_. It wasn't until he decided to experiment with his _rinnegan_ that he detected something. It was just a hint, but he recognized the _chakra_ signature.

 _Her._

He frowned and clenched the figure with his fist.

"Uh...Uchiha-san..." one of the staff said, worriedly averting his gaze from the purple eye.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What is it you sense?"

Sasuke handed the statue back to the docent, then turned to Gaara. "The woman Naruto spoke to you about."

The Kazekage's dark-rimmed eyes shifted to the museum staff member. "Leave us."

Once they were alone in the meeting space, Sasuke returned the statue to its velvet cushion. "Kaguya," he murmured.

Gaara walked to a window overlooking his village. "To think I was asleep when such a powerful being threatened the world. Naruto painted a grim picture."

Memories of the confrontation resurfaced. Humanity nearly lost. Sasuke would have wandered the desert dimension until dehydrating if it hadn't been for Sakura's resolve and Obito's change of heart. The surviving Uchiha remembered how deeply he had stared into Sakura's exhausted eyes the moment his _rinnegan_ brought him to her following a desperate attempt to escape.

"What do you make of the chakra you detect?" Gaara asked. "Do you worry she will break free?"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not certain, however this shows me that I can detect traces of her on objects she may have held or spent time around from hundreds, if not thousands, of years ago." He retrieved his traveling cloak from the back of a padded chair and headed to the door.

"What do you intend to do?" Gaara asked.

Halting his movement, Sasuke slowly explained, "For now, I will meditate on my next move. As I work in your village during the day, I will experiment with my new eye, reaching out to feel for more of Kaguya. There may be more artifacts, and with them, possible answers."

"Answers to what question?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke deftly fastened the the cloak around his neck. He had grown more resourceful with his one hand. "Why did Kaguya build an army of White Zetsus?"

* * *

"If he's away, then I am the only one who can protect the village," Sasuke said smoothly after smashing a huge meteorite that would have caused significant loss to Konoha. He barely registered Kakashi's stunned expression before he flash stepped away, leaving a barely conscious Hiashi Hyuuga on the ground near the Hokage's feet.

Kakashi was now the official Sixth Hokage. Sasuke had maintained some official communication with the village, as required of him, and learned of the inauguration following some incident with a prison. The copycat ninja was strong; Sasuke had already acknowledged that, but it wasn't enough to destroy a space rock the size he'd just obliterated with his _chidori_.

Sasuke remained near, silently grateful that he reached Konoha when he did. He had immediately sensed that Naruto was missing. The other man's bright chakra signature was distant. As his adrenaline rush calmed, Sasuke reached out his senses in an attempt to locate Sakura, but her chakra was also absent. The Uchiha frowned worriedly. Hiashi had been muttering something about the moon.

"Please don't let the moon be destroyed!" he had whimpered, practically begging.

Standing in the snow, Sasuke looked up at the unnaturally full moon. The celestial object, while beautiful to many, was a thing of terror to Sasuke. Its most visible phase always seemed to coincide with some awful event in his life. Sasuke could still see his brother silhouetted against it the night Itachi took out the rest of their clan. The night Sasuke abandoned his village occurred during a full moon. He remembered the way it shimmered on Sakura's tears. Of course, it was a full, blood red moon when Infinite _Tsukuyomi_ was cast on the world. Now, the damned thing was falling toward the Earth.

 _Is that where you are Naruto? Sakura?_

His incredibly sensitive eyes caught movement on the lunar surface that most would need a telescope to see. Activating his visual _jutsu_ once more, he made out the Nine Tailed Fox fighting an enemy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wondering how they managed to get there. He was tempted to open a portal, something he was becoming better at doing, to join them and assist, but the threat of more space debris loomed over the village he swore to protect.

All he could do was sit, watch, and wait. There was too much happening for him to register the chill in the air. The atmosphere was tense. He could imagine the villagers gazing up with him, murmuring with doubt and fear. The moon appeared to crack. Suddenly, words appeared. Sasuke squinted, just managing to see an outline of the _kyūbi_ writing on the surface of the moon. The lone _shinobi_ raised his eyebrows at the insanity of it.

"Both missions completed!" it read.

"Tch." _To think, Naruto had the Nine Tails write a message on the moon…_

A cheer rose from nearby Konoha. Sasuke closed his eyes to rest them, and slid to sit against a tree trunk. He smiled with relief and pride in his friends.

Then there it was, like the sun reappearing after an eclipse - Naruto's chakra blinked back to Earth. Sasuke suppressed his own energy, unsure what his next move should be. He barely had time to think when there was an explosion, and Naruto's chakra rocketed out of a mountain, propelled by a _rasengan_. Sasuke jumped to his feet. Once more activating his eyes, he squinted at the rapidly moving figures flying upward until they paused, silhouetted in front of the moon. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away. Hinata Hyuga was with Naruto, and Sasuke had just seen them share their first kiss.

A strange collection of emotions gurgled up from Sasuke's stomach. He was happy for his friend and surrogate brother. He was also happy for the shy Hyuga girl who had so obviously pined after Naruto for years. However, Sasuke also felt embarrassed at having seen a private moment between the new lovers. A small part of Sasuke, one that would remain competitive with his friend, resented that he was hiding in the woods, alone. He reached out with his chakra briefly until he could sense Sakura. Sure enough, she must have been with Naruto, because her chakra signature had also returned along with that of Sai and Shikamaru. They were somewhere below Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke thought about reuniting with would hear of his assistance, anyway, so why not?

The scene he'd just witnessed replayed in his head. Naruto holding Hinata in his arms - two arms! He gently pulled her against him, and their lips met.

Sasuke thought of Sakura. He wanted to do the same with her, but would it be that easy for him? Surely, with the moon calm and still once more, and Sakura safely returned from her mission…

 _No… They're tired, and I don't want to distract Naruto from Hinata._

The logical part of his brain urged him to reveal himself to Sakura only after the others went their separate ways. Surely she would appreciate that no matter her fatigue?

 _I shouldn't feel competitive about this_ , he thought sourly. _I'm not ready..._

He remained where he was, hidden in the forest, until the victorious rescue party's chakra signatures passed through Konoha's gates. Without looking back, Sasuke slipped away.

* * *

The wanderer spent much of his winter in the Land of Rivers, near the border of the Land of Wind. Occasionally, he crossed back into the southern part of the Land of Fire and spent time in the Land of Waves. It was a nostalgic location to him. His first major mission occurred there. He and his teammates bonded there. He nearly died there.

A memory resurfaced in which he of woke up, in pain, to the feeling of Sakura on top of him. Arched over, rivulets of tears ran down her face. Sasuke was fatigued and disoriented from his injuries, so he didn't think much of it at the time.

 _I told her to get off of me… I told her she was heavy…_ He thought of the many times he'd offered bluntness over gratitude.

He crossed back to the mainland via the Naruto Bridge, then sat on a specific bench facing the sea. It was one of his pickups, a place where he could receive communication from Konoha. They had agreed on certain locations prior to his departure, coordinating with Sai to assist. Sasuke sent out a burst of chakra, and somewhere nearby, one of Sai's creations could be waiting for his signature to approach with a message. If too much time passed, it meant no correspondence was sent, and Sasuke would continue on his way.

Though it was a cold winter day, the climate was a little warmer here than in Konoha. The wind had a bite to it, but there wasn't any snow or ice here. Sasuke held his cloak closer, and bowed over to protect his eyes from the ocean wind. Team Seven crossed this area during a warmer time of the year. Fragments of the scenery remained in his memory, but so much of it was overshadowed by his quest for revenge and his growing rivalry with Naruto.

Sasuke was still following hints of Kaguya's chakra to answer nagging questions that remained, and he continued to help others who needed it, but his third goal was to see the world differently. He took time to stop, to really look, and study the beauty around him. He'd been gifted two magnificent eyes, and he wanted to utilize them to see what his family could no longer enjoy. Not only would it help him grow in wisdom, but perhaps the spirits of his clan were looking through him.

 _I should return here when it's warmer._

An inky bird landed on the bench beside him.

"Sai," Sasuke murmured.

The Uchiha removed the little scroll from the bird's leg. He brought it to his lips and bit down on the vellum to draw it apart.

The writing was Kakashi's. Sasuke could hear the man's voice in his head. "Civilians are moving into Konoha faster than we can complete housing. If you are willing, we could use your apartment. Naruto and Sakura offered to move your items into storage until you are ready to return. If you'd rather we wait, I will respect your wishes. Something tells me you will not mind. Please answer soon."

Of course it wasn't a problem. He had enjoyed the apartment following his release from prison, but it was sitting, useless. Still, he frowned at the thought of his friends moving his belongings, sparse as they were.

 _On second thought…_

Sasuke pulled a pen from his travel pouch. There was room at the bottom of the scroll for a reply. He set it on the wooden bench and placed a _kunai_ on top to hold it as he wrote with his right hand.

"That is fine. The new family may keep my furniture."

The ink bird flew off with his answer.

Sasuke's shoulders felt a little lighter.

* * *

The beginning of spring found Sasuke temporarily trapped in Kaguya's mountainous dimension. He was furthering his research on the Ōtsutsuki clan, but Sasuke struggled to navigate with his _rinnegan._ His efforts were compounded by how long it took to recover chakra between uses.

When he finally exited, he fell face first into a sand dune. Panicked, he worried he had landed himself in the difficult to escape sand dimension. If it hadn't been for Obito and Sakura, he might have died there. Once more found himself cursing his solitude. His heart sped, and he frantically wondered if he'd ever see Sakura again. All her efforts to rescue him, to heal him, to love him would be wasted...

 _Breathe,_ he ordered himself. Any hope of escape would vanish without a clear mind. He'd taken up meditation under Orochimaru's guidance. The Snake _Sennin_ had instructed Sasuke in order to work through some of his anger. Once Sasuke calmed his lungs and heart, he inspected the sand in his hand. His shoulders loosened, and he exhaled any remaining tension.

 _A different color… I'm in Suna._

It had been a little over a month without any correspondance. Sasuke sighed. Delving into the mystery of the Ōtsutsuki clan, and practicing with his _rinnegan_ , kept his mind occupied. For all he knew, time moves differently in the dimensions. The sun was beating down on him here, so he decided he should move toward the pickup spot on the border.

When he finally reached it, an old shrine by the road, Sasuke collapsed behind the building. Thankfully, there was a small spring. He splashed his face before filling his canteen and tilting some of the cool water down his throat.

Exhaling all the stress and fatigue of traveling in the desert after exiting Kaguya's dimension, he contemplated just falling asleep right there.

 _I should check…_

He sent out a burst of his chakra, then shut his eyes for a few minutes.

The light pressure of an ink bird on his chest pulled him from his nap. Sasuke grunted as he sat up to relieve the chakra creature of its small burden. He opened the first scroll with his mouth. His eyes widened.

Naruto was getting married.

He recalled seeing Naruto and Hinata kiss following the lunar incident. That odd sensation returned to his stomach. He was pleased for his friend. Naruto had been without family for so long. Team Seven became his family, of course, but what he would form with Hinata was a different bond all together.

A memory of his own father an mother skimmed over the surface of his mind.

 _I guess you were wrong, Sakura._ A small smirk tugged the corner of his lips. _I can't believe deadlast Naruto is the first…_

Guilt and longing gurgled up to replace the previous feelings, but another scroll remained. He unfurled it and read. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked it over once more.

 _Someone is impersonating me?_ "Tch."

The details of the letter made it sound that this person was sloppy compared to him. His comrades saw through the charade, but Kakashi was worried about the political implications.

 _They can handle it_ , he thought to himself before curling up to give in to a much needed sleep. _They've dealt with worse versions of me._

* * *

His head was in Sakura's lap. She looked down at him, eyes hooded with affection as she stroked his dark hair.

"Sakura?" he murmured, his voice dry from sleep.

"I'm here. You were suffering from heat stroke," she explained. "I healed you."

Sasuke blinked lazily. His body felt heavy. "Ah. Thank you," he murmured.

She was always going out of her way to take care of him. Since she'd trained under Tsunade, she'd become so strong, so capable. When he left Konoha for his redemption journey, he wasn't worried about her safety.

He sat up slightly, but found that Sakura leaned her head down to meet his lips. Her warmth flowed into him. He kissed her back, demanding more. He started to turn his body so that he faced her, but a blade shot through her chest. Dark red bled into the lighter shade of her dress. Sakura lurched backwards as the sword swiftly retreated. Sasuke looked up to see himself, a manic smirk crawling up his features.

Sasuke shot up from the ground by the fountain. He looked around him and found that he had been dreaming. Sakura and his imposter were left to the recesses of his imagination. He looked up at the old shrine's sloping roof as he slowed his breathing.

With a frown, he rose from the ground and brushed off the straw that clung to his cloak and head wrap. He decided that he should head toward Konoha to check on the situation after all. He didn't plan to formally report. Sasuke figured his comrades could handle it, but since the last incident with the moon, he felt it was worth trusting his intuition.

* * *

The fleeing Anbu fell over, easily incapacitated by Sasuke's _genjutsu_. He'd caught them off guard as they rushed from Konoha.

"It's the real Sasuke Uchiha!" one hissed.

"Kido was right," another said. "He came back for her."

Protective rage already percolating from his Uchiha blood, Sasuke responded by cutting them off with fire, and knocking all but one out with a debilitating _genjutsu_. The last Anbu was treated to an extra taste of Sasuke's power as he bore into the man's memory. Sasuke saw who this Kido was, and learned of his plan to steal his eyes and make _sharingan_ pills. He also learned that they had collected his DNA in the Valley of the End. Sasuke recalled the vial of his tissue found among the bandits. His lips curled with disgust.

Mixed in were events the Anbu had just witnessed - Sakura's kidnapping, how Kido had hoped to use her as bait, and how she fought. Sasuke couldn't see how the battle turned out, but he learned that Kido was defeated and the Anbu were carrying out their mission - bringing the remains of his work to another hideout.

Sasuke sensed familiar _chakras_ approach, and he suppressed his own. With the rogue Anbu out cold, and the mastermind behind the whole plot down, Sasuke knew he was no longer needed. He slipped back into the trees just as their voices reached his ears. Their chatter continued, and he knew they had seen him. He knew _she_ had seen him. He'd slowed his escape on purpose. He wasn't ready to talk yet, but he wanted her to know he'd been there, and that he knew everything.

As he jumped through the trees, he contemplated what Kido had said to Sakura about his eyes, how they developed, and what she meant to him. He clenched his jaw. The Anbu leader had no idea what he would have created had he killed Sakura in front of Sasuke.

The last Uchiha stopped and leaned his back against a tree. He gripped the fabric of his clothing in front of his chest as if his heart were already broken. His clan loved deeply, and he knew he had fallen for her. It was intensifying as he stayed away. Knowing she had come so close to harm, knowing that she had been so near him a moment ago… He sank to sit on the tree branch, leaned his head back, and stared up at the sky through the branches.

 _What am I doing?_ Sasuke wondered.

Yet he knew. His eyes made him a target, and it put those close to him at risk.

Sakura had been strong enough to defend herself, but when he imagined the possibility of a child… Sasuke shuddered.

* * *

The day of Naruto's wedding arrived. Sasuke fretted. He traveled close to Konoha, but ultimately decided to keep away. He didn't want to create a disturbance on the Uzumaki's important day. Sasuke knew his gregarious friend would insist on including him. It would make the other man uncomfortable, and divide Naruto's attention from his fiancee.

He thought of how Sakura's eyes sparkled with excitement when she spoke of the hypothetical marriage of Shikamaru and Temari. She'd seemed disappointed to hear that he had no interest in attending their ceremony. He could imagine her green eyes, shimmering simultaneously with disappointment and hope. Big celebrations weren't comfortable situations for Sasuke, and Naruto was throwing a massive festival of a wedding. It seemed all of Konoha was involved in some way.

 _She understands why,_ he reasoned.

Still, he pictured her watching couples dance and laugh. He hoped she would find a way to have fun. He didn't feel particularly threatened that anyone would try to dance with her in his absence, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the slightest bit resentful of the idea.

 _I have no right_ , he grumbled.

He leaped to another tree and recalled the day he left Konoha. He'd touched his index and middle fingers to her forehead. Sasuke wondered if Sakura had any idea what that meant.

He remained morbidly amazed that Kido had attempted to use Sakura as bait to get his eyes. Sasuke jumped from the canopy to the leaf-littered ground, wondering how the greedy man had made the connection.

 _They must have seen us together before…_

This lead Sasuke to admit to himself that they had started to act like a couple before he departed. They walked side by side, even holding hands as he escorted her to the Hokage monument. He treated her to _dango_. They'd lingered outside each other's homes, even embracing once. Perhaps someone had seen the way he pulled her to him, then kissed her neck? Or perhaps rumors spread from earlier, when she cared for him in the prison? He thought of Sho with his resentful attitude and big mouth.

 _It's possible,_ Sasuke admitted. _Whatever the case, I can't return today._

The taste of iron touched Sasuke's tongue as he bit his hand. He thrust it toward the earth and summoned one of his hawk allies. He fixed a small scroll to its leg. It was a message he'd written for Naruto and his new wife.

"Go to Sakura Haruno," he instructed the bird.

 _At least this way, she'll know I'm thinking of her._

* * *

Another bad night followed after reuniting with the former Team _Taka_ as he investigated the Bright Lightning Group. Kakashi had contacted him, inquiring for information regarding a growing list of missing people from Konoha and several other villages. Orochimaru's quick mind conceived of a way to lure a person of interest to Sasuke, but it would take time. The snake retreated to do his work, leaving Sasuke to wait around the base with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin.

"So the rumors are true. We heard you're handicapped now." Suigetsu gave him a sharktooth grin. "I also heard it hasn't slowed you down one bit."

Sasuke hummed passively.

Suigetsu continued, "Out on the road again, I see. Had enough of Konoha?"

Sasuke gave the watery shinobi a disinterested look. The white haired rogue was still keen to instigate trouble. "I am on a mission. The details do not concern you."

"Tch. Same old Sasuke as far as I can tell," the swordsman grumbled.

The redheaded woman smacked Suigetsu with the back of her hand, causing water droplets to splatter on the floor. "Idiot! Can't you see Sasuke is tired and in no mood for your commentary or questions?" She looked back at Sasuke with wide, adoring eyes.

"Karin is right," a tall man said. "We can catch up for tomorrow morning."

Sasuke's eyes flicked toward the ever loyal Jugo. "Tell Orochimaru that I'm taking a room," Sasuke ordered. He would never wish the trio any harm, but he wasn't going to deal with their antics tonight. It had been a long day. "I know my way."

"Wait!" Karin shouted, running down the hallway to catch up with him. She snaked an arm around his. "Y-you can take my room if you want, Sasuke-kun! It's all made up. The spare room is so cold and-"

"It's fine," he interrupted. He yanked his only arm from her.

"But-"

"Enough!" He turned toward Karin, his eyes cold, his jaw set. He knew he had to create a boundary or else she might try something undesirable. "Leave me alone, Karin. I have no interest in you! None! I made a promise to someone."

He turned from her toward the dark room, but not before he caught the look of utter disappointment on her face. He'd seen something similar, though of greater depth, on Sakura many times. He slammed the door, unable to expose himself to any more external emotions tonight. He locked it, but couldn't block Karin's whimpers on the other side.

"You're still so mean, Sasuke…" After a moment more, she shouted, "Good luck to that other person! Don't they know what a jerk you are?!"

Quick footsteps signaled her departure.

He sighed and reclined on the bare mattress. He'd slept on worse. This evening, he felt he deserved worse.

* * *

Jugo greeted him the next morning. He was in the kitchen stirring a bowl of batter and wearing, of all things, an apron. After getting over the surprising choice of garment, Sasuke decided it somehow suited the gentle man.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Jugo said warmly. "I am preparing breakfast. There is a towel on the table there if you would like to shower."

Once he returned from the bathroom, Sasuke found all of Taka around the table. Jugo placed a platter of pancakes in the middle along with bowls of berries and cream. "Perfect timing."

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Jugo did this every morning.

A fourth presence entered the room. Sasuke turned to see the familiar, pale visage of his former _sensei_. Orochimaru nodded in greeting. He took one look at Sasuke's curious expression and the pancakes.

Orochimaru chuckled, and Sasuke noted it was far less menacing. He sounded like a teacher amused with his pupils. "Jugo has become quite skilled in the kitchen."

"It relaxes me," Jugo explained. "It keeps my mind occupied between Orochimaru-sama's errands. My ability to speak with the forest creatures compliments it as they often tell me where to find the best ingredients. Sasuke, please sit. Did you sleep well?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke curiously. Even Karin glanced over, though her wrinkled brows and frown were evident.

Sasuke nodded once. "I'm grateful for your hospitality." When sleep eventually came, it had removed some of last night's tension. Resting in Orochimaru's hideout after several years away brought back many unwanted sensations, and the unpleasant interaction with Karin had left Sasuke feeling frustrated with himself. He could only think of that day on the bridge when he nearly killed her and Sakura.

Sasuke's answer put Taka at ease. Everyone said thanks for the food, and the room was an ensemble of clinking tableware, chewing pancakes, pouring juice, and Karin bickering with Suigetsu.

Jugo turned to Sasuke and asked, "Have you been traveling this whole time?"

The wandering shinobi lowered his eyes. "Yeah."

Karin looked at him, last night's anger replaced by concern. "You haven't been back to Konoha? What about your arm? Has it fully healed?"

Suigetsu laughed. "I knew it. You acted all grumpy last night, but I knew you were worried about him."

"Shut up!" the redhead screamed, and raised a fist at her teammate.

"Quiet you two." Orochimaru didn't appear to eat anything, but he did patiently sip a cup of green tea. Sasuke finished his small stack of pancakes and made eye contact with the old _sannin_.

"I've heard reports that you've been out doing charity work," he purred.

Sasuke sighed. "I help when needed."

"Fascinating, but that can't be all you're up to," Orochimaru continued.

Sasuke leaned forward, elbow on table, chin on hand. "Hm. It's a large part of it, but if you must know, I've been researching the Ōtsutsuki clan. I have… concerns following the war."

"I see my curiosity has rubbed off on you," Orochimaru chuckled again. "The White Zetsu army is a delicious mystery, is it not?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, unimpressed. "Not really the word I would use."

"Differing perspectives aside, it is giving you a much-needed purpose, correct?"

The former avenger supposed Orochimaru was on to something. He opened his eyelids to see his sensei studying him. Sasuke quickly looked away, acknowledging Orochimaru's insight. "Any news on what we discussed last night?"

"Yes. Everything is ready. Shall we go?"

"G-go?" Karin asked, lowering her cup. "Orochimaru-sama, where are you going?"

The man gave her a stern look. "To the ocean with Sasuke. You will guard the base in my absence."

Karin put a hand to her cheek. "You're taking Sasuke to the beach?"

Suigetsu shuddered. "I don't want to think about that."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are we going to the ocean?"

"To be precise, we are going to an island. I will explain more as we go, but the person you seek is there. Gather your things and we will depart."

Sasuke returned to the guest room to check his supplies and retrieve his traveling cloak. The door creaked open. He turned to see a sullen Karin leaning in the doorframe.

"What do you want, Karin?"

She averted her eyes and glared at the floor. "I just… I didn't want you to leave with the wrong idea," she started. "I offered you my room to be kind. I wasn't… I would never force… I know you hate me." She sucked her breath in. Sasuke saw how her lip trembled.

The young man clenched his jaw. He hated situations like this. He always detested how clingy Karin was. She'd locked them in a room together. On another occasion, she snuck into the men's side of the bath house with an offer to scrub his back. She took every opportunity to grab him. Still, he knew he wasn't in his right mind when he injured her, then asked Sakura to finish the job. He shuddered and looked away.

"Karin."

"Huh?" she squeaked, surprised by the softness in his voice.

"I don't hate you."

"O-oh… Well, good! I want you to know that I did a lot of thinking, both in that Konoha cell, and since the war… I know I didn't act my best around you. Suigetsu's an ass, but his comments that I… tried to force myself on you… I really did think hard about it." Sasuke looked back at her, his face slackening in surprise at her sincere words. She met his gaze and smiled slightly. "Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry about all that."

"No, Karin," he said, walking toward her. He paused a couple feet from her - neither close enough to imply any intimacy, nor far enough to suggest distrust.

He thought of himself in the Valley of the End, bleeding out while Sakura stooped over him. Once more, she was crying, but this time she had the skills and knowledge necessary to save the boy she loved. Sasuke recalled his apology to her. Following the beating from Naruto, what once would have been the greatest challenge became simple as breathing. Now, he once more struggled with the weight of verbalizing his regret. Part of his ability to survive on the road required him to cast his emotions in a thick coat of steal. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he started. "Back then… I was clouded in darkness. I was fixated on my hatred, and I lost my grip on sanity. I should have never…"

Karin could no longer hold back her tears. She covered her mouth with a hand and choked on a sob. "N-no, Sasuke, it's okay! It's over! I know…" She sniffed and smiled through her tears. "I can see your chakra… It's… calmer. I'm glad."

"Ah. I'm trying." Sasuke shouldered his bag and walked past her. "Thank you, Karin."

She blushed slightly, but quickly cast that hope away like a pebble, even though it hurt. "Sasuke," she said, her voice wavering. He stopped, waiting for her question. "The person you made a promise to… Is it that pink haired _kunoichi_?" He simply inclined his head. Karin exhaled. "I thought so. Hey, Sasuke-kun. As you thought of her, your chakra became warmer. I can tell you really love her." She wrapped her own steel shield about her, and snapped, "You better not hurt her anymore!"

He started to walk away. "I don't intend to."

* * *

The last remaining Uchiha strolled where land, sky, and sea met in a beautiful cascade of dusky orange. It was a warm glow, reminding him of days admiring his brother and father's fireball _jutsu_ cast over a calm pond. Sasuke stared out at waves gently curling over themselves upon the sand.

The last several days had been trying. Sasuke fought a fierce battle with another vengeful, _kekkei genkai_ user named Chino. During the course of this adventure, he ended up in an illegal fighting ring, battling other enslaved shinobi, besting them all without killing. His prize? The other shinobi's freedom. The whole experience, from Chino, to reconnecting with Orochimaru and Taka, to the gladiator ring, left him in a heightened state of self-reflection. Where he had been seeking a greater purpose beyond his prior thirst for revenge, he now found himself pondering his reasons for keeping away from the village. In the process, he finally confronted the Raikage. The hulking man, while bellicose as ever, advised him not to take his freedom, or friendships, for granted. In the process of investigating Chino, Sasuke saved several Kumo _shinobi_ , thus earning the Raikage's gratitude and forgiveness.

In the process, Sasuke also learned a troubling detail about the White Zetsu army. It was possible that they had been created to defend the Earth against something else - something that caused Kaguya alarm.

Sasuke walked beside the ocean in the south-eastern portion of The Land of Fire. He kept thinking about Kaguya and the army she'd made. What had threatened the goddess so? The young man knew he was the only one who could answer his questions using the _rinnegan_.

 _The only one._

Following her defeat, Chino reminded Sasuke that he had friends he could rely on. Sasuke's comrades were strong and capable. They were taking care of themselves and each other in his absence. He thought back to a time when he felt that he was always protecting Sakura and picking up Naruto's slack. Now, Sakura had worked with the other Konoha medics to develop a cure for an intricate genjutsu that caused innocent people to attack other villages, like zombified bombs. Sakura had become the sort of _shinobi_ others counted on - not just within her village, but throughout the world. She was supporting his work outside the village. Without her aid, his fight and conversation with Chino would not have helped the victims.

The cry of a hawk suddenly reached Sasuke's ears. He looked up to see the bird circling lazily over the ocean. The young man raised his arm in welcome, then took the scroll. What he thought had been a message from Kakashi was actually from Naruto. The _jinchūriki_ referenced a conversation he'd had with Sakura. Apparently, she felt Sasuke's work in the world was comparable to his father's efforts as head of the Konoha Police Force. Sasuke's eyes widened. The words invoked a memory, once buried, of Sasuke discussing his desire to join the Police Force with his brother.

Sakura's intuition, and Naruto's understanding that it would be significant, touched Sasuke. All of his wandering had indeed helped him to make sense of himself in small ways. He'd seen beauty formerly obscured by a thick screen of hatred. While he could never take back his previous actions, he had labored to recompense _shinobi_ villages, citizens, and old allies alike. His mission did not feel complete, especially with regards to the Ōtsutsuki clan, but he felt that he'd made significant developments in his personal growth. A peace settled over him, and he could almost swear that he felt Sakura's warm chakra flowing into him, easing away the last of a nasty burn.

Sasuke turned toward Konoha. "It's been awhile… maybe I'll go home?"

The last word felt awkward, but he knew it was finally the right descriptor for Konoha. His parents, and the rest of his misguided clan, had lived there for generations. His brother had fought for Konoha, and intended Sasuke to do the same. Team Seven resided there under the watchful gaze of the Hokage monument. Someday, Naruto's face would be there, and Sasuke had to be around to support him. His feet felt lighter than they had despite the hectic incident with Chino. Sasuke's stomach tightened nervously, but his heartbeat increased with excitement.

* * *

Kakashi sat at the desk in the Hokage office, wearing the red and white robe of his state. His ceremonial hat sat precariously on a stack of papers. The man still concealed part of his face, but Sasuke knew he was smiling by the way his eyes crinkled.

"It's good to see you," the Sixth said, accepting the scroll of notes detailing Sasuke's journey.

The returned Uchiha nodded.

Kakashi cocked his head, amused. "And you're as good at small talk as ever."

Sasuke stared impassively at the Hokage.

"So," Kakashi continued, "Now that you're back, are you going to start on your other childhood goal?"

The returned shinobi averted his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "Oh, I recall a conversation shortly after forming Team Seven. I asked you three about your likes, dislikes, and goals…" One of Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "There was something about reviving your clan…"

Sasuke made a noise somewhere between a hum and a growl as confirmation.

Kakashi chuckled at the young man's embarrassment. "Of course, you've grown up quite a bit since then. It's not unusual for one's goals to change with age. If that's no longer the case, it is your choice." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "However, I hope you won't remain lonely forever. I want my precious students to be happy."

"Am I dismissed?" Sasuke asked.

The Hokage sighed. "I suppose, but you signed away your apartment, remember?"

"I'll manage."

The older man grunted with amusement. "I'm sure you can. By the way, we left your furniture for the new family, as instructed. It was a new couple with a baby. They came from a small village that had been targeted by bandits since the war. They are grateful for the comfort you helped them achieve, and consider you a patron."

Sasuke hummed then turned toward the door.

"I wasn't done," the Hokage said in his usual calm but stern voice. Sasuke halted his movement but didn't turn back toward the man who sounded so like a father. "There were two boxes of smaller items in your old apartment. Mostly some extra clothes. Sakura has them in her storage closet."

"Ah." He felt his heartbeat increase slightly. She was always taking care of him.

"She lives in the same apartment," Kakashi went on. "She'll be happy to see you."

Sasuke reached toward the door to exit the office. Old habits threatened to take over because it was simply comfortable. Konoha was home, he knew that now, but it didn't change the oppressive feeling he felt, nor did it chase away the memories, both real and imagined. Still, Sasuke had learned much, and he allowed flowers of renewal, hope, and affection to take root in his once broken heart. He paused and and smiled slightly as he opened the door. "Thank you." His feet carried him out of the building before Kakashi could say any more.

It was early morning, and people were headed to work or school. The back streets provided shelter from the congested business districts. Still, Sasuke couldn't help his curiosity. He paused at crossroads to peek at the changes. Many family businesses had been rebuilt following Pain's assault, but they seemed to have expanded over the last few years. There were more electric signs and streetlights. As he predicted, the original scaffolds overlooking the Hokage tower were gone, revealing modern skyscrapers. Construction crews were now erecting even taller buildings. He knew he would have to explore New Town to keep up with the changes, but he had a feeling he would always prefer the original village.

As he walked the steps to Sakura's apartment, he felt his stomach clench. He'd thought of what he could say to her the whole way home. His heart thumped as he raised his hand to knock.

Before his knuckles could make contact, the door opened. Sakura squeaked and stepped backwards. Her wide, green eyes studied Sasuke's face, and he recognized a moment of hesitation. He recalled the memories of his impersonator and what Sakura experienced. He looked deeply at her and smiled as pleasantly as he could, though he worried it looked awkward.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

His smile widened into a more natural expression in response. Inside, his heart sped, and veins fluttered as if overwhelmed by a _chidori_. "I'm home, Sakura."

She rewarded him with one of the dazzling smiles he had missed. "Welcome home!"

Sakura stepped toward him and held her arms out in question. Sasuke blinked, realizing she was asking permission to embrace. He was simultaneously surprised by and grateful for her restraint. He nodded and made room for her by opening his cloak. She didn't crash into him, but held him carefully, as if she were worried of frightening him away. As for Sasuke, it had been a long time since he last held her. He was fresh from the road, and probably smelled it. Sakura's scent was rosy like a summer garden. Unsure of how he should act after only just returning, Sasuke stepped back a moment later. He noticed that she was wearing a white lab coat, and she had a bag slung over her shoulder. She bit her lower lip and looked down at her welcome mat.

"The thing is… I have work this morning," she explained quietly. "I wish I could stay home for once…"

"I heard about the important work you're doing," Sasuke said, recovering some of his confidence.

Her cheeks showed how delighted his comment made her feel. "I know you gave away your old apartment. I have your clothing and a few other things in my storage closet."

"Kakashi told me."

"Oh, well… You must be tired from your travels. Why don't you stay here while I'm at work?" she asked. "You can rest as long as you want."

He hadn't really given his accomodations much thought. He would have been happy sleeping under a tree in the training grounds, but an actual cushion, and access to a shower, would be very welcome. He didn't want to ask Kakashi about his residence. He was the Hokage after all. If the pile of papers was any indication, he had far more important things to deal with. As for Naruto… he was still a newlywed. Sasuke didn't feel right intruding on his friend's home. They needed privacy.

 _For…_ His face suddenly felt really warm at the thought of him and Sakura alone in a home together, just like Naruto and Hinata. _Maybe I shouldn't stay here…_ He hummed uncertainly.

"I insist!" Sakura said, snatching his arm and pulling him in with a force that shocked both of them. She released him with a gasp as he stumbled over the threshold. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pulled so hard… I'm just excited to see you!"

Sasuke caught himself on the arm of her couch The prideful part of him that had softened but retained its hold made him scowl where she couldn't see. He was grateful for the couch, otherwise, he would have tumbled and flailed with his stump, looking like a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. It only took a moment for him to recover. He turned to Sakura, his lips quirked up to one side, revealing the pride he felt in her strength, but also in amusement of her eagerness to get him inside.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands as she watched him stand. Her eyes remained wide, now with embarrassment. "Sasuke, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be pushy…"

He chuckled softly. "You don't need to apologize. After everything…" He walked over and wrapped his arm around her, gently bringing her to his chest. He felt her own hammering heartbeat. "I'm sorry it took me so long to return…"

She trembled in his grasp, and clutched at the fabric over his shoulders. "I'm just glad you're back."

"I promised I would be." He looked down at her pointedly.

Once more, she smiled, and it conveyed so much emotion: happiness, gratitude, and relief. Then all at once, it slipped into an apologetic grimace. "I need to go to work…" She glanced at the clock on her wall and winced. "I'm already running late. Stay here and rest, okay? You look really tired. Use anything you need! There's some leftovers in the kitchen, clean towels in the bathroom… You can sleep in my bed, if you want." She said the last point a little softer than the rest.

Sasuke did his best to take it with the same suavity he usually expressed. He hummed with gratitude and, just to show Sakura he was seriously accepting her invitation, he removed his cloak and hung it from a peg by the door.

"Okay, it's settled, then!" she said, beaming. "I will get home sometime after five. Probably closer to five thirty. I'll pick up some takeout, okay?"

He nodded, raised two fingers, and tapped her in the middle of her lovely forehead. "I'll see you when you get back," he said.

Sakura blushed. She slipped some hair behind her ears and said, "I look forward to it. I want to hear all about your journey!"

He nodded and shut the door. Turning, he took in her calming little home. It smelled as fresh and inviting as her. Two shelves of books lined a wall in the living room, symbols of the tremendous amount of studying she'd done since her days at the academy. A few photos and paintings hung tastefully from her cream-colored walls. One in particular sat on an end table next to the couch. Sasuke held it up and chuckled at the newly formed Team Seven. He returned it to its home reverently.  
 _I'm really back_ , he thought to himself as he sat on her couch. Stretching his achy legs, the weary traveler sunk into the cushions, and sighed with relief. He closed his eyes as fatigue claimed him. So far, this was turning into a very good day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow! I believe this is the longest chapter yet, and I know it took me awhile to update. Thank you for your patience! I spent a lot of time on this chapter because I consulted the Sakura and Sasuke novels, as well as "The Last" movie. I'm doing my best to be canon compliant, but also adding a little more insight and conversation. I didn't want this chapter to be a simple summary of what we already knew, but I also didn't want to gloss over those parts as they're of great importance. Regarding the Taka scene, I followed the novel rather than the anime. Chino and her travel companion go off on their own again in the book while Sasuke pays a visit to Orochimaru. I wanted to put my energy into Taka's interactions with Sasuke, particularly the moments between him and Karin. I also decided to have Sasuke spend more time in the hideout. Orochimaru's preparations in the book and anime felt so… abrupt! While I took some liberty there, I felt it was necessary, especially to show the growth in my story.

Now that his solo portion of the redemption journey is done, and Sasuke is back home, I can get back to more SasuSaku moments! His poor achy legs… I see a massage in the future. ;)

Thanks again for all your love and support!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

He had intended to rest for an hour at most before taking a shower, but Sasuke had underestimated his exhaustion. He woke briefly, roused by playing children outside. He blinked curiously at his new surroundings, but quickly recalled his location - Sakura's apartment. A small smile quirked his lips upward, and he shifted from a seated position to lie upon her plush, dark green couch cushions. It had a floral scent, just like her soft embrace. His brain, inebriated with the weight of sleep, could almost imagine Sakura was there, holding him. His head rested in her lap while she stroked his dark hair. The pleasant dream embraced him further, inviting him into one of the most restful sleeps he'd had in recent memory.

When his eyes flickered open, the first thing Sasuke noticed was that the room was dark. Early evening had come, and still Sasuke was alone in Sakura's home. He thought about getting up to take that shower, but he felt two strong chakras approaching - one sunny, and the other warm. Sasuke quickly lowered his own energy back into a sleeplike state. He curled back into the couch and waited.

The door opened, so he shut his eyes, and listened as Naruto and Sakura entered. They weren't terribly loud, but Sakura shushed her blond guest protectively.

"He's sleeping," she hissed.

"Well… why don't we wake him up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke could imagine Sakura crossing her arms disapprovingly as she said, "No! He's clearly exhausted from all his travels. We'll catch up soon, okay? I promise."

Footsteps approached him. Sasuke continued to take slow, rhythmic breaths. The steps retreated, and Naruto hummed skeptically. "I dunno, Sakura. I think he's faking."

"Oh my goodness, Naruto!" Sakura seemed to shriek and whisper at the same time. "Take this bag home and enjoy it with Hinata. Sasuke will see you when he's ready."

The container crinkled as Naruto took it. "Hm. Okay, Sakura. I can see you're eager to be alone with him, huh?" It was far too easy for Sasuke to imagine his perverted friend wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're lucky he's sleeping!" Sakura hissed. "Otherwise, I'd punch you out the door!"

Naruto chuckled softly. "Sorry, sorry, Sakura! I was just kidding, you know? I'm going, okay? See you tomorrow."

The door closed with a soft thud. The orange chakra retreated.

Sakura approached the couch. Her body heat and tranquil, green chakra came with her. Sasuke struggled to maintain his calm breathing and to keep his closed eyes from creasing. Her clothing shifted. The proximity of her breath meant she was kneeling in front of him.

"I know you're awake," she whispered as if she were nervous to break the silence. Sasuke opened his gray eye and looked right at her. Emboldened by his reaction, she chuckled and spoke a little louder. "I work with enough patients to know the subtle differences between chakra truly at rest and someone working to mimic it. The kids try it all the time to avoid medicine or bathtime. I'm curious about _your_ motivation."

He hummed with amusement. "I didn't want to talk to the _dobe_ yet."

"I suppose you didn't want to talk to me as well? I can let you be if you want…"

Sasuke sat up. "No… I…" His face reddened slightly, and he looked away from her. "I haven't showered yet. I slept so long…"

Sakura walked into the nearby kitchen. "I brought dinner home. It's just takeout. I hope noodles with veggies and beef is okay."

"Ah," he agreed.  
Sasuke stood from the couch. He rolled his shoulders and neck, then followed Sakura into the kitchen. He normally didn't place a lot of value on his looks. He took it for granted that most people worked hard to look attractive. He was aware that others believed he was handsome, but he normally didn't care. He started to wear his bangs longer to hide the _rinnegan_. It gave him a more mysterious, rugged look, but it could appear unkempt, especially after going so long between baths. Sakura had seen him covered in sweat, dirt, and blood on plenty of missions together, but for the first time, he felt a certain insecurity. He was sure this new uneasiness had everything to do with being alone with Sakura in her home. He selfconsously ran his hand through the mat of hair that had obscured his purple eye. He wished he hadn't taken the band from his head.

Sakura busied herself getting dishes for the food. "You can get a shower now, if you like. The towles are in the bathroom." She smiled at him. "I need to change anyway."

He grunted in agreement.

"Oh, here, let me show you where it is." Sakura headed toward the hallway but paused as Sasuke also turned to leave the kitchen.

He froze, looked up, then down, and jerked backwards to make way for her. Sakura slid by, watching her guest with gentle amusement. Yet her cheeks blossomed, causing her to quickly avert her gaze.

"Sorry," she said softly.

He merely hummed and followed her down a short hallway. A small utility closet waited at the end. Two doors stood opposite the other. Sakura gestured to the left before slipping into the room on the right.

"I'll be out in a moment, but take your time!"

He entered the bathroom and was mildly surprised to see how very plain it was. He hadn't ever imagined her bathroom before, but in the instant before he opened her door, he briefly envisioned pink rugs and a shower curtain. Instead, the walls were a simple, clean white. The minimal decor was pale green. Sasuke shed his travel worn clothing and quickly cursed himself for not bringing a clean change with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I have some of your clothes from the old apartment. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Sasuke exhaled. It was strange how she seemed to know what he needed. "Ah."

"O-okay! Here's a-"

He opened the door a crack and peeked through to see a beet red Sakura. Even though he only revealed his neck and upper chest, her eyes darted every other direction as she slipped a small bundle to him.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" she called.

Sasuke examined what she handed him: a navy blue t-shirt, black shorts, and a pair of his boxer-briefs. His face warmed at the knowledge that she had emptied his underwear drawer, carefully packed them in a box, and then went into them again to select what he would wear. The word "wife" came to mind as he set the clothes on the edge of the sink.

Aside from the shower he'd taken at Orochimaru's lair, Sasuke enjoyed few proper baths while on the road. Some grateful townspeople set him in an inn a few days here and there, but he tended to rely on fresh running bodies of water. These could be few and far between, especially when practicing with his _rinnegan_. And even when visiting an inn, the owners didn't always supply soaps or shampoos. Sasuke packed light, and sometimes his soap ran out before he could find a replacement - it was one of the few items he paid for while journeying. Sakura might have kept a simple, tidy bathroom, but she had a huge selection of shampoos and body washes. Sasuke squinted at all the options, eventually settling on a lemon scent. He could tolerate sour over sweet.

As the grime of the road ran down him in a cascade of water and suds, he thought about what his long term plan would be while in Konoha. His investigation wasn't over, and he knew there were areas he hadn't explored, thus people he had yet to assist. The length of his stay in Konoha was an unknown. Sasuke knew much of that would depend on Kakashi.

Washed and dressed, Sasuke found his hostess in the kitchen. Sakura had dished up the food and set her table for two. Sasuke took one seat and accepted a cup of the green tea she had brewed.

It wasn't that he felt awkward. Conversation flowed naturally, and it almost felt as if he'd only been away for a week or a month at most. She updated him on her work, especially the children's clinic. He listened with interest and growing pride that he couldn't quite articulate. When asked where he'd been over the last couple years, Sasuke matter-of-factly described his route village by village.

"But what did you _see_?" Sakura asked with a giggle that suggested she found his minimal exposition so typical and adorable.

Sasuke pursed his lips with mild irritation, sighed, and did his best. "I saw many things. Trees… sand... I saw people struggling to get by. I helped them when I could. I also saw… people who were angry at me, or with _shinobi_ in general." He grew quiet after that.

They finished their dinner silently. Sakura's eyes darted nervously from her dish to him, and Sasuke kept his gaze trained on his meal as he carefully leaned forward to to eat.

Eventually, Sakura stood and placed her dishes in the sink. Sasuke followed her and stood by as she ran some hot water.

"I can help," he murmured.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "O-okay…"

"I'll dry," he offered.

And so they stood side by side, Sakura scrubbing, then rinsing, while Sasuke dried each dish. He did this by wrapping a large kitchen towel around his stump, blotting away with that limb while carefully holding and manipulating each item with his hand. Cloth ready for his job, he watched Sakura as she worked. She hummed to herself, something he remembered from her _genin_ days. When she handed him a cup, their fingers briefly touched. Sasuke felt as if his heart would leap straight out of his throat. If it weren't for his practiced cool, Sasuke would have dropped the cup. He quickly turned, set it on the counter, and dried it with his hand. When he glanced over at Sakura, she was a deep shade of red.

Once the task was complete, Sakura dried her hands then wrung them behind her back. "Um...Sasuke-kun, I was wondering…"

He studied her features - her downcast eyes, her leg slightly bent in reservation as she nudged the floor with her toe. He knew, without a doubt, her question was about his travels and his feelings. He bit his lip but inclined his head. He had returned, ready to confront it all somehow.

"Do you remember that time you helped us with the rogue Anbu?"

"Ah." He lowered his gaze. He knew what this was about. "After the Kido incident."

"Yes," she murmured. She hesitated, but pushed onward. Each word, each breath, drew moisture from her eyes. "Why did you leave so suddenly? I know you were busy, and perhaps you were only passing through on your way to another mission, but why didn't you at least say hello? After all of that… After one of _them_ pretended to be you… With your face, with your voice… he said things to me…"

Sasuke felt his heart unraveling. He knew what she was referring to as he had seen everything thanks to his _sharingan_. The _genjitsu_ trapped Anbu revealed the events, and showed his imposter telling Sakura that he loved her. Sasuke had dismissed it at the time. It clearly hadn't been him, and the other man's voice, while matching his cadence and pitch, lacked any feeling. It seemed an odd thing for Sasuke, of all people, to notice, but it was obviously a fake confession from a fake him. Compared to everything else that had happened, it was an unimportant detail. Knowing Sakura, it kept her up at night. He only seemed capable of causing her heartache, even indirectly as people used her to get his eyes. He swallowed and stepped toward Sakura. She now hid her eyes behind one of her arms. Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm down. She hissed with surprise, but he stepped closer, released her arm, and wiped her tears away with the calloused pad of his thumb. Her breath shook as she fought to compose herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've been trying to be strong… All this time while you were away, I worked so hard, pushing these feelings down. Everyone around me was falling in love, dating, even getting married… I kept pushing them down, but Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the tshirt against his chest.

Sasuke hugged her with his arm. "Sakura… I'm sorry for making you wait … I don't have any good excuses. I just… wasn't ready."

She looked up at him, her green eyes glistening. "I understand," she said softly. Her cheeks blossomed. "What about now?"

His heart sped up, and he had to look away from the intensity in her eyes. "I'm working on it," he said quietly. He pulled her closer to his chest so she would stop looking at his face. He knew she could hear his heartbeat, and it must have settled her emotions. Sakura rubbed his back comfortingly, gratefully.

"How is your arm?" she asked, stepping back. She looked at his residual limb just peeking out through the shirt sleeve. "May I?"

Sasuke consented, so Sakura touched him there. He watched as she gently squeezed at the end of his limb, then ran her hand up to his shoulder. It felt good, and Sasuke found himself wanting to request more. It had been two years since his last massage, and his body was a tight knot of muscles sore from travel and work.

"Have you thought more about the prosthetic limb?"

He hadn't. Sasuke stepped out of her touch and walked back to the living room. "No."

Sakura made a disappointed sound as she followed him. "May I ask why?"

"Tch." He sat on the couch, leaned back, and shut his eyes. _How do I make her understand?_ Sasuke wondered.

The cushions bounced slightly as she joined him. He felt one of her hands on the remains of his left arm. Her warm fingers stroked his healed flesh, over the slightly pink area where two flaps of skin had been trained to join.

"It's your business, Sasuke. I just want you to be happy."

Exhaling, he allowed himself to relax into the cushions. He opened his eyes and watched her fold her hands together in her lap. "I won't repeat the mistakes of my predecessors. My … injury is a reminder to be humble. It was the price of so much hatred." He gripped his stump. "I owe so much more…"

"But your journey helped, right?" she asked hopefully. "You've made gains?"

He cocked his head to the side in partial agreement. "Somewhat. My work is incomplete. There are places I have yet to visit, and people I have not talked with. The samurai, for example."

"So you're leaving again…" Sakura said sadly.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

The woman beside him deflated into the couch. Guilt stabbed at his gut, but he also felt amused at her display. She didn't fully realize what his return meant, and he wasn't sure how to articulate it. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha hadn't been the sort of parents to show much affection in front of their children. It was evident that they cared for and respected one another, but Sasuke was left to learn elsewhere. Initiating what he desired was mysterious and made him anxious.

"Not right away," he amended. Sakura looked at him curiously, as he'd hoped, so he ventured further. "I need to recover from my last journey."

She perked up with that, but didn't get his hint. Relieved that he would be there in the morning, Sakura excused herself to get ready for sleep. After checking on him one last time, she went into her bedroom and shut the door.

Sasuke groaned. Apparently, moving their relationship to the next level would not be easy.

* * *

Sasuke slept in fits throughout the night. Dreams percolated in and out of his awareness. Sleep presented him with visions of an endless road. Sakura appeared, but she was always out of reach, always looking toward him in the distance. Naruto stood beside her, scowling at Sasuke. Occasionally, Itachi's voice rang out over the confusion: "Run, little brother." Sending a burst of chakra to his feet, Sasuke pushed himself forward, running until the blood in his veins shrieked in protest.

Sasuke woke to the sound of a whistling kettle. Sakura padded apologetically into the living room. He blinked lazily at her.

"I'm sorry!" she hissed. "I didn't mean to wake you. I always have some tea in the morning, and I didn't get to the kettle in time. Anyway...do you want some?"

He hummed in the affirmative, slid from the couch, and stretched his arm and a half liberally. When he lowered them, Sasuke caught Sakura staring where his shirt had slipped up to reveal his abdomen. She turned away, face pink, and scurried into the kitchen.

After visiting the bathroom, Sasuke joined her at the table to accept his own cup of tea.

"I have some cereal. Want some?"

"Ah."

They began their day in hushed introspection. Eventually, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence with small talk - how he slept, her work schedule for the day, what he might do.

"I'm going to train," he said.

She blinked over the rim of her teacup. "Really? I thought you needed to recover from your journey. I know you'll do what you want, but if you'd like my medical opinion, I would suggest something light, like some restorative yoga."

"Hm. Maybe I'll do some stretching." They'd learned some yoga in the academy, but it wasn't a practice he kept. "My muscles do ache," he added softly.

"I bet," she said. "You should really come in for a checkup. Kakashi will make you anyway. It's standard procedure before he'll assign you any other missions."

Sasuke grumbled. "I spent too much time at that hospital already."

"Well… I could schedule you to visit my office. I could make sure you get right in and out. Come in today! Would that make you feel better?"

"I guess," he grunted. "I'll do it if I have to, but I'm fine. My muscles just ache. I did a lot of walking. A checkup won't help that."

Sakura cocked her head and smirked. "Sasuke-kun… You keep saying you ache. Are you trying to ask me for something?"

His face warmed and his heart thumped. Turning to glare at her floor, he huffed, "Maybe."

Her giggle made his spine tingle. She took a dainty sip, lowered the cup to the table, and studied him as he struggled to make his next move.

"You already know," he growled.

She chuckled once more, but then she bit her lip. Her eyes slid sideways."I want to hear it," Sakura teased.

Indignant, Sasuke stood up and brought his dishes to the sink. She had always been the more forward of the two, quick to declare her feelings in the hopes of simply spending time with him. It was all very innocent; a schoolgirl's daydream of handholding and chaste first kisses. Now, Sakura's tone was a finger curling a seductive "come here" in his direction.

"Annoying," Sasuke said, his back to her.

Her chair slid angrily. The floor shook as she stomped behind him. "I'm what?" she demanded through her teeth.

He flash stepped behind her. She spun around, her fists clenched beside her hips, her eyebrows creased. Oh, he'd hit a nerve. Sasuke smirked and poked her in the forehead, then quickly looked sideways. "Can I have a massage?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She placed her fingertips where he'd touched her as if she'd been blessed; as if she had to feel the lingering warmth to prove it had happened. "You keep doing that," she murmured.

"Hm. Yeah." He turned his back to her, unsure what more to say. Before he left, he had promised not to put her into a _genjutsu_. The task of narrating his relationship to Itachi, the evolution of the gesture, and how that translated into his growing feelings for Sakura seemed too monumental. It was as if each word were a pearl, and he somehow had to string them with his one hand.

Water gushed, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see his hostess starting to wash the dishes.

"I could do those while you're at work," he offered.

"It won't take me long," she replied with a smile. "Although, while I'm away, why don't you look in the boxes I kept for you?"

He shrugged. "They're just clothes," he muttered.

"Well, some of it is, but there are other things in there. Family mementos, I guess," she said, her voice dipping into a hushed realization. The last Uchiha's mourning was very private.

"I'll look through them, then."

She brightened, glad he didn't cease the conversation just then. "Great! They're in my bedroom closet. You can put any clothing you want to keep in a laundry basket. I'll wash it all for you. Um, garbage bags are over in that cabinet if you want to donate anything."

Sakura went into her room to change for work. Sasuke, wanting to start his task right away so he could train, went to retrieve a garbage bag. It came out of the box easy enough, but opening it proved challenging. He shook the bag fruitlessly, unable to separate the two sides. His hostess reappeared. She paused at the doorway to take in the scene of the legendary war hero snarling as he waved the folded plastic with his only arm. So engrossed in the infuriating task, Sasuke didn't even notice Sakura until she put a comforting hand on his right shoulder. He jerked back in surprise and shame, but calmed as Sakura gently tugged the bag from his hand. Wordlessly, she found the separation between the two sides. Taking each end with one hand, she flicked her wrists a few times until the bag ballooned out. She handed it to Sasuke. He accepted, and as their eyes met, he saw a compassionate promise to help, and an invitation to ask whenever he felt he needed it.

"I'll be going now," she said softly. Sakura opened a high cabinet and pulled something from the back. She held it up for Sasuke to see and set it on the counter. "There's my spare key. In case you do go out later."

"Ah."

A dozen phrases fluttered through his mind. He briefly thought of wishing her a safe trip to her office, but he decided that would insult a _konoichi_ of her caliber. He was about to say something along the lines of "see you soon," when Sakura paused in the door. She looked back at him and grinned.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, if you come in for that check up today, I'll give you a massage later."

He blinked and, much to his chagrin, felt his face grow warm. "Ah," he said, this time with a hint of nervousness. "Sure."

* * *

Another tree sizzled in a dazzling, electric cloud of blue and white. It split down the middle and thumped against the earth. Sasuke lowered his _chokutō_ and mopped his brow with his residual limb.

"Need something?" he asked the presence he sensed behind him.

Naruto jumped down from a tree and grinned at his friend. "Just checking up on you, bastard. It's been awhile." He extended a fist - his right fist. Bandages covered the lifelike prosthetic, made with Hashirama's cells.

Sasuke approached him, a partial smirk snaking up his features. He bumped his knuckles against Naruto's.

"Welcome back!" Naruto said. "So… you stayed with Sakura-chan last night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Tch." Sasuke turned from the other man. "You take after your mentor."

Naruto scowled. "I'm asking because I care about you both, and it's clear that you return her feelings, you know!" He jutted his lip out and turned his face to the side.

Sasuke walked past him to retrieve his kanteen and take a generous gulp. Naruto watched him, his face relaxing into a fraternal gaze.

"Hey, Sasuke. Thanks for watching the village during my wedding."

The dark haired man replaced his kanteen cap.

 _No problem._

 _It was easy._

 _I didn't mind._

He hummed. Naruto's grin returned, completely comprehending.

"I need to go," Sasuke said, and he turned to leave the training ground.

Naruto slumped. "Already?" He ran to catch up. "Hey, hey - why don't we get some ramen? It's lunch time. We have to catch up, you know!"

Sasuke paused as he weighed his words. Finally, he turned toward Naruto and, in his businesslike manner, said, "Tomorrow."

The blond crossed his arms. "Fine. Where are you going now?"

The Uchiha started to walk again. He hoped his friend wouldn't follow as he knew his face was already flaring up. "I have a checkup."

"A checkup…? Since when do you- Oh!" His lips quirked with mirth.

Before Naruto could tease him anymore, Sasuke retaliated. "Why are you so interested in Sakura and me? Don't you have a wife?"

From behind him, Sasuke could hear Naruto pout, but he was a resilient and jovial. The sound of feet trotting to catch up quickly announced his recovery. The Hokage-in-training ran past his friend as he trudged down the path.

"I do! And take it from a married man - you need a shower before you see Sakura-chan!"

* * *

True to her word, Sakura got the reclusive Uchiha in as quickly as possible once he arrived. It wasn't a busy day, but she couldn't (or wouldn't, as Sasuke suspected) overlook hospital protocol. The nurse gave him some paperwork which proved frustrating as he needed to update his contact information. After a few moments of inner turmoil, Sasuke wrote Sakura's address. He stared at it for a moment as a peaceful feeling hugged his heart. A nurse called him, pulling him out of his revery. He began to fret that he'd acted hastily.

She brought him to his examination room, but left abruptly. Sasuke had been bracing himself for a stranger's intrusion. Now he was alone in the bright room. It felt cozier than the hospital room in which he'd spent so much time. Here, there were floral prints on the walls, and pastel green curtains in the window.

Sakura entered a few moments later. She gave him a delighted smile. "The receptionist told me you were here! I asked the nurse to leave it to me."

Sasuke nodded once with gratitude.

"I need you to remove your shirt, though," she said, her professional tone momentarily slipping into a nervous quiver. She turned slightly while he removed the article. As he did, she explained, "For me to do this put the nurse off her routine, so excuse her for not giving directions."

He hummed with understanding, and Sakura turned toward him. "First, I'll check your blood pressure. I need to hold your wrist, please."

Sasuke submitted his one hand to Sakura's gentle touch. She pressed her index and middle fingers against his veins. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and a green orb engulfed their hands while she counted and analyzed his pulse. Once she deemed it within a healthy range, Sakura explained that she would listen to his heart and lungs. Her eyes never truly focused on him. It was as if she looked through him as she placed the cold stethoscope against his chest.

"Breath in," she instructed.

Her thumb brushed his flesh as she slid the instrument to a different location. A spark wriggled into him from the point of contact, shivering up his spine, leaving a wake of fluttering in his stomach. Sakura swallowed, and Sasuke wondered if she felt a similar sensation. She moved, and repeated the command as she listened to his heartbeat through his back.

"Your heart and lungs sound healthy," she declared. "Open your mouth, please." He did. "Say, 'ah!'"

"No."

Reminded that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the exam table, Sakura sighed. Her eyes momentarily looked into his own, then returned to his stubborn lips. "Just open up, please."

He grumbled briefly but complied, exposing as many of his teeth as possible. He felt grotesque as Sakura peered down the track of tongue plunging into his throat. He couldn't help but recall the way Orochimaru could unhinge his jaws to allow a renewed version of himself to emerge.

"Looks healthy," she said before gently wrapping her hands around his neck. She gently pressed, and Sasuke stiffened. "Just checking the glands in your throat," she explained before moving on.

The focus returned to her eyes as she once more looked into his. She held up a small flashlight and asked him to follow. He'd gone through all of this with her before, several times, back when he was recovering from his final fight with Naruto. He had always been compliant, especially because he was so exhausted and repentant for his previous behavior. Yet the longer he lingered in that bed, the more cantankerous his reactions became. He hated other people examining him. He'd spent a handful of years poked and prodded by Orochimaru's scheming aid, Kabuto. Sasuke did not trust easily, but Sakura had proven herself time and time again. With the exception of their lowest moments on that bridge in the Land of Iron, Sakura fought to raise him out of his dark mire. She made her intentions as forthright as her hair color.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, pulling him from his reflections.

"What?"

"I said that I need some samples from you for our lab. It's standard procedure for all returning shinobi. Normally, the nurse takes blood samples for me, but I can do that if it makes you comfortable."

He nodded. Sasuke would not willingly give his blood to anyone. She raised a cushioned platform for his arm to rest, then she prepared the needle. Kabuto had taken plenty of samples from him, so Sasuke felt no anxiety about the needle itself.

"Where does it go?"

Sakura looked up from her work. "To the lab. They will analyze it for infections and even lingering poisons. Then it's incinerated."

"The impersonator…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah…" Sakura looked down at the needle. "We definitely don't want any slip ups." She raised her face, a reassuring smile blooming over her chin. "My lab techs are top notch. They have excellent records, and I trust them. However, I'll personally see to it that it's destroyed after analyzing."

She took the blood quickly and painlessly. Sasuke was amazed with the skill and grace of it. The moment of beauty was marred when she opened a cabinet and placed a plastic cup on the counter.

"No," he said flatly.

Arms akimbo, Sakura glared at her patient. "When I meet with the hospital board, I can easily justify handling your visits personally, but I cannot overlook our standard procedures. It sets a precedence." She fixed a label with his name on the side. "Look, if it makes you feel better, you'll just leave it on the counter across from the bathroom anyway. Would you like me to personally analyze your sample, or can I have a lab tech handle it?"

He snapped his face to the wall and jut out his lower jaw.

Sakura grumbled and walked out, but not before she snarled a good "Annoying" over her shoulder.

* * *

The main entrance of the hospital opened to a short path. A fenced paused to let the path connect with the main road. Flanking the fence were tall stone columns topped with orbs. Sasuke leaned against one of these, waiting. People passed in and out of the hospital. Some eyed him warily, reminding him of his unsettled reputation. He tried to appear unfazed as he stared past them, not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice called. A young woman with a long, blond ponytail appeared.

"Ino." Sasuke inclined his head.

The Yamanaka heir grinned at him. "Welcome home! You must be waiting for Sakura."

Sasuke hummed in confirmation, but he avoided making eye contact. She had seen too

much as she probed his mind prior to the trial.

"I'm going in to relieve her, so she should be out here in a few minutes. I'll give her a nudge so she doesn't hang about. She's such a workaholic." Ino shook her head, the grand ponytail waving from side to side, as she walked away.

"Wait," he said, halting her movements. "Have you talked to Sakura about the interrogation?"

The woman turned to him with a perplexed look. "Sakura may be my best friend, but with both understand that our positions come with codes of honor. I haven't revealed anything to her. Why do you ask?" He clenched his jaw, a detail Ino noted. "Is everything okay? You better not do anything to-"

"I'm trying to make everything right," he cut in. "But… it's difficult."

Ino huffed in irritated amusement. "You sound just like Shikamaru, only he's always moaning about things being 'troublesome' or 'a drag.' Honestly. You could learn something from Naruto. Sure, sometimes he talks _too much_ , but he has a gift for conveying his feelings, right?"

Sasuke grumbled. Ino chuckled and started to turn away.

"Her forehead… When I touch her forehead…"

Ino turned back to him, her brow crinkled in confusion. "You touch her forehead?" A series of images from her interrogation into his mind resurface. Itachi poking Sasuke on his forehead as he went off to train, before rendezvousing with His Anbu squad, before meeting with his friend… Then his final moments, and his declaration of love before evaporating into the ether during the Great Ninja War.

"Ah." He kept his eyes on the sidewalk, but he felt his face heat up. "I don't think she understands it."

Ino chuckled. "She has a certain suspicion about it, but when you run off for two years without sending any messages to her directly, I can't say that I blame Sakura-chan second-guessing herself. Anyway, speaking of Forehead, I better go so she can meet up with you, then you can tell her yourself! Good luck!" She waved and walked off.

* * *

"I didn't believe Ino at first, but here you are," Sakura said, her voice infused with marvel. "You didn't have to wait, Sasuke, but thank you." She smiled at him.

Sasuke felt his chest thump with satisfaction. He hummed, gratefully removed his back from the stone pillar, and headed toward her apartment. "Let's go."

Sakura then noticed the plastic bag Sasuke clutched. "Oh, you picked up dinner?"

"Ah. I didn't wait here the whole time."

"You could have gone back without me," she murmured apologetically.

He looked down at her as they walked side by side. Sasuke realized, suddenly, how much he had grown. He felt a rush of sadness as he thought of what he had missed away from her. He recalled the moments of endless solitude on his journey. There were times of panic spent in Kaguya's dimensions, when he recognized the possibility that he may never have the opportunity to truly earn Sakura's forgiveness, and truly show that he reciprocated her feelings. Those jarring emotions would replay themselves when his eyes beheld a scene he was certain she'd find beautiful. He wanted her by his side for as long as possible before he once more ventured into the lonesome abyss.

"I wanted to wait," he said. His eyes snapped forward, but not before he caught the blush on her cheeks.

They arrived at the apartment, and ate shortly after removing their shoes and coats. Sakura spoke proudly of the children's clinic. Apparently, there had been a meeting, and more Hidden Villages were interested in her model. She'd also spent the day checking in on some healing patients.

"And there were checkups. One patient in particular was _really_ surly, even after _all_ the special treatment we gave him." She chuckled at Sasuke, who merely narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you train?" He nodded. Sakura waited, then frowned. "When we were younger, I was under the impression that you didn't care about what I had to say, but now, you're actually a really good listener. I'm not sure if that was always the case, or you're just more… sincere?"

He quirked an eyebrow, unsure how to take her backhanded compliment. "My head is… clearer. I can focus more."

That earned him a smile, however small. "Well that's a relief. All the same, you don't share very much in return. Tell me about _your_ day, Sasuke-kun. Even if you don't think it's very interesting, I want to know."

When Itachi started to attend the Academy, Sasuke eagerly awaited his return from school. No matter how tired his brother was, Sasuke sent a barrage of questions. Itachi swatted most away as if each query were an ill-aimed shuriken. It had left the younger Sasuke frustrated.

"Be patient with your brother," his mother had said. "He works very hard each day. You'll soon see."

Indeed he had. Once Sasuke returned home from school, it was his mother's turn to quiz him on his lessons, successes, and failures. If he seemed too fatigued, she would ask in the morning over breakfast. Sasuke gave brief answers, but the people he had wanted to talk to, his brother and father, were always too busy or seemingly uninterested. There were rare moments with Itachi, when they were alone and without any other obligations, when the elder brother asked about the Academy. All the eagerness Sasuke had been holding in would bubble up, earning laughter from Itachi. He always seemed lighter after those infrequent, lazy times. Sasuke had lacked any knowledge of the storms Itachi navigated following his graduation and swift rise in the Anbu. Now, Itachi was gone. So many evaded conversations were left one-sided. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were with him in the great unknown, and Sasuke was left with regret for the conversations he never had. The young man frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He lowered his eyes.

Sakura squeaked at the show of emotion. Sensitive as ever of her teammate's emotions, she started to wave her hands apologetically.

"Earlier, I went through the boxes like you asked. The clothes I want are in the laundry basket, and I put a few articles in the bag to donate. Everything else…they are in a box, for now. Later, I practiced with my blade and chidori, mostly. Then the loser showed up."

Sakura smirked. "That's better. I'm sure Naruto was happy to talk to you after so long."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He told me to get a shower."

Giggling, his hostess stood to collect their tableware. "Speaking of our weird friends, Ino said something to me after she got to work." Sasuke did his best to appear impassive. "She told me I should ask you why you poke me in the forehead." Her voice lowered with apprehension, and she kept her back to him as she prepared the sink for dishes.

There was silence for a long time, then Sakura went ahead with her task of running hot water. She scrubbed the first plate. Sasuke stood, pushed his chair in, and took up a dry cloth beside her. She gave him a furtive glance and sighed. He accepted the dish with his one hand. He kept his eyes focused on his work.

"When I was small, I wanted to be just like my brother, Itachi," Sasuke began, his voice soft but even. "I was too young to understand everything he was dealing with. I am not sure how much you know, but Itachi was talented beyond his years. A real genius. He joined Anbu at eleven. He became a double agent, spying on both my clan, and Konoha. Itachi was often away from home. I wanted to train with him and hear about his adventures. Most times, the short conversations ended with a tap to my forehead, and the promise of another time."

Sakura had ceased her chore. She passed Sasuke the last cup, and turned off the water, but continued to stand beside him, her gaze fixed on the faucet as she took in his narrative.

Sasuke dried the cup and continued. He spoke slower now, measuring each phrase carefully. "In time… after my clan was taken from me… I came to realize that my brother was purposefully creating distance. I resented this for many years, but now, I know he was trying to protect me. Wrong or right, he worked to protect me. To protect Konoha."

He placed the cup next to the other drying dishes, and hung the cloth nearby. Sasuke lowered his hand. Like Sakura, he remained beside her, looking ahead. He felt her fingers on his back.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He took a deep breath. "I saw my brother during the last war. His eyes were black with death, but he was able to break from Kabuto's technique in order to save hundreds. We reunited, and worked together to defeat Kabuto. I learned Itachi's side of things, and came to understand the truth behind everything. My brother, who I hated for killing my family, had tried to protect me in his own way because he loved me. Despite everything…"

He inhaled again, deeper this time. He lowered his gaze, but turned toward her slightly. "Sakura… I've been trying to show you… in my own way… despite everything…"

Sniffling made him fully turn and meet her eyes. They sparkled with tears, and her cheeks flared with heat. She pressed her fingertips to her chin. "Sasuke-kun… I think I understand."

"Even if I'm in the shadows, I will work to keep the village safe." Sasuke touched her forehead lightly with his finger pads. "To keep you safe," he whispered.

His heart pounded, but he fought against his usual repression to lower his digits to just brush her lips. He jerked his hand back as if he'd touched an open flame. His fist clenched, and he felt a mixture of self-hatred and pity that he struggled to do more.

Sakura was still as Hokage Rock as she recomposed herself. Sasuke looked down at her, fretting his inexperience, but his body relaxed when he saw that she didn't appear bothered by his sudden withdraw. Flushed with renewed passion, Sakura was a painting of happiness, and perhaps even a little nervousness at the threshold they both straddled at this moment. Sasuke swallowed and shoved his hand into its pocket, feeling sheepishly asymmetric all of a sudden.

"Hey," she said with a fluttering voice, "You kept your end of the bargain. You came in for a checkup. I believe I promised you a massage."

Every blood cell in his body seemed to rev its engine. "Where?" he asked lamely. He found he couldn't look at her, and he wondered, again, if any of this was appropriate.

Sakura gave him a playful shove toward the living room. He moved as she directed, halting in front of the couch.

"Hm," Sakura thought aloud. "You know, it was easier to do that when you were in the hospital bed. Follow me," she said, her voice growing in confidence.

Sasuke's normally sharp mind somersaulted. "What?"

"It will be more comfortable for both of us if I massage you on my bed," she explained with the calm of a medic. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him along.

"Sakura… I just confessed to you, and you're pulling me into your bedroom…" he croaked. "I'm…"

 _Confused. Apprehensive. On the brink of losing all control._

"Relax," she soothed, not quite meeting his gaze. "I told you I would do this, so let me keep my word. Maybe… maybe it will get rid of some of the tension."

"Tension…" he repeated, his heart throbbing now that she'd named the beast between them.

He stopped in her doorway. He _had_ slept in her bed before after he helped her move. And they were a couple now, weren't they? This was normal, right? He followed her in and sat on her bed. Sasuke looked at Sakura, waiting for a cue. She sat next to him. He looked down at his knees.

"Slide over and lie down," she urged gently.

"Can I lie on my stomach?" he asked, a slight panic rising in him as he felt the stirring in his groin. Sure, they were growing closer, but now that he was on her bed, he admitted to himself he wasn't ready for everything he'd done with Sakura in his daydreams.

"Sure," she answered, and let him get comfortable. "Okay… I'll start with your right arm." Sakura stood and walked to the other side of the bed, but not before retrieving some lotion from her nightstand. She sat again and rubbed her hands together.

The scent of lavender filled his nostrils. Sasuke felt his whole body relax until she touched him. His pulse rapidly increased, but the tender slide of her hands down his shoulder and arm quickly soothed him. He sighed and shut his eyes.

Sakura's skillful fingers gently squeezed down the length of his arm. When they reached his lone, calloused hand, she spent a long time pressing circles into his palm. She administered a pleasant pressure to each segment of his fingers, pushing out the tension that had built up from so much use.

Sasuke grew conscious of how silent her bedroom was in that moment. Sakura moved to his left side and reapplied lotion to her hands. Beyond the window, birds chirped, a windchime tinkled, and people conversed on the streets below, but there was a much different soundtrack in their sanctuary. The bed creaked as Sakura shifted, and fabric shushed peaceably. Occasionally, one of them sighed.

"Does your residual limb hurt as much?" she inquired. "I should have asked more about it in the exam room, but we got a little sidetracked, I guess… I'm sorry."

He hummed with amusement. "I get irritable in hospitals. My arm is fine. Occasional spasms at night, but rare now."

"That's good," Sakura murmured, rubbing spirals into the healed flesh.

Sasuke exhaled breathily and settled back into a deeply relaxed state. The mattress rumbled as Sakura put all her weight on the bed. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open to see her sitting beside him on her knees. He felt very exposed even though he was fully clothed.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, a nervous edge to her voice. "It would be easier if you removed your shirt."

Her words yanked him from the reverie he'd been enjoying, and he felt his blood rush. With a grunt, he sat up on his knees, glad his back was to her. His pants felt tight around the growing arousal below his waist. With practiced smoothness, he hoisted the tshirt above his head. He looked over his shoulder. Sakura openly stared at his muscular back.

"Where should I put this?" He held up his shirt.

"Oh! I'll take it and fold it while you settle down. I'm sorry… I know that was jarring." She took the shirt and let him readjust.

Sakura was back a second later, pressing her bent knees into the mattress as she leaned over him. Sasuke felt the index and middle fingers of each hand press into either side of his neck. They slid where scalp met throat, then down to his upper shoulders. Using one hand, she swept up softly, thrusting her fingers into his hair to fan out then retract against his tight flesh.

Sasuke moaned softly, then quickly tensed his shoulders. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes, his cheeks hot.

"It's okay," she cooed. "Your muscles are very tight. Your body is relieved. It's natural. Now down here, I bet I'm going to find a lot of knots as stubborn as you." She brushed a hand across his shoulders, making him inhale with anticipation, but she bypassed his back. She scooted lower, and slid his legs apart so she could sit between them. Sasuke started to sit up, but Sakura surprised him by pressing him back into the mattress.

"Shh. Relax. You kept complaining about how achey you were after your travels. Your legs must be very sore. I never massaged them before. May I?"

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful shinobi on the planet, nearly squeaked. At a complete loss for words, he simply settled back into her sweet smelling bed and hummed. Her hands wrapped around his thighs, just below where his shorts ended. She squeezed and kneaded until he sighed into her pillow, and his legs fully loosened. Her touch lowered down to his ankles. Her body turned, then she lifted his foot to treat it as she had his hand. Sasuke's toes twitched with surprise as her healing hands loosened sore muscles. Satisfied, she swept back up to his other thigh. Sasuke shivered, a reaction that caused his whole body to tense once more.

"Shhh," Sakura soothed, then repeated the process down to his second foot.

Satisfied, the medic sent a pulse of green chakra into the foundation of Sasuke's stride. The warmth lingered in his feet, even as she slid from between his legs to kneel on his right. Here, at last, she set to work on his back.

Another low moan escaped the cage of his throat as she stroked down either side of his spine. He heard her breathy chuckle. She paused at his waist, and her hands fluttered upward to repeat the movement. Sakura scanned his back for those pesky knots, then used a slightly forceful, circular touch to loosen them. Sasuke melted into her bed from the delightful pain. Each defeated knot seemed to burst, allowing muscles to gasp in a much-needed breath of fresh air. Sakura ended by running her hands softly up and down his back. Sasuke was barely aware of the procedure at all at this point. Soothed beyond sense, he drifted into a comfortable slumber atop Sakura's bed. He never got to see her delighted expression as she curled up beside him.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered as she stroked his hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Happy September, readers! I'm so glad I was able to finish this chapter before I return to work tomorrow. I enjoyed summer vacation, but it's back to school! Thank you, again, for all the positive feedback, follows, and favorites. They've given me a renewed sense of purpose over the summer. I try to balance my writing between this and my original work-in-progress. I hope you enjoyed this update.

I'm determined to finish this story, so don't worry! Even if I'm quiet for a bit due to exhaustion from the new school year, I promise you I will be working on chapter 19. Actually, I've already started it! Some scenes that nearly appeared in this chapter have been pushed ahead. This became another long one, but I was determined for Sasuke to work through more of his feelings, and actually ask for, and receive, a massage from Sakura.

I know, I know… some of you are crispy from the slow burn, but I didn't want this chapter to turn into anything too hot. We're getting there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Sasuke had been alone for so long. Certainly, he was surrounded by children and teachers at the Academy, but once he returned home, silence surrounded him. It was such an uneasy absence of sound. There was nothing to distract him from his gorey memories. For many weeks, he sat in a near-catatonic state. Fugaku Uchiha had instilled discipline in his boys, so Sasuke continued his studies, and performed his chores. After replaying the events of the massacre hour after hour, day after day, Sasuke delved into his training with a thirst for vengeance. It gave him a reason to continue despite the recurring nightmares and sleep terrors.

The soft mattress shifted, its springs protesting groggily. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open. Sakura sat on the opposite edge. She peered apologetically over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He blinked and studied his surroundings, noticing that he was in Sakura's bed. Memories of last night's massage returned, and Sasuke realized he had fallen asleep. She still wore yesterday's clothing, wrinkled from hours of rest beside him.

"Hm. 'S'okay. I'm a light sleeper," he murmured.

His mouth felt dry as Suna. He sat up slightly to remove the grit from the corners of his eyes. As they focused, he noted that Sakura remained in the same position. The guilty expression was gone, replaced by a soft happiness. The emotion bubbling up in him was too much. He had to look away. He was grateful to discover a blanket on him as he felt his growing arousal.

Sasuke pulled the blanket over his bare chest and curled away from her. "I'm going back to sleep."

The mattress creaked as Sakura stood. She padded over to her dresser. Sasuke was grateful it was on her side of the bed.

 _Her side of the bed…_ He caught his breath at what he was thinking.

"I'm going to get a shower, then I'll make breakfast," she whispered.

Sasuke grunted his approval, followed by a sigh once he heard the bathroom door close. He hoped his erection would go away by the time she finished her shower. His brain did a somersault, and an imagined view of Sakura, nude and wet, flickered into existence. He growled at his rebellious body. Sasuke considered the possibility of quickly masturbating the throbbing weight away, but he worried Sakura would scurry into her room while his guard was down. He didn't know what he would do in that scenario…

Taking several calming breaths, Sasuke imagined himself on that bench facing the sea. His body relaxed. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared ahead at the closet in front of him.

The shower stopped. Sasuke could just make out Sakura's humming above the gentle whir of the bathroom fan. He sat up in bed to stretch. Sasuke retrieved his shirt from the floor and smelled it. Deciding it was acceptable, he slipped it over his head.

Sakura scurried past him toward the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast!"

After Sasuke finished his own morning routine in the bathroom, he joined her in the kitchen. He stood beside her and watched as she made omelettes.

She glanced up at him. "Sorry I didn't do the laundry last night." A blush dusted her cheeks. "I was so tired, I just fell asleep after giving you that massage."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the cooking pan. "You didn't have to do that if you were so exhausted."

Her shoulders bounced up and down in a peppy shrug. "I didn't mind! I did promise you, after all. How do you feel today?"

He turned so that his back was to the counter. He leaned in to it, reclining beside her as she worked. "Better."

Sakura smiled. "That's great! Did you sleep well?"

He angled his face toward her and his lips quirked upward. The way his comfort and happiness made her beam had his heart thumping. "I did."

She poked at the omelette with a spatula, then carefully lifted it to a plate to rest over a small mound of rice. "One for you. Sorry the rice isn't very fresh, but it's still tasty!"

He accepted it and sat at the table. His mouth watered but he didn't eat until Sakura joined him with her own.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she murmured.

He frowned. He could imagine his mother scolding him for bad manners. "Hm. Thank you for the food."

That seemed to satisfy her. She took a bite of her omelette and grinned at her efforts. "I remember the first time I made this dish. The egg burnt and got stuck on the pan. It was awful. Naruto made fun of me for weeks…"

The savory breakfast made Sasuke close his eyes with pleasure. Sakura's cooking had truly improved since she was a _genin_. Sitting with her, eating food she prepared, after waking up from the same bed… It helped him not to dwell on the reminder that he had missed out on so much when he'd been away.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

He clenched his jaw and turned his eyes to the side. He felt like someone had turned on a magnet in his body, and Sakura was the opposite charge. Only a nebulous wall of guilt and doubt continued to separate them. At times, the obstacle seemed to thin and nearly open, allowing the slightest spark of electricity to form.

Whistling announced that the kettle was hot enough. Sakura rose to infuse some green tea. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he murmured. He felt like a tea kettle himself, but one without a spout. "Do you work today?"

She returned to the table with a teapot and two cups. "I do," she said softly. "What will you do?"

"Hm. I told Naruto I would meet him for lunch. Otherwise, I'll train."

She chuckled as she poured their drinks. "Really? You'll undo the massage from last night!"

A mischievous grin snaked across his face. He gave her a look that promised he'd require more attention very soon.

Her eyes widened slightly. She passed a cup to him, then blew at the steam from her own. Sakura's green gaze slide down to the liquid. "Sasuke… are you teasing me?"

The young man turned his face and took another bite of his omelette. "No…" He glanced back at her and noticed her troubled expression. He frowned. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. Here he was, eating her food, taking showers, getting massages, sleeping in her bed, with nothing but his company to contribute. Knowing Sakura, she was tickled pink to have him there, but he felt resentful toward himself. He could now imagine his father scowling at him for being a dead weight. "Tch."

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice rising like an alarm.

He bowed his head. "I need to tell you something."

Had he been studying Sakura, he would have seen all the color drain from her face as her worst fears awoke in the shadowy recesses of her memory. "What is it?" she practically whispered.

He swallowed. "Sakura… At the hospital…"

"Huh?" She wrinkled her brows.

"I had to update my contact information. I said I was living with you." He looked up at her, his skin an embarrassed red. "I should not have done that without consulting you."

Her eyelids seemed to disappear into her face. The color swiftly returned to her cheeks. "Without consulting…? What are you…?"

"I will find another place if you want me to, but, I thought…" Sasuke trailed off. He felt exposed and vulnerable.

Sakura gripped her hands tightly and held them to her throat. She stared and stared. It couldn't have been very long as he never saw her take a breath, but it felt that it took an eternity for her to respond. "Sasuke-kun, are you moving in with me?"

He inclined his head. "If it's alright with you." His face burned.

One corner of her mouth bounced up with delight, and an amused puff of a laughter tumbled out. "Of course it's alright!"

Little diamonds of tears formed in the corners of her eyes. One of her hands left her throat and found his on the table. Her thumb slid against his palm, and he found himself squeezing back. Some of the pressure that had been building in him subsided, and he felt that the wall between them opened up, if slightly. Her touch reassured him, and he felt a bubbling sensation in his chest the likes of which he hadn't felt since he was a child running into his mother's welcoming embrace. Something buckled in his lungs, and he turned his face to conceal the shimmering in his mismatched eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped. She pulled her hand from his, rose, and walked behind his chair so she could wrap her arms around him.  
He bit his lip and continued to face away from her. He couldn't face her, or he feared he would fall apart as his heart uncoiled in her arms.

"Welcome home," Sakura whispered into his hair.

Sasuke responded by leaning into her touch.

* * *

"What?!" Naruto gaped. A stray noodle hung from his mouth.

"You heard me," Sasuke responded, turning from his friend's disgusting expression.

"Hey, hey, did you propose?" Naruto asked, shaking Sasuke's shoulder. His reticent companion had simply summarized his stay thus far, but details were sparse.

Sasuke shook limply in Naruto's grip for a moment before he swat at him. "No. I'm just… I'm staying there."

Teuchi and Ayame quieted their work and leaned closer to their customers.

Naruto wasn't satisfied. He held his bowl over the counter. Clearly, more fuel was required to put up with Sasuke's nonsense. "Another, please!" He turned back to Sasuke. "You aren't simply _staying_ there now. This is different, you know!"

Sasuke hummed. He knew Naruto was right, but he didn't want to make a bigger deal out of it than was necessary. "Housing is sparse."

The _jinchūriki_ made an incredulous noise with his lips. "Housing is sparse for refugees coming in with little money. You have a clan's worth of cash sitting in the bank, plus your war bonus. You could buy a house."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow thoughtfully. "A house."

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, waving his chopsticks for emphasis. "Instead of staying by yourself in a new home, or with anyone else, you are moving in with Sakura-chan! And last I knew, you cared about her."

"Ah. I do." Sasuke leaned over his ramen and daintily slurped noodles from his chopsticks.

Naruto accepted his new bowl, and immediately dug in. Once he'd consumed half of its contents, he regarded Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow and perverted smirk. "Something happened between you two."

Sasuke glared into his bowl.

It was unusual for Naruto to turn his back on ramen, but he did to spin in his chair and face Sasuke completely, his mouth hanging open. "It did!?"

Teuchi and Ayame seemed closer to the counter.

"Not really," Sasuke muttered. He angled his head so that the curtain of hair slid to the side, revealing an irritated lavender eye. "Not that it's any of your business."

The Ichiraku staff slinked back to their kitchen duties.

It took more than a _rinnegan_ glare to cow Naruto out of the conversation. "Psh. You're so ...hm… what's the word old Pervy Sage used to say? Suppressed? No… Repressed! That's it! Sasuke, you're repressed!"

"Tch."

"I'm just trying to help you!" Naruto grumbled, turning back to his ramen.

Sasuke leaned forward again, hopeful that Naruto would tire of the subject so they could finish their meal in peace. For awhile, Sasuke was content. Even though Naruto could be irritating, the Uchiha appreciated his company. He was his only male peer in Konoha who understood him and his dark past. They shared a similar origin, and now, a similar will. And as much as Sasuke wanted to avoid the awkwardness of such a conversation, they had something else in common.

"Hey, bastard," Naruto started, his voice a soft growl. "Don't hurt her this time."

 _This time..._ Each reminder hurt, and yet he knew the pain was a necessary so he never forgot what was at stake.

Sasuke sipped his beverage before responding. "I don't want to hurt her."

Naruto lightened. "Hey... just so you know, Sasuke… You _can_ talk to me about any of this stuff if you want." He straightened proudly. "I _am_ a married man, now."

The cup made an angry snap as Sasuke set it on the counter. He rolled his eyes. "You keep reminding me of that."

Naruto snickered. "Hey, hey! It's like I beat you at something else!"

Something clattered in the kitchen. Ayame's face suddenly appeared over the counter. She pointed angrily at her patrons. "You listen! Marriage is not a contest! It is a sacred bond between people who love one another!"

Naruto dropped his chopsticks and waved his arms apologetically. "No, no, no! That's not what I mean! I _do_ love Hinata! I was just-"

"Heh. She told you," Sasuke chuckled. He stood, slid money across the counter, and slipped out into afternoon sun. The Uchiha dimmed his chakra, and quickly lost himself among the busy streets of Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the hospital in the evening. After lunch with Naruto, he had retreated to a training ground. He went through the motions, but his mind kept returning to their conversation. Naruto went about things clumsily at times, but Sasuke knew he was looking out for Sakura like a friend.

 _No. Like a brother._

Sasuke tapped his foot on the sidewalk, replaying the same thoughts in his mind as he waited for Sakura to get out of work. He didn't want to hurt her, but he worried he might. He had unfinished work beyond Konoha, and that would take them apart time and time again. Then there was the matter of power hungry individuals coming after his eyes, possibly targeting Konoha in their pursuit. He feared wandering was his destiny.

However, now he had a home. It wasn't simply a collection of walls, flooring, and a roof. He'd had that time and time again. Now, he had a place _beside_ someone, and possibly the start of a new family.

 _A family …_

Some of Naruto's words kept swirling in Sasuke's mind in particular. He kept thinking what it would mean to propose to Sakura. Then there was the matter of a house…

 _A building with more room for us and… more family._

He warmed at the idea, but another word Naruto had said kept coming back to Sasuke. It was an apt description of the lone Uchiha who had gone years without expressing his softer side.

 _Repressed. I am...repressed._

Sasuke wondered how he could release himself from that state. He and Sakura were certainly poking small holes through the curtain between them, but Sakura didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Progress was definitely slow.

He leaned his head back against the stone pillar and sighed. He wondered what he should do about it.

Sasuke didn't have time to think of it further. Naruto's bright chakra flared nearby. Before Sasuke could decide on a response, the blond jumped down from a building.

"Yo, Sasuke! Glad I found you." The Uchiha straightened up and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I went home frustrated after lunch. I talked to Hinata, and I understand Ayame's point… So, uh...sorry about trying to goad you on, you know." Naruto frowned at the ground, then glanced up when Sasuke didn't say anything. The dark-haired man scowled, not seeming to have reacted. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You came here for that?"

"Not _just_ that…"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura waved at them as she exited the hospital. The thin skin below her eyes looked dark with fatigue, but she ran toward the boys all the same. "It's nearly a Team 7 reunion!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He glanced nervously at Sasuke. "Speaking of a reunion, do you and Sasuke have any plans tonight?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, curious what the interloper was plotting.

"Oh, no…" She paused to laugh bashfully. "Actually, we never talked about dinner this morning. We got caught up in something."

Naruto's eyes bulged out. "Caught up in something?" He pointed at Sasuke. "I knew it!"

Sakura stomped her foot for emphasis. "That is _not_ what I meant, Naruto!" The sidewalk cracked in a spiderweb pattern.

"She means we discussed our living arrangement," Sasuke interjected, turning in an attempt to look above it all.

"Oh. Right." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Sasuke mentioned that earlier. Congrats, Sakura!"

Her face grew content, if bashful. She nodded her gratitude, and glanced at Sasuke, curious what he might have said to their friend.

Naruto continued. "Well, anyway, Hinata made a big dinner, and we thought it would be fun to invite you both! Sai and Ino are coming, too, but it wouldn't be the same without you."

Sakura brightened. Whatever exhaustion she felt fluttered away at the prospect of spending time with her friends. She looked at Sasuke, who closed his eyes with acceptance. She turned back to Naruto. "We'll be there!"

* * *

The Uzumaki residence had a comforting glow, much like Naruto's chakra. It's what struck Sasuke the most, even more than how large and neat it was compared to the owner's old apartment. Hinata welcomed everyone with the grace of a princess, and Naruto wore the proudest, happiest grin the Uchiha had ever seen.

"I'm excited to finally see your new home!" Sakura exclaimed as she slipped out of her shoes.

Sasuke followed her lead, removing his own footwear. All the while, he wondered how Naruto went from a slob of a bachelor to a groomed husband and homeowner. Had his past self been gifted with the foresight to envision this gathering, a younger Sasuke would not have believed it.

He bowed toward the lady of the house and softly said, "Thank you for having me."

Hinata bowed back. "It means so much to Naruto that you're back in the village." She straightened, and her pale eyes flicked toward her pink haired guest. "I know it means a great deal to Sakura, too."

The named _kunoichi_ blushed, and Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"Ah."

While Hinata finished preparing dinner, everyone sat in the living room on the plush, yellow furniture. Naruto took an armchair. Sasuke and Sakura took the smaller couch beside him. Sai and Ino arrived a moment later and joined them, taking two cushioned chairs.

"Forehead, I see you and Sasuke are sitting in the loveseat," Ino observed with a satisfied smirk.

"O-oh! We just sat here next to Naruto," Sakura giggled nervously.

Sasuke looked at the pale, short-haired man, and nodded in greeting.

"I'm glad to see you back," Sai said, then looked at Sakura. "You must be pleased."

The woman blinked at her teammate. "Well, of course, Sai…"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Their change in relationship status, however slight, felt more and more like a spectacle. He leaned back in the couch, and pretended to take great interest in the Uzumaki family's choice in decor.

"I wish you had told me about your move. I would have helped you," Sakura said to Naruto. She had sensed Sasuke's discomfort and swiftly changed the subject.

Naruto shrugged. "It's fine, Sakura-chan. I wasn't around to help you move, after all. Besides, I didn't need to ask anyone because of my shadow clones!"

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense!" Sakura said.

Hinata entered the living room and stood behind Naruto, her hands on each of his shoulders. The blond man looked up at her with adoring blue eyes.

The former Hyuga ruffled her husband's hair, a gesture that made the other women giggle. "It was fine until some of them decided to turn it into a competition. I nearly lost several boxes when the clones started to run into each other."

Naruto pouted. "Aw, come on, Hinata! I behaved otherwise. You know you love my clones!" He leaned back in the chair and gave her a salacious look.

Hinata squeaked and turned a brighter shade of red than Sakura's dress. "Oh, uh… I need to check the oven!" She scurried out of the room.

Sakura smacked Naruto in the arm. "I should start calling you Pig instead of Ino!"

"What!?" Naruto cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sai tapped his chin then said, "I believe it is considered tactless to disclose intimate details about your sex life in front of mixed company."

Ino snickered. "Oh, I don't know… that was pretty interesting. Maybe Naruto should teach that _jutsu_ to you."

Her boyfriend cocked his head left and right as he considered. "Perhaps, although I suspect Naruto is going for a quantity over quality approach."

Naruto went wide eyed, and his mouth hung open, a smart retort lost somewhere in his overwhelmed embarrassment. "Sai! You… you… you…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was getting to be too much. He was not keen with the topic, and he was worried the focus would boomerang back to him and Sakura, but remain on subject. Thankfully, Sakura saved the day once again.

"Enough! Naruto, you promised us a tour of your new home."

"Oh, right! Thanks for the reminder, Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up and spread his arms. "So, this is the living room! I didn't think Hinata would like my ramen poster, but it turns out she really likes Ichiraku, too!"

They eventually ventured upstairs to see Naruto's new office. During their days at the academy, Sasuke would have never envisioned the infamous "dead last" having such a place. Sakura scanned his shelves of books, but Sasuke quickly noticed the familiar photograph on Naruto's desk. He picked it up to examine.

"Seems like ages ago, you know," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke thought it almost felt like a dream, and yet he could never wake up from the events of his past. He replaced the photo.

"Where's Kakashi today?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned regretfully. "Kaka-sensei is very busy these days. Being Hokage seems like more work than I ever imagined…"

"Are you having doubts?" Sasuke wondered.

The Hokage-in-training pounded his chest with a bandaged fist. "No way! I'll do anything to make this village a better place, and I'll protect everyone!"

"What are you going to do with these other rooms?" Sakura asked from the hallway.

Naruto lead Sasuke out to meet her. The once orphan scratched the back of his neck as he explained they were for the children he and Hinata hoped to have. The women cooed. Sai nodded without any surprise, and he made a strange comment about social mores.

A tremble shimmied through Sasuke. The reality of his present location settled in his being. His adopted brother was now married and already trying to conceive - trying to revive his own broken clan. While Sakura lamented the energy it would take to raise a little Naruto clone who couldn't poof away, Sasuke swallowed and wondered if he was ready for such a big step.

 _Naruto… You're always moving forward with a smile._

They ate dinner shortly after that. Hinata had gone all out in the kitchen. To quench her husband's insatiable appetite on this warm summer day, she had made _hiyashi chuka_ , a cold ramen dish. For sides, there was seaweed salad, meaty gyoza, and grilled vegetables. For dessert, she surprised them all with a chocolate cake topped with an Uzumaki spiral of fresh strawberries.

Conversation flowed naturally among everyone but Sasuke. He was an excellent listener, though. No longer brooding, he was quietly delighted to learn about Naruto and Hinata's honeymoon. The love Naruto held for his wife was so deep and mutually fulfilling compared to the superficial admiration he once demonstrated for Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the woman on his right. His new housemate was giggling at something Ino said. Their laughter increased in volume at the perplexed expression on Sai. The Uchiha wondered what they had been discussing while Naruto brought him up to speed on his honeymoon. Whatever it was, Ino put a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's shoulders. Sai met her comforting gaze, and his awkward smile returned.

Chuckling softly at her friend's sweet but sometimes clumsy love, Sakura turned to see Sasuke watching her. She smiled. "The food is great, right?"

He nodded. Sakura's smile softened into comfortable contentment as she returned to her meal. They were beside one another, yet there was a distance between them. His chopsticks delivered a thick slice of carrot to his mouth. As he chewed, he considered the other couples. Naruto and Hinata always appeared to touch. The former grinned at the later, sometimes with childlike happiness. Other moments, the expression shifted into an insinuation that he would do more than simply caress her hand, her shoulder, her lower back, or thigh later. Hinata always blinked her moonlit eyes with thinly concealed impatience for that opportunity. It was difficult to ignore since Naruto was to his left, and Hinata sat directly in front of him. Whenever Sasuke caught those exchanges, he felt that he was intruding. He would turn, first to Sakura, who was often busy eating her meal, then to Ino and Sai on the opposite corner. The Yamanaka heir was all boozy laughter. She poked Sai in the arm flirtatiously. He looked at her, perplexed, then tried to return the gesture, only he did it much too hard. Ino rubbed her arm and glared at the man, but her expression softened at his penitent face. She cocked her head to the side as if wordlessly reminding him of something.

Sakura moaned happily. Sasuke turned to her, startled, but found she was digging into her slice of cake.

"This is so good, Sasuke-kun," she promised. "You should try some."

"I don't eat sweets."

"Perhaps you would enjoy dark chocolate," Sai suggested. His girlfriend stiffened and looked imploringly at him. "Last weekend, Ino invited me over to paint her skin with dark chocolate syrup. It was excellent foreplay, and the flavor was not overwhelming."

"Sai!" Ino shrieked.

Naruto guffawed loudly while his wife tittered behind a dainty hand.

Sakura's face was as red as the strawberries on her cake. She stared wide eyed at her friends. "Sai… We did not need to know that!"

"Tch." Sasuke turned his attention back to the savory helpings on his plate, but his flesh burned. He tried to tune out the ruckus, but his mismatched eyes darted toward Ino and Sai.

 _Foreplay._ The formidable Sasuke Uchiha felt so unprepared for it all. He felt his palms grow clammy.

"We have some fun board games. Want to play something?" Naruto asked his guests once they'd finished dessert and calmed down.

Sasuke grimaced.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired after work," Sakura said, surprising him. "Another time, okay?" She turned to smile knowingly at Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and offered to help Hinata clean the table before they left. Ino whined and attempted to persuade Sakura to remain for one more glass of wine, arguing that Sakura only had one day of work before a weekend off . Sakura stood her ground until Ino relented. Sasuke was not surprised with how gently Sakura declined their invitations, but he was impressed with how she never linked it to his discomfort.

"You're not tired, are you?" he asked as they walked back to her home.

 _Our home?_

Sakura flexed her pink lips, somewhere between a grimace and a grin. "I mean, I _would_ like to relax at home, but I also knew you had enough socializing."

"Hm. You seemed to be at your limit as well," he noted.

Nervous green eyes flickered toward him. "I guess," she said softly.

Sasuke tried to come up with a response. He reasoned that, if she wanted to say something, she would. He did lean his head closer to her as they walked.

Encouraged by his attention, Sakura opened up. "I'm sorry about Ino and Sai. I love them both, but I know they can be a bit… much."

He grunted with amusement and looked up into the night sky. "They are very forthright."

Sakura coughed on her laughter. "That's not the word I would use! Honestly, they're usually not that bad. The wine loosens Ino's tongue, and Sai, well… he means well, you know." She bit her lip. Her head drooped forward.

Gray clouds, the sort that promised rain, obscured the stars. The air was as tense and ready to burst as the two would-be lovers strolled shoulder to shoulder.

Sasuke didn't need a _sharingan_ to see that the words clutching to her teeth. "What's the matter?"

Her pink eyebrows shot up, followed by the flash of her green eyes. "N-nothing! I was just thinking about how happy Naruto and Hinata look. I always thought of him as such a goofball. A bit perverted at times, but brotherly. To see him act so romantic toward Hinata…" She signed. Suddenly the moths gathered beneath a streetlamp were more interesting.

The remainder of their walk was spent in silence. Each step toward the apartment seemed to twist a rubber band inside Sasuke. Naruto's hands maintained contact with Hinata whenever they were near each other. It must have been reassuring to have someone beside him the way he hadn't enjoyed since he was an infant. The Uchiha thought of his own family, and how his brother had given him shoulder rides, or his mother held his hand when he was a small child. He considered an experiment of brushing his fingers against hers. His eyes flickered to the right. Sakura's hands coiled and uncoiled before her chest.

Home again, they slipped out of their shoes. Sakura excused herself to prepare for bed. Sasuke decided to get a glass of water while he waited. Once he heard the restroom door open, he took his own turn in the bathroom. They excused themselves as they navigated around furniture and bodies as they waded through their new routines together.

Sakura was reclining in bed with a book when he finished. He paused in the bedroom doorway to gauge what he should do next. Cohabiting was new, and he technically fell asleep in her bed by accident last night. When she didn't appear to notice him, Sasuke turned to look at the couch in the living room. The bedding he'd used was no longer there.

"I brought your pillow in here," she explained.

"Ah." Sasuke turned back toward her room, but remained standing at the threshold. He noticed the basket of his clean clothes on the floor below the window. He had laundered it before training, but left it in the living room by his travel bag.

Sakura must have followed his gaze. "Oh, yeah. I brought that in here, too. We should get you a dresser. There's a shop near Ino's that has Konoha-made furniture at good prices."

He looked back at her, perplexed at her lackadaisical mood. Sakura had invited him into her bed, and she was casually reading a book, and discussing laundry. His mismatched irises slide to the side. "Okay."

Sakura closed her book and set it on a stand next to her. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, then crossed into the room. He felt her eyes on him, but he looked straight ahead. The air sizzled. Sasuke sat on the mattress, his back to Sakura. He felt the soft quilt press into his right hand. It was the same quilt draped over her. He remained in this position for a long, silent moment. Sasuke swallowed. There was a space between them, and Sasuke found himself reluctant to leap. His old foe, guilt, whispered to him as he stared into the brink.

The quilt jerked beneath him. Sakura bent her knees and rested her arms and chin on top. "Sasuke-kun, if you'd rather sleep on the couch again, that's-"

"No," he said, lurching over the precipice. Sasuke turned to look at her, a raw intensity to his eyes. "I'll sleep here."

At last, the Sakura he had grown up with revealed herself as she timidly pressed her cheeks into the blanket. "Okay," she whispered, soft relief evident in her voice.

She blinked at him through her pink hair. Something about it made Sasuke's stomach flip.

Sakura turned off the light and slid under the blanket. Sasuke followed her lead but stared at the ceiling. For a long time, they remained silent. He was too aware of her body's warmth.

For the first time in a long time, his ghostly left hand reached for her. Sasuke hissed and seized his residual limb.

Sakura sat up immediately. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

He squeezed at his stump. "Nothing," he said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke couldn't hide it from her trained eyes. She extended a glowing, green hand, and the warmth he'd been reaching toward spread into his body. He exhaled, and relaxed into the pillow.

"Better?" she asked, sliding up beside him, her hand resting on his chest.

Sasuke let out another breath. His right hand left his stump to run through his hair. He looked away from her. "Yes."

"When was the last time that happened?"

He frowned. "I don't know. Sometime while I was away."

Her fingers stroked the lumpy end of his left arm. He wasn't sure how she could stand that part of him. Sasuke turned to study her, noting the soft curve of her lips, and the glossiness of her eyes in the twilight of their room. "I'm glad I'm with you this time."

Their eyes met, briefly. She swiftly lowered her gaze, then scooted back to her side of the bed. Sakura's body continued to face him, but she seemed lost in self-scrutiny. The hand she'd used to soothe his spasming nerves lay exposed on the sheet. Sasuke would appear emotionless to the uninitiated, but those who knew would see the passion in his dual-colored eyes. He closed them, unsure what he would do if he continued to gaze hungrily.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, breaking the silence at last. "When you were away… what was your favorite place?"

He wasn't prepared for her question. His eyes widened a fraction before narrowing in thought. He knew the location. He recalled it often. "Ah. The seaside between the Land of Fire and Waves."

"Really? We had our first mission near there." The blanket shifted slightly as she drew close again.

He nodded once. "I remember… However, I did not stop to really admire it then. Although…"

"What is it?"

He hummed with embarrassment. "There's a bench where I picked up messages from Kakashi. I liked sitting there, but it was always cold. I would like to return now that it's summer."

Sakura smiled. "I hope you get to go back. Maybe-"

"It's not far from Konoha," Sasuke interjected, his voice a tad higher than intended. "We could walk there and get back before nightfall. You have tomorrow off, correct?"

Sakura sat up with surprise. "Eh? O-oh! Of course! I would love to go!"

Sasuke's mismatched eyes crinkled at her delighted voice. A baritone rumble escaped his throat and he couldn't help but smirk. "Then get some sleep, Sakura. I'll arrange it with Kakashi in the morning."

She settled back under the blanket, curled toward him. He rolled to face her, and reached. Her fingers curled around his own in response.

 _Soon_ , Sasuke silently promised as he shut his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for your patience! It seemed that this chapter took awhile. Part of it is because September is always so busy as a teacher. I returned home, too exhausted to do much of anything. I kept pecking away at this whenever I had a moment, though! I hope you enjoyed it. I had so much fun writing their dinner scene! There are only 2-3 more chapters left in this story. Stay tuned! Thanks again for all your support! Every favorite, follow, and comment means so much. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"The Land of Waves, hm?" Kakashi hummed playfully. "I never took you for the sentimental type."

Sasuke shifted from one leg to the other and frowned. He was glad Sakura was at work and not here to witness their old sensei's teasing.

"Do we have permission to leave Konoha for the day?" he asked, impatience mounting.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. Despite his mask, the smug expression was obvious. "You know, Sasuke… I'm surprised. An accomplished shinobi such as yourself doesn't appear to have any sort of plan beside viewing the scenery from a...a hill?"

"The seaside." Sasuke wrinkled his brows. "What more do I need to plan?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I have the time of departure on your request, but when are you stopping to eat?"

The younger man frowned. "We will bring something to eat when we get there."

"Really, now?" Kakashi leaned forward again. "Consider this. Sakura is working until tonight. You are leaving at dawn. Is she going to make your meal, or are you? Are you making something for lunch _and_ dinner?"

"I…" Sasuke stopped and wondered what he could make that would be simple enough to handle on his own, yet worthy of the occasion. While traveling, he traded labor for food. When he cooked, it was as simple as possible. He briefly thought about using his _susanoo_ to make _onigiri_ by himself, but he dismissed that as a ridiculous use of _chakra_. And of course, they'd need something before returning. "I suppose we could have a meal somewhere."

The Hokage scribbled something on a small notepad. He tore the sheet off and handed it to Sasuke.

"The Sea Dragon?" Sasuke read.

"The name's a bit corny, but it's one of the best seafood restaurants I've ever visited. Go there. Sakura will like it. I'll make sure they expect you."

Sasuke thought about declining, but Kakashi's thinly concealed grin warmed his heart. A memory of Fugaku Uchiha flickered in Sasuke's memory. He nodded his head. "Ah."

"Good. Now, I should warn you, they serve several courses. You won't be in and out. It will be late when you're done."

Sasuke sighed. "We will find something else, then."

"No, I think you need to change your plans. Think of Sakura. This is a date, isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes slid to the side as he hummed to confirm.

"And you're living together now, correct?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded.

The Hokage spread his arms as if to frame the obvious. "Then you should stay at an inn. Treat Sakura."

It felt like there were ravens flapping in his chest. "But-"

Kakashi dismissed Sasuke's doubts with a wave of his hand. He scribbled over the private travel request. "You will return here at this time the _next_ day. Shikamaru!"

The aide opened the office door and entered. He eyed Sasuke warily. "Yes?"

Kakashi wrote something on another paper. "Send this message to the Blue Island Inn in the Land of Waves."

Shikamaru read the message then squinted at the Hokage. "For…?"

Kakashi sighed lazily. "No worries, Shikamaru. I'll pay for it personally. It's a gift for two of my precious students. I haven't been able to spend any time with them lately, and I want to ensure they have a good time. Naruto was spoilt with his wedding. It's Sakura and Sasuke's turn for a treat. Indulge an overworked man, would you? Oh, and while you're at it, see to it that Sakura has Monday off from work as well. I hate coming home from a vacation and rushing off to work the very next day..."

The aide eyed the massive stack of paperwork crouching beside Kakashi, sighed, and shuffled off. "Fine, fine, but I'm taking an extra long cigarette break."

Sasuke caught Shikamaru's raised eyebrow, and he wondered what warranted the expression.

Kakashi chuckled as the Nara exited. He turned his attention back to Sasuke.

The latter relented to the Hokage's recommendation with a shrug. "This all seems superfluous."

"Perhaps," Kakashi said. "Yet Sakura could use a vacation. She's overworked, and, well… you know. She deserves a treat."

Sasuke bit his lip at the gentle, verbal swat. He hung his head.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, rousing him from his guilt. The older man hesitated, but his eyes wrinkled. His voice came out as a paternal nudge. "You deserve this, too."

* * *

To say Sakura was delighted by the change in plans was an understatement. Whatever fatigue she felt from a busy day at the hospital, it dissipated at the news. She hummed while packing her travel bag. Sasuke smirked as he watched her bounce around the apartment.

 _Perhaps Kakashi is right. He usually is..._

They worked together to make a light dinner of stir fry. Sakura set a bowl of rice aside to make _onigiri_ for the road. She surprised Sasuke with one of the modified chopping boards Shizune had introduced him to during recovery. Now he could chop fruit and vegetables one-handed. Sasuke found he enjoyed his new chore, especially because it meant he wasn't freeloading off of Sakura's kindness. He felt more and more like a partner in the apartment.

"I ought to stop by my parents' tonight," Sakura said as they ate.

Sasuke nodded.

"Would you come with me, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice warbled nervously.

He swallowed some food and stared at his plate in a moment of hesitation. When he last saw Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, it was during Sakura's move. He had only been a friend at that point. This meeting would be a new experience entirely. He looked up at the woman before him. His heart thumped. He would put up with discomfort for her.

"Ah."

* * *

Mebuki placed a tray of ginseng tea on the table. Sakura and Sasuke sat on a small loveseat. Her father occupied a larger couch just across from them. A nervous silence hung over the gathering. Sakura had just explained that she and Sasuke were going away for the weekend. Alone.

Her mother nervously clucked. Sakura often went away with her teammates, and it wasn't unusual for her to be the sole female. To hear her daughter say the word 'vacation' instead of 'mission,' however... "O-oh! When did you two start dating?"

Kizashi crossed his arms and stared deeply into the cup his wife set before him. The revelation disabled his normal sense of humor.

Sasuke sighed. The very logical side of him knew it was useless to resent his past choices any longer, but it was difficult when presented with the Haruno's natural worry.

"Um…" Sakura's fingers wound around themselves. "Sasuke moved in a few days ago."

Her mother sat beside Kizashi with a thump. The latter's attention snapped up to his daughter and Sasuke. The pink haired man inhaled sharply.

"This is sudden," Kizashi stated flatly.

Mebuki nodded. "Very." She looked at Sasuke and narrowed her eyes. "Sakura-chan told us you'd been away… It's been two years since we last saw you." She turned to her daughter again, her brows wrinkled. "He never wrote you, right?"

On some level, Sasuke knew they were right. He should have corresponded with her. However, her parents didn't understand the guilt he already carried with him about whether or not he _should_ reach out to her. There were days when he felt giving Sakura space to lose interest in him would have been a blessing. They didn't understand, and he didn't know how to communicate it to them. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, but he maintained his stony mask.

The display earned a glare from Kizashi. "Young man, despite your past failings, it is well-known that you are intelligent. You must understand our concerns." Mr. Haruno frowned. His jade eyes pointed toward Sasuke like kunai. "What are your intentions?"

"Kizashi," Mebuki hissed. "It's too soon to ask that…"

"They are living together!" the man shouted. His voice cracked with emotion.

Sasuke began to realize that they would likely react this way no matter the man beside Sakura. He lowered his eyes and wondered if he would be the same with a daughter.

Sakura grumbled and buried her face in her hands. "I worried you'd act this way!"

Sasuke stood from beside her. He took a deep, calming breath. Everyone looked up at him. Then, despite his much lower chakra levels and ability, Kizashi stood as well. The man bit his lip, and the points of his hair trembled with him as he faced down the infamous war hero. Mebuki tugged her husband's sleeve.

"My intentions," Sasuke said slowly, "are to never take your daughter for granted again. I'll spend the rest of my life making up for everything."

He was vaguely aware of Sakura, still seated below him. From his peripheral vision, he could see her cover her lips with dainty hands. No doubt there were tears in her eyes.

Mebuki now stood beside her husband. The stern woman squinted into Sasuke's unwavering gaze. He couldn't decide if they were demonstrating complete trust or ignorance looking into _his_ eyes. Mrs. Haruno regarded her daughter, her face softening with compassion.

"You trust him?" she asked.

Now Sakura stood. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's residual limb and leaned into him. "Completely. Sasuke is a good man! He's worked so hard, and-"

"Okay," Mebuki said. She once more turned her attention to Sasuke. "Sakura has pined after you for such a long time. She's so stubborn… For awhile, I worried she would spend the rest of her life looking out over the treeline, just waiting… Now, for you to be here, and to return her feelings…"

She sighed, then exchanged a voiceless agreement with her husband. Kizashi appeared on the verge of tears. The pair bowed and said together, "Please take care of our daughter."

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's arm tighter, and he felt his heart constrict right along with her limbs. "I will," he promised.

* * *

Dawn came, and the pair slipped through the gates. Since they only planned a weekend excursion, nobody came to see them off.

After visiting the Haruno residence the previous evening, they went right to bed. The experience had drained them, yet they held hands the whole way home. They weren't ready to articulate what had occured with Sakura's parents, but something far greater had been acknowledged, and event blessed, that night.

They set off. The sky was mostly blue. Splashes of puffy clouds rolled lazily above the trees, propelled by a mild sigh of wind. Sasuke was glad for the cool temperature. He prefered to wear his black travel cloak, and he looked forward to a comfortable journey. The sight of a one-armed traveler was tempting to thieves, and Sasuke didn't want to invite unwanted attention. No, he wanted this to be a peaceful outing. He always felt safer in his cloak.

They ran down the road then dashed into the trees. As the village vanished behind them, Sasuke's heart felt lighter. The glares, rubberneckers, and nervousness remained in the streets. The wild animals never looked up from their hunt to judge his past misdeeds. His lungs delighted in the fresh air, and the tension in his limbs decreased.

Sakura laughed suddenly. Her voice was a gleeful song of celebration.

He looked at the woman running and leaping beside him. Her pink hair undulated behind her like a floral flag. Sasuke decided she never looked happier or more liberated than she was at this moment. Being with him, on the road, was what she'd always wanted, after all. Warmth washed over him.

 _I love her_ , he thought to himself, and felt a small explosion in his chest.

They stopped briefly to eat the _onigiri_ they had made the night before. They sat at the trunk of a wide tree. It was a different silence than Sasuke had experienced during his solitary travels. Sakura's soft chewing was a comfort. Her pleased sigh caressed his very soul, and there was the warmth of her body pressed against his left shoulder, their calves just a hair apart. He felt a tingling sensation up and down his spine. It was not as forceful as a _chidori_ , but more exciting than his first experiences with Kakashi's _jutsu_. Just as Sasuke had reached for more power with each technique, he thirsted for a deeper touch, a higher jolt through his veins.

When they resumed their travels, it was once more by tree branch. Sakura leapt far ahead of him, and Sasuke burst forward with his incredible speed. Sometimes, she'd give him a mischievous smirk and barrel ahead. Sakura looked over her shoulder at such times, delighting in the sight of his eyes upon her back. Sasuke never remained behind for long. At one point, he decided to catch her. He snatched her hand and pulled her to him with his one arm. Her giggle ceased as his hand lowered, urging her hips toward him. He could feel her heart hammering just beneath her soft breasts. No doubt the perceptive medic felt his pulse.

He leaned toward her.

"Sasuke-kun," she said breathily, raising her chin toward his face.

He bypassed her lips and pressed his mouth into her pink locks, right below her ear ear.

"Are you trying to escape?" he teased.

Sakura shivered. Small hands pressed into his back, inviting him closer.

"Never," she hissed into his own ear, her lips just grazing his skin. She pushed her pelvis against his sex, and he knew she was aware of his growing erection.

"Good," Sasuke said huskily. He stepped back from her, his face burning. "Catch me if you can."

With that, he activated his rinnegan. He warped ahead, leaving a forgotten birdnest in his place.

* * *

Sasuke burst from the trees onto the path below. He turned to look up and wait. His heart continued to throttle in his chest. As a seasoned _shinobi_ , he caught his breath easily, but managing his cool attitude while feeling like _this_ was a new struggle.

Sakura emerged from the canopy a moment later. Her face was a blend of frustration and glee. Sensing the game over, she walked to him. She playfully punched one of his shoulders, but her cheeks burned from before.

He maintained eye contact, and strove to keep an impassive face, but the corners of his lips rose just slightly. Of course she would notice.

The woman stopped before him. Sakura bit her lip and looked elsewhere. "I caught up to you," she said. "Now what?"

"I let you catch me," Sasuke pointed out, earning an adorable pout. "Now we walk. The bench is somewhere up that hill." He pointed.

They followed the path, curving over a slight incline. Slender fingers slipped through his. He squeezed, grateful for her company.

"I smell the sea," Sakura said.

They soon mounted the hill. The harbor fanned out below them, mirroring the blue and yellow sky. Sunset was imminent.

Sasuke looked down at his companion.

Sakura's hands were on her chest. "Sasuke-kun," she gasped, "This is beautiful."

Taking one of her hands, he lead her to the bench. A simple fence of wooden posts and rope warned where land gave way to air. The only other thing near them was a torch, a small beacon to warn the ships below of the rock wall. Sakura sat on the left, and Sasuke beside her. She stared out, but Sasuke had seen enough of the ocean. Truly, all the beauty he needed was before him. The sea air played with Sakura's pink tresses, and her sparkling eyes rivaled the scintillating scene below.

"So you've surely seen it," she said, not taking her eyes from the harbor.

"Hm?" He glanced in its direction. A large boat moved toward the Naruto Bridge that connected the Land of Waves to the mainland. A smaller boat followed some distance behind. He looked back at her, waiting for clarification.

"You've seen the world with eyes unclouded by hate," she said, then looked to him.

Something sparked in his chest. The wind blew the dark hair from his face, revealing a purple _rinnegan_ and red _sharingan_. Sakura gasped but didn't turn away. Sasuke's eyes flickered to her pink lips. She noticed this and parted them in silent invitation. Sasuke's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He leaned toward her. Their mouths touched briefly, softly. They parted, but a fire burst into life. He pushed some of her hair behind an ear, then ran his remaining fingers across her soft cheek as he moved in for a deeper kiss. Their teeth clicked awkwardly, causing them to draw back in brief embarrassment. It was short lived, and Sakura was the first to recover. She placed both her hands on his face and pulled him nearer. Her lips pressed against his again, and this time, her tongue slid tentatively against his.

Sasuke shut his eyes, lost in pleasure. He found himself pushing toward her, yearning for more of what he'd denied himself for too long.

His tongue was about to venture past her lips when there was a deep crash in the harbor. The ninjas pulled apart and jumped from the bench. The larger boat had rammed into one of the bridge's supporting pillars. The structure groaned like a wounded animal. Screams were just audible over the sea air. Two figures jumped from the bow of the boat just before a smaller explosion shattered the vehicle. The smaller boat sped toward the swimmers.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted, already running toward the scene.

"Right!"

The quickest way for the _shinobi_ was straight down, then across the waves. The steep cliff didn't scare the two _sennin_. They deftly ran down the rocky wall. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, recalling when they practiced chakra control by walking up and down trees nearby. She had always been better at that. She seemed to be recalling a similar memory. She gave him an approving grin. Sasuke answered her with a smug look as he picked up speed. Her chakra control was greater, but he had always been faster.

They sped over the harbor, water cascading behind them. As they drew near, the pillar submitted to its damage and topped into the harbor. Metal screeched, and people wailed. Sasuke could see blood pooling around victims from the explosion. Meanwhile, the two suspicious swimmers, made contact with the smaller boat and appeared to board. With his sharingan, Sasuke could make out masked individuals.

"Sakura," he called behind him, but he didn't need to continue.

"Be careful," she said, veering elsewhere. "I'll tend to the wounded."

In a flash, his _rinnegan_ propelled him to the boat, right on top of a man. The suspect's mask now floated uneasily in the bloodied waves.

Screaming in shock, the man fell into the boat. The colleague he'd been helping fell back into the water. A woman stood up from beside the driver and attempted to slash at Sasuke with a katana, only to meet resistance from his Kusanagi. The unmasked man recovered from the intrusion and attempted to stab Sasuke with a kunai, but the Uchiha thumped him hard in the stomach with his knee. The man doubled over, toppling into the waves with his companion.

The swimmers struggled to board the boat, causing the vehicle to rock unsteadily. The woman took advantage of Sasuke's distraction and slashed at him again. Metal sang against metal, and it could have been a heated match if it weren't for Sasuke's many skills. His fingers flickered along the hilt of his _chokutō_ , and a shaft of blue electricity pierced the woman's body. She fell, convulsing on the floor. The driver halted the boat now. Seeing his companion as she was, he rose up to lunge at Sasuke, but the Uchiha widened his sharingan and sent the man into a deep sleep.

Sasuke turned to the two in the water. The attempted to paddle away.

"Surrender and I won't electrocute you," he promised.

"Summoning jutsu!" the woman rasped from the boat.

A massive albatros materialized above them. Its black eyes glared down at Sasuke over a stern, yellow beak. The woman pulled herself onto its back, and she urged it to pluck her companions from the boat with its webbed feet. The creature kicked off the boat, causing it to capsize. Sasuke flipped in the air, deftly landing on the waves. He thought of his fight with Naruto in the Valley of the End as he rocked on the undulating surface. This fight was nothing compared to that, but Sasuke's face wrinkled with rage as the summons carried the perpetrators away.

 _I don't think so._

" _Katon_!" he shouted, once more weaving the signs with his single hand. A jet of fire singed the lips he had used to kiss Sakura just moments ago. The elemental torpedo hit his target. The albatross shrieked as his feet burned, and he released the injured fuel into the sea. The woman on its back cried in rage and grief, but the bird continued on to its destination.

Snarling, Sasuke bit his thumb, leapt, and directed his blood below him. "Summoning _jutsu_!"

A huge hawk materialized before he hit the sea.

"Garuda, after that bird!" he ordered.

The albatross was faster, but Sasuke's powerful summons didn't need to capture it. When they were just a few feet apart, the warrior leapt, his lone arm fracturing the air with electricity. A beam burst forward. The albatross jerked abruptly, then vanished back to its origin. The woman, shocked unconscious, fell like a stone. Sasuke landed on the waves before catching the suspect.

Whirring motors approached. Sasuke turned to the incoming police boats.

 _So much for our dinner reservation._

* * *

He found Sakura among the triage on a structurally sound portion of the Naruto Bridge. Upon learning Sasuke's identity as he gave his statement, a Land of Waves police boat escorted him to a ladder before going back out to find the other wounded suspects. Sasuke promised to visit the police department later and assist with interrogations if needed.

Sasuke recalled the letter he received from Naruto before deciding to return to Konoha. Sakura had compared the work he did during the Exploding Humans incident to the work of a Konoha police officer, like his father before him. Sakura's memory and her perception had touched him. Once more, he was out on the road, helping people. Observing Sakura organizing less experienced medics, Sasuke knew she had also found her purpose. His heart fluttered.

The sun had long since set. Streetlights revealed the strained determination on Sakura's face. Sasuke knew her stomach must be crying out as much as his. Still, she repeatedly squatted by victims sprawled out on bed rolls atop the bridge.

"Gauze!" she shouted at a young man in scrubs.

He immediately retrieved a roll and practically bowed as he handed it to her. "Here, ma'am!"

The woman ran a forearm across her eyes before she quickly bandaged a girl's leg with precision and exemplary bedside manner.

Sasuke knelt next to her. "Sakura."

 _Tell me what to do._

For a moment, she appeared surprised. In the heat of her mission, perhaps she was transported to Konoha's hospital, or a time during the war when he wasn't around. Sakura blinked at him before sighing with relief.

"Most of the worst cases have already been transported to the clinic. Land of Waves is woefully unprepared for situations such as this. If people have serious health issues, they usually come to Konoha. Space is very limited here. Volunteers are working to set up a temporary shelter outside the clinic."

"Okay."

He wasn't sure what he could possibly do, but she had asked. What's more, she didn't glance at the ghost of his limb with worry. She knew he could find something to do.

* * *

"That should do it!" the gray-haired man called beside Sasuke. They held some metal pipes steady. A teenage boy finished lashing his section of a tarp to the metallic frame before jumping down.

"We should do more to anchor the foundation, gramps," the teen said.

The older man nodded. "Agreed. Go fetch some of the sandbags from the flood supplies. As long as the weather remains mild, they will be of greater use here."

"Right!" The boy ran off.

Sasuke wiggled the structure to test its stability. It felt secure enough, but maritime weather could be unpredictable. He would not question Tazuna's expertise.

"Inari is following your footsteps," Sasuke remarked quietly. He could see the pride in Tazuna's eyes as he watched his grandson hurry on his errand.

The engineer nodded. "I'm glad for that. I can't keep doing this forever. The Land of Waves needs him." He took a swig of something from a canteen. "He has far more energy than I do for shit like this. To think terrorists would strike our beautiful bridge after all this time."

The makeshift hospital ward was barely finished, and volunteers were already filling it with bedrolls, gurneys, and victims. Some people sat shivering from shock under metalic blankets. Others had bloody wounds that needed further care.

Sasuke wondered how late Sakura would be up.

"Gramps, look who I found!" Inari called. He ran up to them with a single bag of sand under his arm.

A bedraggled Sakura followed him into the large tent. The outfit she wore was soiled with dust and blood. Using her monstrous strength, she pulled a wagon stacked with at least twenty sandbags. Dropping the handle, she blinked at Sasuke. The Uchiha plucked a bottle of water from a nearby table and brought it to her. She took it gratefully before tipping it back and gulping the entire contents. Finished, she released the bottle from her lips and gasped mightily. Heaving a fatigued sigh, she slouched against Sasuke.

"I haven't tended to so many people at once since the war," she murmured.

"Haruno-sama!" an older woman called. She wore a lab coat over her scrubs. She bowed toward the _kunoichi_. "Anyone can see that you have done enough."

Sakura shook her head. "I haven't." She looked around at the whimpering, moaning victims. "Summoning _jutsu_!"

Those not occupied with their own pain gaped as a slug nearly as tall as the structure loomed above them.

"Ah, Sakura!" the creature gasped. "It has been so long. What can I do to help you?"

Sakura gave her old friend an apologetic grin. "It is good to see you, Katsuyu. I try not to over rely on you, but I could really use your assistance tonight. There are so many victims, and not enough medical staff to go around!"

"Say no more," the slug said comfortingly. She disintegrated into numerous smaller versions of herself.

"Stay calm!" Sakura called as people shrunk into themselves with disgust. "She is an ally, and will help me heal you more efficiently!" The seal on her forehead altered slightly, and she went into a state of concentration.

They stayed well into the evening, ignoring their body's cries for rest. Sakura never went anywhere without a small supply of soldier pills. Shortly after summoning Katsuyu, she handed one to Sasuke. It tasted sweet - something he neither anticipated nor particularly appreciated - but he had heard from Naruto that her soldier pills had improved since his wedding.

"I heard from Choji she had a cook-off with Ino," Naruto had explained one day as they walked to lunch. He had been bragging about his wife's cooking, but decided to compliment Sakura as well. Sasuke had been amused with how obvious his friend was behaving. "Ever since then, her soldier pills, and her cooking in general, have really turned around! She'd be a good wife, Sa-su-ke!"

Presently, Sasuke overlooked the sweetness, far more appreciative of the practical vitamins and minerals and their impact on his body. He could not heal like Sakura. He lacked her nurturing personality. This was not the time to practice bandaging strangers with one hand. What he could do, however, was offer that one arm to quietly help those who could walk home. Most didn't want to talk, so it wasn't terribly uncomfortable. Most people thanked him, and a few even commented on his clan or reputation.

"I had a friend from the Uchiha clan long ago. She was a dear. Thank you for reminding me of her."

"You're not the jerk everyone claims, huh?"

"Thank you, mister! I really like your eyes."

He chuckled as the child scurried into her parents' arms.

"Thank you," her father said with a bow. "You and your wife have helped our community again."

Sasuke blinked but found himself unable to correct the other family. They wouldn't have cared either way. The parents' attention was back on the child they'd been reunited with.

He walked back to the shelter, his thoughts fuzzy with the misunderstanding. He wondered if Kakashi's reservation had something to do with it. Thinking of his old sensei, Sasuke paused at a bench to scrawl a quick note to him. If the Hokage didn't know about today's incident already, Sasuke would be surprised, but the Uchiha would be remiss not to send some report on the incident.

 _Terrorist attack in Waves._

 _Many victims._

 _Suspects detained._

 _Need more time to help._

He summoned a smaller hawk this time and directed her straight to Kakashi. His messengers knew specific chakra signatures and could find a select few no matter where they were in the world.

Sasuke turned a corner and nearly ran into a familiar pair.

"There you are!" Inari cheered. The teen reminded him a bit of Naruto. "Gramps and I were just headed to the tent to tell you we're going home."

Tazuna nodded. "Everything seems to be settled for now."

Sasuke grunted hopefully. "I just sent word to Kakashi. I am sure Konoha will support as is needed."

The older man inclined his head. "We are grateful for that."

Inari bowed much lower. When he stood, Sasuke noticed the teenager's blush and his reluctance to make eye contact. "Uh… Sasuke… You're really lucky to be with Sakura. I always admired her. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… congratulations!" He bowed once more before running off.

 _This again…?_ "What was that about?"

Tazuna chuckled. "The poor boy has had a crush on your wife for awhile now."

"My wife, huh?"

The man laughed at Sasuke's expression. "I know you shinobi are a secretive bunch, but the innkeeper's wife has a mouth the size of your Hokage monument. The whole city knows you're staying in the honeymoon suit."

 _Kakashi!_ Sasuke clenched his fists but quickly recovered with a sigh. His suspicion had been correct. _A honeymoon, huh?_

Sasuke struggled to wear an impassive mask, but his mouth quirked with a strange emotion. There was irritation, yes, but also excitement at the implication. He couldn't decide if correcting Tazuna would create a bigger problem than maintaining the illusion. He wondered how Sakura would handle it.

"Well, enjoy your night, Sasuke. By the way, if Sakura asks, my daughter will return her dress sometime tomorrow. She'll have it clean and tidy!"

With a nod, the perplexed shinobi was on his way. His eyes instinctively sought pink hair. Most of the victims had been returned home with bandages and medicine. She stood with a couple others dressed in scrubs. At some point, Sakura had changed into some herself, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her back was to Sasuke. Light-footed as he was, Sasuke was able to get close enough to hear the end of their conversation.

"We are so lucky that you were in the area!" a younger woman said. "It's been a privilege to work alongside you."

Sakura shook her head humbly. "Truly, I am in awe of this community! Everyone pulled together despite the challenge. You should all be proud."

The third woman chuckled wryly. "I don't know how you do it. You should go find that husband of yours and get some rest."

"My-? Oh, um-"

"Hey, what's it like being married to Sasuke Uchiha?! He's so dark and mysterious," the younger woman swooned.

Sasuke cleared his throat, causing Sakura to spin around with a squeak. "Sasuke-kun!"

"They're right. You should get some rest," he said cooly.

The others giggled behind them as Sakura retrieved her travel bag. She quickly walked out of the tent. Neither spoke at first. Sakura hugged herself. When Sasuke could no longer take her silence, he turned to her.

"Sakura?"

Pulled from her thoughts, the woman blinked nervously. "I'm fine. Just… you heard them. I didn't know what to say. I never felt so tongue-tied! I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Tazuna thought the same. The innkeeper's wife spread a rumor."

"What!?" Sakura looked scandalized. "Why-?"

Sasuke's cheeks burned, so he pretended to look down an alley. "Apparently Kakashi booked us a honeymoon suite."

She stopped in her tracks. "Oh."

Sasuke halted and glanced at her curiously.

"Did you...correct him?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and answered softly. "No."

Sakura's tired gaze darted to the ground. "Oh. But… why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We _are_ living together…" It felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

Sakura sucked in her breath. She looked at him briefly, then out toward the sea, just barely visible down the street. "What are we, Sasuke?"

He had been wondering that himself. He sighed. "Too tired to discuss this right now," he said. "The inn should be just down here."

The Blue Island Inn was a white building with a cerulean, tiled roof. From the sea, it would surely look like a square, blue island rising out of a cloud. A meticulously cared for garden wound around the structure. The exhausted pair crossed a crooked stream by way of a foot bridge. Just that small threshold gave the impression of entering an entirely different world than the city they'd toiled in the last several hours.

"I feel too dirty to enter," Sakura muttered and clutched her bag closer.

Sasuke's hair and clothing were stiff with sea salt, smoke, dirt, and a bit of blood. He looked forward to a shower. Steam rose from the building, promising a relaxing cleanse in hot springs as well. He pressed Sakura's lower back forward with his hand.

"We'll clean up inside," he assured.

The familiarity of his touch silenced them both as they made their way past protective statues, manicured bushes, and through the door.

"Ah, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" a plump, middle aged woman cried from behind the reception desk. She shuffled out to greet them with a deep bow. "When I realized I had a pair of war heroes in our honeymoon suit, well…" She swooned. "What a romantic outcome for two of the New Sannin! Truly, we are honored to have you here, and extremely grateful for your help!"

Sasuke stared at the well-intentioned woman sleepily as his brain stumbled through possible replies.

The medic bowed in return. "Thank you for having us. I apologize for coming at such a late hour."

"Nonsense!" the woman replied with a wave of her hand. "My husband brought refreshments to the hospital tent earlier. He said you were both hard at work helping so many people!" She regarded Sasuke now. "My brother is on the police force, you know. He said you went after the terrorists yourself! Oh, listen to me babble! You both are exhausted!" She handed Sasuke a key. "Your room is at the very end of the hallway. You have a private hot spring bath, which you will no doubt enjoy. Oh! Before I forget, you had reservations at The Sea Dragon? When they heard why you were delayed, they came here with some takeout. The owner is a good friend of mine, you see. He said to come any time tomorrow, and they'll get you right in!"

"Is it possible to extend our stay for a couple nights?" Sasuke asked. "We will help as much as we can while we are here." He started to remove a wallet from his pants pocket.

"That's not necessary," she said warmly. "The room is open for the next week, so there is no conflict. The village owes you a great boon for all your help. You are very welcome here."

The pair wished the innkeeper's wife a pleasant evening and trudged to their room. Sasuke unlocked the door and stepped back for Sakura to enter.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. He followed her and immediately understood her tone. "It's beautiful!"

The garden seemed to have spilled into this large bedroom. Plush, cream-colored blankets and floral pillows graced a large bed. A mural featuring rose buses, a fountain, lilies, and a koi pond flowed across the walls. Even the sliding door leading out to the hot spring was meticulously decorated with sparkling fish. Boxes of delicious smelling food waited for them on a low, round table surrounded by cushions. Beside the bed, there was a bouquet of fragrant roses and a menu with all of the inn's services.

Sakura set her bag on the floor by the door and padded across as if she'd wandered into a fairy realm. Sasuke set his pack beside hers and removed his shoes. He cleared his throat, bringing Sakura back to reality. She scurried back to the door to take off her own footwear.

"Kakashi spent too much," Sakura whispered. "I've never, ever stayed at an inn like this before!"

Sasuke hummed in agreement, but smirked at her. "May as well enjoy ourselves after today."

Sakura giggled. "I so seldom see this side of you. You're usually so… sparatan about such things."

"I suppose. I typically sleep outside or in caves. Sometimes barns. When I was last away, I was rarely lucky enough to gain access to a family's spare room, let alone an inn." He walked over to a lacquered bench by the sliding doors, and retrieved a white, silk robe which he then handed to Sakura. "Do you want to shower first?"

Sakura took him up on the offer, insisting that he start dinner without her. As the shower ran, he picked at a lukewarm box of food. It was flavorful, but it had been such a long day, and he suspected the soldier pills were doing their job. After she was finished, they switched places. Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of sloughing off the grime of shinobi work.

He discovered Sakura sprawled out on the bed, on top of the covers. Her box of food was completely empty, and it looked as if she'd snuck some of Sasuke's portion, too. He would have chuckled at her, but he knew healing so many people depleted her chakra. Furthermore, the silky robe left little to the imagination, so he was grateful he could stifle any easily-misunderstood amusement. He had decided to forego the black robe and wear a more comfortable tshirt and clean pair of boxers. As he approached her, he felt underdressed and vulnerable at the same time. It was a unique sensation.

When she heard him close the bathroom door, Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms over her chest. He looked back to the food containers only to avoid the awkwardness. His heart picked up speed.

"Sorry… I was really hungry," she murmured.

Sasuke strode over to his travel bag with an air of purpose. "You don't need to apologize," he said a little more snappishly than intended.

He thought about taking a walk, about heading to an isolated part of the nearby forest to train and burn off some of his pent up desires. It wouldn't be a good solution, though. He would have left Sakura confused and worried. Sasuke resolved to stop running away.

So, he changed directions and sat on the bed. Sakura studied him, eyebrow raised at his erratic behavior, yet she drew her limbs even closer to her body.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, his voice softer.

She nodded. "Yes. Just sore from so much squatting, bending, and, well, dragging."

He had observed as much. She was always laboring away for the sake of others. He frowned. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation for his overworked girlfriend. He drew his legs onto the mattress and turned toward her. "Do you… want... a massage?" The words felt and sounded bizzare coming from him.

Sakura's eyes widened. She gripped at her robe. "Um… Okay. If you're sure?"

He hummed in the affirmative, but his lips twisted bashfully. "Roll over. If you want."

"Okay," she whispered. "Let me get under the blankets first." She lifted the quilt and slipped her legs beneath, then settled onto her stomach. Hugging her pillow, she turned to face Sasuke.

He looked down at his sole hand and sighed. "I don't suppose you have any of that oil with you?"

Sakura gave him a tiny smile to encouraged him. "No. You'll be fine. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He reached his hand out and tugged at the collar of her robe. He immediately felt clumsy and too rough for this. "Oh...Didn't you say it's easier without a shirt?"

Her shoulders tensed beneath the fabric. "I did... Hold on."

She raised herself off the mattress a bit. Facing away from Sasuke, she undid the front tie of the robe. The fabric shimmied down her shoulders, revealing her soft skin. Hugging herself, Sakura maneuvered back on the pillow. Her cheeks flushed.

Sasuke never took his eyes from her. Feeling their intensity, she chanced a peek, and her brows rose. "Your _sharingan._ "

Clenching his eyes, he forced himself to look away. "Sorry. I…"

"It's biological, isn't it?" the medic wondered aloud recalling previous scenarios.

He shrugged. "I guess... I never got to talk to my family about it, and the Uchiha records I have don't mention… anything like that," he admitted.

"Don't be embarrassed," she soothed, sitting up from the pillow slightly. Her crossed arms covered the hint of cleavage beneath. "It makes sense." Sakura paused and bit her lip before adding, "It makes me happy to know I have that effect on you."

Sasuke cocked his head. "Do I… make your body react?" He felt so hot, he thought his skin might blister.

She giggled girlishly and buried her face in the pillow. Sasuke squinted at her, wondering at her behavior.

 _What an annoying woman._

"You have no idea!" she gasped out.

He wanted to know more, but the words required for such an invitation were mysterious. Sasuke decided to stick with action and see where it would take him. He leaned forward and touched her with his hand. It was a soft, experimental touch. His fingers just grazed the back of her neck, brushing across threads of pink still moist from her shower. She shivered, and Sasuke could sense her pulse and breathing increase. He felt his own body respond.

"This morning… before everything happened with the boats," Sakura started, her voice soft. "That was my first kiss."

Sasuke looked down at her warmly.

"I mean," she continued, "I did CPR on Naruto once… but that doesn't count. This was...this was really special. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke decided to trace the arch of her neck into her shoulder with his index finger. "I don't count Naruto, either," he chuckled.

 _Her skin is like that robe..._

She scoffed at the distant memory of their academy days. "I wanted to pommel him that day…"

"I doubt you wanted to hit him as much as I did," Sasuke grumbled, slightly perturbed that their knuckleheaded friend came up at a time like _this_. He reversed directions with his finger. "Let's stop talking about him."

They were quiet for a long time. Sakura shut her eyes, seemingly losing herself in the pleasurable gift from his hand. Sasuke marveled at his ability to comfort her with a limb that had once threatened to kill her. His chest felt terribly heavy with remorse all of a sudden. This beautiful, strong woman had waited for him for so long, putting up with much insult along the way.

"Before today, I hadn't really kissed anyone either," Sasuke confided.

"Really?" Sakura gasped, evidently delighted.

"Really." He smiled, glad to make her happy.

He stroked across her neck and repeated the soft caress on the other side. Sakura sighed dreamily below him. Sasuke wished he had two hands so that he could perform the movement simultaneously. Perhaps he would experiment with a jutsu in the future, but for now, he wanted to make her feel at ease with how intimate their bond was growing.

"Does this feel alright?"

"Wonderful," she swooned.

Encouraged by her satisfaction, Sasuke's hand explored other movements. He gently pinched down her neck the way he had felt Sakura do during past massages. The woman moaned softly, and Sasuke felt an overwhelming boiling sensation in his lower abdomen. He wanted to hear that noise again, so he continued to squeeze across her shoulders.

"Mm. That feels really good, Sasuke," she muffled into the pillow.

 _Oh gods..._

Sasuke shifted in an attempt to conceal his erection. He wished he was also under the blanket. He paused the massage and reached for a pillow to shield himself, but doing so drew Sakura's attention. Since he was only wearing boxers, his state was very obvious. Noticing her wide eyed stare, Sasuke dropped the pillow on his lap and bowed toward her.

"I'm sorry!" he managed. His voice sounded strangled. "I'll stop! I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Sasuke," Sakura said in a soothing tone, "It's okay. It's normal! I don't want you to sleep on the floor." She put a hand on one of his knees.

He kept his head low. "I know… But... I'm usually more in control of myself. Lately… with you…" Normally, when he felt his discipline and emotions slipping like this, it was prior to an act of violence.

"It's a good thing," Sakura promised softly. She knelt before him. Her other hand found his other knee. "Like you said earlier, we're living together now. We're closer. We trust each other. This is natural, and wonderful."

She placed a hand on the center of his pillow. The pressure of her touch through the batting returned some of the vitality to his loins. Sasuke looked into her eyes and felt just as much hope and yearning as he saw. His chest thundered, and his veins felt full of magma. Sakura crept closer to him. Sasuke sat up straighter as her warmth drew near.

"May I move this?" she asked. Her manner was demure, yet there was so much confidence in her lithe fingers gripping the fabric.

 _It's happening_ , he thought to himself. A memory of that distant night at the gates of Konoha reammurged. He had gingerly placed Sakura on that stone bench. She looked so fragile then. Truly, without any knowledge of her training and battle expertise, anyone could equate her with a delicate doll. He remembered the tug of his heart that moonlit evening. That feeling returned during the war, slight at first, but growing following his bloody defeat in the Valley of the End. The attraction grew stronger with time, just like the woman's own power had increased over the years. That she believed in and wanted him was truly a miracle. A tiny voice in his head had always promised that they would find themselves together like this eventually.

He agreed with a slight dip of his chin. The pillow shifted, and Sasuke suddenly felt very naked, clothed as he was. He watched as Sakura studied him once more, calmly this time. Her green eyes twinkled with admiration. They promised comfort and so much happiness. It seemed more permission than neglect that she no longer clutched her robe shut. Her chest peeked out from its loose confines. It was as if they'd temporarily switched demeanors. She would have seemed so cool and in control of herself if her breasts hadn't triggered blood flow to his eyes once more. His _sharingan_ revealed her rapid pulse. There was a nervousness in her, yet Sasuke knew she was pushing herself to bridge the gap between them.

Sakura shuffled closer, nearly straddling him. She tucked his long bangs behind an ear. Her hand trailed down his scalp and neck. He nuzzled against her hand as she continued to stare into his eyes, now fully revealed.

"Can I kiss you?" she breathed.

To answer, Sasuke mirrored her body language, angling his head and leaning forward to meet her eager lips. A jolt ran through them. Sakura's other hand stroked down his chest, tracing down to his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He moved his mouth to her neck, just beneath her ear, and kissed her hungrily. "Hm?"

"Can I touch you?" she whispered, her fingers trailing the edge of his boxers. It was as much an invitation as it was a request.

Sasuke grabbed at her behind, drawing her near. "Yes," he answered huskily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

That sneaky Kakashi knows what he's doing.

I'm sure some of you are screaming at me for ending here. Don't worry. You'll find out what happened at the start of the next chapter, and then there will be more as they work to help the Land of Waves recover.

Since I started this story, I kept thinking about Sasuke returning the favor and giving Sakura a well-deserved massage. I always knew that it would quickly turn into more.

Thanks again for all the support and love. I know some of you are disappointed that "Touch" will be ending soon. Truly, Sasuke and Sakura are on the verge of starting out on their travels together. The theme of this fic has been the power of touch. It's helped to heal Sasuke, and then brings them closer together. I may write a sequel about their travels eventually, but it would have a different theme. The seeds of a story are already planted in my head, but I won't start writing anything until it's had time to germinate some.

Ch 21 is already in the works. I hope to have it up just in time so you can have a delicious Halloween treat. )


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

This fic has always been rated M. This chapter is especially mature, so please know that before reading.

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Everything smelled of flowers. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Sasuke noticed the roses first. They were everywhere, some more tangible seeming than others. For a moment, he worried that his _rinnegan_ had activated and allowed some other realm to swallow him. Yet the ground was soft. Only it wasn't the ground; it was a large mattress. He gripped the sheets with his hand. Their soft texture returned him to reality. Beside him, curled towards him, was the source of the rosey smell.

Sasuke sighed and rolled on his side to get a better look at her. The curtains were closed, so the room was dim and otherworldly. Sakura looked like a pink-haired nymph in this floral landscape. Her sleep-rumpled hair splayed over her bare shoulders and breasts.

 _Her breasts…_

His eyes lingered. The memory of last night returned to his foggy mind.

* * *

Following her question - her invitation - Sasuke pulled Sakura against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their clothed loins together. It was brief, as he needed to make space for her hand as it slipped past the elastic of his boxers. She touched his erection tentatively at first. Sasuke hissed with pleasure. He followed the animalistic urge to nip at her neck as her touch grew more confident. Her fingers wrapped around him. Groaning only encouraged her.

"Sakura," he growled as he pushed his weight against her, pressing her into the mattress.

She looked up at him, her eyes hooded with desire. Though still encircling her middle, the robe had splayed open to reveal her breasts heaving with heavy breaths. Sasuke straddled her hips and looked down at her, proud and, for once, truly happy with a life decision.

"What are you thinking?" she asked shyly.

This made him pause. His mind felt overrun with images and adrenaline. How could he properly convey the river of thought that was Sakura's green eyes bursting with joy and want; her small, round breasts with their pink nipples; her kiss-red lips and inviting, wet tongue; her warm body against his and the feeling of finally belonging after years of hurt.

Sasuke lowered himself on her, finding a balance between the delicious friction and her need to breathe comfortably. He kissed her shoulder, up her neck, then stopped to nibble her earlobe. "Too much," he murmured.

Talking was Naruto's forte, but Sasuke tried. Putting words together was a difficult enough task for him under normal circumstances. To do so amidst the heat they were building between them was near impossible. He bucked against her, revelling in the pressure against his cock, fabric-coated as it was.

Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her fingers pressed into Sasuke's shoulder blades, and it seemed to Sasuke that she was trying to push them together into one being.

"Are you happy?" she asked breathlessly.

 _Annoying woman._

He stopped to stare at her with confusion.

Sakura bit her lip, clearly holding back. She averted her eyes, and he noticed the trembling. He didn't need his _sharingan_ to understand, not when he remembered tears illuminated by moonlight. Images returned to haunt him. The broken, wide-eyed look she had given him on the bridge, her gasp as his genjutsu tore into her heart, and the disappointed, defeated slouch of her shoulders when he said she couldn't follow him on his redemption journey. To her, his happiness was a rare and fleeting thing. For it to have any permanence was an unknown to Sakura. Now, on the brink of smashing through the stubborn walls that had separated them, the woman faltered in a nervous act of self-preservation. If he were to second-guess himself and vanish after this night, it would shatter her heart. Yet the words she chose were always about _his_ happiness.

He pushed the sense of alarm and irritation down. He had to show her more.

Sasuke drew close to her and pressed his lips to hers. When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against Sakura's and stared into the hopeful field of her irises.

"I am happy, Sakura," he whispered. "You make me happy."

Joy and mirth returned to her features. "I want to make you happier," she said with a shy smile.

Sasuke hummed against her neck. "Why?" he asked playfully.

"Because you deserve it," she insisted.

He sucked in a breath. Sakura placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his face with her thumb.

"Anyone can see your arm has healed, and you've made progress with your rehabilitation… But I know you still have wounds in your heart. I know…" She averted her eyes for a moment but steeled herself. She whispered, "I know you're still scared. To love."

Bloody floors. Bloody walls. Bloody streets. They waited for him in the lonely darkness of his mind. He'd had plenty of nightmares over the years, and Sakura eventually joined them - not as a phantom of the past, but a possibility. Sasuke sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. He leaned forward and rested his face in his palm, wondering why she had to speak that aloud.

Her hands reached. Sakura sat beside him, rubbed his back, and nuzzled her face against his short arm. "I've heard that the Uchiha love fiercely… that it's the source of your power. I've read that loss can trigger the _sharingan_."

His heart and lungs now throttled for a different reason.

 _Why is she saying all of this?_ _Does she think I'll lose my mind if…?_

He knew he would. He looked up at her with panicked eyes, but he didn't know what he feared more - the possibility, or her knowledge of it.

"Gosh, look at us," Sakura muttered, once more rubbing his back with one arm while she squeezed his only hand. "You're scared of love, and I'm scared I'll never make you happy enough." She made a noise somewhere between a cry and a laugh.

Sasuke looked at her sharply. "Sakura…"

She bit back the tears that formed. Her lip trembled with the struggle. Eventually, the tears won, and she sucked in breath. Lungs pacified, she dabbed at her eyes with the white robe.

"Sasuke-kun… what is happening between us? We weren't too tired for… all that we were doing… so please. Can we talk about it?"

He sighed. "Ah. Sakura."

Silence gripped them for seconds that felt like hours as he sought the right thing to say to her. "I am scared," he admitted at last. Once more, his voice sounded unnatural to his ears, like a strangled sob. This evening and the woman beside him were arousing the strangest reactions in him. A tremor rattled his spine. "You're precious to me. More than ever."

With a small gasp, she smiled at him, and her moist eyes grew happy once more.

He recalled his words to her parents the night before.

"I hurt you in the past. I promised your family I would make up for that. It's because, despite that fear, I'm well past the point of returning. I'm in that state I so desperately tried to avoid. Most of the time it's the most pleasant sensation I've ever known, but also… " He inhaled sharply. His throat felt tight, and his eyes stung. Sasuke glared at Sakura, not out of anger, but pain. "These cursed eyes… I fear what others will do to you to get to me! I fear disappointing you when I have to use them to work away from Konoha." His heart clenched. "I fear for our children that don't even exist yet!"

He sank lower into a tired slouch. Sakura positioned herself behind him and began stroking his back through his shirt. He relaxed into her touch with a sigh. Sasuke considered the possibility that despite their hormonally driven bodies, the pair really were too tired. All of this late night angst would seem irrational in the morning.

Sakura's movement changed. She dropped a hand, and Sasuke felt her tracing the fan symbol stitched into the back of his shirt.

She hummed with satisfaction. "You said 'yet.'"

"What?"

"You said that you fear for our children even though they don't exist _yet_. You want to have children with me."

Sasuke could hear her dazzling smile. Although he wasn't facing her, he imagined the blush across her cheeks. It surely matched his own. He hummed to confirm. There was nobody else in the world he would choose.

Sakura rested her face on the fan insignia. "You know, Sasuke, I may never have _sharingan_ , but I already have more than enough heart to be an Uchiha. My love for you made me stronger, despite the many obstacles. No matter what, I'll always love you. No matter where you go, our feelings will be connected." She leaned so that he could see her in his periphery. She flexed the muscles in her slender arm. "And if anyone messes with our babies, I'll be a mama bear!"

Sasuke actually laughed out loud. The sound widened Sakura's grin. He looked at her fully. Swallowing his pride, he turned to embrace her.

"Thank you," he sighed. Her steadfast declaration reminded Sasuke of his brother. Itachi would have liked her. Sasuke's fingers brushed her upper back. The soft fabric of the robe was smooth, begging for a fan emblem. He wanted to say something more about it, but she pulled from his arm just enough to kiss him.

It was a long, deep kiss. Her tongue sought entrance, and he obliged. Sasuke enjoyed the soft texture and iron taste. Feeling her touch and pulse reassured him. The pressure in his pelvis returned. Sakura must have felt a similar stirring, because she climbed into his lap and wound her legs around his hips. Their breaths became quicker, shallower, as she rocked her pelvis and rubbed her clothed sex against him. Sasuke continued to kiss her while his hand explored her body beneath the robe. He was just about to tug at the hem of her panties when she playfully pushed him into the mattress.

"Can I do something for you?" she whispered, her face red as a juicy tomato.

Sasuke hoped she'd take off her clothes. "Ah," he rasped.

Her eyes darted down to the tent of his boxers poking into her leg. She bit her lip, then looked back into Sasuke's eyes. "Can I take those off?"

His heart rate increased exponentially. His Adam's apple bobbed. "Yes."

It was a bit embarrassing as she tugged the boxers from his waist. His erection sprang out like a cobra as she freed it from its cloth prison. Underwear now on the floor, he sat up to help her undress, but she surprised him by sitting between his legs. Her warm breath fluttered against his skin, then her lips enveloped him, tasting him.

"Sakura!" he rasped and grabbed at one of her shoulders. This wasn't what he expected.

She looked up into his eyes with a pleading look. "I want to make you happy," she explained. "I want to help you feel good."

Sasuke could barely think, but he knew he had enjoyed the first tantalizing sensation of her offer. He thought they had been on the verge of a different sexual act, one that could potentially be more enjoyable to her as well, but since she was so insistent…

"Okay," he softly agreed.

"Relax," she cooed, stroking his thigh.

It tickled, but he decided not to complain. He briefly recalled the tantalizing sensation of her fingers brushing his abdomen in the prison shower over two years ago. How that had comforted him through some lonely nights. He rested his head on the mattress and soon felt her hot mouth on him again. She slowly took him all into her lips. A pleasured groan tore out of his chest. One of her hands returned to fold around his length as her lips rolled back to his tip. She increased the speed of her pleasuring. His mind turned entirely to the sensation of her mouth on his cock, to Sakura's efforts to make him happy, to the love he felt coiling and uncoiling in his heart and loins. It was sultry, wet, and electric. The fire that had been building inside him since moving in with her finally burst forward in release, and his mind flashed with white ecstasy. For a brief time, the guilt of the past, and worries about the future, didn't exist.

There was only Sasuke and Sakura loving each other.

* * *

Sasuke's face was hot as he recalled how their evening ended, yet it perplexed him that he didn't know what happened after that. A horrible sense of guilt gripped him as he thought of the many times he'd fallen into a mostly restful sleep after masturbating.

 _Shit_ , he thought. _She must hate me._

He studied her and noticed that Sakura's whole body curved toward him. Sasuke realized he was under a blanket, so she must have tucked him in. He admired her sleeping form a moment more before slipping out from the blanket. He found some fresh clothes and, after completing his morning toilette, crept out the door to visit the front desk.

A rotund man with a graying head of hair bowed to him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san! I pray you and your wife slept well."

They were in too deep, and Sasuke decided that it didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was growing fond of the idea. "Ah. Thank you."

The man's smile was genuine, and Sasuke saw he took great pleasure in his guests' comfort. "That is a relief! We are all so grateful to you both. I only regret that your special trip was interrupted!"

The familiar sensation of shame began to creep its way into Sasuke's heart. He wondered if he should correct the man after all.

"You met my beautiful wife last night," the host continued, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "She is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Would you like it delivered to your room?"

"Yes, thank you."

When Sasuke returned to the suite, he found Sakura away. She had replaced the revealing robe with her usual _shinobi_ attire. Sasuke's lips wrinkled with disappointment at the loss of the robe, and he suddenly realized that everything between them would be forever different.

"Morning," Sakura said tenderly as she examined the contents of her medical bag. Sasuke had seen her fill it prior to their journey, so he knew she had used many of her materials during the emergency. No doubt she was making a mental shopping list. Her eyes met his briefly. She blushed and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

He knelt in front of her and the supplies. "I did, thank you," he said gently. Sasuke's eyes settled on her pleasure-giving lips. His face warmed and he lowered his gaze. "Sakura… I apologize for falling asleep."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I was pretty tired myself after everything… I'm glad… I'm glad I made you happy."

Sasuke clenched his jaws for a few minutes as she counted bandages. He scooted closer, then leaned over the contents of her bag so that his face was close to hers. "Sakura. I want to make you happy tonight."

She paused to glance at him coyly. "Sasuke-kun…" Her eyes flitted to his open lips.

Everything was different, and there was no going back. He hadn't felt this safe in years, and he'd never felt this close to anyone. Sasuke decided to throw himself in wholy. For once, he felt near completion. Sakura was his home, his family.

He kissed her, softly at first, then deeper. She returned the affection. He could taste the minty toothpaste on her tongue. Sakura shifted her body away from the medical supplies so she could press Sasuke to the floor. He moved with her, enjoying the pleasurable touches. His veins surged with newfound joy, and he showed her with a tender caress down her back, ending with the curve of her tight black shorts beneath her red dress. Sasuke regretted not opening himself to this affection sooner.

Sakura giggled as he squeezed her behind. Her pink hair hung into his face, filling his world with her floral magic. At last, Naruto's dumb expression around Hinata made complete sense.

A knock on the door caused the couple to jump.

"Hm. That's our breakfast," Sasuke muttered regretfully.

Sakura rolled from him with a sigh. "I suppose it's for the best. I promised to help at the clinic in an hour."

Sasuke nodded with understanding. He had been enlisted to assist at the police department, after all. He stood to answer the door, patting out the wrinkles in his clothes from his flirtatious tussle.

Breakfast was a savory meal of rice, grilled fish, tamago rolls, and some pickled vegetables. It was lighter than the takeout they had eaten the previous night. Sasuke decided it felt a lot better in his stomach. Sakura sipped on a cup of green tea.

"This was just what I needed to energize me for the day!" she sighed with satisfaction.

Sasuke hummed in agreement and glanced at the digital clock by their bed. "I should get to the police station."

Sakura looked down into her tea and frowned slightly.

"Sakura," he prodded gently.

"It's just… are you comfortable doing an interrogation after all you experienced following the war? Do you think it will upset you? I'm just worried about…"

He scoffed. "I've been dealing with post-traumatic stress since I was a child. I'll be fine."

This answer didn't satisfy Sakura. She averted her eyes and crinkled her lips suspiciously. The air tensed around them as they sat in silence. Sasuke inhaled slowly, working to calm the irritation he felt gnawing at him. He was a proud man, and a proud Uchiha on top of that. He didn't want Sakura to doubt him.

He started gently. "I know you mean well. You understand the brain and healing more than I do, as much as it pains me to admit that."

The woman smirked at him. "Well thank you for the compliment, Sasuke," she said with a shake of her head.

"But," he continued, raising an eyebrow at her, "I know what sets me off. I've learned how to cope with it. And I know, if I have… a…"

"A flashback? An episode?" she suggested.

"Tch. Sure. If I have something like that, I'll see you later, and everything will be better."

"Oh really?" she teased.

He nodded and offered her a smile. It flashed with his unique brand of smugness and genuine gratitude that he reserved just for Sakura. "Ah. I'm especially fond of the technique you used last night. That would be very effective, I think."

Sakura lobbed one of the throw pillows at him. He dodged it easily and his grin widened. He decided he liked teasing her.

* * *

Two of the prisoners were hooked up to tubes, bags of fluids, and beeping machines. Wrapped in bandages that were in need of changing, the unconscious men were strapped to gurneys and locked in a large cell together. Sasuke stared through the bars distractedly as guards retrieved the third man. The reformed avenger thought how awful it would have been for him to have been placed in Konoha's dingy prison while his arm healed. He probably would have died from sepsis, though he doubted Sakura would have allowed that. Indeed, she must have been a major reason he was in Konoha's hospital in the first place. Sasuke wondered if Sakura was aware of this situation. They were criminals, but he couldn't help wondering at their motivation. What caused them to hate enough to cause harm? Was there any hope for them? Did someone, somewhere, pray for their redemption?

"I heard you were here," a man said. His nasally voice was etched in Sasuke's mind, and the fact that the Uchiha was already in a prison sent a shiver of contempt through him.

Sasuke turned to the newcomer and narrowed his eyes. "Sho."

The man pursed his lips but kept his head low. "Sasuke."

A much larger man wearing the Akimichi crest followed him into the room.

"We're here to transport the uninjured offenders to prison," the Akimichi said.

A Land of Waves guard lead a skinny man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit into a second cell. He forced the criminal to sit in a chair, then looked at Sasuke. "Here's one of the guys who tampered with the boat. He reports that you knocked him into the water, causing him to avoid your more damaging attacks." The officer gestured toward the bandaged men nearby.

The skinny man jerked backwards. He regarded Sasuked with the wide-eyed panic of a deer before a wolf. "I don't know anything!" he whimpered.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke said flatly.

He glanced briefly at Sho. The former tormentor studied him warily. The man had let his brown hair grow out some, and his green eyes seemed less acidic. The fact that he had not said anything degrading was curious, but Sasuke had more important matters to attend.

The first interrogation was straightforward yet of little help. The skinny prisoner was a low-level lacky who drew the short stick - literally - prior to their mission of destruction. The two most useful pieces of evidence were the female prisoner's identity, and the name of the organization behind the violent incident. Out of sympathy and gratitude, Sasuke sent the prisoner into a blissful sleep.

 _Dusk,_ Sasuke recalled as he stood outside for some fresh air. Unlike the name of the terrorist organization, the sky in the city was sunny and full of promise. Like many important buildings in the Land of Waves, the police station had at least one good view of the sea. He gripped the railing and remembered the moment after he learned of his brother's true mission. Sasuke had stood facing the setting sun, hell-bent on bringing Konoha to its knees. He could understand the prisoner's anger. The man had lost employment following the war. He felt abandoned by his state. Sasuke exhaled drearily, and he wondered how Naruto would translate it all with his idealism.

The sound of footsteps announced the presence of someone coming to share Sasuke's solitude. Sho joined him at the railing a few feet away. He sucked in the sea air before releasing it with a tired groan.

"I wish they were all too injured for us to take back to the prison," Sho muttered. "I'd loiter around here for a bit if I could. I can't remember the last time I saw the ocean…"

The casual smalltalk caught Sasuke off-guard. He turned his head toward Sho slightly, but he was very practiced at keeping his emotions in check. Whatever Sho wanted, Sasuke would not give him an in.

After an awkward lull, Sho tried a different approach. His voice was somehow less nasal seeming when he was attempting to be friendly. "You've become quite a controversial figure among criminals. You're either the ultimate traitor, never to be trusted by any side, or you're some sort of model anti-hero. A lot of the people behind bars… Shit, they just eat up stories about you. Granted, there's still plenty who think it would be a different situation entirely without your connections, but hey. You're a goddamn folk hero. Even the guards talk about you like you're a legend. They never saw the real you though, did they?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, cutting to the heart of the matter. He faced the man fully now.

Sho shrank back slightly. He kept his eyes low, well aware of Sasuke's power, no doubt through all the stories, however embellished, that had reached the prison. The man held up his hands in peace.

"Nothing!" he insisted. "I just didn't expect to run into you."

"Ah," was all Sasuke said.

"I hear you married Sakura," Sho said after a while. Sasuke allowed the silence to pile. Sho eventually crumbled under the weight of it. "She always had a thing for you. Heh. I hope you treat her good."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

Sho exhaled through his lips. "Shit, I'm just saying what anyone would! She's a special woman, you know? I had eyes for her when we were in the academy, but that's history." He turned back toward the sea, but he wasn't really looking at it. His mind was far away. "I have a girl in Konoha. We were friends for a long time. When I was ...moved… she kept writing to me. She never gave up on me. Actually, in one of her last letters, she was talking about seeing you and Sakura walking together. Said you both looked happy, and that if you can make amends, I can, too. Then poof, you're here." He shook his head at the cosmic humor of it all.

"Is this your way of apologizing to me?" Sasuke grumbled, struggling to push his disdain aside.

The other man shrugged. "I guess. Yeah. I'm sorry for being a dick back then. You've always been a cocky asshole yourself, but…" He screwed up his face, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "I guess what I'm saying is that I had nothing to do but think in that hellhole I work in. I'm working to be a better man. They only just started to let me work transport missions. They trust me again. I hope they'll transfer me back to Konoha soon…" He grinned sheepishly. "I want to marry my girl. I hope she'll take me, but if a jerk like you can make it with a woman, then I guess you deserve the whole folk hero status, huh?"

The title of folk hero sat wrong with Sasuke, but he momentarily buried his recently acquired humility to admit to himself that, perhaps, his redemption journey really was helping him to restore honor to his clan. Sasuke worried that Naruto's obnoxious optimism was starting to rub off on him.

* * *

The female prisoner was more cantankerous and tight-minded than her underling. She attempted to resist Sasuke's eyes, but that only brought her a pain Sasuke was all too practiced at delivering. Interrogating the woman brought him no joy. Sakura's hurt expression briefly flashed in his brain. He worried that doing this could create a slippery path back into a dark mentality, but he reminded himself that he was doing this to assist The Land of Waves and, ultimately, Konoha. Perhaps he would learn more that would protect other innocents. Perhaps this moment would be a turning point for the woman, and she would reevaluate her life prior to her own journey of redemption. Sasuke knew most people would not adopt the austere lifestyle he had, but sacrifices were always necessary for change. Sho, for example, was forced to give up the comforts of the village and proximity to the woman he loved, but it seemed to make a difference. Time away, Sasuke decided, was good for the soul. The silence and space to think could shed light on already existing but previously neglected paths.

Sasuke walked through the market district on his way to the clinic. His mind veered from the mentally taxing work of interrogation to the more pleasant memories of the previous night. Head full of Sakura's many sensations, and the image of her pink hair between his legs, Sasuke found himself pause in front of a jewelry store. The existence of this shop was a testament to how conditions had improved on the island nation since Sasuke fought Haku.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked from behind the counter.

He stiffened. Sasuke had only stopped a moment, and he had no intention of conversing. He frowned at the many sparkling rings below the glass. Different colors, cuts, and compositions... It overwhelmed Sasuke.

"Hm. No, thank you. I don't know her size."

"Well, we can always adjust it for you," the lady urged.

"Maybe later," he sputtered before veering away.

It wasn't until he reached the clinic that it struck him he had browsed, however briefly, engagement rings. He inhaled and let out a long sigh as he took his post by the door. Leaning against the brick wall, Sasuke's lips curved with subtle contentment. The great neo Snake Sannin would never admit to it, but he felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and chest.

He imagined Itachi waiting with him.

 _You're in love, little brother._ He would give him a fraternal smile.

 _I know…_

When Sakura appeared, Sasuke noted the tired droop of her eyelids. He worried for her own health. She gave and gave, and couldn't even enjoy a proper rest on what was supposed to be their first romantic getaway.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she sang. The energy in her voice contrasted with her appearance. She stretched her arms behind her back and to the sides. "Well, it was a busy day, but such an improvement to last night! Most patients are recovering at home. Only twenty of the worst cases remain here, and they're all inside now. Isn't that great?" She beamed, and the accomplished light in her eyes scattered the sleepy shadows.

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement. Straightening, he left the stone wall to lead her down the steps and back to their room. On their way, Sakura prompted him to share about his own workday.

"I'll send Kakashi another report when we get back," he concluded. "There's a cell of angry people near Mist. It seems peace won't be easily maintained."

Not that he had been under any illusion that Kaguya would be their last conflict.

The inn gardens were even more striking in the daylight. Sasuke waited patiently as Sakura paused to admire each statue and manicured plant. They weren't in any rush to get to the Sea Dragon. Both had eaten lunch only a few hours ago, and they wanted to take advantage of the private spring in their room after all the work they'd done.

They greeted the innkeeper and his wife as they walked briskly to their suite. Sasuke's heartbeat increased as they neared the door. He wanted more of what started last night in their bed. Their hands brushed as they reached for the knob at the same time. Chuckling nervously, Sakura stepped back and tucked hair behind an ear. He could sense her erratic chakra.

They were hardly inside when Sasuke pressed against her, folding her into a hungry embrace. Their lips met, and they remained there for several moments of heated kissing. Sasuke eventually pulled himself from her and turned to maintain his self-control.

"If you want to relax in the tub, you should shower first." His mother raised him to be cleanly, and he wouldn't rush through decorum. He would see her soon enough.

Sakura giggled at him, but there was a subtle shake in her voice. "If you say so. I'll be out in a moment."

While she cleaned herself, Sasuke sat outside on a bench by the small, private bath. Their little sanctuary was surrounded by high wooden fences and finely trimmed conifers, mossy rocks, and bamboo. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he couldn't wait to get into the warm water. His imagination wondered at Sakura's shape entering the small pool. His eyes fluttered shut dreamily.

A hand on his shoulder woke him from the brief fantasy. Sakura stood before him, her wet hair wrapped in a towel. "You let your guard down," she said. The silk robe clung to her body. She handed him a black robe, then wrapped her arms in front of her. "Your turn," she murmured.

He wordlessly accepted the garment and headed inside. The temptation to turn around and watch her disrobe was strong, but his respect for her was greater. He could sense she was on edge. It was amusing and adorable after yesterday, but the promise of tonight hung heavy in the air.

The scrubs she'd been wearing lay in a heap on the floor. Sasuke stepped over them and rolled his eyes. Her compassion and light were influencing him. With a chuckle, he wondered if he could improve her tidiness.

Following his shower, Sasuke found Sakura emersed up to her chin. Without activating his _sharingan_ , Sasuke could only make out the shimmering reflection of sunlight and clouds over the surface of the water. He noticed her white silk robe and towel hastily thrown over the bench. She watched him nervously.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He walked over to the bench, but turned to look at her. She continued to peer at him.

"Are you going to watch me disrobe?" he asked bluntly.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, and turned away. She sunk lower into the water.

Smirking, Sasuke removed the slippery fabric from his body and gracefully lowered himself into the warm water. "I'm kidding, Sakura. You've seen me..." he said, shutting his eyes and hoping he sounded confident.

"Mmhmm."

Sasuke opened his eyes again. She was shielding her chest with her arms and sinking even lower into the bath. "And I've already seen some of you. Why are you so shy today?"

She frowned. "I know I'm not very… endowed. Does that bother you?"

He waded to sit beside her and sighed. Eventually, Sakura relaxed a bit. Sasuke wondered if moving next to her helped since now he wasn't directly staring, however she remained submerged to just below her shoulders. He frowned, unused to these sensitive conversations.

"Sakura," he started.

She was fresh and dewey skinned from the bath. _You're beautiful_ , he wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat. He leaned and kissed her cheek. Lingering, he whispered, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Most guys I know seem to have a thing for big-"

"I'm not most guys," he interrupted. He gently pulled her to sit between his legs. She squeaked as his one arm snaked around to her chest. He enjoyed their softness, and he tentatively gave each a gentle squeeze. "I only have this hand. You're the perfect size for me."

"Sasuke-kun…" She leaned into his chest. "Thank you. I've always felt… inadequate in that area."

He kissed her cheek again, then moved down to her neck and shoulder. Sakura sat up to give him better access, and he squeezed her breasts a little more vigorously this time. She moaned and reached behind her to touch him, but he blocked her way with his stump.

"No," he chided and nipped her ear.

Sakura gasped and fell back against him "Why?"

His hand moved lower, first stroking her right thigh, then up into her pink mound. Sakura chirped, and her limbs stiffened. Sasuke gave her a reassuring shush as he explored her delicate folds. Sakura murmured his name like a mantra, causing him to grin triumphantly into her hair. For awhile, they stayed that way. Sasuke reclined his head and enjoyed the warm water and the heat of Sakura in his hand and pressed against his body. When she bucked slightly, he opened his eyes and asked if she was okay.

"You can… you can do it a little… rougher, Sasuke...kun…"

The way she panted his name made his face hot with desire. He sped his motion and pressed harder. Licking his lips, he explored her within and imagined what it would feel like to be inside her. His own want was thick between them, and the friction of her rear pressing against it was delicious. She urged his fingers back to the sensitive nub between her folds, and in a short time, Sakura was crying his name at a higher pitch. She gripped his legs and arched her back. A moment later, she exhaled deeply and seemed to flop against him, her pulse drumming. Sasuke hummed with pride and kissed her temple. They sat for a long time, enjoying the warmth and intimacy.

"Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah."

Sakura stood up. Rivulets of warm water rolled down her skin. He took it all in - her shinobi-honed muscles, her perky breasts, and the way her strong legs curved up into a sculpted behind. She waded to the stairs and retrieved her robe. His eyes stayed on her, roaming up and down her bare form before she vanished into their room.

 _Shit_ , he thought as he felt his groin respond again.

She reappeared with a cup of water just as he stood. They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura smiled giddily and moved to sit on the bench by his robe. She took a gulp of water and set the cup on the stony path.

"You came from such a conservative clan… Do you think your family would have approved of me?" she asked as she played with the hem of her robe.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself out of the spring. She watched him approach, her green eyes studying his body.

Donning the dark robe, he joined her on the bench. He once imagined reaching toward her with his ghostly limb, but now he confidently touched her with all he had left. He made contact with the soft curve of her cheek. Rumors and rings tumbled about his brain. He shifted his digits to lightly tap her forehead. Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Come here," he purred and pulled her into his lap.

Sakura blushed as she sat. Her bare bottom pressed into his thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. Sasuke stroked down her back and held her close.

"Sakura," he started. The intent look in her eyes, the way her irises seemed to swallow him whole, warming his heart. He gulpped. Imagining his family still alive was a painful mental exercise. "They would have loved you. And now, I'm all that's left. The old ways… they don't apply anymore."

She smirked. "Knowing you, you'd find a way to break the rules anyway."

"Hm. Maybe."

Sakura massaged pleasant circles into his residual limb. "I guess there's no use playing what-if."

Sasuke pressed his forehead to hers. "Right. I spent too much time wallowing in the past. I'm … I'm ready for the future."

Sakura beamed at him, and probably would have kissed him had there not been a knock at the door. She stood up curiously.

"Sorry to intrude," said a familiar voice through the door, "But I've brought you some tea."

The pair looked at each other.

"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for being so patient as I put the final touches on ch 21. I had hoped to give you a Halloween treat, but my family is always my first priority. Sewing my daughter's costume took a little more effort than I originally thought, and then there have been several get togethers with friends. Such is life. Still, I hope the wait was worth it for you. :) Who could be on the other side of that door?

I recently started to reread Touch from the beginning. I found a couple typos in earlier chapters which is so annoying since I reread so many times before posting! That's always so embarrassing. That said, I really do enjoy the story I've written. I'm glad the way I wrote Sasuke and Sakura has resonated with so many of you.

There will be another update very soon! If all goes according to plan, it will probably be the last chapter. Thanks again for all your support and love! It means so much!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asked irately as he opened the door just enough to confirm that it really was Kakashi standing on the other side with a tray of tea.

"Now, now. Is that any way to address your Hokage and beloved sensei?" The gray haired man held the tray a tad higher as if Sasuke's eyes were malfunctioning. "May I come in?"

"Kakashi!?" Sakura shrieked from within the room. She buried herself in a pile of blankets and pillows.

The older man winced at the flurry of curses and shifting fabric. "Is she not decent?"

Sasuke turned from his former teacher with a huff, but he left the door open.

Lord Sixth looked at Sasuke curiously. "Interesting choice in clothing, Sasuke," he said about the short, black robe. Kakashi set the tray on the small round table before taking a seat. He looked at Sakura bundled up to her blushing face with blankets on the bed. His half-concealed face wrinkled with mirth.

"What are you doing here?" she whined with embarrassment.

Kakashi slumped. "I was hoping for more joy and gratitude from you, Sakura."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "What I mean is, what is the Hokage, of all people, doing here, in our room?"

"Kakashi," Sasuke interjected, his voice hard. "Did you get my message?"

"I did," the man confirmed. His voice and face became serious. "I heard of the attack several hours earlier."

"So why did you come?" Sasuke asked.

"Shortly after you left, we received a report that there was an attack in the Land of Rivers. When we heard of another here, Naruto and I grew worried. He wanted to come himself, of course, but I convinced him to stay as a substitute Hokage. Naturally, he embraced the roll."

Sakura chuckled, no doubt imagining their friend twirling in Kakashi's chair while wearing the Hokage hat. Despite that, she remained curious. "But why you, Kakashi? There are plenty of _jounin_ who could assist."

He inclined his head in agreement. "Normally, yes. Konoha has close ties with the Land of Waves and their government, especially following the incident with Gato years ago. Sasuke, I'm interested to hear your thoughts from your work at the police station, of course. Shikamaru is with me, and he will scribe it all down in lieu of you writing an official report. We suspect there is a connection with the attack in The Land of Rivers. Anko accompanied us as well. She has been following the bandit situation closely and wants to confirm some information."

Sasuke wrinkled his brow. "Even so… Why you?"

Kakashi sighed and pulled a roll of vellum from inside his robe. "I could have sent you this mission scroll through another shinobi, or with one of my messenger dogs. But… that seemed too impersonal given the circumstances."

The Uchiha took the scroll and read the contents. When his eyes reached the words "nine to twelve months," he looked up with disbelief. He walked to sit beside Sakura on the bed so she could view the information as well.

"Kaka-sensei," the woman gasped, "this seems… How can I stay away so long?"

"According to reports, The Land of Rivers is in worse shape. Waves was lucky to have you here, Sakura, and they already have a competent, if limited, medical staff. Rivers has a few healers at best. Suna is sending a couple of medics, but they could use your knowhow. While there, Sasuke will assist you while he also investigates this new gang of terrorists emerging. Once you get a medical team running so that they can function without you, you'll both move to pursue more information as needed. I have a feeling we'll need your combat medical expertise elsewhere, Sakura. The organization will likely attack again."

"But… Konoha…"

"Will be in excellent hands. Tsunade is coming out of retirement to manage things in your absence. She recommended you for this and, well…" Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps it will be her wedding present."

"My what?!" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke was grateful to be seated. His eyes widened.

Kakashi chuckled. "My my. When I entered the inn, the hostess referred to you as an Uchiha, Sakura. Was she incorrect?"

Sasuke held his breath. Sakura lowered her eyes.

"This is either because of a misunderstanding that neither of you have bothered correcting, or the Harunos' were right and you've eloped."

The young couple glanced guiltily at each other.

"Why did you put us in a honeymoon suite?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice.

"Everyone thought… And I was so surprised… and..."

"The former, then," Kakashi observed. "Well, why didn't you correct anyone?"

Sasuke frowned and averted his gaze from Kakashi's scrutiny. He felt like a foolish child caught playing house instead of studying.

Sakura sniffled and turned away from the men. "I don't know… It just… The thought of it made me so happy. I know I should have been honest from the start… but…" She buried her face in the blankets. "Tsunade really thinks that?"

"Now, now. Neither Tsunade nor myself are judging you. You're both adults," Kakashi murmured. He walked over to Sakura and pat her affectionately on the head. "I went to your parents to inform them of your extended stay. They are convinced you ran away together. They didn't seem particularly concerned, just sure of themselves."

As Kakashi faced her, Sasuke turned his body to grip her right hand. He hoped she felt reassured by his gentle squeeze. Their teacher took note of the affection and stepped back slightly. The man gawked as if he were seeing a rare bird.

When neither spoke, Kakashi cleared his throat and continued. "It only seemed right that I come to personally discuss such a long-term mission. The innkeeper said you still have reservations at that restaurant? Shikamaru, Anko, and I will meet you there. We'll go over the details of the mission, take Sasuke's report, then leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening. You must depart in the morning."

Sakura nibbled her bottom lip.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked the other man.

"No. You will be away for a long time. Considering your relationship, well..." Kakashi produced a second scroll, pale lavender and white, and unfurled it for them to see. "I thought I should at least give you the option of making it official before you head off."

The pair stared at the blank marriage contract. Sasuke felt his heart throttle. Sakura sucked in a breath. Her hand trembled in his.

Kakashi set the document on the table by the tea. "Think about it. No matter what you decide, I will support you. I'll see you at the restaurant in… an hour?"

The older man excused himself, leaving his former pupils to stare down at the scroll.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered after a moment that felt like a century, "I … Please don't decide on anything just… just for the sake of my feelings." Her chin touched her chest. A shroud of pink obscured her face.

"I looked at rings earlier," Sasuke abruptly confessed.

Sakura sat up and looked at him. "What?"

The vellum was lined with delicate yet businesslike text. He could have read it all in an instant if he wanted to, but his eyes remained fixed on one portion. The word 'wife' promised comfort and healing. "I said I was looking at engagement rings earlier, on my way to the clinic. I don't know your size… so I walked away." His eyes flicked below the word to the space where she could write a new name if she chose. "Sakura, I'm tired of being the last Uchiha."

"Sasuke…"

In a moment of doubt that made his voice quake, he added, "If you will have someone like me…"

She turned her body and reached with her other hand. She touched his face and stroked his cheekbone before leaning in for a kiss. Her lips pressed into his with an ardent force he'd never known. Years of caring, waiting, yearning, and loving flooded into him with a pastel fervor. He released her hand so he could pull her closer and kiss her deeper. Hearts connected, he understood her loud and clear.

 _Yes!_

When they finally stopped to catch their breaths, Sasuke touched his forehead to hers. A great happiness glowed in the depths of his soul, filling once shaded caverns with rapturous light. Sasuke kept hold of Sakura's left hand. He looked down and stroked her ring finger.

"I don't care about a ring," she declared. "It wouldn't be practical for me. Do you know how often you'd need to replace it?"

Sasuke chuckled fondly at his strong fiancee. She was right, of course. Kunoichi typically did not wear rings. He felt a glowing sensation in his heart, and he suddenly had a better idea. He could almost hear his mother's kind voice whispering.

The couple remained together in that quiet reverie until his muscles twitched. Sasuke was a man of action, and once he had a goal, nothing kept him from completing it. He stepped out of her warmth.

Sakura's pink eyebrows rose nervously. "What is it?"'

He sighed, worried at the alarm he may cause. "There's something I need to do, but I promise to return for dinner." Sakura's mouth fell open. His heart clenched with pain at what she must fear. He clutched her hand and kissed her fingers. "I promise you, I will be back tonight. There's something I need to find."

Sakura took a deep breath. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she nodded. "I trust you."

Sasuke smiled at the compliment. Her faith was precious to him, and he intended to nurture that treasure. Opening his eyes wider, the _rinnegan_ spiraled into action. He knew his destination well, now. He could even recall the smell. A purple vortex materialized. Sakura bit her lips together as she watched him step backwards into the dark ether. She vanished as the whirlpool rippled closed.

* * *

Everything was still and quiet save for the muted sounds of children playing outside. The sun would set in a couple hours. Shafts of orange light filtered through the curtains. The air smelled faintly floral. Everything remained as they had left it a few days ago.

Sasuke hadn't brought his travel bag or cloak so he had nothing to leave by the door. His practical side grumbled that he should have at least put his shoes on in case he needed to make a run for it. That pessimism was overrun by the warmth in his chest and the knowledge that, in just a couple hours of searching and recuperation, he would warp himself back to The Land of Waves to marry the woman he loved.

Walking down the short hallway to their bedroom, Sasuke recalled Naruto's new home and the extra space they included for additional family members.

 _I want that_ , he thought. It was a want born out of love for Sakura and not any petty rivalry. Sasuke smiled at himself for this.

Their bedroom was so small compared to the luxurious honeymoon suite. That didn't particularly bother him. They didn't need such a large master bedroom, but a bigger home would be enjoyable. With a queen-sized bed, two dressers, and two end tables, it was getting cramped.

 _Wait...when did that get there?_

Sasuke sat on his side of the bed and studied the estranged piece of furniture. He traced the Uchiha crest skillfully carved into the large bottom drawer before noticing the creased paper on top. He unfolded the note and read his friend's messy script.

 _Sasuke,_

 _Remember that family who took your old apartment? The woman came to the office after you and Sakura-chan left. She wanted to return this side table. Before you get moody, she said she thinks it must be important to your family, so you should have it back. Kakashi made me bring it all the way over here for you. I used the spare key Sakura gave me. Tell her not to worry - I didn't eat any of your food. Let's have lunch when you're back!_

 _Naruto_

Sasuke frowned. _Definitely need to get a new house with new locks._

Still, he found he was genuinely grateful to Naruto for bringing it to him, and to the woman who returned it. Sasuke set his hand on the furnature's hard surface. Shutting his eyes, he imagined his father's stern face. Sasuke always wished for his approval, but his mother insisted Fugaku spoke of him fondly in private. The late Uchiha patriarch had even praised him once, slightly, before his untimely death. Sasuke sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Inhaling sharply, Sasuke rose and walked to the closet where his labeled boxes remained. He pushed some of Sakura's dresses to the side, and yanked the top box open with his hand. When he went through everything following his return, he donated several items - mostly shirts and pairs of shorts that he'd outgrown. He kept a couple formal outfits belonging to his parents. He had different tastes than his father, and he doubted Sakura would want to wear his mother's demure wardrobe. Still, he kept them, stuffed in a box. He smelled the fabric. It was musty from years of improper storage, but he could just make out the ghost of his mother's scent. He felt his eyes sting.

Frowning at nothing in particular, he shoved the box to the floor before tearing into the second. This was it. Faded clan banners. Some scrolls with innocuous family history. His father's _kunai_. His mother's _shuriken_. Finally, he uncovered the object of his desire - a lacquered, wooden box.

He yanked it out from under the banners. Its contents clanked as he brought it to rest on his lap. The box would have fit comfortably in both hands once upon a time. Squeezing the container between his thighs, he pried the lid upward. An aromatic time capsule wafted into his nose.

 _Mother._

Sasuke gasped. A tiny pool of tears gathered in his eyelids before trickling down his face in a brief outpouring of lingering grief. He gingerly nudged the tiny scissors, spools, and pins out of the way and held up the object of his desire - one of the few remaining Uchiha crests his mother had stitched. She always kept a small supply in her sewing kit. On rainy evenings, he often found her seated by a lamp, working on another to replace those that her hard-working boys ruined while training. Sasuke reverently stroked the fabric with the pad of his thumb. He recalled one such evening when he cuddled beside his busy mother.

"Why do we wear fans on our clothes?" he had asked in his squeaky child's voice.

Mikoto paused to smile at her youngest son's interest in their tradition.

"It is the symbol of our clan, Sasuke. We Uchiha are famed for protecting our loved ones with our fire technique. When you are older, your father will teach you our prized _jutsu_."

Sasuke's eyes glowed with excitement. "Like brother!"

Mikoto chuckled at her son's enthusiasm and fraternal admiration. "Yes, Sasuke. And you'll be wonderful!" She tousled his hair.

She continued her work while Sasuke watched. Most children would find it boring and scamper away, and Sasuke was no exception, but that night, he was mesmerized by his mother's deft fingers and delicate stitching.

"I have another theory about the fans," she said softly. "Do you want to hear it?" Sasuke nodded eagerly. "Well, we all love each other very much, right? And we love our village, too. Our love is like a flame, like the fire in this lamp. Fire needs fuel and oxygen in the air. Sometimes, such as when we make a cooking fire as we camp on our missions, we need to fan the flames a bit to help it along." She stopped her stitching and looked down at the symbol in her hands. "Sometimes, love is difficult, Sasuke. Life doesn't always work out the way we'd like. Yet we have to keep fanning the flame to keep it alive. If the fire goes out, if all that's left is darkness… well, that would be very scary and sad, wouldn't it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had frowned and nodded emphatically. "Yes, mother."

She smiled at him. "When you are older, you'll understand. I hope you can fan the flame in your own way."

Now Sasuke was a battle-hardened adult, all too aware of life's unforeseen obstacles and love's challenges. He was a lone Uchiha struggling, desperately, to fan a small reignited flame back to health.

 _You would love her, mother,_ he thought. _She tended the fire I neglected. I think father would approve of her as well. She is a hard worker._ He smirked. _And even if he didn't, I know brother would persuade him. Itachi would be like her brother, too. She'd bring him all the sweets I won't eat._

Sasuke sighed and fell backwards onto the mattress. Sometimes he caught himself having conversations like that in his head. Once he realized what he was doing, he wallowed in the sorrowful knowledge that Sakura could never truly know them. He shut his eyes and allowed his body to loosen. He would not fall asleep so easily, but his tired eyes enjoyed the rest. Sasuke pressed the cloth fan to his heart.

* * *

With a lurch, Sasuke tumbled into the much larger bed at the suite. His head throbbed, so he buried his face in the blankets. Several deep breaths later, he felt his blood pressure calm, and he could just make out Sakura's floral scent. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and stared at the bag he'd brought with him.

After an hour of rest, Sasuke decided to gather a few extra supplies for their extended mission. They had only brought enough clothes for their planned vacation, so each needed at least one extra outfit. Sasuke was used to very little, but he knew Sakura would require a few extras to stay decent when laundering her other articles. He had hesitated, but Sasuke's pragmatism eventually pushed him to open her drawers and find her some clean underwear, including one of the chest wraps she favored for missions. He hoped she wouldn't be angry at him, and he tried not to linger over the overwhelming collection of cotton, silk, and satin too much. Still, it made his blood warm as he thought of what the promise of marriage meant.

Back in The Land of Waves, Sasuke felt like the room was spinning. He wasn't used to using the _rinnegan_ without more recovery time.

"It's training," he rationalized groggily. Then he called, "Sakura?"

He looked around and realized she probably left for the restaurant before his return. He blinked in the dim light. The marriage scroll was no longer waiting on the little table. The teapot was cold, and Sakura's cup was empty.

Sasuke sighed and slid from the bed. He staggered into the bathroom to wash his face. Squinting at himself in the mirror, he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. This was his wedding night, after all. He reached for his toothbrush and cleaned his mouth, then inspected his appearance again. His face was tired, and his hand shook slightly. That was decidedly a symptom of overusing his _rinnegan_ and the anticipation he felt. Heaving a tremulous breath, Sasuke donned his cloak, still weighed down by the lacquer box.

The Sea Dragon staff was ecstatic to finally have the Land of Waves' heros dine with them. When Sasuke arrived, he was whisked to a private dining area. A blue and white curtain featuring a spiraling wave design separated this section from the general restaurant. A wide window looked out at the sea, now a sparkling mirror for the stars and waxing moon above. As promised, Kakashi was there with Shikamaru and Anko.

Sasuke barely saw them for his gaze was drawn to Sakura like a bee to nectar. Her smile quivered with relief and excitement at the sight of her fiance. Her eyes and teeth glittered brightly, rivalling the seaside scene through the glass. She wore the dress Tazuna's daughter had cleaned for her, the same one she had worn the night of their first kiss.

Realization that their relationship had only just become physical crashed into Sasuke like a wave. He briefly worried they were moving too quickly, but the concern receded as swiftly as it arrived.

He could almost hear Itachi's words: _Foolish little brother._

Sasuke and Sakura had known each other for years, after all. The formation of Team Seven solidified and tested their sacred bond. They were always a bit unconventional when it came to romance. Her love was precocious and pious, and he continually pushed her away with a cold tenacity. Beneath his callous armor, had always cared about her, but his greatest concern in regards to Sakura, until the last few years, had merely been to keep her out of his path of carnage. It was always for her own good, and yet she returned to him with a foolhardy, loyal persistence. Sasuke now saw and yearned for that pure love, ready to return and nurture it. So no, he decided, it wasn't happening too quickly; he was making up for lost time. At last, he saw her clearly with eyes unclouded by hatred.

Taking a seat beside his fiancee, Sasuke murmured, "Sorry I'm late. I needed to rest my eye."

Their three guests waited patiently as Sakura raised a glowing hand to his _rinnegan_ and surrounding skull. The relief was instant, and Sasuke felt a selfish satisfaction that she would be traveling with him for the next year.

"Silly," she whispered. "I was getting worried. What did you need so badly anyway?"

"I'll give it to you after," he said, turning his attention to Kakashi and his assistants.

Sakura frowned but, judging from where his attentioned turned, she deduced his desire to reveal it without an audience. Sasuke was grateful for her perception. Every day they spent together, their bond strengthened.

Kakashi gave his chidori heir a paternal smile through his mask. "Sakura tells me you have decided to make it official."

Sasuke inclined his head. "Yes, but I want to learn about the mission first."

"I was going to suggest the same," Kakashi said. "Shikamaru."

The Hokage's assistant first directed Sasuke to dictate his report on the earlier interrogation . With that out of the way, the other man unrolled a map for everyone to view. He circled the village where the other attack had occurred, and Kakashi provided more background. Sakura asked several questions to prepare herself for the task of organizing a more prepared medical unit in The Land of Rivers. Anko circled another location and described the intel she had received about a cell of Dusk operating in the area. Sasuke was to delve deeper and round up as many as he could.

"You have the necessary skills for a mission like this," Anko assured. "Since recovering your strength, nobody is as qualified as you to conduct a stealth mission against the numbers we're seeing, especially if something goes awry." The older _kunoichi_ took a moment to chew the dessert she ordered. "And, Hokage-sama thought it made sense to shift you to this area since you'll be with Sakura. I am turning my focus elsewhere. One of the men I've been trailing has moved to Hidden Rain Village, so my mission is there. We suspect this organization is extensive."

"It seems the bandits, who appeared to be part of smaller, isolated groups, have organized," Kakashi said.

"Rather, they've been organized by someone," Shikamaru clarified.

Sasuke nodded. "Weak, angry people are easily manipulated." His jaw tightened, and he was aware of the averted eyes. He would be the first to admit he had been such an individual.

Sakura was the first to break the fragile silence. "I guess peace was too good to last…"

"There will always be conflict," Anko said. "Nobody wants to go back to the old days. The Great Nations' willingness to work together to quash this has me optimistic. Don't lose heart, Sakura. Even the best gardens need weeding, and with people like you to tend our seedlings, I think we can anticipate a very different tomorrow for our children."

Kakashi nodded before circling another section on the map. "Tomorrow, at 15:00, you will rendezvous with a team here. They are bringing Sakura some summoning scrolls full of medical equipment. Tsunade is stocking them as we speak. I wouldn't keep the team waiting, by the way. One is particularly anxious to see you both before departing."

"You're giving Naruto a chance to say goodbye," Sakura noted, her eyes already misting over.

The Hokage nodded. "And some others."

She lowered her head. "Are my parents very disappointed in me?"

Sasuke grimaced.

"Not at all," Kakashi answered, his voice as warm as a comforting cup of tea. "They believe they've given their blessing already. They just want you to be happy, Sakura."

She beamed at Sasuke. "Isn't that great? Oh, I'll need to pick up some stationary so I can send them notes from time to time!"

He nodded and, try as he might, Sasuke couldn't hide the pleased smile her happiness coaxed from his otherwise serious face. "Is that everything, Kakashi?"

The older man huffed with amusement. "Oh,anxious to tie the knot? Very well, Sasuke. However, I want to bring your attention to this site." He added another circle to the map. "The Land of Rivers was conducting an excavation here in search of minerals, but rumor has it that they uncovered something startling - naked, sexless corpses with pure white skin."

"Zetsu," Sasuke growled.

Kakashi nodded. "If the rumor is true, they are in a cavern deep within the mines. There are supposedly some strange bas-reliefs on the walls, too. The miners refuse to return, claiming it's haunted. It will no doubt be of interest to you."

Sasuke skillfully rolled the map up with one hand before putting it in a cloak pocket.

"Sounds like Sasuke-kun and I will be busy."

"Indeed. The medical operation alone will be quite an undertaking for you. Don't overwork yourself, Sakura. This is your honeymoon as well, right?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, earning a nervous chuckle.

"Understood," Sasuke grunted. "Do we have permission to take one or two side trips?"

Kakashi feigned deep thought. "Oh, I suppose. As long as you stay out of trouble."

Sakura gave him a questioning look, so Sasuke explained his desire to return to The Land of Iron and make amends for his misdeeds against the samurai. Kakashi studied Sasuke, taking in his repentant frown, then shifted his eyes to Sakura. She beamed with pride for in partner.

"That bridge is there," Kakashi noted. "Are you both ready to face it?"

Sasuke bowed his head. "Ah. I have a lot to make up for in that land, and I would like to have Sakura with me. I... need to go there with her."

Her hand found his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun... Hey, Kakasensei, you know, I haven't shared the concept of the children's clinic with the samurai yet. If they approve, Sasuke could assist me in laying the groundwork! It could contribute to his redemption journey."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, if you both feel that it would benefit the Samurai and your own work, I will send Mifune a correspondence so he anticipates your arrival. I approve of your journey there, but I remind you, again, not to overwork yourself, Sakura. Now, shall we attend to the other matter?"

Sakura pulled the marriage scroll from a pouch and handed it to Kakashi. She looked at Sasuke, and her eyes were a kaleidoscope of the many emotions she felt - joy, astonishment, relief, and even bashfulness. Sasuke wondered what she saw in his. Could she see his happiness?

Their sensei unrolled the contract. He produced a pen from one of his pockets, then turned the document for the couple to view. Kakashi explained the process, including the laws related to marriage in Konoha.

"So, you're basically promising that you'll treat each other with kindness, share your property, and care for each other, and any offspring you may have. You'll both sign here and here. If either of you are changing your surname, you'll do that below. Shikamaru and Anko will sign as your witnesses, and then I will finalize it as officiant." He shrugged and winced apologetically at Sakura. "Sorry this isn't as formal as Naruto's wedding."

"It's okay!" she gasped, and Sasuke turned to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Sakura shook her head at him, dismissing any worries. "I'm just so, so happy to marry you, Sasuke-kun! There were many years when I didn't ever think this would happen. Compared to sharing this with you, a ceremony or party are unimportant!"

Sasuke had to shut his eyes and lower his face for a moment. He murmured her name like a solemn prayer of gratitude. Kakashi cleared his throat and set the pen in front of him, allowing Sasuke to take his time. The Uchiha looked up and saw the other men were staring thoughtfully into their drinks, while Anko smiled for the bride and groom. Sasuke gripped the pen. He leaned close to hold the scroll down with his stump, and signed his name with a confident flourish, then handed it to Sakura. She wrote her maiden name, paused, then produced one of the most beautiful poems Sasuke had ever read on the line below: Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke felt his throat tighten as he lost himself in her new signature. He was dimly aware of Kakashi's fingers moving to adjust the document. The Hokage had the sense to let Sasuke soak it in for as long as he needed. When the young man looked up to meet his gaze, Kakashi's eyes wrinkled with deep affection and joy. Sasuke looked to his right at his wife. Sakura beamed at him through her joyful tears. Sasuke hadn't even seen Shikamaru or Anko apply their signatures as he felt the burden of loneliness lift from his shoulders. Kakashi adjusted the document for the couple to approve. Sasuke's eyes flicked over it, noting all the signatures in their proper places.

"Right," Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke out of his trance. "As the Sixth Hokage, it is my pleasure and privilege to pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Congratulations on your marriage." He sighed and sat back in his chair to study his former pupils. His eyes glinted with awe. "Truly, this is one of my happiest moments." He inhaled suddenly, chasing away the emotion that threatened to bubble over.

Shikamaru moved to pack the marriage scroll for Konoha's official records, but Sasuke halted him. His sharingan flashed to life, quickly committing the document to memory. He knew there would come a time when he'd want to see it again, on some solitary mission far away.

As Shikamaru tucked the scroll into a pouch, he shook his ponytailed head at his old classmates. "After all the trouble, it's nice to see a positive outcome. Honestly, I wish I could have such a low key wedding, but Temari insists." His words were mostly directed to Sakura. The Nara man remained uncertain on Sasuke. It didn't bother the former avenger. He would earn the adviser's trust in time. Perhaps, Sasuke mused, Shikamaru would even come to respect him as a peer. After all, they both strove to support Naruto in his work.

"I'm sorry we'll miss your wedding!" Sakura lamented, her voice quivering from her change in status and the realization that she was really going away from Konoha for a long time.

Sasuke hadn't realized the old complainer was even engaged. He simply nodded his thanks, and returned his focus to his wife.

A waiter appeared with a fancy sake set. He set it before the bride and groom.

"Ah, right," Kakashi said. "This is Tsunade's other wedding gift - the finest sake in The Land of Waves! An excellent choice for nuptials. She would have come herself, but she had to prepare the medical equipment, and someone needed to keep Naruto in line."

Sakura blushed happily. " _Shishou_ …" She poured the first cup of sake and handed it to her husband.

Sasuke accepted the warm drink with a tilt of his head. He rarely indulged in alcohol. While this was strong, it had a smooth depth to it he could appreciate. After setting his cup down, he moved to pour for Sakura, then hesitated. Appearing clumsy in front of others due to his handicap was contemptible. His wife gave a reassuring smile as she held the cup in place so that it wouldn't spill. Sasuke conveyed all the thanks needed with a simple look before completing the task. She raised the beverage to her own lips and drank.

Anko held her wine aloft. "To your health!" She cocked her head at Sasuke. "And to new beginnings."

The rest of the dinner passed in a blur. The husband and wife decided they weren't very hungry and ordered a light seafood dish with a side of rice. The new Uchiha matriarch chattered excitedly with the others, but Sasuke simply let the tinkling sound of her delighted voice wash over him. Sasuke barely registered when their officiant and witnesses stood to leave. Shikamaru said something friendly to Sakura, but merely nodded his way. Anko offered additional felicitations before exiting their private dining area. Sakura embraced Kakashi, and the older man seemed genuinely moved by her affection. Sasuke shook his sensei's hand firmly, pressing his promise to honor Sakura into Kakashi's palm. The Hokage pat him on the back, then they were alone.

Husband and wife studied one another in the relaxed, purple-blue glow of the lamp above them. Sakura returned to her seat. She blushed, looked into her glass of wine, then back at Sasuke. He cocked his head and hummed curiously.

"We're married," Sakura said with wonder. "Married! Did you know this would happen when you invited me here with you?"

He shook his head. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he was grateful for the series of events that brought them to this night. He had been slightly irritated with Kakashi's recommendations prior to leaving, but Sasuke started to admit to himself that, perhaps, it had been necessary to break down the walls. Sakura and he had spent many pivotal moments at gates or on bridges. Finally, the doors were open and their own hearts connected by such an invisible structure.

"Are you happy?" Sakura whispered, then bit her lip with worry.

He sat beside her and tapped her forehead. "Ah. Very," he replied softly, almost shyly. She blinked at him, and he knew she was just as excited to be there at this moment. "I have something for you."

He experienced a moment of anxiety as he handed her the box. He worried that perhaps he should have gone with a ring or something more luxurious for his bride. After all she'd done for him, he was giving her a hand-me-down.

Sakura gasped as she lifted the lid. "Sasuke…" She touched the fabric crests lovingly.

"My mother made them," he explained, encouraged by how sentimentally she lifted one to her face. "If you want…"

She pressed the Uchiha fan to her chest and closed her eyes. He could imagine his mother hugging her daughter-in-law. Sasuke inhaled sharply.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to say…" She placed her fingers against her quivering lips as she worked to compose her thoughts and emotions. "I used to stare at the fan on your back as you ran ahead. I felt so left-behind. Sometimes I felt useless; a big disappointment to you and the rest of Team Seven. Most of all, I disappointed myself. When you left, and I lost sight of you entirely, I wondered if I could ever…" Her voice faltered.

He leaned in and kissed the purple diamond on her forehead. "You've always been strong enough," he murmured before moving to her lips. "You always had a strong heart, and you've grown into a remarkable woman. You are an Uchiha now," he declared breathlessly. "You can wear the fan with pride." He sat back and clenched his eyes. "I'm sorry, but it may be heavier on your back than the Haruno crest."

The sensation of her lips on his yanked him from the dark place he slipped toward.

"Lucky for you, I'm tough," she promised.

Their waiter shuffled back to the table and cleared his throat. The two drew apart.

"Would either of you like dessert?" he asked.

Sasuke declined but Sakura ordered a slice of chocolate cake.

"It's our wedding! I want cake!" she declared.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but his sneaky wife somehow convinced him to try a taste from her fork. It was too sweet for his approval, but it was worth her adorable smirk.

"Sakura," he said suddenly, his tone serious. "I'm sorry … I'm sorry we aren't doing this in Konoha with your family and friends."

She pouted. "I meant what I said. I'm just glad to marry you at all! I won't complain…"

"Since we were young, you always gave to others. You always gave more to me than I've ever given you. Things will be different now. You won't want for anything," he promised abruptly.

Sakura wrinkled her brows. "I don't need-"

"I have all of my clan's estate. When we return, I'll have a house built for you. We'll celebrate with everyone then. Just a small party… But…"

She giggled at his efforts to indulge her despite his reclusive nature. "I would like that, Sasuke. Thank you."

* * *

The walk back to their inn was spent in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable hush by any means. Sasuke remained in awe of what had just transpired. This morning, he rose from bed as an orphan and the sole member of a broken clan. Now he'd doubled the Uchiha clan by making Sakura his wife. Once more, Sasuke had a family.

Sakura seemed content with their companionable quiet. She cradled the sewing kit against her chest. Her lips parted in serenity, but there was a bashfulness about her. She glanced at him but didn't linger. Sasuke noticed Sakura worrying her poor bottom lip. He thought of their heated kisses from before, and a spark ignited within him. With that came the reminder that it was their wedding night.

The innkeeper's wife greeted them upon arrival, and they broke their silence to politely wish her a good evening. The older woman must have seen the intensity, must have smelled the lust, for she said nothing to delay their mission. The couple padded to their room. The air between them seemed to vibrate. Sasuke looked over his shoulder as he located the bedroom key. Her cheeks were pink with desire, and her eyes made promises for the night. Sasuke fumbled with the key.

"Tch," he huffed. "Damn door."

An electric touch slide down his back. "Are you okay-," she started to ask. There was a long pause as his mind struggled to stitch nouns and verbs together. A reply would have come eventually, except Sakura made him absolutely speechless when she tacked on a new name for him. "Darling?"

Sakura had hesitated addressing him that way, and it was clear to Sasuke by the breathless way she said it that she had dreamed of calling him that for some time, but felt skittish in the last moment. Sasuke took a thoughtful breath as his companion winced behind him. Steeling his nerves, he unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped to the side to allow Sakura entrance.

His voice came out huskier than he intended. "I'm happy, my wife."

Sakura's eyes widened with shock and delight at his term of endearment. She stepped sideways to get past him into the room, but brushed against his hips. He caught her that way, and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

They staggered into their suite. Sasuke kicked the door shut behind them. Sakura's arms wrapped around his shoulders while he pulled her waist against his. Lips and tongues slid together, urging more friction between the young lovers. Chests heaving, they fell into bed together, locked in a rapturous dance they'd put off for too long. He once hesitated to accept her love, her touch, and now he revelled in it.

Time paused for the pair. Their very existence was nothing but their mouths locking and unlocking, limbs wrapping like snakes, and the heat between them. Sakura was the first to insist on a break. She pressed a hand into his chest and simpered apologetically.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I'd really like to take my travel bags and belt off. They're uncomfortable."

"Ah," he agreed. "I should hang my cloak. And…"

She giggled. "You didn't even remove your shoes!"

"Neither did you," he grumbled, sitting up.

She shrugged. "That's not unusual. I really distracted you, huh?"

Sasuke stalked over to the door and left his shoes and cloak. Sakura placed her own footwear next to his. The stillness returned, only it felt heavy with trepidation. Outerwear removed, they stood by the door, heads bowed, invitations hovering on lips red from locking.

"Um, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stepped closer and put the same hand on his chest, only this time it was not a signal to stop. "Would you… like me to unbutton your shirt?" she practically whispered.

His pulse increased in tempo. He hummed his approval. Sakura undid each button with delicate precision as she slowly unwrapped his chest. She'd seen him naked the day before, but that had been entirely in his control. Now that she was taking charge of the pace, and they both knew where this was leading, his heart pounded. His fingers twitched with a need to touch her, but he let her slide the shirt over his shoulders. He glanced at his stump and looked to the floor.

Sakura saw the shame in his eyes. She stroked his residual limb fondly, her fingers tracing all the way up to his chin. She made him meet her gaze.

"You are still the most handsome man in the world to me," she promised. She nuzzled against him, and kissed his chest. Her lips moved across his collarbone, over the curve of his left shoulder, then down to the abrupt end of his arm. "Even more so since you came back to me."

He felt the warmth and love coiling into his healed arm. The injury had given her a reason to come to him each day despite the pain and difficulty promised. The blow to his ego helped bring them together. Confidence restored, he leaned down to kiss from her neck up to her earlobe. His reward was a coquettish squeak. This encouraged him. He drew her to him, then slid his hand up her back, over her shoulder, and down her chest. His amputation frustrated him once more. The fastenings on her outfit would confound his single hand. Perhaps, with practice, they would reveal their secrets, but he refused to fumble tonight. Sasuke returned to her earlobe and nipped playfully. Sakura gasped and pressed against him eagerly.

"Take off your dress," he rumbled softly into her ear.

She stepped back to oblige. A startling blush rushed over her cheeks and neck. As she undid the fastenings, he discovered it extended across her chest. _No_ , he realized. It wasn't her blush, nor was she wearing her usual chest binding. Instead, Sakura had donned a crimson lace bra. He could just make out her pink nipples through the sheer fabric. The hardness between his legs grew urgent.

She undid the final clasp, and her _qipao_ dress opened up to reveal matching red panties. "I bought them after you left… I realized I...I didn't need anything special like a wedding dress, but I did want to feel pretty when you saw me tonight. Do you like it?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Sasuke's eyes spiraled awake. He committed her form to memory. "Ah," he growled. His sole hand reached out to trace the floral pattern blossoming across her bosom. Sakura's chest rose and fell as her breath tumbled anxiously. His calloused fingers moved to the dress still clinging to her shoulders. "I can do this," he murmured, then slid the fabric over her arms. The dress fell to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered like a prayer. She reached to his pants and undid the buttons.

He was grateful for her forward assistance as he knew he'd struggle with it tonight. All he could manage in return was to shaikly exhale her own name.

As she tugged the pants over his waist, he stepped forward, gracefully slipping out of the leggings. He pulled her against him and propelled them into the bed. Sakura wrapped her legs around him and moaned as his clothed erection rubbed against her pelvis. Although his desire was great, he remembered how she had cried with elation the previous day in the hot spring as he explored her folds with his fingers. Then he recalled the graphic chapter he'd read in Make Out Tactics during his travels. Sakura had done the same to him their first night here, and he refused to be outdone.

His kisses moved lower and lower. She gasped his name as he pressed his lips into her lingerie. The smell of her sex in his nostrils, he boldly tugged her panties, first one side, then the other. His wife bent a leg to help him remove the tiny garment. She sat up slightly, but Sasuke slid to her upper body to kiss and press her into the quilt. Content with her submission, he kissed all the way down to his goal, making Sakura hiss and moan in ecstasy. His _sharingan_ vividly recalled the sex scene he'd read, and he put the descriptions to good use with his tongue. Propped on his residual limb, he only needed one hand to hold her soft flesh apart so he could reach her sensitive bud. He licked and sucked until she sang his name. Her sinewy body arched and bucked.

The pleasure distracted Sakura long enough for him to discard his briefs. She was coming down from her high, panting his name into the pillows. He slid beside her in bed and kissed her, pleased with himself and her happiness.

"Sakura." He breathed into her ear, but she knew what he was asking.

"Please, husband," she whispered, smiling, eyes like polished emeralds.

He was slow, tender, and a bit unsure at first. Sasuke did know patience was needed as her body became acquainted with his. Fighting the animalistic urge to move, he hovered over her and between her legs. Encouraged by the gentle rocking of her hips and delighted moans, Sasuke gradually increased his movements. He found his rhythm and threw himself into the flames they'd fanned awake.

Her touch enveloped him. Sakura's gentle, dangerous hands gripped his back. Her thighs wrapped around his hips, urging him ever deeper. Her soft, warm breasts grazed him at first, then pressed urgently into him as he held her close. She continually dotted her own delicious curse marks down his neck and shoulders as he thrust into her hot center.

Just as he thirsted for her massage as he neared the end of his rehabilitation, he would now crave this sensation with his wife. Even as his red and purple eyes rolled back in electric bliss, Sasuke knew he would wake and seek Sakura's all encompassing touch in the morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness, it felt like this chapter was taking forever! I suppose it's largely in part because I was under the weather for awhile, and then life always gets busy this time of year. I try to write a bit every day, but there were some that I felt so worn out I just vegged. When I felt better, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I mentioned in the narrative that Sasuke and Sakura are unconventional in regards to romance, and I could definitely see them doing something like this for a wedding.

When I didn't feel like writing, I lounged and reread much of my fic. My goodness, I keep finding little careless typos. It's really embarrassing and frustrating! I can't tell you how many times I reread each chapter before posting, and yet some errors sneak through! Since I do most of my writing at night when I'm already tired, I suppose it's to be expected. Le sigh. My goal is to eventually clean up the chapters here on FF, but it won't be right away. I need a break, and I definitely want to get back into my original novel.

Chapter 23 is going to bring "Touch" to a close! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it satisfied your desire for SasuSaku passion! As always, I am so grateful for your support! I continue to get uplifting and helpful feedback. To the reviewers who describe "Touch" as a masterpiece or one of the best SasuSaku fics out there - you truly flatter me. 3


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and world featured in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A partly-cloudy day didn't detract from the timeless beauty of the sea. It twinkled around The Land of Waves and the Naruto Bridge, whose repairs were already underway. Tazuna and his grandson waved at the duo as they crossed, each exchanging well wishes. It was obvious that the attack had startled its residents, but the people of Waves were resilient. They'd faced difficulty in the past, and their perseverance and optimism showed as they worked through their present challenges as a community.

"It's such a beautiful place," Sakura said dreamily as she stared out at the sea from the bench. "I can see why you wanted to bring me here. I don't regret my life as a _shinobi_ , but I think Tazuna and his family are lucky to live here as civilians."

Sasuke hummed and put his arm around her waist. The private overlook encouraged boldness. Since last night, he found himself touching her whenever he could, whenever there wasn't an audience. They had coupled again after waking, and he made sure to take his time. He savored the nectar between her legs. His name was an ecstatic, quivering chant that rose from lips contorted in pleasure. Sasuke's eyes spiraled and captured the image of his flesh joining with hers. He would return to the vision again and again in wayward dimensions, alone and wishing for her touch, wondering if it was all a dream. Presently, with evening's promise of more intimacy, Sakura's warmth and soft skin assured him this was no _genjutsu_.

Sakura giggled. "It's kind of amazing how we went from our first date to married in the blink of an eye."

He frowned slightly. "We've had plenty of time to bond."

She snorted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, curious with the reaction.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She ended her laughter with a wistful sigh. "You have a funny way of saying that the time was right."

"Hm. I'm sorry it took me so long."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto cried when the two appeared on the well-worn trail. "What took you so long?"

The new Uchiha couple sauntered down the path. Neither desired to shout a response.

"That idiot," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He didn't sense anyone, but surely their knuckleheaded friend knew better than to make so much noise in the forest.

As they drew closer, Naruto repeated himself in a more exasperated tone. "What took you so long? We waited a long time, you know!"

Hinata put a dainty hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, I know you're excited to see them, but we've only been here for thirty minutes."

Ino stepped toward Sakura and Sasuke, a huge grin on her face. Sai crossed his arms beside her.

"Still, it is unlike you both to be so late to a rendezvous," the former Anbu observed.

"Oh, come on, Sai," Ino chuckled, "They're newlyweds! I bet they had a really busy night and needed some extra recovery this morning, am I right?" She leaned toward them, eager for the juicy details.

Sasuke frowned. He rolled his eyes skyward, hoping to appear irritated rather than embarrassed.

"Um… no, we're not late because of that," Sakura murmured. She lowered her green eyes, and the bright blush across her face made Ino titter. "I didn't want to go anywhere until I finished this." As proof, she turned to show them the red and white fan lovingly sewn over her back.

Ino squealed, and Hinata pressed tented fingers to her mouth in a quiet display of barely contained joy. When Sakura turned back to them, all smiles and tears, the girls wrapped themselves into a tight, celebratory hug.

"I am so happy for you!" Hinata swooned. "I knew it was a matter of time."

"I wish we could have been there for you," Ino said as she wiped her eyes.

Sasuke wanted to hear Sakura's response, but Naruto thumped him on the back with his prosthetic hand. Sasuke recovered his composure and sent a glare to the offender.

"Finally," Naruto said, then he elbowed Sasuke none-to-gently. "Worth it, right? Right?"

Sasuke put space between them. "I am glad we didn't have to deal with your inappropriate banter during a ceremony."

The _jinchūriki_ pouted. "Not like you deserved me there anyway, not after you skipped my wedding." Naruto struck what he mistakenly thought was a noble pose. "Actually, it's fine, because _somebody_ had to watch the village while you were away, you know!"

Before the conversation could deteriorate further, Sakura pounced on Naruto from behind, wrapping him in a delighted, sisterly hug. "Naruto!" she sobbed.

Jerked back to reality by her sudden outburst, Sasuke and Naruto both shouted, "What's wrong?" at the same time.

It took a moment for Sakura to compose herself. Naruto turned his face from Uchiha to Uchiha in confusion.

"Already? What did the bastard do?" Her old friend grumbled and gripped Sakura's shoulders.

"No, no." She shook her head and looked from Naruto, to Sasuke, and back with a reassuring grin. "It's just that… it happened! Sasuke-kun came home, and now we're married! Naruto… you did so much - often too much - to make this happen. Thank you. Thank you, Naruto!" Once more, she embraced him.

Naruto stood with his mouth and arms slack. He met eyes with Sasuke. The Uchiha patriarch fought the instinct to look away and avoid this entirely. Sakura's lingering pain from his past choices, and Naruto's long-term sacrifices, remained a tender, if healing, wound on his heart. Sasuke pushed his shame and pride aside and nodded at Naruto, acknowledging the effort.

"And Sai!" Sakura moved to the other member of Team Seven. "You and Naruto were always looking out for me like brothers… Thank you, Sai." She hugged him, and it would have remained a touching moment if Sai hadn't snaked one of his arms up her back and stroked across her shoulder blades. Sakura pinched his ear and yanked down forcefully. "Hey! I'm a married woman, Sai! And Ino is right there! What do you think you're doing?!"

The artists tugged out of her grip and rubbed his earlobe. "I was only admiring the craftsmanship of the crest on your back!" He straightened and regarded her with a pain that had nothing to do with her defense. "It suddenly occurs to me that I do not have a clan symbol, nor a surname, to give Ino. What do you suggest, Sakura?"

The new bride gaped at him, then over at her childhood friend. Ino stood frozen, blue eyes wide. Hinata smiled warmly at the scene. Her penetrating gaze slid to Naruto to see if he understood what was transpiring.

"Sai," Sakura started slowly, for the man required patience, "Are you saying you want to marry Ino?"

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly. "Ever since I heard about your sudden marriage with Sasuke, I have been reading about the customs of marriage to better understand how to proceed with my own relationship."

Sakura giggled. "Well, you kind of inadvertently proposed just now."

His features wrinkled with confusion. "But I did not ask her anything."

"Sai-kun!" Ino blurted and hugged him. She buried her tears in the man's dark shirt. Her voice shook with emotion. "You can be such a fool! I'll give you my surname and crest. You could have asked for them sooner!"

"Yamanaka Sai," Naruto murmured experimentally.

"Hmmm… Yamanaka Sai," Sakura joined in. "It rolls off the tongue."

Sai produced one of his unsettling but very genuine smiles.

Ino grinned at Sakura. "I agree! Much more smoothly than 'Uchiha Sakura.'" She winked cheekily.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the troublesome woman.

Thankfully, Sakura was used to the teasing. "Whatever, Pig. I got the name I wanted from the start!" She grinned smugly and bumped her hip into Ino's.

"Oh, I think all our names sound wonderful," Hinata insisted timidly.

"Agreed!" Naruto cheered. "And to celebrate, we brought ramen, you know!"

"That's why you were so impatient," Sakura chuckled.

The six relaxed with their takeout as Naruto's clones surrounded the perimeter. It was a waste of chakra in Sauke's opinion, as they could sense most threats, but he understood his friend's desire to flex _shinobi_ muscles. The overpowered Uzumaki was frequently cooped up in Konoha.

The Uchihas weren't expected at their next checkpoint for several hours. Now Sasuke understood Kakashi's lax agenda for the day. Sakura was thrilled to spend one last moment with her closest friends before departing on their hybrid mission-honeymoon. And having left Waves after lunch, Sasuke decided to give thanks for an early dinner. Unfortunately, it was difficult for him to eat ramen one handed without a table. He ate slowly, raising one noodle at a time with the chopsticks the Uzumakis brought along. It would delay them further, but Sakura never complained. He also found himself embracing the opportunity it gave him to slow down and truly enjoy the blessings of friendship and new family.

Having accepted the awkward proposal, Ino chattered non-stop about her wedding plans. It was obvious to everyone that she had been hoping Sai would take the initiative for some time. Sai seemed content with the way events had unfolded. His fiancee held his hand as she gestured wildly about how poofy she required her wedding gown. Hinata and Naruto shared tips for planning the big day, and each suggested books for Sai since they knew he would seek them. Hinata had recommended them to Temari as well, and conversation turned to the Sand ninja's upcoming nuptials with Shikamaru. Ino theorized Choji would next propose to his girlfriend once he learned that two-thirds of his team were now engaged.

"Ino-Shika-Cho do everything together," Ino said with a grin.

Sasuke's new wife sat on a log beside him as they ate. He glanced at Sakura worriedly, but there was never a trace of regret on her face - not when Ino described the dress of her dreams, her desired venue, nor possible meal plans. On the contrary, Sakura was simply giddy for her friends to wed. A subtle smile tugged at the corner of Sasuke's lips. The warmth he now nurtured in the central hearth of his being sparked with love for his wife. The way she selflessly celebrated her friends' joy even as she still radiated with the glow of a bride made Sasuke adore her all the more.

The meal complete, Sasuke observed the path of the sun and nodded at Sakura.

"It's getting to be that time," she announced, a slight warble to her voice.

Ino shot up from her seat, the day's mission returning to focus. "You can't leave without this!" She detached a pouch from her hip and handed it to Sakura. "The promised storage scrolls of medical equipment. There is an inventory as well."

Sakura checked the list with a discerning eye. Sasuke noticed the serious expression whenever she was engaged in her work. A memory of a care-free _genin_ with bubblegum hair resurfaced. She had truly grown into an incredible woman. His eyes slid to the fan on her back. He wouldn't have registered the proud grin he wore if Naruto didn't elbow him.

As Ino handed Sakura a note from her parents, Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's attention.

The hokage-in-training squinted at the paper Sasuke handed him. "Huh? What is this?"

Sai looked over Naruto's shoulder. "It appears to be a list of specifications."

Sasuke nodded. "For our home. Bring them to the chief engineer. There is a plot of land in the old Uchiha district. The location is listed there. I've signed the second sheet giving Kakashi the authority to access my account to pay for it. I require it complete at this date." He pointed at the bottom of the makeshift contract. "There is our budget."

"O-oh… Wow, Sasuke. So you're really coming home?" Naruto asked, his face splitting into a characteristic grin.

"Eventually. Sakura. We should go."

Their year of travels will bring them closer than either ever imagined. They will learn more about each other through friendly conversation as they walk or work. Previously unspoken dreams will slip past his lips in the comforting embrace of their bedding. Challenging nights will come when Sakura longs for Konoha, and Sasuke will hold her as she weeps and apologizes for it. They will spend some evenings shivering against each other in the wilderness while their friends toast marriages, engagements, and other milestones in comfort. They will learn of each other's quirks. He'll come to accept the sloppy way she kicks her shoes off, and she'll learn that Sasuke feeds stray cats, attracting them if they stay in one place too long. The Uchiha couple will disagree and sometimes quarrel, but they always make up passionately. Though he normally falls asleep after such activity, some evenings will find him staring at a ceiling of wood, stone, trees,or stars. His growing connection with Sakura will frequently amaze and move him to silent tears of gratitude in the stillness of night. In a matter of months, their bond will bear fruit, bringing the Uchiha clan to three.

Presently, Sasuke and Sakura were content with their precious people, all of them unaware of how quickly their worlds will change and their families will grow. Watching as Sakura hugged everyone goodbye, Sasuke felt his chest tighten. The guilt might shrink over time, but it would remain a burden. Leaving Sakura behind had caused her pain, and now he worried about pulling her away from her family and dear friends. Sakura smiled through her tears and squeezed his shoulder. That small touch reassured him that all was as she desired.

So the Uchihas left their friends behind with memories, empty takeout containers, a second round of hugs from the medic, and a fist bump from Sasuke. The pair walked down the path away from Konoha. Once they were alone, Sakura slipped a hand into his welcoming palm. Sasuke smiled.

Overcome by joy, she skipped, jerking his arm.

"Hm," was all he said.

"Sorry. I'll stop." She tucked some hair behind an ear with her free hand. "Do I still annoy you, dear?" she softly teased.

 _She's starting to understand the power she has over me,_ he thought.

He chuckled as he recalled the discomfort he felt when she first offered to massage him. "You're always annoying." Before she could do more than narrow her eyes dangerously, Sasuke pressed her hand to his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me, my wife."

They took to the trees and raced toward the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I want to thank all of you for reading "Touch" over the last several months. It has been an amazing journey. When I first thought of writing a story about Sakura giving Sasuke a massage, it was only a little fluff piece floating around my head. As I continued, it evolved into something deeper. It became my love letter to this pairing. The fact that so many of you enjoyed my work, and took the time to comment on it, really encouraged me as a writer. It is truly magical that this story touched so many of you!

I'm planning to delve back into my original story again. This fanfic gave me a change of scenery and a huge confidence boost, but I'm ready to reunite with some other characters of mine. That said, I do hope to write a sequel about their travels together. I also removed what would have been a distant epilogue, and I think it will become a short one-off sometime next year - perhaps for SasuSaku month. We'll see! Eventually, I want to go through this story again and fix all the typos I found as I reread it to prepare for the end.

I wish you all a wonderful holiday season and a joyful New Year! If you haven't already, treat yourself to a massage! Dr. Uchiha Sakura's orders. ;)


End file.
